Here be Dragons
by djinni14
Summary: This is another variation of my "Bear and I" story. Yes this time there will be Dragons. It is presented in two parts so be ready for a change about half way through. - NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Here be Dragons!**

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

_There may be M rated sections of this story. I will try and warn you when you reach them. There is also a touch of violence, however it is not too graphic._

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

_Chapter 1_

Kate felt honored to be yet again called into the Government area and to a specific building. The last time had been to meet one of the city's council members.

The city was the largest known city in the land. It was also the largest trading city. Hundreds of vessels came and went every year. There were several that would come from very far to trade here.

For the people of this city it also meant that if it was made anywhere you could buy it here with only a few exceptions.

Her order was filled with philosophers and mystics, helping others find answers to esoteric questions and solutions to unusual problems. People in her order were worldly members who believed that temptation could only be overcome if it was squarely faced. A different order where those that rarely ever left their mountaintop retreats.

Kate could think of no place better than to face temptation then to serve the council members in the largest city known that was filled with temptation all around.

Yes, there were soldiers all over the city that could be broken up into two distinct and different factions. One was the City Watch. They were the local police force and in addition to capturing criminals, its members settled petty disputes, gave directions, summoned medical and priestly aid, and generally performed duties that promoted the idea that the city was open to all who knew how to behave themselves.

The other was the City Guard. They served as the city's soldiery and its members staffed garrisons, road patrols, watch posts, and served as bodyguards and gate guards.

The city was divided up into 12 different wards. There were also 11 main temples of various sizes in addition to a large number of unmanned shrines that could be found almost anywhere.

Then there were the temples to evil gods that were hidden away deep in the old caverns beneath the city. Even down there were a number of unmanned shrines to still more evil gods.

There were 5 official holidays that were celebrated citywide in all the districts. Others were only celebrated in their districts.

The city was characterized by its broad, busy streets and boulevards. Its heavy traffic which was constant during all day and most of the night, was monitored by traffic wardens of the City Watch. The streets were kept maintained and signaled by scribes and clerks who manufactured and installed labels and signs in all intersections. It was nearly impossible to get lost.

All that was necessary was to look at the side of a building to know the street name and in what section of the city you were presently in.

There were three methods of travel apart from riding your own horse and walking.

1\. Drays were large, two-level collective carriages that held a large number of seats and traveled through present trajectories along the main boulevards. All that was needed was to pay the driver a fare.

2\. Hire-coaches were two-wheeled, two-seat carriages that could be called and dispatched to specific locations. Hire-coach drivers roamed the city streets in search for passengers, who could call an unoccupied coach with a shout. Most fares were agreed upon in advance.

3\. Carriages were luxury vehicles that could accommodate up to 8 passengers comfortably. Carriages were usually hired for an entire day.

Kate had hired a wandering coach to reach the front gate. It was there that she had to reveal her name and who she was there to see or what building she wished to visit.

She would have to wait for a runner to verify her credentials then wait for someone to escort her to the correct building. Only those that worked there really knew where they were going so an escort was necessary or you could end up lost in this area and risk never finding the building you wanted.

Once in the building she had to do that all over again. Wait for an escort to be taken to the correct room or end up lost in the building itself since some of these buildings could be a labyrinth and she would be forever lost.

The room was small and unadorned with anything. No chairs, no tables, no tapestries, and only two doors: the one she came in and the one on the far end that was only about 15 feet away. It was lit at least and since it was presently fall it was maybe a little cool.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

It had taken Rick 2 weeks to reach the outskirts of this city and he had no plans to enter it. He knew of the city even if he'd never set foot inside it. He actually had plans to go into the mountains and look for those that could use his help.

Mountains were famous for having Dragons hiding out in them, both good and evil. He would be looking for either. The good ones he would offer his serves to if they needed it. The evil ones he would hunt down alone and kill them.

Usually a small town might be being raided by a diminutive evil dragon who was looking to make a name for himself. Though how big the evil dragon was didn't concern him. Nor did it matter the size or age of the good dragon. He would help if it needed it.

He had been camping and actually doing a little fishing to get his dinner when suddenly the head of a dragon made out of mist rose up out of the lake where he was fishing from the shore.

His companion began barking. "Dog, sit." Rick didn't need Dog to alert him to its presence and watched as his companion sat and observed everything.

Rick dropped his handmade fishing pole, knelt on one knee, and bowed. "My master." He knew his God when he saw him.

"You may rise, my Vassal." Bahamut remained nothing but a mist on the lake and came no closer.

Rick stood and looked at his God. "How may I serve you, master?" He had served him before, however, Bahamut had always sent what was basically a messenger to talk to him. That messenger had been, he was sure, either a Gold or Silver Dragon in human form in most cases.

"I have a task for you, my Vassal. There is a council member in the city near here that will need your help. It will be extremely dangerous and will take you several weeks if not months to complete. However, it is vital," Bahamut imparted to him.

"You have come to the right man, my master. Who is it that I need to meet?" He would find him in the city even if he had to ask everyone there.

Rick watched as a piece of mist detached and floated toward him. He instinctively reached out and found himself holding a scroll case that was sealed with the seal of this God.

Rick was all set to ask another question though when he looked up the mist was gone as was his fishing pole. "So much for my fish dinner. Looks like we'll be eating in the city, Dog." Dog was looking up at him, ready to get moving.

"Well, let's see who we need to meet and maybe where." Rick broke the seal, shook out the scroll, and unrolled it to read it. Happily it didn't just contain a name it also contained a map of where in the vast city he had to go.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Rick knew the city was large and as he rode up to the front gate and followed his map he was guessing maybe 2 million souls. He fully expected to see all manner of citizens and so far he wasn't disappointed.

He reached the gate and found it armed. They looked bored and not overly interested in who or what he was. They really needed to find better guards. Even the weakest of thieves could make it past these idiots. Still he was escorted to a building where he was handed off to yet another person.

Rick left his horse tied up outside and went inside with his dog right next to him. He was a good dog and Rick was happy to have him. They had been together for a while and it was almost as if they could read each others' minds.

Rick walked into what turned out to be a small room. There was almost literally nothing in it. There were only two things: another door on the far side and a woman.

She was certainly colorful. She wore an orange top with short green sleeves and pink pants; she had a quarter staff that looked to be hand engraved. Even though she was bald, which for a woman was a first for him, she was still extremely lovely.

He heard Dog growl low but not really threateningly. "Dog, play nice." Rick took his helmet off and held it under one arm. "I'm Rick."

"Kate." Kate looked him over. He was wearing bright and shiny platinum armor. The chest, arms, and legs looked to be made of scales. It was just pieces so not one of those full plates she had seen before. She didn't know how those men even breathed in that let alone moved.

He had a large sword in a scabbard, a yew long bow over his shoulder along with a quiver, and a backpack. He was maybe 6'-2" or 6'-3" tall and he was very handsome. She had seen handsome men before and none of them had held any interest for her. This man was drop dead gorgeous.

Then Rick felt it. He'd only felt it a handful of times before. In each case they were alone and each had been far from the other. She was a shifter and not just any shifter. She was a Dragon. He just didn't know what color though he didn't feel any waves of evil coming off of her.

Kate was still looking him over when she met his eyes. She was just starting to think of going swimming in them when she felt it. In her life, as large as this city was, she had only felt it once before. He was a shifter like her. The last one she knew had been a bear and they hadn't even talked. He had literally run from her.

This man was a Dragon. She couldn't help but wonder just what kind of Dragon. Though she couldn't feel any surge of evil coming off of him. As she was about to question him the opposite door opened.

It had the attention of both of them. He was dressed in colorful and rich-looking robes. He was also wearing a mask to hide his features. Rick was reasonably certain it was a male based on the way he walked.

"If I have kept you waiting, my apologies," he stated and the sound of his voice confirmed it was a man.

"No need, my lord." Kate bowed deeply before standing again.

Rick was glad that Dog, while watching every move everyone made, was keeping silent. "I was sent, my lord." Rick held out his scroll.

The council member took it and opened it. He was actually amazed. He had made no official request and was surprised to find him here. It was his mask that hid his features.

Reading it told him who had sent him. He had wished it but hadn't said anything. Now he was going to have to thank someone. "You are welcome to our city," he told Rick who relaxed a little.

"I have something that needs to be delivered before spring, summer at the latest. The offer is 1 million gold pieces for each of you. 500,000 now and another 500,000 from the person you deliver it to. I cannot tell you who or where until you agree," he warned them.

Kate was shocked into silence for a moment. What could possibly be so important that someone or someones would be willing to pay that amount?

Rick was interested in the offer, though to be honest he would do it, whatever it was, for a fraction of that amount.

"I am yours, my lord. No matter where it needs to go. Hopefully it's small enough to conceal." He had a pouch to hide it in but it needed to be small enough.

"I am yours, my lord. All you have to do is command me." Though Kate would gladly take the money.

"I need you two to deliver someone to Horustep III who is located in the city of Gheldaneth in the land of Mulhorand far to the east," he advised both of them now that they had accepted.

"Mulhorand is several weeks if not months from here, my lord. It will likely require passage on a ship across the Sea of Fallen Stars," Rick warned him since he had sort of set a time limit.

"How you arrive I leave to you two to decide. I can, however, warn you to expect serious attempts to take it from you. Secrets are hard to keep, especially in this city."

Rick had no doubt someone or several someones would be after it given how much he was willing to pay them to get it there.

"What are we taking, my lord?" Kate queried since so far he hadn't shown either of them anything. Though if he was hiding it on him now it much be easy to hide.

"This." He reached into his robe and pulled out a rod and handed it to Rick.

Rick looked it over. It appeared to be a little larger scroll case meant to keep a scroll from getting wet or dirty. Though there were some markings on each end. Rick twisted it, pulled on it, and even tried to bend it.

Kate cleared her throat, held out her hand, and waited. Rick groaned softly but handed it to her. He watched her examine it then she moved something on one end, then the other. She twisted it a bit and pulled a hollow tube off of it. She handed the hollow part to Rick and looked inside. Seeing something, she tipped one out into her hand since right behind this one was another one.

"OH, SHIT!" Rick recognized it instantly.

The sound of his voice had Kate worried even if it didn't look like anything to her. "What is it?" It was just a green gem to her. Though it didn't look like any emerald she'd ever seen before.

Rick used two fingers to take it from her hand and looked it over.

"You know what they are?" the council member asked him.

"I almost wish I didn't, but yes." Rick kept looking at it. Now he understood what his God had told him. Dangerous was definitely the right word for it.

"For the rest of us, please?" Kate asked him since she still had no idea.

"Green Star metal. It only looks like a gem. It's believed that they came from out there." Rick pointed at the ceiling with the tube Kate had handed him. "Far out amongst the stars.

"It's said that if you can meld this metal to your body using a magic I know nothing about, it will adhere itself to your body permanently," Rick began to explain. "It'll effectively make your body the equivalent of a permanent Stoneskin spell or potion."

Stoneskin was something Kate did understand; she even had a few potions of the stuff herself. It was just that that didn't sound so bad.

"Though if you have enough of this stuff you could turn your entire body into this substance. You don't have to eat, drink, or breathe any longer since you won't have a stomach or lungs. Or a heart for that matter.

"There's nothing left of you to die. You'll become immortal, impervious to everything. No physical item, it's said, can touch you. No magic can affect you. Supposedly you'll still be you but no one knows for sure." Rick walked over to Kate, dropped the Green Star metal back into the tube, and gave her back the other half so she could close it.

"Immortality? It sounds like hell to me." Kate shook her head. "Think about it. If your body is this stuff you can't feel anything. Taste anything. Never know what love can truly mean. To be forever trapped in something that isn't you." Kate put the empty tube back over the container and twisted the ends back into place.

"Please tell me there isn't enough of this stuff to accomplish this," Rick begged the council member.

"Unfortunately no one knows just how much of the Green Star metal you need to accomplish any of those things," the council member told them.

"Imagine a ruler of evil ever getting their hands on this stuff. They already don't care about life or love, only what evil they can achieve. To live forever and never be killed. The evil they could accomplish is almost unlimited." Rick shuddered at the idea.

"Aren't they going to need a magic user that knows the method to accomplish this?" Kate questioned.

"Horustep III has agreed to hide this Green Star metal in their cities great library. They have the largest library in the land. Caverns so dark and guarded that no one could ever reach them or find them. They also have the largest Lawful Good Magic school in the land to help hide the stuff.

"We, the other members of the council, have decided to entrust our Green Star metal with them. We just have to get it there. Instead of sending an entire army, given that the logistics of such an idea is impossible, it was decided to try and get it there hidden.

"Still it's likely that you'll encounter difficulty. Beyond what is between here and there. Secrets are a hard thing to hide so you will need to be vigilant."

"We will not fail, my lord." Kate was mostly speaking for herself but added Rick into this plan since he had come and agreed to this already.

"Nothing like a challenge." His God had given him a big one. All right, a huge one if he was being honest with himself.

"Here are your 500,000 in gold in the form of gems." He took two bags out of his robes and handed them over. "All expenses are up to you to handle."

Rick opened his bag just to take a peek given that he had never seen that many gems in one place before. They looked really shiny to him.

"May the Gods be with you. Your mission starts immediately." He bowed his head just a touch and left through the door he had come in.

Rick held out his hand. "I'll take it."

"Why should you take it?" She was perfectly capable of handling one little tube.

"Because I have a hiding place that even the thieves in this city or any other can't reach. Or would you like to lose it in this city and force us to get it back before we even leave here?" Rick challenged her.

"Fine, show me your hiding place," Kate dared him.

She was a little shocked when he took his chest armor off. She was not going to have sex with him no matter how incredibly handsome he was.

She saw he was wearing a light vest under his armor and watched as he unbuttoned it. It gave her a chance to see his bare chest and she cursed herself since she couldn't take her eyes off his chest. He was not only gorgeous, he was a hunk.

Then he snatched the tube from her hand and she watched it vanish into his stomach. "Tiny dimensional space that can only hold one small item. As such it can't be scanned for or detected using magic," Rick explained.

Kate knew what that meant. It was no longer technically on this plane. It was on another plane in a tiny space that was only accessible from this plane.

She was still kicking herself as she watched him put himself back together. Once he was ready he offered something. "Shall we go shopping first? And we need to come up with a plan on how to get there. I came here on my horse though you might need one." He didn't know, hence the need for them to talk.

"Agreed." They needed to talk all right and not just on how to get there. They needed to talk about them being shifters. She needed to understand him if she was going to be stuck with him for weeks and possibly months.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

They were still walking toward the front entrance so they could get his horse, go into the city, and over to her place most likely so they could plan.

"May I ask what your skills are?" Kate meant what was he?

"I'm a Ranger and a Vassal of Bahamut. I've dedicated my life to my God and expanding all the good that good dragons are capable of instead of being hunted down and killed simply because they're a dragon. I also help everyone else I can along the way," Rick explained. "Yourself?"

"I am a Tattooed Monk and an Initiate of the Draconic Mysteries. My God is also Bahamut. I willingly face temptation and overcome it while spreading the word of my God," Kate said. "This city is full of temptation." She meant the temptation of evil. Giving in to being evil and obtaining what you want at the expense of others.

"Good, at least we have two things in common." Rick was thinking this mission was going to be very interesting and challenging in ways he had never imagined.

"Shopping or planning first?" Rick questioned since this sounded like her city and he had never set foot in it until now.

"My place first." Kate wanted to plan first then go shopping for what they would need. This was definitely the city to go shopping in.

Rick swallowed hard after she said that. His mind had instantly gone to having sex in her bed. He couldn't help it. He was a guy, she was gorgeous even if she was bald and it had been a long time since he'd had a woman.

Kate grinned when she heard him swallow and almost missed a step. Though her mind was also on sex at the moment. He was gorgeous and he was a hunk and they were going to be together for a long time it looked like. Besides, it had been a long time since she'd had a man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here be Dragons!**

_Chapter 2_

Rick, with Kate sitting on his horse right behind him, was trotting softly where Kate told him to go. Rick looked from time to time just to make sure Dog was either right next to him or following. He was sure he was and could almost feel it as they traveled.

"I need a stable for the horse," Rick told her when she mentioned that they were getting close. So Rick went where she told him yet again and spotted a stable just ahead.

He helped Kate get off then got off himself. He spoke to the hostler about care for his horse and what it would cost. Since it had been a little while he paid for his horse to be bathed and brushed. He also wanted his feet to be looked at. He chose not to pay for any grain and just hay. Then he took the saddle bags off and stayed and watched long enough to watch the saddle, blanket, and tack come off and be placed into a stall for now.

From there Rick followed Kate's lead to where she lived since he was now sure this was her city. He watched her head for this narrow gap between two commercial stands that were on the ground floor. One was a simple food vendor while the other sold handmade jewelry.

"Dog." Rick was sure that he was hungry and that the food vendor was a distraction. Rick motioned for him to go up the stairs ahead of him while he stopped at the vendor and bought something on a stick. It was basically just a snack for the dog but it would do for now.

Kate stopped at her door but all she saw was the dog a little behind her. Then she saw Rick coming slowly up the stairs. She didn't understand until she saw something in one of his hands. He was totally loaded down with his weapons, backpack, and saddle bags from the horse. Now his free hand held something.

Kate put her key in the door, opened it, and waited for Rick. "It's not much but it's all I need." Kate wasn't ashamed of her space. After all it was just her and it allowed her to keep saving money.

Rick stepped inside and saw that she lived in what was really a one room space. He spotted her carefully made bed straight off. There was a padded bench, a tiny kitchen, a few knickknacks, and two whole paintings that were generic looking nature scenes.

There was one window that looking out onto the main road they had been on to reach the stairs to reach this room and other rooms. What he didn't see was a bathroom.

It was almost like she'd read his mind. "The restroom is at the end of the hall. It's a common space used by everyone on this level."

Rick nodded and dropped his saddle bags on the floor. Then he took the food off the stick and hand fed it to Dog who started out trying to swallow it whole before trying to tear it into smaller pieces. Rick slipped his backpack off, fished out a collapsible bowl, poured water into it, and set it on the floor for him.

A more observant look around showed him that her clothes were hanging or folded out in the open. His eyes landed on a small pile of panties that had him forcing his eyes to look elsewhere.

"So how long have you lived in the city?" Rick decided on small talk before they got to the more important items, like them both being shifters.

"All my life. I've never had a reason to leave here. Even my parents still live here. What about you?" Kate was willing to learn the little things before they started talking about the big stuff.

Rick gave her some background on himself. "I was born in a little town far from here. I was the result of one of my mother's one night stands. He came and left and never even learned of me. Mother did her best but I'll admit that I was a handful. She sent me to a Ranger to teach me to focus.

"Through him I met my first Dragon. It was a Bronze Dragon. He was barely more than a baby. Roy, that was my Ranger trainer, volunteered me to be his protector. I spent a lot of my years with both Roy and Onedrion. That was when I took Bahamut to be my God. I've been honored to serve him twice before this. Because of that I've gotten around and seen a lot. I've killed three Dragons on my own so far. One Red and two Green Dragons."

"I've never been in combat with a Dragon. Actually I've only ever met two Dragons in my lifetime. It was enough to get me to see the benefit of taking Bahamut as my God and willing to extend his teachings," Kate explained.

"Tattooed Monk?" Rick questioned since she was his first. He'd never heard of such a thing. "I presume that means you have tattoos?" He thought he could see part of two of them on her upper arms but her sleeves hid most of them.

"They're power tattoos. Each serves a function. Heal wounds, spell resistance and other things." She wasn't willing to tell him that one of them was allowing her to know when he lied, which he hadn't done so far since she had first met him.

Since Rick was thinking they were going to be here for a while he began taking his armor off so he could set it all off to one side along with his weapons.

Kate only had the one weapon and she simply leaned it up against a wall. "Hungry?"

"Extremely. I was busy fishing for my dinner when I was interrupted. I hadn't had any plans to enter the city. I was planning to go much farther north from here," Rick admitted and felt his stomach rumble just at the mention of food and the thought of eating fish.

Kate wasn't sure she had much to cook with. At least not prove to him that she _could_ cook. Suddenly she felt the need that she could prove her worth to him.

Rick stopped, opened one of his little bags and poured out a few coins of various amounts, and held them out.

"We just got paid," Kate reminded him.

"In gems yes, but unless you plan to find a place that's willing to purchase them or use them as payment at this hour, just take the coins. Please. I'll leave it to you what you want to eat." Rick would eat almost anything at this point. "However, if you could pick up a few more sticks at the place downstairs for the dog on your way back I would appreciate it," he added.

Kate sighed. She held out her hands and let him pour his miscellaneous coins into them. "I'll be right back." Thanks to living in this city she knew just where to go that was close. She left then suddenly reopened the door. "And keep your hands off my clothes." She meant her lingerie mostly but all of her clothes were included. Then she closed the door again and was gone.

Rick smiled. She was pretty, a little stubborn, mysterious, and not overly trusting. She was also a shifter and he couldn't wait to hear about that.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Dog was done with his food that Kate had brought back and was now resting comfortably with his head on the floor but was still watching both of them and at every little sound he heard outside his eyes would twitch to look that way.

"He's well-trained." Kate was impressed. Most of the dogs she had come across in the city were not exactly wild dogs, just dogs with no owners.

"Dog has been with me since he was a puppy. About 6 months old I would guess. Rangers are allowed to have an animal companion. With a little extra work you can get something beyond a simple animal. I waited and got Dog," Rick said.

"It's a dog," Kate stated. His dog didn't look all that special to her.

"He's a blink dog. He can naturally blink from one location to another at will all day long. You think you're about to hit him and in the blink of an eye he's somewhere else. Literally. I've paid to have a couple of things added so he more capable than normal. I paid to have a spell permanently applied to his bite, making it far more dangerous. Plus the bandanna around his neck helps to protect him from evil," Rick explained.

"You named your dog, Dog?" Kate didn't understand that part. Pets were supposed to have names, weren't they?

Rick defended his choice of a name. "It seemed fitting. Besides he seems to like it. We've gotten rather close over time. We almost know what the other is thinking sometimes. You might think it's a little eerie but he's a good dog."

"He is that," Kate agreed since Rick had handed one of the stick back to her and told her to feed his dog. "Since we're going to be traveling together for a really long time, you need to be able to trust each other."

Kate had held it out and watched as his dog carefully took it and ripped it apart to eat it. That had actually gotten her to smile at it. It was so simple but she had liked it.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Rick had switched to wearing a short sleeved tunic and linen braes while Kate had turned her back. She'd found that it hadn't been easy. He was handsome and what she'd seen told her he was also a hunk.

Now he was sitting on her padded bench and it was showing her that his legs were just as toned as the rest of him. She had a very attractive man who was almost half naked in her room and she was sitting on her bed. She actually feared what she might do if she was sitting next to him on the bench.

Rick decided to talk about the 8,000 pound gorilla in the room. "So, a shifter?"

"Ever since I was a little girl I knew I was different. At first it was simply my invisible friend. We talked a lot and played together. I kept to myself when I was little. There was this Monk who encountered me and started to teach me about being a Tattooed Monk.

"Then I met my first Dragon. She was in human form at the time. My Monk training opened my mind to what she had to say. One day when I was outside of the city with her, listening to her talk, I suddenly wished I was a dragon. Then just like that I was. Almost as instantly she, Silverywing, was suddenly in Dragon form right next to me. I was no where near her size though. She was several times my size.

"I hadn't felt like a child in a long time. She taught me to be an Initiate of the Draconic Mysteries. It actually accentuated my Monk abilities. She taught me to be a Dragon. To listen to the voice that was inside me all this time.

"I haven't shifted for a long time now. Once Silverywing left I had no real reason to." Kate waited for Rick to say something.

"I was away from my Ranger teacher trying to put what I had learned to good use. The voice in my head wasn't what I would call an invisible friend. More like an annoyance," Rick stated. "Yes, you were, don't argue with me."

Kate smiled wide since even now she could hear her Dragon inside her talking to her.

"As I was saying, I was out in this little mountain range when I found this big cave that was actually rather deep and dark. Totally dark. That was when I ran across this sleeping Red Dragon.

"Suddenly the voice inside my head had switched from talking to growling loudly. It didn't take much to figure out a Red Dragon was a really bad thing.

"While not listening to the voice in my head telling me to sneak up on it and rip its throat open, and I do mean rip, not cut, I came up with a different plan.

"I picked up a rock and threw it, but it didn't move or even blink. So I found a bigger one and threw it at it. That got it to open at least the eye that was on my side. I took careful aim and launched an arrow into its eye. To make a long story short I ended up killing it. Several hours later I had various Red Dragon parts that I was dragging behind me. Then once I was outside I ran across this old man.

"He told me to go somewhere who would teach me all about my Dragon heritage or I could continue being a nobody Ranger…. That's not exactly what he said, but that was the point I got from it.

"He, a Gold Dragon in human form, taught me to be a Vassal of Bahamut. It was only much later that I learned that the old man I had met was Bahamut himself. I had killed a Red Dragon all by myself and that earned me the chance at being one of his Vassals.

"In my travels I have shifted into my Dragon form on numerous occasions. I taught myself how to fly and how to fight as a Dragon. I crushed a lot of trees in my time," Rick joked and it made Kate smile.

"I'm Gold, by the way," Rick said.

"So am I!" Kate was a little shocked at that. She didn't know just how many Dragon types were out there, but what were the odds?

"So how do you know so much about where we are going? Have you actually been there?" Maybe this might be easier than she was thinking because she was thinking it was going to be bad.

"No, I've never been there or where exactly Mulhorand is located in the world. I have a map of what my teachers have taught me and what I've personally seen. I know getting there is going to be the first challenge. Even on horseback it will take us weeks that could turn into months. It might be summer before we actually get there.

"There's a large empty desert in one area and a large sea with pirates in another. We go the wrong way and we'll be walking straight into areas completely controlled by evil rulers and their inhabitants," Rick warned her.

"That's just great." Kate didn't like the sound of it. However, she was going to succeed. She wasn't accustomed to losing or giving up on anything. "So how do we get there?" Kate queried.

"What do you know about scrying?" Rick asked her and watched her suddenly look around. It meant she knew enough. "You're going to need to trust me." They would get there by using what he knew in his head.

Rick thought Dog would be able to spot if they were presently being scryed upon but he couldn't take the risk.

"Do you have a horse?" Rick asked her and watched her shake her head. "This will not be the only large city we will be in, but this one will be the largest. So a shopping trip in the morning is called for. We're going to need to plan ahead and take what we might need with us. We need to discuss what each of us can do. However, we can do that along the way."

"Is this stuff really as bad as you say?" Kate questioned him. Yes, she'd heard everything he'd said about it, but what idiot would even think of doing that to themselves?

"Worse. Much, much worse. Think about it. How badly do you want to accomplish the mission we've accepted?" Rick challenged her.

"If I don't it's because I'm dead," Kate answered quickly.

"Now think of that determination but double it with your desire to be immortal. Immortality is all that you care about. Any price you pay is nothing compared to what you'll gain.

"To be able to turn yourself into a God. A person that wants immortality so badly will think of being a God. Think of a Magic User who may also happen to be a Cleric. Very powerful in both, but also very old and fears dying more than anything. Willing to risk anything and everything to be immortal.

"A true God doesn't need this stuff. Even an Evil God knows immortality is a curse. But this person doesn't care." Rick tried again to get her to understand.

"It still makes no sense to me, but I get it." Kate responded. She was going to succeed and that was the end of the story. "So what do we do once we're done. If we're that far away from here, where do we go next." She hadn't noticed that she was using the word _WE._ As if going their separate ways wasn't going to happen. For now it was just a word.

"Well, I guess that depends on what you want to achieve next. Going north will put us in the lands of evil rulers. Going south will put us in a vast area filled with Nomads as I understand it. Or simply backtrack to an area that you liked. An area, person, or town that caught your interest. We can decide that after we get there," Rick suggested.

Rick was ready for sleep. "This is your place so you get the bed. I'll sleep here." Rick patted the bench. "Right after I use your common bathroom." He had to go. "And put on some more clothes and take Dog outside." Rick was betting he needed to do his business too.

"Last door on the left," Kate said before he got out the door.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Rick was back after taking Dog outside long enough for him to do his business and was back and found Kate in the kitchen looking for something.

Rick took off the extra clothes he was wearing, even his tunic, and lay down on her bench. He quickly learned it was too short for him.

Rick watched as Kate stripped with her back to him. When her top came off he put part of his fist in his mouth to bite down on a finger. She was gorgeous.

It also allowed him a chance to see at least some of her tattoos. Her back had a big one. It looked like a Phoenix to him and it took up most of her back. She put on a top to cover it then took off her pants and displayed two tattoos on her long legs. One on each leg.

One was a Centipede and the other leg had a Nightingale. He had caught a glimpse of what was on her upper arms but couldn't figure those two out. She had said she had six of them and had a partial view of two more. It had him wondering where the others were located and what they were.

Kate killed the light and made her way to her bed.

"Goodnight," Rick called out.

"'Night," Kate replied and made herself comfortable. Except getting to sleep wasn't all that easy. She had a man in her room.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

The sun was almost up and Kate was awake as usual. There was just enough light with her dark vision to look around her place to try and find Rick. He was thankfully or unfortunately since she was conflicted about that, wasn't in her bed.

She found him on the floor inside a sleeping bag. She had no idea where he'd gotten the bag. However seeing it told her she was going to have to buy one. She was about to do something she'd never done before even though it sounded like that was all he had done. They were about to go traveling. Adventuring, if you preferred.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Kate couldn't believe she was doing this. They were both in the bathroom, they were both naked in their individual shower area getting clean for a day of shopping.

The walls were tall enough that all she could see was his head as he washed. That body was just the other side of this flimsy stupid wall. What were they going to do when they traveled? Stopping at every little town might not be possible or desirable.

Rick so wanted to look over the top of this little flimsy wall. Or better yet break it down and drool over her amazing body. It was taking a lot of will power to just keep washing himself.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Kate was dressed and had given Rick another view of her bare back. Much like he had given her a clear view of his bare chest and bare legs.

"Dog, Stay, Guard." He was leaving almost everything he owned behind. He had simple clothes on, amazingly enough the very same boots Kate was wearing. The only weapon he was taking with him was a dagger. However, like Kate, he was taking his bag of gems with him for this shopping trip.

"Horse, saddle, and such can come later. We need magical items so take us there first, please," Rick asked her since this was her city.

Unbeknownst to each other, both were leaving her building and couldn't believe that they hadn't at least kissed. He was drop dead gorgeous and had been nice. She was amazingly gorgeous even with her bald head. Each was trying really hard not to screw this all up. They had a long ways to go yet and they hadn't even left the city.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here be Dragons!**

_Chapter 3_

Rick had been impressed with the number of things they had to purchase. Granted no one shop had everything and Kate had taken them to three of them to find everything Rick was sure they and especially she was going to need.

Yes, Kate had things that were very useful in the coming trip. It was just that she hadn't traveled out of the city so she didn't have a sleeping bag. Nor winter clothing for long distance travel. She hadn't debated needing things to keep her warm. It was fall and if they had until somewhere in summer to get there, it meant traveling in winter which meant traveling in snow.

The second Kate unlocked her door and opened it she got a display of just what Rick's dog could do. Because he was really happy that Rick was back. Kate watched him blinking, as Rick called it, all over her apartment before finally staying in one place long enough to be petted.

Then Rick had taken him outside so he could do his business. It left Kate putting all her new stuff on her bed and taking stock of all the stuff she had bought.

It was while they were out that Kate learned that Rick could cast spells. He had said that his list was limited but any spell was one more spell than she could do. They went to a temple to search for scrolls they could purchase that he could read to help them.

Kate was still looking everything over when there was a knock at her door. She opened it to find Rick and Dog.

"All done. Tomorrow we need to go looking for a horse and a magic saddle for you," Rick informed her.

"Why a magic saddle?" Kate queried.

"How much skill do you have in riding a horse? Getting that horse to swim across a river with you riding it? Getting it to go down a hill full of loose rocks. To have your horse run at a full gallop without falling off? What if it needs to jump over something?" Rick questioned her since she was likely going to need to do all those things.

"Oh, and a magic saddle will help me with all that?" The number of times Kate had ridden a horse could be counted on one hand.

"Until you can add some skill to your riding, yes. Not to worry, we'll find something. We can also pick up some travel rations for the start of our trip. We won't be in a town each night so we'll be doing a lot of camping. Hunting and fishing as well," Rick cautioned her.

"Don't worry. After the first few times you'll get used to it. I've had lots of practice so I won't steer you wrong." Rick tried to quell any nervousness she might have.

"We can spend our time before dinner packing our backpacks. Remember what you want will always magically be on top no matter where in the backpack you pack it. Be warned, though, you can't get something out of it that isn't already in it. So you need to pack it and know what you put in it so it will be on top when you need it." Rick picked up his backpack, began to empty it, then repack it.

"What about this thing?" Kate held it up for him to see.

"That's a potion bandolier. It goes over your head and settles on your shoulder. Then you take your potion vials that you want out of one of your bags of holding because you think you'll need them immediately and slide them into the loops. It only holds 6 and the potions will be across your chest." Rick used his hand to demonstrate where on her chest they'll be located.

"Got it." She wasn't even done packing her backpack yet and now she had to select potions she wanted immediate access to.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Kate wasn't done, however, she saw Rick sitting on her padded bench looking like he was done but he was talking to himself and using his fingers.

"What?" Kate wanted to know what he was thinking. She knew he was worried about something but not what exactly.

"Just trying to think. You have something permanent for the elements, either hot or cold. I have potions, scrolls, and clothes. If we come across the undead we each have something that can give us what they drain from us back to us. If we reach a ridge that we can't cross you have a bridge that we can use. I have two gems that are each a single use only to create an even longer bridge.

"We have something to make fresh water so we won't die of thirst. I have traps to hunt with if I can't shoot it with a bow and arrow. I even have a real fishing pole now instead of a handmade spur of the moment one. We have a way to get one of us and our horse across and then come back for the other when we reach a wide river we don't want to risk swimming.

"We have potions we can use to fly without resorting to shifting to fly. I have fireballs if we encounter swarms. I've got a tent that blends with the environment that will keep us from freezing or baking in the heat. And the sleeping bags we both now have will also do that.

"Primary and backup weapon. Spare clothing if we need them. What am I missing?" Rick looked at Kate to see if she could think of something.

"Food for the horses and your dog?" Kate asked.

"I have some hay already but we can get another bale when we get you a horse. Dog will eat what we hunt or purchase in a town." Rick had that covered. "That includes oats from time to time for the horses. We can take turns."

"We both have healing abilities. Scrolls and potions to speed that up if necessary. Not just for us but the horses and Dog." Rick was running out of things to worry about. "We might be able to buy things along the way or find them."

"Find them?" Kate questioned him.

"We'll be getting into battles. They'll have things we might be able to use." Rick gave her a few examples. "Gold coins or potions for example. We run across a Red Dragon; he or she will have a hoard somewhere. We just have to find it."

"Oh." She hated that it sounded like she was the weak link in this. Just because she'd never left the city didn't mean she was useless.

"What's wrong, Kate?" Rick saw something and wanted to understand. If they were going to be a team he needed to understand her.

Her face flushed and she wouldn't meet his eyes. "You have all the traveling experience and I have none. I've spent most of my time in this city."

"And I've avoided cities for the most part. When we enter a town or city, trust me, you'll be in charge." Rick finally got her to smile.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Kate had gone out to get dinner and they were eating in her room yet again.

"What do I do with my room? I'm going to be gone for months if we even come back at all," Kate muttered mostly to herself.

Rick offered some options. "Sell it tomorrow. Pay far ahead in advance. Check out and leave everything behind. It's up to you." Except they were options Kate had already thought of.

She was renting so she would just tell him she was moving out and he could have the place as is.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

This time Kate watched as Rick stripped down and got into his sleeping bag. She was going to have to get used to this. Still she couldn't believe she had such a handsome man half naked in her room.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Kate had a saddle she was carrying along with bit and bridle and a blanket. Her saddle was indeed magic and was meant to increase her skill, that she had little of, at riding a horse. She even had one other item for her horse. Horseshoes that were also magical and would do what Rick's would do. The horse would leave behind no trail no matter what terrain they traveled through and that included snow. She'd seen other horseshoes and had been really tempted to get those instead. They would make her horse fly for a short time each day. These, however, worked all day long and this way they couldn't track them if someone was trying to follow them.

Next came getting a horse. This was where Rick became indispensable. He knew animals and he even pulled out a scroll and read it then walked around from horse to horse. Kate was pretty sure he was talking to them. She wasn't really sure as she stood there and watched but she was thinking they were actually talking back.

"This one." Rick walked the mare over to her, let the horse sniff her, and let Kate pet it.

"Why?" She saw a number of horses to choose from.

"She's a light warhorse, has been trained in combat, and isn't afraid. She's still young and very strong. She's willing to have spells cast on her and wear your shoes. And she likes you. Her name is Pippi and she loves apples. Which reminds me, we need to stop and buy a barrel of apples since Pepper likes apples, too."

Kate didn't know how to get the horse ready to ride so she had to let the hostler she was buying her from do it for her. Rick had told her he would show her later.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Now they were at the stable where Rick's horse was located. Rick was happy that they had a barrel of apples for sale since some of their clients paid extra for the privilege.

Next she watched Rick put down this tiny piece of black cloth then open it. Kate looked inside and saw all kinds of things, including two bales of hay. What she wanted to do was ask him what this thing was since she'd never seen one. However, what it did gave her a clue since she'd heard of one, just not seen one.

Rick handed her his two bags of holding. "Hold these for me."

Kate watched him get down into the hole after taking off his backpack and making room for the barrel. Then he got back out and rolled the barrel into place with ease. Kate knew she was far stronger than she looked but this was demonstrating to her that he was equally strong. Then in went the bales of hay. After that he folded it back up and tucked it away out of sight.

With his backpack and his bags of holding back, he got his horse ready, took him outside, and got on the saddle as Kate did the same.

"Ready to get started?" Rick questioned her since she had checked out of her space this morning.

"Ready, where to?" He was the lead here. She didn't know how to get there.

"South Gate, please." Rick followed her until he was next to her. "Ready for the adventure of a lifetime?" Rick was all smiles.

"Just so long as it doesn't get me killed." Kate smiled back at him.

"That's the spirit." Rick smiled wider at her.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Getting out was easy and they were actually behind what to Kate looked like a caravan that was going somewhere. They weren't a part of it but the rear guard was willing to let them ride with him.

"Where are you going?" Kate asked him. They were maybe a little slow but she was curious.

"Scornubel," he answered.

"Caravan City." Kate had suspected as much. The two cities did a lot of trading with each other. Kate looked at Rick who shook his head. That told Kate they weren't going that way.

Kate knew the road they were on was called _The Trade Way _because so many caravans used it. It was also patrolled by the City Guard. It was part of their job to make sure this road was kept open at least for a few miles. The farther out you got the more you were on your own.

However, Rick didn't want to just walk their horses. "Say goodbye to your friend." Rick urged his horse into a fast trot.

"Goodbye. Have a pleasant trip." Kate kicked her horse to try and catch up. She quickly learned why she had a magical saddle. Living on a horse was going to take some getting used to.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

It was approaching darkness, meaning the sun was just about down and they hadn't stopped to eat and neither had the caravan.

Rick saw the path off the road he wanted but stayed on the road for now. Eventually they reached the _River Delimbiyr _just as the sun was now down and it was dark out. Then just before the bridge Rick turned off with Kate following him.

Rick was still right next to her. "Why not that way? It's a nice wide road. Pretty sure the city has patrols on this road," Kate questioned him.

"They might at that. Though where we want to go is more east than south. Besides farther south a few days out there are places called Trollbark Forest and Troll Hills. One guess what's in them. And that caravan is going to go right past both places."

"Trolls." Even Kate knew Trolls came in many forms. Some were worse and larger than the others and if there were enough of them they could be trouble.

"This way." Rick got a little farther away from the river and found a spot close to some low hills that were close to the river.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"We camp here tonight." Rick got down off his horse and walked Pepper over to a spot he liked the looks of. The river wasn't really all that far away. Kate could throw a rock into it easily if she wished.

"How far out are we?" Kate queried as she watched him blindly reach into his backpack for something.

"About 50 miles more or less." Rick walked away from his horse, put something on the ground, and spoke a word.

Kate saw it happen and if she didn't know it was there she would miss it, which told her something since she was really good at spotting things. Then she watched Rick pull the tent flap to one side and walked his horse inside. Even from here she could see a fire inside somewhere thanks to the flicker of the flames.

She walked up, searched for the tent flap, and pulled it aside. It was actually rather large inside with a small fire right in the center. She looked up and saw the smoke go out a small gap in the tent.

To the left Rick was taking Pepper's saddle and blanket off. He dropped it in front of his horse then removed the bridle and set it aside as well. Rick reached into his backpack and pulled out something else and Kate watched him hobble his horse.

"You're next, right here." Rick motioned where he wanted her to put her horse. Then she watched him do to her horse what he did to his after she pulled out her short piece of rope to hobble her horse.

"Drop your stuff on the far side and set out your sleeping bag while I tend to the horses, please."

Kate went to the opposite side, dropped her backpack, and pulled out her sleeping bag. As she was rolling out her bag she watched Rick pull out a couple flakes of hay and put it in front of both horses. Then he pulled something out of his big square hole.

"A portable hole!" Kate had finally worked out what it was and why he'd handed her his bags of holding and took off his backpack.

"It's come in really handy lately," Rick said then reached in and took out a small crate. After that he folded the black hole back into a small square of black cloth and put it away. "We bought you one as well. Your's just happens to be empty for now."

Rick put it close to the fire. "You can cook us dinner if you'd like. You'll find what you need inside."

Rick pulled out his sleeping bag, put it right next to Kate's, then took everything off.

Kate was distracted. She wanted to see what was in the small crate but also wanted to see Rick strip.

Inside Kate found everything to cook with and even found some wrapped up bags. One held meat, one held berries, and one held ears of corn; others held other vegetables. "These are fresh!" She didn't know of a magic item that did that, but he must have found one. And he had five of them.

"Those bags were one of the first magic items I found." With his linen braes and vest still on he stepped over to her and reached into the crate. "Tell it what spice you want then shake out how much you want. Want another spice? Tell it what you want and shake out that one. It has an unlimited amount of uses." Rick handed her this small shaker that was maybe about the size of a really small cup.

"Really!" Kate liked this thing even more than the bags. "Do these things just keep it fresh?" If they replaced what was inside them they had it made.

"Unfortunately. At least when I kill something big I don't waste too much of it. And when a fruit is no longer available, mine will always be fresh. Just keep your eyes open along the way and we can fill the bags as we empty them."

Kate was soon cooking the meat and two of the vegetable while stealing an occasional blueberry and watched as Rick, dressed in his braes and tunic, sat down next to her and watched her cook. Followed by stealing a couple blueberries.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Kate was amazed at just how comfortable her new sleeping bag was. It wasn't too cold and it wasn't too hot and it was really soft. She was asleep in seconds.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Kate blinked her eyes open and didn't at first understand where she was until her brain woke up with the rest of her. "Tent." Kate turned her head and saw that Rick's sleeping bag was empty. Beyond his bag and the tent she saw both horses were gone. She had just sat up when Rick walked in still in his braes and tunic.

"I took the horses outside so they could do their business. Unless you enjoy the smell of horse shit and horse pee." Rick smiled at her.

"Not particularly. …Thanks." It was thoughtful of him and she hadn't even thought about that. She was already learning lessons and storing them for later.

"The sun's coming up so we should get dressed and get going." Rick stripped off his tunic to get dressed for travel.

It took Rick longer than it did Kate though she did do it with her back turned to him so he didn't see anything.

Kate was out of the tent first and ready to go. She removed the hobble from Pippi and put the hobble away. She waited patiently for Rick to show her how to put on the blanket, saddle, and bit and bridle. She needed to learn to do it herself to speed things up.

Kate watched as their nearly invisible tent vanished to a small square of cloth and into his backpack it went. Then she walked Pippi down to the river so the mare could get a drink.

Soon they were mounted and on their way again. One day down, countless more to go.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

They mostly followed the river since there really wasn't much of a road. "Is it going to be like this a lot? No real road, I mean." Kate was curious.

Rick nodded. "A lot of it, yes. We aren't going to see too many people this way though which can be both good and bad. You'll get used to it."

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Lunch turned out to be jerky while they walked their horses instead of riding them to give them a break and rest a little before riding them again.

Smoke in the distance as the sun was going to go down in about an hour told them both something was in front of them.

A small rise showed them that it was a small town and there were some fields holding crops on the outside. It was right up next to the river.

"Now what?" Kate wasn't sure just what to do. "I know it's called Secomber but that's about all. I think it's mostly human with maybe a few half-elves."

"A farming town doesn't usually have an inn or anyplace for us to sleep. I think we should back up to the down side of this little rise and set up the tent. We can maybe stop and see if they have fresh produce for sale in the morning and move on through," Rick said.

Kate followed him back down the rise a little and this time helped him set up camp.

"Dog, go hunt," Rick told him. Kate listened to him bark and suddenly he was gone in a blink of an eye. "He has excellent night vision and he can smell better than I ever will. He'll find something small, kill it, and eat it, then find his way back here and enter the tent," Rick assured her. He had no worries about him. He knew better than to attack something too big for him.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Tonight was a repeat of last night as far as Kate could see. She knew she was going to have to get used to this. At least until they reached a big city.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here be Dragons!**

_Chapter 4_

_It is now 7 days later_

Kate had talked him into spending the night in a city called Llorkh. It was nowhere near the size of her city, however, of the two towns prior to this one it was large enough to actually be called a city.

There were actually three inns to choose from as well as a few stables for the horses to choose from. Additionally they could actually buy fresh vegetables and fruit and put them into Rick's bags that were all presently in her backpack since she had the space.

Llorkh, they'd both learned, was a mining town. The mountain range to the east was filled with mines and they both had no idea just how many tunnels made by miners were in that mountain range. They were all chasing gold and silver.

They listened in while eating breakfast and were hearing rumblings that the mines were playing out and those people were wondering where to go now.

They left the inn with the intent of moving on and went to collect their horses. Once they arrived Dog went nuts and blinked around all over the place until finally he stayed in one place to get petted.

Kate was laughing as Dog even bounced around her, finally stopping to allow her to pet him. "You're a good dog." Kate scratched his ears which she had learned was something he loved.

"I presume we're going through this mountain pass?" Kate questioned him since she'd learned there really wasn't really much of any place left to go unless they went out into nowhere and risked getting lost. At least in her eyes.

"We are but only just barely. Then we're going to rough it for a while. No roads and no towns that I know anything about. So if there's something you want, now is the time," Rick advised her.

"Camping." Kate had stopped at not finding another city. Her sleeping bag was more comfortable than the bed in the inn had been. In fact she had gotten it out and put it on the bed to sleep in.

"I can't think of anything. Your fresh keeping bags are full and we have about 2 weeks for each of us of those travel rations." Kate had tasted one or two along the way so far and she was not impressed. This city girl was not yet a country girl.

"Then let's get our horses ready and get started." Rick went over to his horse and lifted each foot to inspect them. Looked at his teeth, petted him and kissed him, telling Pepper he was a good boy.

Kate now knew how to saddle her own horse and even reached into her backpack to pull out an apple to feed her with while she did just that.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

They'd already crossed a river using a bridge just to get to this little city. It only took about 3 hours to reach the mountains.

They rode slower after leaving the city to give the horses a break. Rick was looking forward and was a little confused. "Let's walk." Rick suddenly got off his horse.

"Walk?" Kate didn't understand. They'd only just started. Still she got down off her horse and started to lead her. "Why?"

"I don't know just yet. There's something off." Rick tried to work out just what was bothering him.

That had Kate doing the same except she didn't see anything. All she saw was a small row of trees just before the mountains.

They were only a few yards away from the trees when Kate saw Rick stop so she did as well. She looked at him then at what was in front of them. "What's wrong?" Kate got that she was a city girl and Rick was really comfortable out here and that he got along well with wildlife and nature overall.

"See the dead trees?" Rick was willing to teach her while he worked this out, though he was already getting a really bad feeling about this space. What he didn't get was why here? It was kind of close to the city and miners would travel this road, so why here?

Kate saw a number of dead trees. On both sides of the road actually. She even saw a bridge going over something just prior to the mountains.

"Dead trees. Do they look burnt like there was a fire? What's the bridge made of and does it look burnt?" Rick questioned her as his fear got more palpable.

Kate looked again. Burnt meant black and none of the trees looked in any way black. "No, not burnt. Disease, maybe?"

Rick hummed a little since she had a point, but something didn't fit with her idea. "Possibly. Dog!" Rick motioned forward and Kate watched him blink away.

Kate looked at the forest again. Rick had considered her idea but didn't seem sold on it. As she watched she saw Dog blinking all over the place until she didn't see him any longer.

"What's he doing?" Kate queried as they both just stood there while holding onto their horses.

"Scouting, he'll be back in a moment," Rick said.

"Oh!" She had thought Dog was just a companion. Now she knew something else about him. Then Kate saw him blinking his way back to them. Once he arrived he growled a low menacing growl.

"Yeah, a trap. Just what I feared," Rick said softly, just loud enough for Kate to hear.

"Trap!" Kate clapped a hand over her mouth since she feared she'd spoken too loudly. "What kind of trap?" she asked more softly.

"Let's find out. The best way to beat a trap is to know it's a trap." Rick moved forward and as he walked he put his bow in his free hand. Seeing that, Kate freed her staff.

"Let the horses go. Don't try and hold onto her. Dog and I can track them down after the fact." If he was right they were going to be frightened out of their minds and start running. Likely straight into the city behind them.

Rick paused for a moment and looked left and right. What they both saw was a deep gorge. However, what they didn't see was any water at the bottom. It seemed to go the length of the mountain.

"I'm thinking earthquake really long, long ago. Then over the years it just started to fall down making it wider and wider."

"Trap?" Kate barely whispered.

"Let's find out." Rick began walking across the bridge. Kate wasn't afraid. Combat was something she was familiar with. It was just that it was all city combat, so she was right next to him.

They were in the middle of the bridge when Dog growled and blinked away to somewhere else.

"Get ready." Rick let go of the reins he was holding to keep Pepper in place and filled that hand with two arrows.

Kate let go of Pippi, readied her staff, and assumed a stance.

A grunt followed by a howl had both of them looking and they both saw a very agile creature flip over the side of the bridge and land just where the bridge met land. The only thing he didn't have was a weapon, not that he needed one.

As expected that horses didn't like this surprise and complained loudly and turned and ran for it, though they didn't go far. They were well trained war horses after all. Just far enough to not be seen.

"The Troll is yours." Rick knew something else was coming. He could sense it and took a step backwards.

Kate meanwhile was long since ready. She used the strength in her legs, leapt at the Troll, and hit him upside his head with her staff. Unfortunately all that really did was make him angry.

He was big. Around 9 feet tall and about 500 to 600 pounds or more, Kate was guessing. She was just thinking about countering his height and weight with her own when Rick called out, "Get ready for Dragon breath!"

That had Kate doing something stupid. It was just he had said the magic word and that word was DRAGON! She turned her head to look and that gave the Troll an opening; he took it. A swing of his big hand hit her hard and sent her flying until she slammed into the really short but stout railing that kept her from going over the side and down to the bottom that was filled with rocks.

Rick dropped one arrow, nocked the other and let it fly. This big Green Dragon had come swooping around a part of the mountain and headed right for all of them.

Rick knew green meant a gas. All Dragon breaths were dangerous and yes, the gas would affect the Troll. But the Troll would easily recover in just a few short minutes. Only fire did any permanent damage to a Troll.

Rick fired his one arrow and immediately pulled out a magical arrow next. His first arrow wasn't magical and unless he hit a sensitive part of this Green Dragon it would just bounce off and do nothing.

Rick waited and waited and saw it open its mouth to launch its breath weapon at all of them. Then he fired straight into its mouth and got ready to jump out of the way. Thanks to his bow every arrow was treated as an arrow of slaying that had the capability of killing any creature, not matter how big in one shot. However, a Dragon, any Dragon, would likely just shrug the affect off.

"JUMP!" Rick yelled and jumped. Only in his case he didn't jump for a different section of the bridge like Kate was likely going to do since she and Dog had a Troll to contend with.

No, Rick jumped over the bridge and spent the second it took to shift into his Gold Dragon form. He flew under the bridge and took off after the Green Dragon. He'd killed evil Dragons before and this one was going to die like the others.

Kate wasn't damaged due to the breath of the Green Dragon, unlike her Troll friend here which was helpful since he had hurt her. As she stood up she saw a large Green Dragon flying off a little above her. Then she saw a Gold Dragon come out from under the bridge, following the Green Dragon.

Kate had no time to question what was going on. Green meant evil and Gold meant good. Kate went with her initial idea in fighting a big troll and that was to be bigger than he was. A moment later Kate was now 12 feet tall and weighed closer to 1,300 hundred pounds. As part of the magic involved so did her staff which was now the size of a tree. This also meant that each of her hits would do more damage.

Kate flipped her head around just as she heard it complain about pain. She was just in time to see Dog blink in, bite the Troll on the back of his ankle which was a vulnerable spot and promptly blink back out.

"Good dog!" Kate took a small step thanks to her new height and used the end of her staff to jab it into its stomach then a stroke down onto his head. This had him down on the ground.

His attempt at getting up gave her an opening so she took it and used her staff to hit him in the head again. But he succeeded in getting up.

Rick was flapping like crazy to try and gain altitude and gain some height as well as gain some speed. The Green Dragon he could tell was actually bigger than he was and likely older than any Evil Dragon he'd yet encountered.

It continued along the gorge and had actually taken a look behind it and found Rick right behind it. It was only then that it started to flap harder and faster. Rick had started from a dead stop so he was initially losing ground. But Rick was determined and was pumping his wings for all he was worth.

Kate watched Dog blink back in and bite him in the very same spot followed by blinking back out again. It hurt and the Troll complained but it wasn't debilitating in any way.

Though it did give Kate an opening to go first now that they were both standing. Another hard poke to his stomach was followed by two fast blows to each side of his face. She even used one of her stunning fist attacks to see if she could stun him and get him to stand there in shock.

It didn't and he used both hands with big dangerous claws to take two swipes at her. Kate flipped to dodge and avoid the first one and landed on the bridge. But the bridge was never meant to hold her weight so one of her legs went right through the bridge until only her body stopped her from going all the way through and down to the bottom.

The Troll now had a free opening at Kate and took two unblocked blows to her head which hurt a fair amount. Now she was trapped and trying to get her leg free gave it yet another swing at her head which connected and hurt.

It was also pissing her off. The damage wasn't really all that bad; she could fix it after this fight was over, it was just that it stung a lot.

Then Kate heard the Troll howl a little in pain. She could only guess that Dog had blinked in and bit him in the very same place as the last two times. Hopefully he was doing some real damage. It was just that the stupid Troll could quickly and easily regenerate from damage that wasn't fire based.

Which gave her an idea. It only took a second which was long enough for the Troll to swing once and hit her in the head yet again. Only now she was a big Gold Dragon who had a leg stuck in a bridge.

Kate grinned, inhaled, and let it out. A Gold Dragon was capable to breathe two different breath weapons. One was a gas that seriously weakened anyone caught in it. The other was fire and Kate let him have a blast of her fiery breath.

That had it roaring from the real damage it couldn't get back and from the pain. It also had it staggering backwards.

However, it also left Kate trapped in this stupid bridge. She could shift when she wanted. So a second later she was a really big human female. She decided to cancel out her huge size and went back to normal, using her free leg to push hard. She jumped up into the air and landed on a good section of the bridge.

Then Dog blinked in, bit hard, and blinked back out again.

All the shifting and changing sizes meant Kate lost the handle on her staff that she left on the bridge. So she ran toward the Troll, launched herself at it, and kicked him right in the chest that sent him flying backwards.

Kate now had him on the ground. She jumped on him and pummeled him in the head with her fists over and over again until he stopped moving even a little.

Rick was maybe gaining a little on the Green Dragon as they were both pumping really hard. They were soon going up and over the top of the small mountain range and down the far side as fast as both of them could manage.

All this hard flying was tiring but he wasn't willing to give up. It would die and that was the end of it so he kept flapping as hard and fast as he could.

Finally he started to grin as the Green Dragon started to slow way down and wasn't flapping nearly as hard as it used to be. However then just as he was about ready to think about breathing on this beast it landed and disappeared into the side of the mountain.

It had him slamming on the brakes as hard as he could. Still he ended up slamming into the side of the opening and crashing to the ground.

He was at the entrance to a cave. Rick spent a second to change back, yanked a potion from his bandolier, and drank it quickly. He felt the magic heal the damage that slamming into the side of the mountain had caused.

"Home turf, I'm betting." Rick got his bow ready, pulled out two magical arrows, and got ready to go inside. Home turf might be what it was thinking, but he didn't care.

Kate watched as Dog blinked into place and barked at her. "Good dog! Now we need to permanently kill this damn thing." Kate considered how to do just that. The answer was obvious. "Blink away, Dog," Kate commanded and shifted back to being a Gold Dragon yet again.

Kate lifted herself up high, breathed in deeply, and let it all out straight down onto the Troll.

A few minutes later she did it again, then kicked the burnt out hulk over the edge and down into the gorge, followed by shifting back. "Now where did Rick go?"

Rick made his way inside slowly and allowed his ability to see in the dark kick in. He also knew that a Dragon could see in the dark farther than he could as a human. He had an answer for that.

Rick put his two arrows away and reaching into his backpack, pulled out two tiny gems. With one tucked away for now he spoke the command word and threw it. The second it hit something it lit up in brilliant light. It showed him a large empty cavern just beyond a huge hole in the ground.

Rick pulled his two arrows back out, inched his way forward, and looked for any side openings. Dragons, even one as big as this one, were more than capable of crouching way down, getting really low to go though a nice wide but shallow crack.

Finally secure that his Green Dragon had gone down he peeked over the side. Dropping a loose rock told him that the bottom was deep but it also ended in water.

Rick knew Green Dragons didn't breathe water so now he had a new idea. Putting his bow and arrows away he searched for a potion and drank about half of it before putting it back.

Then he jumped and landed feet first into the water which he quickly found out, even with _E__ndure __E__lements_, was a little cool. However since he was now breathing water he stayed in the water and looked up.

The light from above showed him a little. Down here was similar to what was up above. Since the Dragon wasn't in the water that left him with two locations. He had a 50/50 chance of being right.

Rick pulled out his bow again, grabbed two magic arrows and nocked them into place, and slowly kicked to the surface. Just before he broke the surface he looked one way and didn't see anything. Looking the other showed the Dragon right up next to the edge, waiting for him.

Rick kicked hard and broke the surface. With his bow turned at a 90 degree angle he fired both arrows just as the Dragon inhaled. Rick fell back into the water and pushed to go deeper.

The Dragon's breath weapon was a gas. Very corrosive gas to be sure, but still a gas. Being a gas it couldn't penetrate the water and just blew across the surface.

Like any Dragon he had to wait to recover to do that again. Rick knew that the Green Dragon couldn't swim well. So he reached for two more magic arrows and kicked hard for the surface.

Once he broke the surface he fired another two arrows, fell back into the water, and pushed for more depth and waited.

Eventually with two more arrows in hand, he slowly rose to the surface until he kicked hard enough to break the surface; he was all set to fire yet again. Only he saw the Dragon lying next to the pool, not moving.

Rick allowed himself to fall back into the pool. He didn't fire and pushed to gain some depth again and waited.

After a while he swam for that side and with bow ready he allowed himself to slowly rise right up against the edge.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"Where the hell is he, Dog?" Kate knew he didn't have an answer but she was starting to go past being worried. She was on the verge of being scared. The Green Dragon had looked pretty big. She had been back up from the bottom of the gorge for a few minutes now.

Then she heard Dog bark and turned to look and saw him blinking all over the place. That had her looking and she saw a Gold Dragon headed right for her.

Kate placed a hand over her heart and smiled in relief. She kept watching as he flew right for her. Suddenly she was thinking he was going to land on the bridge. But the bridge was damaged and wouldn't hold up under his weight so she waved her arms at him. Still he came in for a landing. Then just as a large clawed toe touched the bridge he shifted to human.

He didn't even look worse for wear. Dog was blinking all around him and barking madly. Kate threw herself at him and kissed him. She'd been scared for him. No sooner than she kissed him she let go of him "YOU'RE WET!" He was soaking wet to be precise.

"I went for a little swim," Rick simply stated.

"Green Dragon?" Kate questioned him.

"Dead. It retreated to its lair and tried for an ambush. It didn't work. My black hole now holds a number of Green Dragon scales as well as some teeth and talons. Just in case." One never knew what you could do with those things.

"Miss me?" Rick smiled wide. She had, after all, kissed him.

"NO! …You had Dog scared to death!" Kate snapped.

"Well at least someone missed me." Rick knelt down so Dog could give him kisses and Rick petted, hugged, and scratched his ears.

"I managed to find his Dragon Hoard. I took everything and put it into my black hole as well." Rick informed her and stood up.

"I'm betting these two conspired to ambush people they thought might be worth it. The Troll sends out a signal that brings the Green Dragon. His breath won't damage the bridge much. It will damage the Troll but he'll recover. Then they split what they find.

"I'm guessing they didn't think the miners weren't worth anything so they got a free pass. You know if the Dragon has a hoard the Troll might too. Though his is likely way at the bottom." Rick pointed down at the bridge.

"Yeah I know. I found it." Kate grinned. "Along with a fair number of human bones." Kate was betting he ate them.

"You hurt?" Rick asked her though she still looked as lovely as ever.

"He got lucky and got in a few hits but nothing I couldn't fix." Kate was annoyed that her 50% chance of missing each time hadn't worked. It had better work out a lot better next time or she was really going to be pissed. "You?" He looked as handsome as ever.

"He tried but failed each time." Rick was never going to admit that he had slammed into the side of the mountain. It was far too embarrassing.

"Feel up to continuing to climb up into our mountain?" Rick asked her. "We can eat jerky for lunch then set up camp for dinner somewhere on the mountain."

"Yes, please. I've had it with this location." Kate was ready. "Right after we find our horses." They had, after all, run away. Kate looked around again and still didn't see them.

"Dog?" Rick had a trick for Kate to learn. They both watched Dog bark and blink away.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Green Dragon Hoard

1\. Two opals

2\. Lantern

3\. Candle

4\. Stone

5\. Pigments

6\. Three gold lamps inlaid with silver runes and adorned with jade camels (value 2,500 gold pieces each)

7\. Two ebony combs carved to resemble the heads of illithids, wrapped in gold wire and having a pair of rubies for the eyes (value 1,000 gold pieces each)

8\. Small camel hide sack containing 200 platinum pieces, 2,560 gold pieces, 8,000 silver pieces

9\. Sixteen skulls (6 dwarf, 4 elf, 4 human, and 2 gnome) each with a pair of rare platinum coins embedded skillfully in their temples. The coins are ancient and representative of the cultures from which the skulls originated (value 250 gold pieces per skull trophy).

10\. One bone chest that was carved from the hollowed-out thigh bone of an unknown gargantuan animal (value 200 gold pieces); it contains gems worth 150 gold pieces, 2,380 gold pieces, 5,680 silver pieces, 15,620 gold pieces.

Troll Hoard

1\. 15,890 gold pieces

2\. 16 large chunks of unrefined gold

3\. 18 large chunks of unrefined silver

4\. 29 small chunks of unrefined gold

5\. 49 small chunks of unrefined silver

6\. One dagger

7\. One staff

8\. One wand


	5. Chapter 5

**Here be Dragons!**

_Chapter 5_

It took them almost three days to get across the mountain. Part of the delay were all the switchbacks to get up then back down again. And finding a place to set up the tent that wasn't directly on the road meant going backwards twice to find a good spot.

Except for the delay it was a simple enough crossing. Once on the downside at the bottom of the mountain Rick turned south and went out into the tall grass.

"Why this way?" Kate questioned, knowing full well that where they were going was in Rick's head.

"Due east is a very large desert. Rumors say it's full of undead. Yes, the path goes that way but we don't need to go east any longer at the moment. We want to go south until we reach a city, a very large city actually," Rick explained.

"Oh!" Kate liked that plan. She still felt better being in a city.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Almost two days later they came across what looked like a forest. Based on the height of the trees alone Kate was betting it was an old forest.

"That's a lot of oak trees." Rick was impressed. Even the ones he could see at the edge of the forest were really big, meaning they were very old. "I'm thinking we should skirt the edge. Try and stay right on the edge. Part forest and part grass," Rick suggested. "Just over there is a smaller mountain range. We shouldn't have to enter it. Hopefully. That or we enter the forest."

Kate was happy to not go onto another mountain so soon. That and going through what looked like a dense forest might prove to be difficult. "Works for me."

They hadn't traveled all that long when they knew the sun was going to start setting soon.

"Just there maybe?" Kate pointed and followed Rick to her site.

Rick liked it. "This will work."

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

With the tent up and the horses in the tent resting Kate was thinking about getting her sleeping bag out as Rick opened his portable hole.

"Pippi's turn with the feedbag." Rick handed it to her and went back into his portable hole to fish out some of his small animal traps. Once out he closed it up and tucked it away on his body. "Stay here, I'm going to go set up some traps. We could all use some fresh meat in the morning if we get lucky. Or we can stay longer to get fresh meat."

"I can stay for some fresh meat. Our fresh bags are mostly empty." Kate was willing if it meant skipping trail rations.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Kate was ready to start cooking and her sleeping bag was out when Rick finally came back. "Not sure what we'll get but it'll be nocturnal whatever it is." He began stripping down like normal since they were done. However, he stopped long enough to get Dog some water and give him a piece of jerky to chew on for a while.

"So where are we going?" Kate was curious and was wondering just where.

"Well one of two places. Either Suzail which is the capital city of Cormyr or Westgate which is on the south side and a little more east. Sometimes called the The Gateway to the West. Both are large trading cities specializing in seagoing ships. One or the other should be able to get us a good bit farther east. A lot faster than going around by horseback," Rick explained.

Major cities sounded good to Kate. "What's the catch?"

"The catch is that in the middle of the Sea of Fallen Stars are a large number of small islands that are home to a large number of Pirates. That's the catch," Rick admitted.

"Wonderful. Good thing I know how to swim," Kate joked.

"We'll be fine. Pirates aren't nearly as dangerous as you think. Just depends on what ship we get and what we're carrying to make it worth it to them," Rick argued. "How's dinner?"

"I've used the last of the meat which wasn't much. Dinner's going to be a mixture of what we have left. After this it's going to be all trail rations." Kate sighed.

"Sounds like we'll be staying at least an extra day then." Rick finished changing into night clothes.

"Suits me. Just so long as we reach one of those two cities." Kate would be happy to be back in a city again. Get some real food and maybe buy a couple more things.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Two days later and they were ready to get moving again. They didn't have much in the way of fruits and vegetables any longer though they at least had a fair amount of meat now.

"Where to? Still going as planned?" Kate mounted her horse.

"No reason not to." Save for a stupid attempted ambush everything was going smoothly.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

About an hour later Dog barked and began blinking around. "What's got into him?" He had so far only done this when he was happy to see them.

"Trouble is what it means. I just don't see from where. His hearing and sense of smell are a lot better than ours so it must be one of those. What we need is to see something." Rick looked around.

"You're not going to like it but we're going to need higher ground." Rick pointed at the small mountain range just to the east.

"If we must." Kate followed him toward the mountains.

It actually took them about an hour just to reach the lowest section that their horses couldn't easily navigate.

"We need height so we can see something." Rick pointed up.

Kate raised her eyebrows. "How do you propose to get up there?" They had a few ropes and could climb it. They also had some flying potions or there was one other method.

"Shifting to a Dragon would draw attention. I'm thinking an invisibility potion and a flying potion," Rick said.

"A lot of potions just to look at something that might not be anywhere. For all we know what Dog spotted was in the forest. It was closer after all," Kate commented.

"Point taken. However out here it's better to be safe than sorry. Besides we have the money to buy more once we make it to either of the two cities. We've barely touched what we were given. Then there's what we've gained," Rick noted.

"Let's get started then." Kate searched for her two potions while Rick did the same.

"Can you see invisible objects or creatures?" Rick asked her since he knew he could.

"Using one of my Tattoos, yes." She would have no trouble following wherever he went.

"Dog, Stay, Guard." He could follow by blinking but he was better off here with the horses.

"Drink hearty then." Rick drank _invisibility_ first then _fly _ and flew up to a higher point so they could look around.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

It took some time to reach a good height then find a place to land together. Rick saw the problem straight away. "Definitely not in the forest."

"No. And to think without Dog we would have ridden almost right into it." All right, maybe the noise when they got closer would have alerted them but it might have been too close. "Looks like they're laying siege to something. But what?" Kate wasn't following.

"Well it's either the mountain we're on or that smaller mound of hills with the small forest in the middle. I'm not sure but they might be waiting for something," Rick commented as they both watched.

To Kate it looked like they weren't doing anything. It looked like a big campsite to her. "So what are they? I see the few Trolls and the few Hill Giants I recognize, but what are the others?"

"The ones that look like dogs walking on two legs are Gnolls. Looks like that's what are mostly there. The big guys are indeed Hill Giants. The few that are almost as big are Ogres. While the brown hairy guys walking on two feet are Bugbears. Save for their numbers the Gnolls and the Bugbears aren't really all that dangerous. It's their numbers that give them strength. These Hill Giants, even though there aren't many of them, are the strongest. The Ogres which also look to be few in number are a little weaker. Those three Trolls you already know."

"I count three Trolls, four Hill Giants, and I think four Ogres," Kate said.

"I'm guessing about nine hundred Gnolls and two hundred Bugbears, more or less. Even the sight of a Dragon will send all of them running. Just not any of the others."

"You're thinking of attacking them, aren't you? I don't really like the odds," Kate said nervously.

"At eleven to two neither do I. However, I think I can even out those odds a little," Rick said thoughtfully.

"I'm listening." She was Good and everything down there was Evil and they had gathered for a reason, even if they didn't know what that reason was.

Rick reached into his backpack, took something out, then did it again and again. "This is a miniature idol of an Adult Gold Dragon. This one's a horn that will summon an Adult Bronze Dragon. And this horn will summon constructs that will be human in size and will attack like mad barbarians with no fear of death. If the Gold Dragon were somehow managed to be killed it will turn back into an idol that can't be used for a month. Even if it doesn't it will only last a few minutes then I can't use it again for a week. The same for the barbarians.

"None of these will last longer than a few short minutes, or so I'm told. About 10 minutes at best." Rick had something she didn't know about until now.

"How many barbarians?" Kate inquired since having two adult Dragons was certainly a good thing even if they didn't stay long.

"Anywhere from two to five is all but they're each better than any of the Gnolls or Bugbears. And they have no fear and won't run away from any Dragon," Rick answered. "Six to nine versus one thousand one hundred eleven. Better odds."

"Than what?" Kate demanded. "They're camped like they're waiting for something!"

"We come back up here and wait to see if someone or something shows up. If it does we decide what to do then. If it gets here before we're done we just keep attacking. We need to let our help do most of the work. Except to get the barbarians one of us needs to be down there." Rick gestured. "Both of our potions are about to wear off soon. Long before either of us get down there." Rick saw a problem with getting down there unseen.

"Call the Dragons and let them attack alone. Give them a couple of minutes then we shift and attack. If necessary we shift back and you can summon the barbarians. Then we retreat back here and wait." Kate threw back her shoulders and looked like a Warrior Queen.

"Works for me." Rick handed Kate the idol and told her the command word. "Once we're down there don't forget your Elemental Gems. They can help protect your backside. Besides me, that is." Rick smiled at her and leaned down. Kate had kissed him a few days ago at the Green Dragon and Troll. Now it was his turn. Kate saw it coming and didn't stop him and even kissed him back. Once he broke from the kiss she smiled at him.

"Throw the idol and yell the command word and I'll blow the horn. …Now!" Rick didn't wait to see her throw it but did wait for her to get the command word out then he blew his horn.

In seconds one large Adult Gold Dragon and one large Adult Bronze Dragon appeared and Rick yelled for his to attack below followed by Kate.

They both watched for a bit. Sure enough every Gnoll and Bugbear yelled and ran for their lives. That just left the Ogres, Trolls, and Hill Giants for both Dragons to deal with.

How both Dragons fought was up to them. There was no way to actually command them as to what to do from this distance. However, Rick smiled as each made a side by side run and they both used their breath weapons. Gold used Fire while the Bronze used a Lightning Bolt that went in a straight line instead of a cone that affected an area sixty feet wide and forty feet deep. While the Lightning Bolt was eighty feet long by ten feet wide.

Then each made a wide sweep around and came back in. By now they were ready and waiting. The Hill Giants picked up large rocks and threw them when they got close enough and each Dragon was hit once, though the rocks mostly just bounced off their scales.

Each Dragon picked an Ogre and literally landed on him, crushing his body under them.

"Let's go. Shift then breathe on the largest group of Gnolls and Bugbears coming this way. I'm going to pass over and breathe on the other group. Then do what you want. Stay a Dragon and attack or shift and attack. Try to concentrate on the Trolls. I'll do the same." Rick thought they needed to get moving.

Rick shifted first since they didn't have room for both of them to do it at the same time and took off flying. He had the farthest to go.

Kate shifted and followed him, gliding down closer to the mountain. Kate wanted all of them to see her so that they would run the opposite direction so she roared at them and was rewarded with all of them stopping, turning, and running scared shitless back the way they'd come.

Frightful Presence was a very useful thing when it came to weaker enemies. Several would drop their weapons if they had one and run as fast as they could to get away for several minutes. Unfortunately for them, they were now running back toward the Gold and Bronze Dragon who would in turn cause them to turn and run away again.

Kate landed almost on top of one of them. She raised her head, took a deep breath, and breathed Fire onto all of them that she could. Interestingly she saw everyone in the affected cone fall to the ground horribly burnt.

Rick swooped out, turned around, and came back in. Much like Kate he roared to get their attention causing them to run back the way they'd come. Rick landed a little farther away than Kate had. He raised his head, took a deep breath, and breathed on the largest group he could. Just like Kate he saw everyone in that cone fall to the ground, burnt badly.

Kate chose to stay in Dragon form. She looked for the Trolls and saw all of them fighting one of the two Dragons so she sped that way. Rick saw the two summoned Dragons and sped that way to join them in the fight.

Rick and Kate were both amazed. Four Dragons, three of them Gold defeated the Ogres, Trolls, and Hill Giants in very short time. Rick still had time on his horn so he shifted to human form and ordered the Bronze Dragon to hunt down and kill the fleeing Gnolls and Bugbears.

Kate was close enough to have heard him so she was all set to do the same when she saw something else. It was big and it was flying this way. "**RICK!**"Kate pointed and yelled at her temporary Gold Dragon. "Attack!" Kate pointed at what was coming then shifted back since it looked like she was going to need to be able to fly for this.

Rick spun to look where Kate was pointing. "**SHIT!**"They had been waiting for something all right and what was coming was bad news. Really bad news.

His Dragon was almost already too far away since getting up off the ground with that much weight took time. "ATTACK THE RED DRAGON!" Rick yelled then shifted and flapped hard to gain altitude. He didn't want to be caught on the ground.

Rick wasn't surprised that the Red Dragon kept on coming even if it couldn't miss seeing three Gold Dragons and one Bronze Dragon. This guy was a little bigger than any Evil Dragon he had ever seen with his own eyes. That meant it was also older and might be old enough to be able to cast spells.

A moment later Rick was proven correct. It turned invisible. He could tell because when seeing someone that was invisible you saw nothing but lines that made up whoever it was. In this case it meant every line from scales, horns, arms and legs, talons and teeth. He was sure Kate would see the same. Unfortunately their two helpers were now at a disadvantage. However he also knew that as soon as it attacked anyone it would become visible again.

Rick monitored that their two helping dragons didn't change course but he did and leveled out to try and gain some speed. Making a wide turn he saw the Red Dragon solidify and the Bronze Dragon was starting to tumble from the air before it righted itself.

Kate, he noticed, had just winged over and blew her gaseous breath weapon and he watched the Red Dragon fly right into it. "Good girl!" He approved of that maneuver a lot.

It also had him flapping hard to get on its tail. It started as tight a turn as it could and suddenly a Lightning Bolt erupted from the Red Dragon and struck the Bronze Dragon dead on. The Bronze Dragon was still in the fight but it looked like shit now.

Rick was giving it credit. With four Dragons against one he would want to cut the odds, too. Meaning attack the same Dragon over and over again as often as allowed until it was gone.

Then the Red Dragon pumped his wings hard, heading right for Kate. He knew it was Kate because she was smaller than the summoned Gold Dragon.

Rick was doing his best to catch up especially since the Red Dragon was trying to gain altitude which caused it to actually slow down. Rick saw the summoned Gold Dragon rising to meet the Red Dragon.

Rick was just about there, just a couple more hard pumps of his wings. Then he snapped his jaws down on the Red Dragon's tail and didn't let go. He intentionally stopped flapping his wings. He was now thousands of pounds of dead weight that was attached to the Red Dragon's tail.

Rick heard the Red Dragon scream from the pain and was tasting its blood in his mouth. Then a moment later Rick let go and pumped his wings for all he was worth to keep from crashing to the ground.

His action caused the Red Dragon to slow down significantly and was now also pumping his wings for all he was worth to keep from falling from the sky.

It also meant that the summoned Gold Dragon got close enough to snap his teeth into its wing and rip his wing wide open, reducing his ability to gain altitude. That Gold Dragon instantly let go and did its best to fly away.

Kate had seen all of this and she also saw the hurting Bronze Dragon coming in from its side then breathed a Lightning Bolt that hit it squarely in the side.

Kate pumped her wings as hard as she could since the Red Dragon was still struggling to stay in the air much like Rick was doing. She flew straight for his injured tail and bit down hard and did what Rick had done. She stopped pumping her wings and became a dead weight.

Though Kate let go a little too late. She couldn't stop herself from crashing into the ground and tumbling away, only stopping just short of the mountain they'd just been on top of. Standing up quickly as she could she shook herself and looked around.

The Red Dragon was pumping its wings madly but it was tumbling toward the ground. She watched it hit hard and stay on the ground for a moment.

Kate smiled. It was out of the air and on her ground now. She shifted and activated her _**Boots of Speed**_ and ran as fast as she could. While she did she activated one of her tattoos and instantly she was 12 feet tall and now weighed close to 1300 pounds. Her staff was also now the size of a tree.

Rick saw he wasn't going to make it so he did his best to crash with at least some control. A quick look showed that the Red Dragon was on the ground.

"Gotcha now." Rick smiled, pulled out his sword, and activated his _**Boots of Speed,**_ running toward the Red Dragon.

The now lone Gold Dragon and the Bronze Dragon were still up in the air.

Kate watched as the Red Dragon stumbled to its feet. However, its back was to her and she just needed a few more steps with her now much, much longer legs.

She caught a glimpse of Rick on the ground running really fast. But she was close enough so she jumped, landed on its back, and brought her staff down on just where its wing met its body.

Kate suddenly had a pissed as hell, bucking, Red Dragon bouncing all over. She couldn't stay on and went flying. With her skill she landed on her feet, raising her staff, ready for anything.

She saw it raise its head and inhale. "Uh-oh!" Kate jumped straight up and tried to tuck her legs in nice and tight.

Just as it started to breathe a cone of Fire, Rick ran past it and slashed his sword into one of its lower legs and was rewarded with a gush of blood.

The sudden pain caused the Red Dragon to lower its head and its breath weapon went just below Kate who came away clean.

Rick, though, didn't come away totally clean. The Red Dragon's tail swiped across the ground, hit him solidly, and sent him flying.

Staggering to his feet Rick could taste his own blood in his mouth. "That hurt."

Kate landed and just as she did the injured Bronze Dragon literally landed on it. The Bronze forced it to the ground and bit it. Not batting an eye Kate ran for all she was worth and jabbed her staff straight into its open nose and pushed as hard as she could before pulling it back out.

The Red Dragon twisted its head and snapped its jaws down onto the Bronze Dragon. In that instant it vanished. It had died. Two wings whisked past Kate just barely missing her. Her mind told her that it was about damn time that the 50% chance of being missed finally worked.

Kate aimed her staff for an eye but missed by just a little, however, she still hurt it then swiped her staff at it in its snout twice and connected.

Then suddenly the other Gold Dragon literally landed on it, forcing it to the ground. It was all Kate needed to take one big swipe at its big snout.

Rick was running for all he was worth and watched as the Gold Dragon literally landed on it, forcing it to the ground. Rick kept running hard and slashed his sword at the same place in the leg he had last time and made his gash that much bigger and spilled even more blood this time.

Kate felt one wing go past her. The other one hit her but it didn't really hurt all that much. In return she swung her staff three times and hit the Red Dragon all three times.

Just then the Gold Dragon turned into an idol and fell off the Red Dragon. They needed to finish this before it could recover and try and fly away. This time Kate managed to jab her staff deep into one of its eyes. Pus gushed out and it roared from the pain.

Rick ran past once more and ripped open the same leg even further.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

The Red Dragon hadn't moved for the last few minutes as Kate saw Rick walking her way. She also saw blood trickling out of his mouth so she ran to him.

"You're hurt again!" Kate felt it hit her heart really hard. "Don't move." She activated one of her tattoos and placed her hand against the side of his face.

Rick actually felt better but he still had pain. "I'll be fine. Just give me a few minutes. I have a _**Ring of Regeneration **_that will slowly heal me. I'll be as good as new," he reassured her.

Kate didn't move her hand and was tenderly holding his face.

"Congratulations. I think we just killed an old Gargantuan Red Dragon who could cast spells. This better be all these guys were waiting for or we're in big trouble." Rick smiled at her since he liked what he was feeling.

Kate huffed out a laugh at his little joke. One massive Red Dragon was more than enough. Then she noticed that her hand was as big as his head so she canceled her being bigger.

"Pity. I kinda like a woman with really big breasts," Rick teases her.

"Jackass!" Kate said. However, it didn't stop her from lifting up to kiss him softly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here be Dragons!**

_Chapter 6_

"Rick?" Somehow it had happened right in front of them and they hadn't even noticed.

That had Rick turning to look at what she was looking at. "He was a shifter!? A Gnoll shifter." Behind him should have been a dead Red Dragon. Instead there was a dead Gnoll.

The dead Gnoll was wearing armor and had weapons on him amongst other items. "Interesting… I wonder why he was so late. Keep your eyes open I'm going to look this guy over," Rick asked Kate who readied her staff and looked around.

Rick had _**Detect Magic **_spell so he started with that and stripped him based on what was and wasn't magic. Rick soon had two piles. "Breast plate is magic. Sword is magic. Bag is magic. Two gems are magic." Rick ignored the stuff that wasn't magic. Those things one could get in just about any city or town.

Rick put the two gems in his backpack while the bag got added to his belt. He was still deciding what to do with the breast plate and sword when Kate got his attention.

He looked where she was pointing. Rick and Kate saw three people that Kate said had come out of the forest and were walking their way.

Rick got his bow ready and pulled out two normal arrows, got them ready, and waited.

As the three got closer Rick and Kate could tell that one was wearing robes while the other two were wearing nice shiny armor. Each had a bow and a sword. Neither of them had a weapon out.

"They're Elves!" Kate whispered to him since she had seen her fair share of Elves in her time in the city. However once they got closer they looked different to her. Something was different.

The three stopped still a distance away. Then the one in robes walked a little closer and bowed.

"My Lord would like an audience with you. He wishes to personally thank you for killing our enemies. We were not sure we were going to survive. Our small group has lived in these woods for generations. A Red Dragon of that size would have defeated us along with his army."

"We accept," Rick said then asked for their patience. "Allow us time to retrieve our horses."

"We will escort you in case any of the enemy that you chased away are still around," the Elf explained.

"I'm sure we'll be fine, however we accept your help," Rick told him.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

They ended up walking in a line. The Elf in robes was in the middle with Rick and Kate to either side and the two Elves farther out on each side.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"Dog!" Rick and Kate found Dog right where they had left him guarding the horses. But he saw Elves who were to him the enemy. Though Rick had told him not to worry. Still he never took his eyes off of those three all the way back to the trees.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Where these Elves lived was impressive. They had to take a basket just to get up to the first level that was easily 60 feet high.

Technically there were two massive trees side by side. The next level up they found was a market that was elevated just a few feet higher, located between the two trees.

Rick and Kate found that it was much like any other market. It held goods that were made, food, jewelry. Passing through this area and up to a level just above it they found themselves in front of the Lord of this area.

"My Lord, these are the two that we spotted defeating our enemy." He bowed in front of him.

Rick and Kate watched him hold out his hand that the lady next to him took and side by side they both walked past this Elf and right up to Rick and Kate.

"I am Aattikan and this is my wife Drelleha. We are all indebted to you. We are a small group. At our height we had 74 of us here. We managed to keep out earlier attempts to overrun us. But we lost a few of our fighters in so doing. We would never have survived what was amassed against us now."

"They were evil creatures that needed to be stopped. I will admit that we hadn't anticipated having a Red Dragon of that size and age showing up. You owe us nothing," Rick said. They'd done it even without knowing just why this little army was here. The fact that they saved someone was simply a bonus.

"We will have to agree to disagree then. Still you must spend the night. We will celebrate your timely arrival. Someone will tend to your horses. You may keep your…pet with you." He wasn't sure what humans saw in having animals for pets, though these two had one and they had saved them.

"You must be dirty and tired. Tosros will escort you to our very best guest quarters where you can rest. We will celebrate tonight and you may leave with our blessing in the morning," Aattikan told both of them.

"Please say you will join us," Drelleha asked them. "We were convinced that we were all dead."

"In that case we accept," Rick said

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Kate found them in interesting quarters. The walls looked woven from wood instead of built with wood planks. Even the floor looked woven though worn down or smoothed down to a flat finish. There were two beds and two windows with real glass.

"I'm not sure I've ever seen Elves like them." There was something different about them. Their skin color, the hue of their hair. They even had more than one twig in their hair. Though it looked to be used to hold hair styles in place rather than just randomly placed.

"They're Wood Elves, and yes, their skin is slightly green as is their hair color. That isn't paint. They're a little more in tune with nature than most Elves," Rick explained.

"I never realized that Elves were broken down into various races," Kate said thoughtfully.

"You're probably used to the High Elves encountered in big cities or perhaps Grey Elves. From what I've been told there are also Aquatic Elves, Deep Elves, Moon Elves, Snow Elves, Sun Elves, Valley Elves, Winged Elves, and Drow Elves." Rick twisted the wrong way and grunted.

"Winged Elves? You mean like Elves with real wings?" Kate tried to picture one of those in her head.

"I've never actually seen one but I'm told that they exist. Most of those are based on where you actually find them. Snow, Sun, and Valley Elves for example. What you don't want to meet or so I've been told is a Drow Elf. Jet black skin, silver colored hair. Evil in the extreme. I'm told they live deep in the ground inside huge caves. They hate anyone not a Drow Elf though I'm told they hate any Elf not a Drow more than any other race."

Kate asked the big question. "Do you trust them?"

"Much like any race there can be good and evil. However, the only group of Elves I know anything about are the Drow Elves. If they live in these two trees I'm willing to bet that they spoke the truth. There can't be more than a hundred of them at any one time.

"Do you feel any evil in the area?" Rick asked her since he didn't.

"No, but I'm still trying to get over a Gnoll being a Shifter that was a Red Dragon," Kate admitted.

"That was a bit of a shock," Rick agreed. "I've only ever met barely a handful of shifters in my travels. So I suppose it's possible that anyone could be one."

Kate shuddered in disgust. "A Gnoll."

"Well I feel dirty after all that so I'm going to go find a shower." Rick began stripping. Dog was going to be there to guard his gear if indeed a Wood Elf got bold enough or stupid enough.

Kate stripped along with him and soon both of them were wearing very little. They went in search of a shower that they found easily enough.

There was a short wall separating them after they stripped down and found a bowl of warm fresh water and a sponge. So not so much a shower as an open bath.

Kate could feel her heart pounding heavily in her chest. She was coming to really like Rick a lot and they still had a long ways to go. Plus he was incredibly handsome and from what she had seen he had a body to match.

It was now or later or never. She could almost feel her body shaking as she left her space and went around the wall, into his space. "Rick?" He turned to face her and she couldn't stop her eyes from looking down. Damn but he had a reason to live. He was damn near perfect.

Rick spun around and was blessed with seeing Kate standing there totally naked. He hadn't wanted to press her but she really was beautiful. Now he saw her other tattoos. She really did have 6 of them. The two new ones he hadn't seen were a White Mask and an Arrowroot.

The one that occupied her chest including her breasts was one he stopped looking at because the look he saw on her face was fear. Was it here because she was afraid of what they could become together? Was it there because she was scared of what he would think of all her tattoos that covered most of her body. He wasn't sure she had room for another one unless it was tiny.

Kate was scared to death. No one, literally no one, had ever seen her this naked. The people that had inked her various tattoos had only ever seen the part of her that they were applying the tattoo to that section of her body.

Her Tattoos gave her power. Each one served a purpose. She had long since gotten use to her tattoos and didn't see them as ugly. But what did Rick think of her tattoos? Was he only interested in a woman that was truly bare? What about her shaved head? She was sure he had seen her shave it at least once by now.

Then she saw him reach out his arms to her and it had her timidly walking into them and kept her arms in close and let him hold her.

"You cold? I feel a slight shiver." Was she really that worried about what he would think? Instead of answering him he felt her shake her head. "I thought you were gorgeous that very first time we met in that tiny room." Rick ran his hand across her bald head then kissed it.

"You don't hate my tattoos?" It was one of her biggest fears. She was so devoted to being a Monk that she hadn't given them a second thought until now. Not until Rick entered her life.

"They're very colorful." Rick was ready to admit that much. "Do I get to stroke and kiss each and every inch of every one of them? If I get to do that you can get another one."

Kate chuckled softly. That allowed her to relax and try and melt into him.

"I don't remember seeing any tattoos when you were a Dragon," Rick commented though since part of the magic meant that everything they wore effectively melded into them that meant her tattoos must do the same.

"I'm not a Monk when I'm a Dragon." It was as simple as that to her.

Kate felt him tilt her head up and she saw his head coming down to her. She raised up on her toes to meet his lips with hers.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

**_The following sections may be more M rated so reader discretion is advised._**

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Kate had her arms wrapped around him and was whimpering loudly. Her legs were also wrapped around him. His hands were on her ass helping to hold her in place. His cock was buried deep inside her. It had taken a little work to get him this deep. She really needed to adapt to his size.

But damn if having him inside her didn't feel so overwhelmingly good. It was all Kate could do to start nibbling on his ear. "Fuck me!" She was used to having him inside her now. Now she needed to feel him fucking her. She needed him to fuck her.

Kate groaned into his ear when he used his strong arms to lift her and slide out of her a little then drop her so that he plunged deep inside her.

"OH, SHIT! Fuck me. Don't ever stop fucking me." She willed him to go faster, deeper, harder.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Kate felt great. She was sure she was going to be a little sore later but right now she didn't care. Besides, the soreness would fade with time. So long as they did this more often.

Right now she was standing while she delighted in being held in his arms. Reaching down she realized he was semi-hard so she began stroking him. Then left his arms that she instantly missed. She knelt down on her knees, licked his cock, and watched it grow. She could only take just so much of him in her mouth. More than that and she gagged. However, it didn't stop her. She loved hearing him groan from what she was doing to him.

It was too fast to her liking. She wanted to keep stroking and licking his beautiful cock. Instead he groaned loudly and she felt him climax in her mouth. His climax was warm, a little salty with just a touch of bitterness. But it wasn't nearly as bad as what she had feared. She was thinking she might even learn to like the taste and maybe even crave it one day.

Kate made sure she got every last drop when she felt him lift her up and kiss her. She tried to put all she was into the kiss. From now on they were going to do this a lot more often as far as she was concerned. They were lovers now and she was going to do all she could to keep them lovers.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

**_It is now safe to read and reader discretion is no longer required._**

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Now clean, dry, and dressed in what casual clothing they had, they left Dog behind to guard their room from thieves and went to attend the dinner celebration.

There was actually a fair amount of food for all to eat. There were even some Elven female and male dancers.

Kate picked up another piece of fruit to eat only to have Rick stop her. She looked at him. She knew what the fruit was and it wasn't dangerous.

Rick leaned closer. "Look around. How many Elves do you see eating anything?" That had Kate looking past the dancers and saw food everywhere but no one was eating any of it.

"It's all for show," Kate whispered as she understood now. Kate kept the fruit she'd chosen but instead of eating it quickly since she was hungry after having sex, she nibbled.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

They were back in their room after the celebration and Kate dug out some trail rations and handed one to Rick. "These people are starving yet they offered us everything they had." Kate was impressed and felt bad that she hadn't noticed.

Rick offered his opinion. "I think that army has been out there long enough that they couldn't go hunting and foraging for anything. That might have been all that they have left."

Kate hung her head. "Now I feel bad for eating anything."

"It would have been insulting if you hadn't. In their eyes we saved all their lives. No matter how much we actually ate they can now start replacing it tomorrow. You didn't do anything wrong," Rick assured her.

"Still." It didn't make her feel better. "Is there a way to combine our sleeping bags?" They were lovers and now she wanted to sleep naked with him.

"I'll let you find out. I need to take Dog out so he can do his business. I'd let him stay out there so he can hunt for something to eat but I don't trust the area. We didn't kill all the Gnolls and Bugbears." Rick thought Dog could handle one Gnoll or Bugbear one on one. More than one he wasn't willing to risk it.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Rick was back eventually though getting in and out meant using the basket each time. Dog was content except for being hungry.

Rick stripped everything off this time and saw Kate had indeed found a way to join their two sleeping bags into one. He also found a naked Kate in said sleeping bag.

This time they spent the night in each others arms for the first time.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Rick had left behind the magical chest plate and sword they'd gotten off the Gnoll shifter. Kate had left behind a few of her chunks of gold and silver ore. The Elves here needed it more than they did.

It was almost dark when suddenly Kate saw something that had her worried. Then they started walking through it. "What is this place?" There were bones all over the place. Not just any bones, either. It wasn't hard to tell by the skulls that they were all Dragon bones. It was unsettling for her.

"It's called The Well of Dragons," Rick said.

"That doesn't sound so bad. What's with all the bones?" Kate questioned.

"In the mountains is a Citadel operated by the Cult of the Dragon in the Canyonlands. The site was at one time a legendary graveyard of dragons and historically many dragons would travel to the Well of Dragons to die. Cultists freed the Shadow Dragon Guardian of the site and built a Citadel in the mountain where they carried out their activities which mainly involved attempting to transform Dragons into Dracoliches. The Citadel was and still is well defended as it often came under attack from treasure hunters and Dragons angered by the cult's beliefs."

Kate frowned. "I don't like the sound of it." She knew what a Lich was and could only imagine what a Dracolich was. Half evil Dragon and half Lich. Not a good thought.

The dirt was soft and dusty though their horses didn't leave a trail. Rick got off his horse and held onto the reins. Kate followed his example and watched him kneel down. Pulling out a dagger he began to draw something. "This is us." He drew an X in the ground. "There's a river that flows out of the mountains and travels this way." Rick drew it. "This is the mountain range that's tall, wide and long. I know of no way through it." Rick thought before drawing more.

"The opposite side of this mountain where we are is another river and deep, thick, almost impenetrable marshes with yet another mountain range just like this one beyond that." Rick drew it.

"Up here at the edge of the first mountain range and the second and beyond is the desert filled with undead." Rick drew and explained.

So far Kate didn't like any of this and was wondering why they had come this direction.

"What we need to decide now is where we ultimately want to go. Here's one of the major cities I mentioned earlier. A good place to get a ride in a ship across the sea, through Pirate Islands. Or we skirt this first mountain range all the way to the far end. That will ultimately take us to the other major city to catch a ship." Rick looked at her.

"Desert is bad, marsh is bad, so I say this city is out. So what's the bad part about going around this mountain range here?" Kate pointed at the first one.

"In this mountain range somewhere is that Citadel under the control of a Dracolich. There's also a huge Castle called Darkhold. It's manned by evil humans, Goblinoids, and lots of Hill Giants. Possibly hundreds."

"Oh, damn. So what if we travel the side of this river? Where does that take us?" Kate inquired.

"A large and deep forest. The river will actually run right down the middle of it. It will add maybe 2 weeks or more to our travel time."

Kate stood up and looked it over. It was still fall but would be winter soon. If they didn't put in some travel time they would be in trouble soon. Kate stuck out her foot and wiped his map away. "Mountain it is. Just remember if I get turned into a Dracolich I'm going to kill you."

"If I understand it correctly you have to want to be a Dracolich, but I get the point." Rick moved to get back on his horse and headed for the mountain.

First up was a river to cross. Kate's little portable bridge had them across and still moving with ease.

Being at the base of a large and tall mountain range Kate found was a little unnerving. Mostly because of what Rick had told her was inside it.

They set up their tent in a shallow outcropping that put rock on three sides and hid their tent well.

"We need food." Kate realized all of their fresh bags were empty. It meant a night of eating trail rations. She was able to put their sleeping bags together again and sleep naked in his arms. Even his arms didn't allow sleep to come easily. This place was just creepy. At least it was better than being in a desert surrounded by undead.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here be Dragons**

_Chapter 7_

Kate blinked her eyes open and saw a sleeping Rick right next to her. A naked sleeping Rick, no less. As much as she was dying to have a little more fun, she needed to pee so she was up and hurried outside to find a spot to squat. Once outside without _**Endure Elements**_ told her that it got cold last night.

Rick snapped into a sitting position. He'd had been in the middle of a magnificent dream. There was a naked and heavily tattooed Kate sitting on his erection with it deep inside her and she was riding him while he looked up and saw her breasts bouncing up and down.

"Trouble!" Kate told him.

Rick was still in his dream and seeing a semi-naked Kate wasn't helping him to wake up any. "Trouble?"

"I saw a Hill Giant, a couple of humans, and a bunch of little guys. They were carrying these big beasts on poles and are headed this way. From the direction we came from." Kate moved to put on all her combat gear.

Rick looked at her blearily and tried to think. "Food hunting party. That might be useful." They could certainly use the meat amongst other things.

"Get dressed!" Kate was hungry and didn't want trail rations again.

They left Dog behind to guard the horses which stayed in the tent.

Rick and Kate were doing their best to stay hidden in the rocks at the base of the mountain. They needed to plan this since they couldn't let anyone get away. Because if they did they would bring backup and that might be too much for them.

"I'll shoot the Hill Giant, while invisible you race in to take out the humans, then we finish off the Goblinoids and bring one back what they've got to our tent. Once we get what we want we'll leave on galloping horses to get some distance."

Kate was sure she could take on a couple of humans and a few little guys so she nodded and pulled out a potion.

Rick had his bow ready along with two arrows. "Go." Rick watched her drink then didn't see much until a human went flying and Kate suddenly showed up. Rick fired his two arrows and watched the Hill Giant go down.

Nocking and aiming broadpoint arrows, he was releasing one after the other to take out Goblinoids.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Kate had the strength to lift up one of the poles on her own and walk over to Rick who came out to help her, then back to their tent they went.

They both sliced as fast as they could as Rick carved off a piece and dropped it for Dog to rip apart and eat. He had his gone in a heartbeat so Rick gave him another. Kate meanwhile was filling their fresh bags, sealing them, and putting them in her backpack.

"Get the horses ready. I can handle this," Kate assured him.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Minutes later they were riding at a fast trot to get some distance between them and this place.

Hours after skipping lunch they saw smoke in the distance. "What do you think?" Kate questioned him.

"Could be Darkhold, could be a campsite, could be a small town or village. If we camp now we can go through in the morning," Rick said and Kate agreed. It was going to be dark in an hour anyway.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Come morning they found it was a tiny village that they avoided with ease. However, just as they went around a rock they both stopped dead in their tracks.

"Is that…" Kate asked, fearing the answer.

"Darkhold. Filled with evil and far more than we can possibly manage. Probably a good thing we didn't stop in the little village." Rick looked around. The forest which they could barely see was at least a day away.

It did look like he was wrong about the mountain range length. There was a very wide passageway filled with rolling hills of various sizes. It would allow them to get on the other side of the mountain range if they wanted to.

"Get off your horse. We walk them from here. Straight out, try to keep the biggest hill we can between them and us and we don't stop tonight. We use our dark vision, our limited ability to see in the dark and keep walking," Rick said since he didn't have another idea.

"Dog, no." Rick put his finger to his mouth and shushed him. They didn't need him barking. They needed to get through this area unseen.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

It was dark and they hadn't yet seen a thing or been seen as far as they could tell. They didn't even dare reach for a piece of jerky. They were both worried that exposed jerky might give themselves away if they had dogs in Darkhold Castle.

The best indication they had of knowing nothing was in their way was that Dog wasn't growling at anything.

"We need to stop for a few minutes," Rick suddenly announced and reached into his backpack for Dog's fold away water bowl.

Kate watched him give water to Dog then each of the horses before they continued walking.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

When the sun came up the next day they couldn't even see the Castle called Darkhold. Kate breathed a sigh of relief. However, they were also past the next section of this mountain range.

"Now what?" They could go back but if they did they got closer to Darkhold again. Supposedly the far side was all swamp.

"We stick close to the mountain and down the east side. Hopefully the swamp isn't as big as I remember and butts up against the mountain itself." It was all Rick had.

Kate handed her reins to Rick. "I need to go." Kate found a hill to hide behind and did her business before coming back. Once again she realized just how cool it was getting outside. Rick then gave Kate his reins and went out to do the same before coming back.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

By lunch they'd learned that the east side of the Mountain range was more rolling hills than marsh with a river flowing down the middle of it.

Unfortunately that meant that there were a lot of bugs, several of which loved them, the horses, and Dog. "Rick!" Kate slapped another bug and killed it but there were three right behind it.

"We ride." Rick had had enough as well so he mounted his horse and trotted between hills as best he could.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Night came and they kept walking. Not just to get farther away from Darkhold but to get away from the bugs that were eating them alive, or so it seemed.

Come morning they went back to riding and trotting. So far they hadn't seen anyone or anything and since they weren't being attacked no one had seen them.

It was lunch. "I'm starving!" Kate announced since they'd gone almost 2 days with nearly nothing to eat.

"We'll stop for dinner. That should put us about 250 miles from Darkhold." Rick was hungry too and it was likely the horses were as well. They'd been expending energy and not eating, either.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Rick saw a perfect spot. It looked like a massive boulder had come down the mountain years ago and rolled out into what were now very low rolling hills with grasses. The gap looked like a good spot to him.

Kate was already cooking in the middle and not changing clothes while Rick fed and watered the horses inside their tent.

"We're almost out of hay, too," Rick announced as he stripped down to his braes and a tunic. "Be nice to clean some of these clothes soon too."

"I'd kill for a hot bath." Kate was sure she reeked by now.

They were so hungry that Rick and Kate ate all the meat Kate had squirreled away so now their fresh bags were empty again. Rick had given some of his to Dog as had Kate a moment later. Rick had even gotten out the last of the hay for the horses.

Rick pulled out a number of scrolls he'd purchased earlier. _**Cure Disease **_He read one for Kate, for himself, one for each horse, and one for Dog.

"That leaves me with one. I'm not taking any chances with all those damn bugs," Rick muttered. That had Kate walking around and using up a fraction of her healing ability for each of them, including herself.

Kate felt grimy and dirty but she still held Rick close that night. In the end they stayed for three nights just to make sure no one got sick.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Come morning they were walking the horses at first before mounting them and riding. Then they both saw smoke rising about the mountain and low hills.

"Think good thoughts," Rick said since he didn't know much about this area. Mostly just how to reach the large city they wanted.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"Well I'll be…" Coming around they both saw a walled city right at the edge of the river that flowed through the Marsh area to the north.

"Know anything about it?" Kate queried.

"Not a clue. I didn't even know it was here but it's bigger than a village. This far south should make it a nice place. One way to find out." Rick took off at a canter toward it.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

It turned out Rick was right. It was a nice enough city. It was called Proskur and held close to fourteen thousand people. It was a merchant town set up for caravans.

Kate wanted an inn, a hot bath, and a store that sold food for them and their horses.

Rick left it to Kate to select what made her happy. "No…no…this will do." Kate was happy. First, though, they needed a lot of food. Meat, fruit, and vegetables. Right after they found a stable to hold the horses.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Kate was stuffing her face at a restaurant they had found. "Happy now?" Rick asked her and smiled since she was eating fast. All he got back was a muffled hum.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

The inn had a hot bath and Rick stood guard until it was his turn. Then Kate stood guard. She knew cities and this was a good place for a pickpocket to be.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Rick was amused that in their room with Dog, Kate stripped down, helped him strip, and gave him kisses from time to time. She had done without since she had felt yucky and stinky until now.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

In the end they stayed there an entire week. It gave all of them, including the horses some much needed time off. While they stayed here they also noticed it got really cool at night. Not freezing just yet but really cool.

Rick had paid for the horses to be examined to make sure their hooves were in good shape.

With his portable hole now filled up with hay again and the fresh bags all filled with mostly fruits and vegetable this time, they were back on their horses, this time on a real road.

It was two days to a city called Elversult that had maybe nine thousand with almost all humans where they stayed for two nights. Three days to a small city called Teziir that held about eleven thousand people and again mostly humans, where they stayed three nights.

In each place they filled up with all the food they could carry and ate in a restaurant that Kate approved of.

Two and a half days later and they were in Westgate. This city was a city that made Kate comfortable in. It had just under one hundred thousand people and was a capital city that was a big trading city that had a huge dock area filled with ships of all sizes.

Rick took Kate to a temple dedicated to Tyr and bought all those scrolls he had used to possibly counter anything the bugs had given them.

Then they went shopping for invisibility and fly potions that they'd used up.

They found a stable close to an inn that Kate approved off called the Blue Banner. It also happened to have its own tavern. Dog ended up with the horses since the Blue Banner didn't accept dogs. Rick didn't mind much. They would feed and water him, too. And Dog would protect the horses.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Kate was happy. They had a room, there was a tavern where she was sitting at a table with Rick and drinking wine. They had food again, she wasn't tired, and the best part was, she had a lover.

"You look amazingly beautiful at the moment," Rick commented since somehow she was glowing.

Kate simply smiled back at him. She, for once, felt beautiful when she was told she was. She also knew they were making love tonight, right after they both took a nice hot bath that this place also had.

"Now what?" Kate asked Rick right after she got her second glass of wine while Rick was still on his first beer.

"Tomorrow we go down to the docks and ask where ships are going and if we can buy our way onboard. The trick is just how far do they plan on going. Where we want to go is a long ways. So get ready for multiple stops.

"What worries me is that we're close to winter, if it isn't already winter, so that might diminish the number of ships going anywhere," Rick cautioned her.

"We can start looking for long term rentals if necessary," Kate suggested, thinking this city should be large enough to have something.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

It had taken them a month so far and as if by magic or that someone was trying to tell them something, they woke up the next day to snow falling. Their room had a window to look out if they unlocked it and opened it. Rick was looking outside. "Blast it all! It's snowing."

"What?" Kate, though still naked, joined him at the window. "This isn't good, is it?"

"We knew winter was coming. Maybe this will just blow in and blow back out. It's just that the water's edge will start to freeze. The Sea of Fallen Stars is too big to actually freeze. But then various harbors will start to freeze as well. We may be here until spring," Rick warned her.

"We can start looking for a place to stay today. It'll be less expensive than staying here. If we're going to be trapped this is the place to be." Kate kissed his cheek and went to get dressed for combat since leaving anything behind was out of the question. She also found that their room was freezing once outside of their combined sleeping bag.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

They had been there a week and Kate had learned a number of things as they sat in their now frozen room since it was quiet and away from ears. "This is not a safe or nice city," she grumbled.

Rick held up his hands. "I only know it exists and is a trading port. I've never actually been here. In fact the farther east we go the less I know." He defended himself from whatever she had learned.

"This is a Pirate city. Pirates come here to get alcohol and find women. The city does nothing about it as far as I can tell. There's a person in charge, supposedly. But based on what I've learned this place is run by the Thieves Guild. Some person named Sembian. Then it gets better." Kate was ready to hit him for bringing them to this place. "Apparently there's an Assassin's Guild that has designs on this city. Someone named Alusair." Kate rolled her eyes. Her city would never put up with this shit.

"Sorry. I was just trying to get us to a place that had ships that could get us farther east and it may yet still. Unless you hate this place enough to move again." Rick kept defending himself.

"I haven't even made it to the good part yet." Kate threw eye daggers at him for this one. "Apparently there's layer after layer of catacombs beneath this city. Most are so old they're almost forgotten. Down there is a Vampire Wizard who's in command of Vampires that rise up to bite who they please inside the city."

"Oops!" Rick knew that was bad. "My vote, if I still get one, is that we go backwards to Teziir and wait out winter there. It wasn't as big but it might be better. It'll take us three days. We've bought all we need here. Once spring comes around we can either come back and find something there or maybe go around Westgate."

"I like it. We can leave now. All we have to do is go get our horses and Dog and leave immediately." It was nice and big, but this city was horrible so far as she was concerned.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Half a day later they stopped way off the road and spent the night. Two days later they were back in Teziir and Kate spent that first night looking for a long term place to stay and survive the coming winter.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

While they walked around the next day Rick saw something that might be helpful. "It's a Temple to Helm and it's a big one. One of their priestesses might be able to help us. Even better if we can talk to the head priestess. Cross your fingers." Rick escorted Kate into the Temple.

Rick knew Helm was worshiped by people who were good, mostly lawful good like they were. Helm was also called _the Vigilant One._

A minor priestess bade them wait and gave them a bench to sit on in the main Temple where several other people were located.

Then an elder lady sat down in front of them and looked over the back of the bench at them. "My name is Anomen Delryn. This is my Temple. I'm told you're looking for something," she said without telling them too much.

"My name is Richard Rodgers and I'm a Vassal to Bahamut."

"I'm Katherine Beckett and I'm an Initiate of Draconic Mysteries. I also worship Bahamut."

"We're looking for help in finding a place to spend the winter before shipping out in the spring. Basically around four solid months. We were hoping you could either help us or direct us to someone that can," Rick explained.

Kate offered their services. "We can pay or work our way through winter."

They sat there and watched her sitting there, looking at them.

"Wait here, please." Anomen got up by pushing herself up and walked away.

"Have you been in many Temples?" Kate asked him.

"Only to buy scrolls or potions. I have yet to see a Temple to Bahamut. I think I've ever only ever seen one Shrine in my life," Rick replied.

"I've been in several but only to look. I've never seen a Temple to Bahamut, either and I've never seen a shrine to him. If you didn't know me you would wonder why I decided to follow him. Though I think my being a Dragon shifter had a lot to do with it," Kate added for herself. "Have you ever actually seen Bahamut?" She was curious.

"Only once. He sent me to, well you, in a way. It was just his head in mist form over the lake I was trying to get my fish dinner from. Not far outside of your city, actually." Rick informs her.

"Lucky you. I've never seen him. It won't stop me from believing in him, though." Kate's faith in Bahamut was resolute.

"You think she can really help?" Kate was thinking a week in another inn was called for.

"Depends on how long she has lived here. It might be her Temple now, but whose Temple was it before it was hers? Just when did this Temple become hers?" Rick answers back.

They both see a really young teenage girl walking toward them since she only had eyes for them. "You are Rick and Kate?" She needed to make sure.

"Yes," Kate answered.

"My mistress instructed me to give you this." She held it out. Kate took it from her and opened it.

Kate glanced up at her. "It's a name and address. Do you know where this is?" They knew nothing about this city.

"That's down on the docks. Waterfront actually," she informed them.

"Thank you. …And thank your Mistress for us." Kate walked out with Rick.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

It took them a little while and the sun was going to be down in about an hour. However they finally found it.

"We're looking for…" Kate looked at her note again, "Thomas L. Gillford."

"That's me, what can I do for you?" They didn't look like fishermen to him. They were far too clean and wealthy-looking based on the armor the man was wearing.

"We're looking for a room we can rent until spring or middle spring. Anomen Delryn from the Temple to Helm sent us to you." Kate smiled at him. She was pretty, maybe he liked pretty ladies.

He stood there looking them over. They were both clearly rich. They were both drop dead gorgeous, even if he had seen very few bald women. Though he thought he saw a hint of tattoos on her.

"I have a room above the warehouse if you don't mind noise and helping out in the warehouse. It would involve moving large and heavy barrels for a start." Then he told them how much a month he would want with one month up front.

"Show us." Kate wasn't afraid of the price. She had gotten a few times that amount off that stupid Troll and his Green Dragon buddy.

"This way." He took them into the warehouse and up a set of stairs that could use a little work and unlocked the door at the top.

It had a living space with an amazing amount of windows that looked out onto the bay. This massive concrete wall came up from below and had a wood fired stove in front of it was in the middle of the room. The kitchen was on the opposite side of the concrete wall. It had its own wood fired stove only it was meant for cooking. It was a little dark since the only light came from the wall of windows on the other side. They also found the bathroom needed a serious cleaning.

Stairs up the far wall led to the open loft bedroom that had one bed. Looking down onto the living room showed that they had a ragged looking sofa, an end table, and a pair of broken down chairs.

Thomas was downstairs looking out the windows onto the bay and saw some of the fishing ships that were in port with more than one coming in.

"We need new furniture," Rick said, looking at Kate.

Kate lifted up the blanket on the bed and sneezed. "And linen and probably bathroom stuff and cleaners." She walked over to a wall of drawers, opened one, and found someone's old dirty sock in it. She used two fingers to pick it up and show him.

"All right, lots of cleaning and new furniture. Probably everything in the kitchen as well," Rick added thinking that they were going to be busy the first week and buying stuff and getting it in here.

Kate dropped the sock back in the drawer and left it to join Rick.

"The two wood stoves will heat up the concrete wall and radiate the heat it stores up all night long," Rick explained.

"I like the view. At least until all that glass breaks," Kate added.

Rick shook his head. "Work in a warehouse. I haven't done that since I was a little boy trying to help my mom and earn some copper pieces."

"We'll take it!" Kate called out to Thomas.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here be Dragons!**

}|{ }|{ = }|{ = }|{ }|{

_Merry Christmas everyone!_

}|{ }|{ = }|{ = }|{ }|{

_Chapter 8_

_It is now one week later_

They had a brand new sofa and two new chairs for the living room. All new cookware, dinnerware, silverware, and glassware for the kitchen. They even had bread sitting on a scrubbed clean countertop.

Kate had scrubbed and scrubbed to get the bathroom clean. They even had hygiene items for the bathroom, along with brand new towels.

Rick had scoured, blacked, and cleaned out the wood stove in the kitchen so that they could finally risk using it.

The concrete wall actually worked pretty well for about half the night before things started to cool down.

They had a brand new bed and new linens for it along with new pillows. Rick had taken out all of the drawers and dumped them outside then scrubbed them as well.

They had learned that to get hot water, you had to heat it on the stove and take it into the bathroom. If you wanted a shower you had to climb a ladder to dump the water into a container. Taking a hot bath like Kate preferred was far easier.

All the old stuff was downstairs under the stairs it took to reach their room.

The old sofa had been under the wall of windows. The new one was 90 degrees to that with the two new chairs opposite from it.

They still slept either in or on their sleeping bags since they were still more comfortable than their new bed and new linens.

}|{ }|{ = }|{ = }|{ }|{

Kate was looking at what she had just brought home for dinner. If she wanted fish she only had to go a few feet and buy one. Everything else meant going deeper into the city. Every day she made sure their fresh bags were always full of fruits and vegetables.

Kate turned to look when the door opened and she watched Rick walk in wearing some new normal casual clothes. He needed something to wear while working in the warehouse.

"I'm just about to start dinner," Kate told him.

"Gives me a chance to get clean. Would you heat up some water for me, please?" Rick headed for their bedroom to strip his work clothes off and come back down naked to get clean.

Kate grinned as she watched his bare butt go into the bathroom. That was another thing about having a place to stay like this. They were making love at least once daily. Sometimes twice when Rick had a day off.

She'd gotten bored after everything was clean so she helped out for a few short hours each day. The men in the warehouse and out on the dock had quickly learned that she was far stronger than she looked. She was picking up things Rick was picking up that they couldn't even make move.

Then she smiled as a clean and naked Rick came back out. Her eyes went straight to his manhood. She was already thinking of what she was going to do to him tonight until she could no longer see him.

Dinner was ready when he came back down. Rick could smell it upstairs. "More fish."

"I thought you liked fish?" Kate was thinking he was tired of fish and she'd made a mistake.

"I do like fish. It's actually a welcome change to eating what we've been eating all the way here." Rick kissed her cheek. Her cooking was clearly better than his was.

They didn't have a table to eat on so they sat on their new sofa and ate there with drinks on a coffee table. "Is it still safe?" Kate asked him.

Rick patted his stomach. "I don't dare take it out or someone might scry it. However, I can still feel that something's in there," he assured her.

"Immortality." Kate shook her head as she ate her own cooking.

"Immortality is me finding you in the next life. That's my kind of immortality," Rick told her.

"That's sweet!" Kate leaned across to kiss him quickly. "I want to find you again, too."

"I will search for you through a thousand worlds and ten thousand lifetimes until I find you," Rick vowed.

Kate put her dinner down on the coffee table, took his from him, then worked at taking his clothes off. She knew she loved him and right now she wanted him.

}|{ }|{ = }|{ = }|{ }|{

Their dinner was cold so she warmed it up after three rounds of sex. Kate handed him his plate as he was standing there looking out onto the bay and the lake beyond.

"Is that this Sea of Fallen Stars?" Kate asked as she took a bite of her warmed up dinner.

Rick shook his head. "No, that's farther east from here. That's called Lake of Dragons or sometimes The Dragonmere. Don't ask me why. I have no idea. When we go east from here the less I'm going to know. I don't know where the city we want exactly is. I just know where the land it's located in is," he reminded her.

"Are we going to make it in time?" They technically had until late summer. They'd already used up just over a month. Now it was late December and winter was coming.

"We should. Most of it is going to be by ship from here on out unless we lose our ship for some reason. Likely we'll lose our horses after this." Rick warned her. He doubted the ship they found would take horses.

"My magic saddle and saddle bags?" Kate questioned.

"Same as mine. The saddles go in a portable hole. The saddle bags are another matter. Dimension can't go into dimension. They'll destroy each other and everything in both will be lost."

"So that's why you keep taking your bags of holding off first." Now it made sense to Kate.

"Yep, doing so might take you with it if you're stupid enough. Lost forever until you finally die."

"I have almost nothing in mine that I bought before we left," Kate said.

"That may change. Portable holes are very handy to hold stuff. Ten feet by ten feet by ten feet will hold a lot. Then just fold it up into this little flat piece of cloth and tuck it away somewhere." Rick loved his.

"What about Pirates?" Were they really that dangerous. How did anyone trade with anyone else if they stopped everything.

"There are something like sixty islands in the sea. Naturally not all of them have Pirate bases. You're right, of course. If they stopped every ship there would be no commerce getting anywhere. It's simply another risk. Much like the risks we've taken so far." Rick wasn't that worried about Pirates.

"They're still sending ships out." Kate watched as one came in.

"I asked about that. Yes, they're still trawling for fish, however, several are fishing for crabs."

"Crab legs!" Kate had something new to look for tomorrow for their next dinner.

}|{ }|{ = }|{ = }|{ }|{

This morning they were carrying bundles of cut wood up their stairs for their two wood burning stoves. Trip after trip after trip until they had two cords of wood up the stairs, one for each stove. They would have to do this again in a few weeks given how much they went through and it was only getting colder.

Rick was relaxing after hauling wood up the stairs by sitting on the sofa with a beer in one hand. It was even cold, like really cold. One of the benefits of winter.

Kate sat down next to him with her glass of wine, leaned into him, and sipped her wine.

"Any plans for after we finish?" Rick asked her and put his beer down on the coffee table.

"Hadn't given it much thought. My city was nice and I have to admit that I love living in a city. Westgate, though, isn't my idea of a city to live in. Teziir is nice but maybe a little too small. I don't know." Kate would think about it after they finished this.

"Maybe build a home on an island. Some place nice and warm with a beach. Get a little boat. Close to a city to get supplies from," Rick mused.

"Your dream home?" Kate grinned and set her glass of wine down.

"Can't travel forever. Four seasons are nice but maybe somewhere that's safe and not so cold in winter." Rick now had a free arm. He put it around Kate, pulled her in a little closer, and felt her come willingly.

"Privacy but still close to a big enough city might be nice. Just so long as I don't get seasick," Kate said.

"So you think you might like it? How about…," Rick held up what he had in his other hand for her to see, "if you had a husband to do it with?"

Kate drew in a deep breath just as she clapped both of her hands over her mouth. She only had eyes for the ring he was holding in his hand.

"You're…you're…" Oh my God, he was proposing. He was actually proposing. She knew she loved him even if she hadn't actually said it yet. Though maybe her desire to make love to him was enough to show how much she loved him.

There was so much about him to love. Kate didn't dare take the ring. Couldn't get her body to face him so she could see his eyes. All she could do was look at what was going to be her ring and cry.

When they finished this she actually had a future to look forward to.

Finally her body listened to her mind and she managed to twist so she could see him. "I love you!" There she had said it! She cupped his head so she could kiss him with passion as her tears fell. Breaking from the kiss she kissed him again then sat back a bit and adjusted her legs to a more comfortable position.

"So that was a yes?" Rick teased her.

She was about to say yes but her hands were over her mouth yet again. She didn't try and stop the tears. Kate nodded a few times. "Yes," she told him though her hands.

Then she let him take away her left hand and watched as her ring slipped onto her ring finger. She wasn't sure she would ever reach this point. Now here she was and she was engaged to an amazing and beautiful man.

Kate stared at her ring on her finger for a moment then kissed him again.

Kate eventually found herself being carried up the stairs to their bedroom. She wanted him to make love to her, to confirm their commitment to each other by making love to the other.

}|{ }|{ = }|{ = }|{ }|{

Kate was still naked and lying partly on Rick after making love to him and basking in his love. She knew she was loved back and about to be married.

"So just where is this magical island of yours?" Kate was interested in hearing more.

Kate suddenly found herself alone in their bed as she watched as Rick pulled some scrolls out of his backpack. She grinned, pleased that he had obviously thought about this.

Then he was back on the bed only he sat cross-legged and rolled out the first scroll.

"This is Port Nyanzaru. It's an independent city. It gained its independence from Amn. Traders from up and down the Sword Coast came to their market to buy timber, spices, medicines concocted from jungle plants, dinosaur skulls and claws, iron, tiger pelts, carved ivory, Batiri and Grung handiwork, colored feathers, tropical fruit, monkeys, plesiosaur meat." Rick would let Kate read it later after he was done trying to sell it.

"Would you believe that they have annual dinosaur races through town? The dinosaurs are all babies. They and their riders are all painted in these wild colors. The dinosaurs are still wild and barely controlled. A few buildings take a hit or two but no real damage. More than one rider has fallen off and gotten stepped on." Rick was grinning wide.

"You've been there?" It certainly sounded like he had to her.

"Once. An emissary of Bahamut sent me there once to achieve a task. That was when I found out that this place had a Harbormaster paying tribute to a powerful Dragon Turtle out in the bay. In exchange for this monthly pay, the Dragon Turtle kept all other sea monsters from harming the port and hindering trade.

"However, the Harbormaster had died before passing on what he was doing. It was my job to find his replacement and talk to the Dragon Turtle and explain why he wasn't getting his tribute before he left them." Rick sighed. "She was a nice Dragon Turtle. My being there reconfirmed her commitment to Bahamut."

Kate leaned into him to kiss him for that.

Then Rick rolled out the next scroll. "This is Port Nyanzaru." He had a map of the place that really had Kate's attention. "Bay of Chult and River Soshenstar."

"The city is divided into three wards. Merchant Ward, Harbor Ward, and Market Ward. The Merchant Ward is generally a little more the upper-crust section of the city. The Harbor Ward is literally walled off from the other Wards. The Merchant Ward has green parks though most of the city's twelve thousand people live in the Market Ward.

"Oh, the city's walls were decorated with colorful paintings of geometric designs, animals, and mythic figures. Totally unique, I've never seen anything like it before or since." Rick wished he could show her the walls.

"It's located on the northern edge of the Jungles of Chult. The Jungles are lush, super thick, full of animals including dinosaurs, and full of insects, admittedly. Local meat and lots of tropical fruit to choose from." They weren't going to starve.

"The locals don't believe in Temples so there are none in the city itself. There might be one or more out in the jungle but I didn't go there much. There are a few shrines. Gond, Savras, Sune, and Tymora. I added one to Bahamut while I was there but it was simple and likely needs to be seriously updated by now."

That he had done that had Kate leaning across to kiss his cheek again.

"About 70% of the population was human. I did, however, see a few that looked like walking lizards. I didn't get too pushy to find out what they were. Not what I was there to do," Rick said.

"Lizard Folk. I've seen a few in the city. Don't know much about them either. …So where is this island of yours and do you already own it?" Kate was curious.

"It isn't shown on this map but it's out here in the mouth of the bay, just off to one side and really close to a sand peninsula. Basically right where the Dragon Turtle was making its home.

"About six acres more or less. Roughly a teardrop in shape. Pretty much all sand but it's full of trees, three of which are pretty good sized. There's beach on two sides though it's a bit rocky at the edge. It isn't very tall so a storm surge could be a potential problem, though if we build on stilts… And yes, I bought it. Here's the signed Deed." Rick rolled out the third and last scroll and let Kate read it. The fact that it had a symbol pressed into wax told her it at least looked official. She also saw three different signatures including Rick's. Then she read what it said about the island.

"I suppose you've designed the house you want, too?" Kate asked him since he had obviously put some serious thought into this.

"Nope, beyond thinking it should be on stilts to protect from storm surge if there is one. I haven't even given any thought just where on the island, which way it should face, or where the boat to get on and off the island goes let alone what boat. Got any ideas on that?" Rick questioned her as she was still looking the Deed over.

"I'll let you know about that." Kate rolled up the Deed and handed it back to him. "Right after the wedding and just when did you buy this ring?" Kate raised her ring hand again to look at it.

"Couple days ago here in the city. You know Port Nyanzaru is larger than Teziir," Rick reminded her since she was big on living in a really big city.

"I know." Twelve thousand was still a rather small city but it was bigger than here and it sounded better than here. And fixing up his broken down little shrine to Bahamut had a certain appeal.

"Just where is this place?" She had no idea where in this land he was talking about. Then she saw the look he was giving her. It had _Please don't be angry _ written all over it.

"Um, you know where your city was right?" Kate nodded. She knew where she'd been in this land.

"Well… it's on this jungle peninsula between the Trackless Sea and the Shining Sea. A few thousand miles to the south of there." Rick hoped she didn't go nuts on him.

"Beyond Sword Coast?" Kate asked and he nodded. "Beyond Amn and Tethyr?" Kate watched him continue to nod.

"Just the very southern border of Tethyr then west a few hundred miles. Just before the start of the Trackless Sea." Rick tried to help her place it.

Well at least it was back on her side of the land and incredibly south of that. There was just one tiny little gargantuan problem.

"Just how do you plan to get us there?" Kate queried.

"The same way I got there and back again. Hire a magic-user to teleport us there. In my case I hired him, took him with me, and put him up in a room. He had to pay for his own meals," Rick explained. "He brought his wife with him. I think it was a vacation for them or something."

Kate opened the scroll that held the map of the city on it. She could just make out the wall around the Harbor Market. She wasn't sure what all the buildings were on this map but this city was tiny compared to what she was used to and what she would like.

At least it sounded safe from what Rick had told her. Far safer than Westgate was for a trading based city. "What's the name of the Dragon Turtle?" If she was going to meet it one day in the future she wanted to know its name.

"Rhaegal. I was thinking we could ask the temple of Helm to marry us when you're ready." He would have preferred a Temple to Bahamut, but then he didn't know of any of those.

Kate put the map aside and held his head so she could kiss him again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here be Dragons!**

_Chapter 9_

_It is 3 months later, mid March_

They had a ride on a ship tomorrow so today they were leaving both their horses and saddle bags behind at the Temple of Helm.

The head Priestess had been very happy to marry them in her Temple. She hadn't even charged them anything and the place had somehow been filled with flowers. The wedding itself had been simple and no one they knew had attended it. However, some locals that had happened to be there at the time had attended as well as most of the Temple so it hadn't been empty.

Kate had found a lovely dress locally that was now stored in her portable hole to be saved forever.

Amazingly the head Priestess did happen to know where a Temple to Bahamut was located though she herself had never been there.

In the northeastern reach of the Sword Coast, Avraathe sat amongst hills of the Moon Pass of the Nether Mountain Range between Stone Stand and Arn Forest, nearly two tendays east of Silverymoon.

They were both shocked to learn that it had been maybe a couple of weeks away from the city they had started from. Rick had actually somehow headed right for it without knowing it before Bahamut sent him elsewhere.

Kate fed Pippi the last apple she was ever going to feed her. "They'll take good care of you here. I know you'll serve your rider well." Kate felt a tear fall. She was going to miss her horse.

The Temple gladly accepted the horses and the magical saddlebags.

They were going to miss their little apartment above a warehouse. Thomas was getting a well equipped and clean apartment to rent out probably for more gold now that it looked so much better. He still had to fix the stairs that led to it, though.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Rick and Kate watched as the ship had cargo loaded down into the hold before finally headed for the gangplank that allowed access to it and checked in with the captain.

It was named Darkmaiden's Dance and was a merchant Caravel. As a result it had four decks with a large cargo hold in the center plus a bilge level. It had three masts. The first one forward was the tallest and largest. The second one aft was smaller until finally the last one aft, located on the upper deck was smaller still.

It had a captain, first mate, and a crew of six. It was fifty-five feet long from stem to stern and twenty-five feet from port to starboard.

It wasn't taking them all the way to their final destination but they hadn't expected that any ship, no matter the size, would. This one was taking them to Alaghon which was the capital city of Turmish. That placed them, as far as Rick could figure, about halfway there.

It was going to take them almost two weeks to reach it. There was just one tiny hiccup to this trip that Kate didn't like. The captain was making a quick stop at Westgate to pick up a little more cargo. They would be spending the night there before moving on.

Captain Manton Holton welcomed them and their gold as well as extra gold for their dog that they had to pay in full before boarding his ship. He had his first mate, Rodman Vaughn, show them to their room while he made sure his cargo was secured properly.

Vaughn took them both forward and down a set of stairs forward of the forward most mast. At the bottom they found hammocks for the crew to sleep in along with trunks for their possessions. Ducking under the hammocks they went through an opening and into the cargo hold that was already full at the bottom. What was being loaded now was going on top of all this.

He stopped at two doors. One at their left and one in front of them. He opened the one on the left first. "The head, everyone onboard uses it. These are your quarters." He opened the door in front of him and stepped inside.

Like everywhere else everything in the room was wood. He uncovered an everlasting torch that was basically a light spell that never went out so they could see. In the room were two hammocks, one in the back and one against the side of the ship.

"If you have to, vomit in the bucket." He kicked it to show them where it was. "Otherwise go topside and vomit over the side. The galley where everyone, including the captain, eats is on the main deck next to the captain's quarters. Dog food is your problem.

"Go where you wish except for the captain's quarters and stay out of the way of the crew. Cooking is not allowed in any room save the galley. There are two meals a day with one hot meal a day. Clean your own room. …Questions?" Vaughn inquired.

"I think we got it. We'll help to defend the ship if it becomes necessary," Rick assured him.

Vaughn had to admit that he wasn't expecting any trouble but the male at least looked dangerous and useful if they did need help.

"I would lose that armor unless you like drowning," Rodman advised him since it looked heavy and not safe to be wearing in water.

"I'll consider it." Rick wasn't taking off his armor no matter what. He knew how to swim and had potions for water breathing, surviving deep depths of water, and swim. He thought he would be fine.

"Suit yourself. We leave before low tide." He left them in their room.

"Could use a picture or two," Kate joked since it was drab, dark, and felt wet already.

"Two weeks, we'll live." Though Rick was hoping for no storms to make his stomach revolt on him.

"Good thing most of our fresh bags hold meat now for Dog." Kate didn't want him starving to death on this trip.

Since they knew how to get here they went up onto deck to watch.

They ended up on the upper desk where the first mate and the captain were located and listened and watched. It was all a lot of words neither of them knew anything about.

"Island, huh?" Kate queried while teasing him since she liked the idea.

"It doesn't have to be this big. Just bigger than that rowboat over there." Rick pointed at one of the two rowboats that were on the main deck. "One little mast with one sail should be enough. That or we build a bridge to the peninsula and walk into town." Rick wasn't thinking of doing that but it was an option.

The cargo hull got covered over and ropes were removed. The crew was going everywhere or so it seemed. Then a few sails were unfurled and they were actually moving.

Once out of port all of the sails were deployed and they watched as the first mate was at the helm doing all the piloting with the captain watching to make sure everything was going the way he wanted it to go.

A couple of hours later and most of the crew was gone as well as the first mate. It left the captain at the helm and two crewmen on the main deck checking lines.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Dinner had the captain, four of the crew, and them eating what the cook made. The galley had a table that seated six, a wood fired hot area to cook on, two barrels that they soon found contained water and alcohol, along with a crate. There was one small cooking area that held all the serviceware in an open cabinet above.

Kate watched him cook and got up and pulled a small item out of her backpack that she was still wearing. "Here." She handed it to the cook. "Tell it what spice you want and shake it. If you want another one just tell it what you want and shake it." Kate left it with him and went back to sit down.

Kate looked at the captain. "No offense."

"You're going to spoil us with that thing," the captain said.

"Only for two weeks, then you can go back to normal." Kate smiled at him.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Dinner was over. "All right maybe a trip into Westgate to pick up some spices," the captain relented since it was now clear his cook knew how to use them. They would find a place to store them.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Dog was happy to see them and got his meat and water from Rick as they both worked at stripping down to get ready for bed. Dog was likely going to have to live in this room mostly and do his business in this room.

"Hammocks." Kate looked them over then decided on the one in the back, figuring out how to get into the thing. "Um, how are we supposed to make love in this thing? I'm going to go mad if I have to do without for two weeks."

"Sleeping bag." Rick said.

"Oh yeah." She forgot about her sleeping bag. She got it out and put it in the hammock. "I don't think this is going to work, either."

Rick was all set to counter that the bag had to go on the floor when he saw her trying to hide a smile. "Very funny." Rick got his out and put it in the other hammock.

"I thought so." Kate finally let her smile break out. It still meant making love on the wood floor in dog pee, though.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Rick and Kate stayed on the ship when it docked at Westgate to pick up more cargo. They both noticed that they had to get in line and work their way to the dock to get the cargo and once it was onboard it was too late to sail back out so they anchored in the harbor.

Dinner found Kate getting her spice cup back. "The first mate went ashore and bought us a selection of spices. You have my thanks, milady." He was glad that now everyone wouldn't complain about what he cooked.

"Happy to help." She had left her backpack behind this time so would put it away later.

Kate found that she kind of liked the soft swaying of the boat at anchor and the light swaying of her hammock. It was soft so it was comfortable.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Fortunately being in Westgate for a few hours wasn't that bad and they were gone early the next day.

They both tried to spend most of their time up on the upper deck along with Dog to get some air, even if that air was still rather chilly. However, winter was pretty much over so it should get better soon.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

One week in and they'd set up a routine of sorts. Eat breakfast with whoever was off duty, then go to the upper deck and watch for Pirates. They were fully dressed for combat and left nothing behind in their rooms. Not even their sleeping bags.

Rick even had Kate practicing which potions were what on her bandolier just in case she needed them much like he was doing.

Then down to the galley to eat dinner before going back up to the upper deck until the night watch came on and it got dark. The ship never actually stopped though when it got dark most of the sails did come down and they slowed to a crawl.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

_It is now three days later _

Rick and Kate could see it coming their way which meant everyone was about to get really wet. Since it also meant Pirates weren't going to be sailing in this mess Rick and Kate went below to the galley so they could sit and talk.

It was loud down here as the ship rocked from side to side or up and down depending what the sea was doing as they sailed. Everything in the galley could move a little and hit something with every move of the ship.

"Queasy?" Rick asked since this was rougher than anything so far.

"I'm fine for now." Kate and even Rick were thinking of skipping dinner. Looking down showed that Dog was just lying there with his head on the floor looking at them. "At least one of us isn't affected." Kate was thinking she was going to envy Dog soon.

"He blinks for living. I'm not surprised he can handle this," Rick commented and wondered just how he felt when he blinked as much as he did.

Kate suddenly had a question. "If we're going to get to this island of yours using a wizard, why couldn't we use a wizard to get to where we're going?" It would have been so much faster and far safer.

"Remember when I said no magic can affect it?" Rick asked.

"OH! Meaning he can't teleport it but he could us." Kate got it now.

"We would have arrived but it would be right where it had been when we vanished. Then it would fall to the floor. Moving it physically was the only way," Rick said.

"Not worried about where we are taking it?" Kate didn't even know anything about where we they were going.

"None. Bahamut himself sent me on this mission and I trust him with my life." That was an easy question as far as he was concerned.

"Hadn't really thought about it like that. I'm too used to corruption. Guess I should have known better. Bahamut didn't send me, though. The Council summoned me," Kate explained.

"I'm skipping dinner and going to bed," Rick announced. He got up and found Kate right behind him.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Rick and Kate skipped breakfast too come morning, though Dog got something to eat and was happy to lie on the top deck and rip his meat to pieces before swallowing. All this was after cleaning up from him in their room and throwing it over the side.

"CAPTAIN!" one of the crew yelled and pointed. The captain, Kate, and Rick went to that side of the ship.

"It's a ship and based on the number of sails it's bigger than us," Kate noted.

"Pirates?" Rick questioned but never actually looked at the captain.

"Ninety percent of the merchant ships on this sea are our size. Only the big shipping companies have ships of that size. They might have gone that far out to avoid last night's storm. We were only on the edge so didn't get it bad," the captain said. "But, yeah, it's likely Pirates. So why would they want me? I don't have anything special on board." The captain looked at Rick.

"We only have what we have on us," Rick said since technically he wasn't lying. He just couldn't risk telling him the most secret thing they did have on them. Besides, he might not understand what a portable hole was.

And the two of them likely had more gold or equipment worth a lot of gold than the captain had made all of last year.

The captain went to the front railing and rang a bell. "All hands on deck, man the weapons." His ship did happen to have two small ballistas on the bow. One to port and one starboard.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

It was almost close enough to start thinking about firing their little ballistas. "How many do you think?" Rick inquired since he'd never had combat at sea until now.

"One main mast in the middle. Two medium sized masts fore and aft. Thirty easy, maybe as many as forty. Heavy ballistas, two on each side. Little ballistas like ours forward on port and starboard. We'll know for sure soon." The forward part of the ship was facing them. They would have to turn first to bring their heavy ballistas into play.

"They don't want to sink us. They would lose my cargo if they did." He meant they would be boarded.

"You have any ranged weapons?" Rick asked, looking at Kate who shook her head. She was a Monk. If they got boarded then she could kick some ass, but not until then.

Rick pulled out one standard arrow. His quiver was full again but he was still down a number of magical arrows from a previous fight.

The captain saw him. "Wait until our ship is at its height before it goes back down again. It'll be easier for you." He walked forward to the railing. "Standby to fire!"

Rick saw this big bolt coming flying their way and slam into the side of their ship.

"FIRE!" the captain yelled since they had indeed shown themselves to be Pirates.

Rick was ready. He fired an arrow, quickly drew another, and fired again. He was pretty sure he hit both times. If they were lucky the Pirates already had two dead.

"Thirty-eight left," Rick told himself.

The pirate ship kept closing and the captain was back. "To board means they have to get really close," he commented.

Kate had an idea that was maybe a little crazy. She ran to the main mast, dug out a potion and drank it. She climbed the main mast like she was a spider, then climbed out to the end of the boom. She pulled out her **R****ope of ****C****limbing**, ordered it to attach to the boom, and waited.

"What is she thinking?" The captain watched Kate in amazement. He'd never seen anyone climb like that or be able to climb so quickly out to the end of the boom.

"Something silly I'm sure." Rick took a moment to look where she was. Still he lined up his next two shots as another two bolts struck the side of the ship.

Rick fired two more and hit two more people. This time they were close enough to verify that both fell down. "Thirty-six."

Then the Pirate ship turned and suddenly Rick saw lots of targets for him to shoot at. However, he also now saw two really large ballistas. He judged about forty feet out at the moment though it was still getting closer.

Rick reached up to his neck and yanked off a red ball. He selected a target location and threw it. Forty feet later everyone watched it blow up in a fireball that was twenty feet in diameter. He was off by a few feet but he still got a lot of people and it was tall enough to catch the lowest sail on fire.

It had cleared the area of Pirates at the big ballistas but they recovered quickly. Rick fired off two more arrows and hit two more people.

Thanks to the fireball Rick wasn't sure how many that had taken out so he'd lost count. Then both big ballistas fired and hit their ship. The difference was these two shots had heavy rope attached to them.

Just as Rick was ready to fire arrows again both ropes went taut. "Seriously!" Rick understood what they were trying to do now. Then just as suddenly all of their sails collapsed, leaving them drifting. "They're going to pull us to them."

Rick pulled another red ball from his neck about the same size and threw it. Like the last one it blew up in a mini fireball. Then movement caught his eye. Mostly because it was moving fast.

Rick stood there with his mouth hanging open as he watched Kate swing across, let go of her rope, and somersault until she landed on her feet on the foredeck.

"Your wife is nuts." The captain had seen it as well. "Fire!" he yelled at his ballista.

Rick wasn't sure if she was nuts, brave, or a genius. Still he pulled off another red ball, a smaller one this time, and threw it aft this time.

Then their entire ship lurched as it suddenly went sideways, followed by another one.

Rick raised his bow, took out a standard arrow and fired, followed quickly by another one and struck two different people.

Kate meanwhile activated her boots and sped over to two men side by side and hit both of them with her staff followed by running toward the crew manning one of the wheels that was pulling a rope around it.

Rick shot two more people as the captain yelled, "FIRE!"

Kate was doing great. Everyone was trying so hard to get their ship closer to this one that no one was attacking her. She was also watching as two men at a time seemingly just fell to the deck. She hadn't missed seeing the last fireball and was guessing that was Rick even if she didn't know how he was doing it.

Rick decided it was time for another small fireball so he yanked off another small red ball and threw it. This time he saw a few men fall except for one who looked right at him, raised something up to his mouth, and blew on it.

Everyone still standing heard two blasts of a horn. Rick had a magical horn and if that one was magical it was summoning someone or something. He just didn't know what.

Rick pulled out two normal arrows and fired both of the at this man and watched as both of them hit him. However, he didn't go down. "Shit!" Rick had found their leader.

Kate meanwhile had moved on to the other wheel and hit two of the three men manning it.

"KILL HER!" a voice bellowed which told Kate that she had trouble coming.

Rick heard the captain scream and turned just in time to see a gargantuan Black Dragon rise up of the water and land on their boat. The next thing he knew he was wet.

Kate had heard someone scream but then she heard something breaking up and turned in time to see a huge Black Dragon going back into the water and the ship with her husband on it was missing.

"RICK!" Kate wailed. She ran to the side of this ship and jumped into the water. She didn't know what she was going to do, but something.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here be Dragons!**

_Chapter 10_

It took Rick a moment to figure out just what the hell was going on. Most of his mind was screaming Black Dragon. Until all he saw was water and couldn't immediately figure out which way was up and which way was down.

He needed to not drown so he had to get his hand on his potion of water breathing. Then his mind went to his bow which had his left hand moving into front of him so he saw it. Next he saw a potion vial in front of his face.

He really wasn't thinking clearly so he drank all of it even though he probably didn't have to. That wasn't how the potion worked. Putting it to his lips was easy; he sealed his lips around it and swallowed.

A quick check showed that he was breathing water. Now he needed to orient himself and found he was sinking and sinking fast. Next came out a swimming potion that he drank all of and released the vial. He swam for the surface.

Kate knew how to swim and she wasn't carrying all that much save that she still had her staff in one hand. Thanks to Rick's coaching her first potion was water breathing and since she was panicked over Rick she drank all of hers as well and released it. Next she needed to swim better so she drank that one, too.

Kate was on the wrong side of the Pirate ship since their ship and Rick had been on the other side so she dove deeper and went under the barely moving Pirate ship. She kept her eyes open for both Rick and that damn Black Dragon.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Rick broke the surface and looked around. Their ship was gone and he didn't see anyone he knew or anyone really. He also didn't see that stinking Black Dragon.

What he did see was the Pirate ship and it looked to be trying to add sails.

"Dog!" Now he was worried about Dog. "DOG! **DOG!**" Rick was swimming in place and kept his head above water. Then he saw a splash of water, followed by another one. Suddenly Dog was dog paddling like crazy and trying to bark at him but kept swallowing water when he did.

Rick put his bow over his shoulder, reached out to grab Dog and hold him with his head above water while he kicked like mad to stay above water. He pulled out another water breathing potion and force fed it to Dog then let go of him.

It took Dog a minute to figure out he wasn't drowning when he barked at Rick, very happy to see him. "I'm happy to see you, too. …Now where is Kate?" That had Rick spinning in place though the Pirate ship was still really close. For all he knew she was still on it fighting Pirates.

Then suddenly she erupted out of the water right in front of him. "YOU'RE ALIVE!" Kate jumped at him to wrap her arms around him which forced both of them under water. She kissed him for all she was worth. She'd been scared out of her mind that she'd lost him, that her heart was going to break. They'd been married for such a short time.

Then she figured out what she'd done and let go of him. Both of them kicked for the surface. "DOG!" Kate was happy to see him, too. She didn't want to swamp him like she had Rick so his kiss was going to have to wait.

"Where did the Black Dragon go? Where is everyone else?" Kate looked around and didn't see anyone. All she saw was the Pirate ship sitting there.

"I haven't seen anyone or the Black Dragon. Someone on the Pirate ship blew a horn and the damn thing showed up and broke our ship in two. I'm afraid everyone is drowned." Rick wasn't sure but it was looking like it.

"SHIT!" She was starting to like them. The captain maybe not so much but his crew, while a little rough around the edges, weren't so bad.

"Now what?" All she saw was the Pirate ship and water. She thought she saw a glimpse of land in one direction but that was it.

"I may not have enough swim to reach land. I drank all of my breathe water potion and gave one to Dog. That leaves me with two of those but no more swimming potions." Rick thought he had a problem.

"I drank all of mine, too. I still have two water breathing potions though." Kate wasn't sure what to do, either.

"You jumped onto the Pirate ship!" Rick still wasn't sure what to think about that.

"I'm a Monk. I can only do close hand-to-hand combat. I thought up a way to get onto their ship so I took it. One potion of **Spider Climb** and I was in position. I was doing pretty good too until that damn Black Dragon showed up. So give me a break." She had been kicking ass until then.

They both watched as their two ropes are pulled back onto the ship as a balista bolt started going up the side of the Pirate ship.

"I've got an idea." Rick kept kicking to stay above water, reached into his backpack, and took out his rope. It worked just like Kate's rope that was gone now. He commanded it to reach out and wrap itself around the tiller and tie a knot.

"Grab hold of me and keep one hand on the rope. I'll hold onto Dog with my other arm." Rick moved over to Dog, wrapped his arm around him, and kept kicking.

Rick felt Kate grab hold of him and saw her grab the rope. "What are we doing?"

"We're going to let the Pirate ship tow us to their base then we'll sneak in and capture the base. Hopefully find a small enough boat even if it is a row boat and head for land."

"Eliminate the Pirate base that almost killed all of us. I like it. Hopefully our water breathing potions will last long enough for this." Kate approved his plan and waited.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

They were still being towed by the Pirate ship. Since it was a sailing ship it kept zigzagging back and forth to make headway.

"How are you doing?" Rick questioned as he took a peek at Dog who looked to be smiling and had his tongue hanging out. Leave it to Dog to be enjoying this.

"Still fine. Not sure I ever want to do this again, though." Kate tried for a joke and heard Rick laugh a little.

"Problem is I can't see where we are going or if we are getting close." Rick wasn't sure just when to let go or if he even should.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"I'm getting tired. And my hand is cramping," Kate suddenly said after both of them had been silent for a while.

Rick only had two arms and two hands. One for the rope and one for Dog, who still looked to be enjoying it. "Try and hang on. We have to be getting close."

Kate felt her hand lose its grip on the rope, then frantically groped for it in an attempt to get another hand hold until she managed to grab it again.

Rick was fine still but even he had limits and knew he couldn't keep this up for much longer. Then suddenly the Pirate ship slowed way down. "About time." Rick really needed to flex his hand and arms. He was at least still breathing water and not drowning.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Eventually the Pirate ship slowed down so much that they both had to kick to stay above water. Being this slow allowed them both to look around. "They've dropped a lot of sails to be this slow."

"I see rock." Kate nodded in that direction.

Sure enough he saw rock as well. "There low to the water. Do you see it?" Rick asked her.

"The small cave entrance? Yes, I see it," Kate confirmed.

"Good, that's where we will be swimming underwater to. Get ready." Rick commanded the rope to untie its knot and suddenly they stopped. Rick started to drop since he weighed too much and his swim potion had long since worn off.

He could still swim and with Kate's help they swam underwater while breathing water.

Sure enough it was a small opening, just large enough for them to enter one at a time. What they found was a dark cave. Then Kate brought out a stone that was wrapped up in a small skin that had a **Continual Light **spell on it.

There was just enough of a gap to get fresh air and a sandy space that was about ten feet by maybe eight feet wide. Just enough to give each of them a little space to rest in.

"Well that was fun." Rick laughed at himself which had Kate laughing since it had been anything but.

"Got a plan for this?" Kate queried since she had one already.

"Rest, wait for night then swim out and into their base. Then carefully and stealthily we go around and kill or capture everyone and take possession of this base. Search everywhere and hopefully find a small boat we can use since I don't have enough water breathing to reach land."

Kate was thinking of going now, however if they could catch most of them sleeping that would be better. Plus she could use the rest.

"Any meat left for Dog? We can eat travel rations and we have water." Rick watched her pull out a full fresh bag filled with meat; she gave some to Dog who initially tried to eat it whole before ripping it to pieces.

Rick got out his collapsible water bowl and gave him some water. That was followed by travel rations for himself. Soon both of them were nibbling on travel rations.

"Summoned Black Dragon, huh? Much like our Bronze Dragon?" Kate questioned since they had been doing fine until then.

"Pretty much. I'm betting it was a last result. The last thing a Pirate ship wants to do is sink the ship he wants to board and steal its cargo and maybe the ship as well," Rick confirmed. "Unless he blows it again we have nothing to worry about from him. Hopefully he can't again for a week like mine." It was the one silver lining they had save for them being alive.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"It looks like it might be getting dark," Rick said since he had no idea which direction their opening was pointed.

"We wait. We want them asleep, not just still tired and mad," Kate added getting Rick to nod in agreement.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"Kill the light and go take a look." Kate could swim better since he had her backpack.

Rick watched her leave. She was gone for a long while which was starting to worry him. Then to his relief she was back. She tried to make a space between them and took Rick's dagger to draw with.

"Cave opening about a hundred forty feet wide and tall enough for a ship. Out here there's a ballista with a guard on a rock. He has this little bridge to reach it behind him.

"Back here is the ship. I'm guessing it's docked but I didn't go that far. There's this cheap wood bridge from here to here. One end has another ballista with another guard. Beyond him to our left is a wide beach with a row boat.

"Now around here on our side is where the bridge ends. Here there's an opening in the rock about twenty-five feet above the water. Just around the corner is another sand beach where it looks like they're building their own ship. It's just a hull right now but I would say about the same size as our ship. It's on stilts above the sand.

"After that I don't know. The ship does have some lights in it. I saw only a few others but they were scattered. Looked like mostly torches since they flickered." Kate ended her report.

Rick looked it over and tried to think. "What I would really like is to get rid of this man on the rock first and use his bridge to get closer. How high off the water is he?"

"Fifteen to twenty feet. He's all alone with no light."

"If you can climb it silently you could take him. Dog and I will wait in the water after we take a touch of water breathing. You come and get us. Then cross his bridge and take it from there."

"I can take him. He won't make a sound. Not even a splash." Kate was sure of it.

"Water breathing potion." Rick needed to search for his last one only to find Kate handing him one.

"I still have two and you don't need all of it," Kate reminded him. She watched him force a little down Dog then sipped some for himself and handed it back to her so she could take a sip before putting it away.

"Let's go." Rick let Kate go first and once outside Rick had hold of Dog while Kate helped him swim and not sink like a rock.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Rick and Dog waited and breathed water as Kate slowly climbed. A moment later and he saw her and up he went. Rick pushed Dog up to her then let her help him climb up, not that he needed it.

Rick saw part of what she saw and let her go first. She weighed less and was far more silent. There was a larger rock that the bridge went to followed by another bridge. They went across each bridge one at at time just to be safe and not have it snap on them.

Fifteen feet down a set of stone man-made steps they were on a beach with foot prints headed to an opening in the wall.

Kate stopped him when she saw an opening about fifteen feet up the wall, however, she didn't see anyone so she went forward and waved for him follow her.

There was one step here and an opening that Kate looked into but didn't see anyone. Just inside about fifteen feet with a slight bend to the left she saw a small table with goblets on it, an unlit torch, and two openings. One to the right and one to the left.

Rick took left while she took right. Each went up a set of stone man-made steps to an opening in the wall but there was no one. "Lookouts during the day. Probably have a hand held alarm to alert the others," Rick whispered.

That left the narrow opening ahead of them that had stone steps, again man-made, that went up about ten feet. It ended in a T intersection. Rick and Dog again went left while Kate went right.

Rick saw a light and decided to rush whoever it was. He found a guard half asleep sitting in a chair, leaning on a table. He fully woke up just in time to see Rick punch his face then a dagger went into his chest. A quick look around showed him two rusted metal and locked doors that were made of rusted metal slats. A light down each side showed a number of doors just like this one. "Prison. …I'll be back later guys." Rick easily found the key on the guard.

Kate found a large open room that held two large tables and a number of crates on the far wall. There were three openings on the far wall and one to her right. She had to wait for Rick. However, Dog blinked into place next to her first and instantly growled. That was all Kate needed to know.

Rick joined her and watched her point out all four openings as they both listened to Dog softly growl. "This ship is to our right so that space can't be all that big. We go there first." Rick let her go first.

"I found a prison. Killed the guard and took his key," Rick said quietly.

Kate went as silently as she could. She looked into the dark room, then went up the stone steps for about ten feet, and inside but found no one. Rick was right behind her until Dog blinked into the place in front of her.

"Quarters for just one. We passed a mini kitchen on the way here," Kate murmured.

"Main meeting room and dining room. Probably food stuffs in the crates and barrels." Rick looked behind him at the three openings. Back out of this room. "I'll take the one on the left, you take the one in the middle. Do what you think you have to do and are comfortable with." Rick tried to be as careful as he could to the far left opening.

They each find stone steps going up about ten feet and ending in a dark room that was filled with beds. Rick saw two bunk beds with an opening to his right. Kate saw the same with an opening to her left.

Rick saw each lower bunk had someone though the upper bunk was empty. He knelt down beside the one on the left and took out his dagger. Killing someone in their sleep didn't sit well with him. Instead he placed his dagger tip first at his Adam's apple and poked him in his ribs. His eyes opened then opened wide. Instantly Rick plunged his dagger into his throat, killing him. He gave him a chance as minimal as it was. He did the same for the other man.

Kate also found someone in each of the lower bunks. Kate moved to the head of the one on the right and carefully worked an arm around his neck. Then poked him in the cheek, watched his eyes open, squeezed until she snapped his neck. And repeated it for the other man.

They met in the middle where there were four empty bunk beds. "Must have killed more than I thought," Rick said.

Kate wanted to know how he did those fireballs but now was not the time.

The other opening turned out to be a narrow tunnel just tall enough for Rick to walk though that curved to the right after about eighty feet. It opened up onto a wide beach about ten feet down. In front of them across the water was the Pirate ship. Neither of them saw anyone on deck at the moment. There was another tunnel to their left. They also saw a set of stone steps on the right that went up about twenty to twenty-five feet.

"I'm thinking the other ballista and the guard," Kate whispered. "As well as that bridge to the far side."

"Then how did the ship get in here if there is a bridge twenty-five feet off the water?" Rick was puzzled. "Go right and up first. We need to get rid of the guards first. We don't want any alarms getting sounded." Rick followed her up the stairs.

Up there they found a winch mechanism. A quick study suggested that the bridge was lowered into the water and allowed the ship to sail over the bridge. How they got the ship out now that it was in was a challenge for later.

To the right were more stone steps. However this guard was more alert and was reaching for something on his neck. Kate rushed him and took both of them over the side and splashed into the water. In the water Kate grappled with him and quickly realized he didn't have her strength, nor could he breathe water. A few moments later she let his body float down into the dark. She swam to the surface and let Rick help her up.

"That was close," Kate commented quietly. Next they backtracked to the other tunnel. Kate entered it first though her boots were still squeaking since they were wet. It was a tunnel that curved to the right and went almost 200 feet, then stone steps that went down 10 feet.

Here they found the Pirate ship docked to a wood dock with a gangplank leading up to the ship. "Ship or go around?" Rick questions. Then they both heard someone walking on the ship that had Dog growling softly and they all retreated.

"I'm betting everyone else might be on the ship except for those that might be across the way that work on building their new ship. Just getting to them means getting across unnoticed by the guard on the ship." Rick saw a problem they needed to solve.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here be Dragons**

_Chapter 11_

"The guard, any others, and the captain are likely on this ship. Now the captain stared me down and blew a horn that summoned that Black Dragon. If it works like mine he can't blow it for another week or even longer. When we meet him don't underestimate him, he has power," Rick warned her.

This time Rick went first with his bow out and two normal arrows already in the bow. Going up the gangplank that was just a set of boards to walk on, Rick made it to a point just high enough to look over the side and search for the guard. Movement had him on the stairs going up to the upper deck. Lining up his shot, he took his time and was rewarded with him taking two arrows in the back. Followed by falling back down the stairs. The noise he made falling down the stairs made Rick cringe but it didn't last long.

They were soon both over the side and moving aft. There were two sets of stairs leading down to the main deck. There was clearly a room forward under the forecastle. This time Kate went first. Up there they saw not two ballista but three.

Kate picked the door on the left, opened it slowly, but had to use her dark vision to look inside. It was about a 15 x 10 foot room. It looked like a bedroom, however, it was empty so Kate backed back out.

Moving to the next door she was about ready to open it when Dog suddenly growled a low menacing growl. That had her looking at Rick. He was putting his bow away and slowly unsheathed his sword for close quarter fighting.

Kate tried to slowly open the door and instantly realized that the room was lit. She also saw movement so she kicked the door open and let Rick charge inside.

Inside was a single human barely dressed as if he was getting ready for bed. He was fast enough to avoid Rick's first swing. "YOU!" His hatred of Rick was obvious.

Almost in the same second several things happen. First Kate could feel him. He was a shifter and not just any shifter, he was a Dragon. She just didn't know what kind but was betting he was evil. "He's a shifter!" Kate warned Rick in case he hadn't yet felt it.

Clark the Pirate Captain turned his head to see Kate and suddenly he felt both of them were shifters and not just any shifters, they were both Dragons. Probably goody two-shoes good dragons. He was also unprepared for them. First was the surprise that they had killed almost all his crew. He had barely enough to get home where the others were. Second they'd somehow followed him. Third they had sneaked into his cabin.

He hated to do it since that meant his ship would be ruined and sink right where it was but if he didn't he was probably dead with no weapons in hand to fight back with. So he shifted into his Dragon.

The result was instantaneous. The bow of his ship was ruined as it broke off from the rest of the ship since it couldn't contain his size or his weight. Kate screamed as the wood broke and went flying everywhere.

Rick and Kate fell into the water as the ship started to sink and fast. Dog blinked away and Rick tried to keep his eyes on the Black Dragon but he lost him. Now he was in deep water and while he could still breathe water, he was sinking slowly with no more swim potions to use. He was swimming as hard as he could but he was sinking through all the wood when suddenly Kate showed up and helped him to the surface.

The closest was the rock ledge they'd been on earlier so Kate did all she could to get him to reach it so he could climb up followed by herself.

Now they were farther away from where they came but the shelf continued on. They both watched as the Pirate ship sank fast. They could hear yelling from the aft section as it started to sink as well.

Kate spotted movement in the water. It was big and black. "Run, that way!" Rick pushed her and followed her. The shelf suddenly turned left and turned into a tunnel that ultimately went up about 10 feet. Then it sharply turned right. They saw another large board going over water for about 15 to 20 feet so they kept going. Rick was hoping this was the back way into where they were building that other ship.

It did turn that way only to go around the edge of yet another pool of water. Kate stopped when they came across another tunnel. They looked inside but saw nothing. "All this water probably means there's a way for it to get in here. There has to be an entrance under water down there somewhere," Rick said, thinking it might be an alternate way out.

Kate went first and found a larger room that was filled with crates and barrels. "Some of what they stole, looks like. Must be the good stuff if it's way back here," Rick said. There was another tunnel but it didn't go toward the ship being built. It was the opposite direction, in fact. "Secret way out, maybe," Rick suggested and let Kate go first.

However, it wasn't a secret back entrance or emergency escape. Instead it opened into an 80 foot diameter roughly round room. There were five rock columns holding the ceiling up. There was another pool of water and a rock stepping stone to a slightly elevated platform.

"WOW!" Rick and Kate said at the same time. What they both saw was gold and silver coins just lying there along with gems, jewelry, and small chests. "They've been busy." Rick was impressed. Then Kate took a step but Rick stopped her. "There are probably traps," he warned her.

Kate looked but didn't see anything but that didn't mean there weren't any. She had an idea. There was just enough space to land on that upper landing and maybe get her portable hole open. "Up there, you think?" Kate pointed at the elevated shelf where the coins were located.

"Not likely but getting there might be dangerous," Rick cautioned. But in an instant, much like how Dog moved around, Kate was standing over there and nothing happened. "Impressive." He didn't know she could do that.

"Three times a week." Kate liked it and thought it might come in handy. She took out her portable hole and opened it up.

"Careful. Touch nothing that looks like it might be a dimensional item like a bag of holding or all that and you are gone." Rick watched her use her hands to shovel everything into the hole while trying to leave the bigger stuff behind. It took her about thirty minutes to do it carefully but she was folding her portable hole back up and was soon standing next to Rick.

"Nice work, Kate. That should piss our Pirate off." Rick was all smiles and Kate was happy to piss that guy off.

"Now what?" Kate inquired since there was only one way in and one way out unless they wanted to go swimming. "My portable hole still has room." Kate was thinking some crates and barrels.

Soon they were carefully lowering all the barrels down into her portable hole then filled it up with crates and folded it closed. Rick opened his and in went the rest of the crates that now took up half of his space though he had maybe a quarter left to put stuff in.

"That was two so you have one left. Can you take me with you?" Rick liked that idea best. Only Kate was shaking her head. Rick was betting he was too big for her. "Still your third trip might be good for something. Since Black Dragons can swim and breathe water he's probably down there somewhere waiting for us. What we need is out of here." Rick wanted to fight him where they had an advantage or was at least neutral.

"It's sight only so I need to see where I'm going and the range is limited," Kate said, which presented a problem for both of them. "Do you think he'll just leave?" Kate seriously doubted it but wanted to hear this thoughts.

"An Evil Dragon that just gives up? Not a chance. No, he's out there. I'm betting underwater just enough so he can still see us. We still need out of here and not end up in the water. We deal with him then we can come back and search the ship building area. …We need a plan." Rick tried to think based on what they'd seen so far.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"So where do we go? The barracks, maybe?" Kate asked.

"That or the kitchen dining area. Once there we can decide what to do next. For now we run until we're in the tunnels. Black Dragon Breath is acid and they shoot it in a straight line. So be ready to hit the brakes or go faster. …Ready?" Rick was letting Kate and her speed go first.

"Go." Kate took off and Rick waited a second or two then followed. Rick was pretty sure he saw movement in the water but the shelf he was on was a little narrow so he needed to watch where he was going.

Then suddenly he heard Dog somewhere behind him barking his head off and just kept barking until Rick was in the tunnel then he stopped. A moment later Dog was standing right next to both of them.

"Good dog!" Kate had seen some of it and knelt down to hug him and kiss his head followed by scratching his ears.

"Dog." Rick took over scratching his ears. "Let's move." They still had to get past one more section where the Black Dragon could spot them and do something about it. However, it was only about 10 feet long so it would be fast.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

What they needed now was some safety so Rick went backward from the meeting area/dining room using an item and created a stone wall 10 feet deep to block the area that led to the bridge to the far side then did the same thing that led out to a beach that had a row boat on it. That left just one way in and one way out.

"You're trapping us in here?" Kate wasn't sure she liked that.

Rick shook his head. "Just cutting down access to this area. I'm thinking we wait for daylight then make a move. Daylight gives us an advantage. What I want is for us to get out in Dragon form and up into the air. If he chooses to follow we summon our other two Dragons and fight him in the air. Don't want him changing to human and sneaking up on us."

"Four against one again. I like the sound of that. Do you think he'll go for it?" Kate queried.

"Think about it. You're the head of a Pirate group. You have a big ship that you no longer have. Your second ship is nowhere near ready. Your men are dead, either killed or drowned in a sinking ship. He knows his treasure is way back there, the same place we just came from. He has to guess that we now have it. His pride has taken a big hit and he's evil. …No, he's still here. He dies or we do." Rick doubted he would ever leave except to get more men and finish the second ship and start over.

"Looks like we've got a few hours to figure out a way." Kate was thinking it was just past midnight when they had started. They still had a few hours until the sun came up.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"The sun's been up for about an hour." Kate came back from looking outside. "You're sure I can't use that horn? I'm faster than you by a little." She thought she stood a better chance of getting away. "And he hates you."

"Unfortunately, no. Hopefully they'll keep him busy long enough. I'll be right behind you. You have the idol to summon the Gold Dragon. Remember to wait until he's in the air before you use it." The trick they were going to have was how he was going to blow the horn to summon the Bronze Dragon to help them.

"Dog, stay." Rick was sure he would know if Rick had died from this and it would free him to move on. "Be a good dog." Rick feared he might never see him again and scratched his ears.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Kate was ready and watched Rick run across the two bridges out to the ballista location where he stopped and didn't wait to see if the Black Dragon was still there; he raised his horn and blew it. In a moment three barbarians showed up and dived into the water as directed to attack a Black Dragon.

Kate ran for the beach before Rick even made it to the ballista. She shifted the second her foot touched sand, flapping her wings hard to try and gain some altitude and speed.

Rick didn't have the benefit of running hard first. He put his horn away, shifted, and jumped. He pumped his wings hard to try and gain altitude and speed as well. He had no idea if his barbarians found anything or if they even got in a single hit. It didn't matter anyway. They were a distraction to keep the Black Dragon busy a moment so they could get a head start.

Rick was too intent on flapping his wings as hard as he could to risk looking back. He did, however, see Kate out in front of him who did. Then she turned back to face where she was going and kept flapping hard. It was a pity they couldn't talk to each other easily. Maybe they could find a way to fix that later. He would love to know what she saw.

Rick was actually gaining some altitude when he saw Kate look back again. This time he watched as she shifted back to human and fell from the sky like a rock. A moment later an Adult Gold Dragon appeared which told Rick the Black Dragon had fallen for it and was likely hot on his heels. It reinforced his determination to keep flapping hard.

Kate pulled out a potion of Fly and drank it. Then she shot up straight into the air to try and regain some altitude and help Rick.

Rick took the chance and looked behind him and saw the Black Dragon pumping his wings hard to catch up to him. Looking back allowed him to get just a touch closer. It gave Rick an idea and he slowed his flapping a lot and it was like the Black Dragon was shot out of a cannon. Then Rick shifted and fell out of the sky. He went flying right past the Black Dragon who had to be shocked.

Ruck pulled out his horn and blew it. Then he put it away and took out a potion of Fly and drank it. He watched as the Black Dragon winged over and plummeted from the sky to try and reach him as he rocketed straight up past him.

The Black Dragon wanted Rick badly so he leveled out and was rewarded with having an Adult Gold Dragon breathe fire on him and plunge past him. It hurt but he didn't care. Rick had to die.

Kate shifted back to a Gold Dragon and winged over to plunge at the Black Dragon. She watched as the Black Dragon tried hard to catch Rick. Going slow slowed him down and the Black Dragon was rewarded with a Lightning Bolt breath from the Bronze Dragon as he flew past.

Rick had some height again and shifted to Gold Dragon form and pumped his wings to gain some speed and turned so Kate could get a good shot. He was too busy pumping his wings and watching where he was going to see Rick hit him with his breath weapon of fire and fly past him.

Rick began a wide turn to get back to the others and looked for the Black Dragon who was still trying to gain his height. However, one of the Gold Dragons was in a good location if he could get the Black Dragon to lose some altitude so he went down and made another turn.

Kate watched as the Gold Dragon used it claws to make a hit and managed for one claw to hit the Black Dragon before flying on.

Rick soon had the Black Dragon in a wide spiral and going down chasing Rick. Kate watched as the Bronze Dragon did the same thing and got one claw in him. Now it was Kate's turn so she made her run but only hit him with one claw.

The Gold Dragon had made its turn and was coming back as the Bronze Dragon was starting its turn while Kate wasn't even ready to start hers yet.

Kate was just in time to see the Gold Dragon bite the wing of the Black Dragon and instantly stopped flying, forcing both of them to spiral down to the sea far below. Kate was pretty sure keeping the Black Dragon from reaching the water was what he wanted to happen though neither of them had that kind of control over either of them.

Kate was starting her own dive when she saw the Bronze Dragon manage to bite the other wing somehow and immediately stopped flapping its wings. Now there were three Dragons tumbling toward the sea below.

She wasn't going to reach them in time before they all hit the water, which at this speed was going to really hurt. As she watched she saw Rick swoop in and as she flew by all three of them he concentrated his breath of fire on the Black Dragon and flew away.

Kate watched all three hit the water and make a huge splash. Kate decided to level out and slow down to watch. A moment later she saw the Gold Dragon vanish. That also meant the idol would sink to the bottom of the sea and likely never be seen again. But they'd already known that was a possibility. If they killed the Black Dragon it would be worth it.

She saw the Bronze Dragon let go and bite the wing again. It held on as both of them sank into the water. Eventually both of them were too deep to see again.

Kate headed for the Pirate base as planned, landed, shifted to human form. She moved into the tunnel where Dog barked at her and blinked all over the place. "You're such a good dog." She was looking for Rick and finally saw him.

Rick landed, shifted to human form, and found Dog blinking all around him and barking his head off. Rick couldn't get him to stop so he could hug and kiss him. So Rick reached for a piece of jerky and gave it to Dog. A moment later he had Kate's arms around him and was kissing her with passion.

"Do you think he's dead?" Kate wasn't sure. He had taken a lot of damage. It was just he was back in the water again.

"He should be. He's a shifter who happens to be a Black Dragon. I don't know enough to know how a Black Dragon heals itself. If he isn't it's going to take a long time to recover."

"I'm not sure I want to do that again. …Now how do we get out of here? Do we even know where we are?" Kate queried and looked out onto the water.

"Now that's a good question." They had no ship since it had sunk and couldn't man it anyway. The other ship was a long ways from being done and Rick was betting neither of them knew how to build a ship. That left them with three row boats and no way to communicate with anyone.

"I got my island," Rick smiled as he teased her.

"Not funny, babe, so not funny." Kate didn't see anything humorous in that. She did have something he should know. "I think I'm pregnant. I missed my last period." Kate searched his face for an answer.

But he had hoped that it wouldn't happen until after this was over.

"Pretty sure." She knew she had blindsided him with it but.… Her mind stopped working when he kissed her.

His and her Dragon were screaming _baby_ and couldn't be happier. They were both guaranteed the baby would be a shifter and be another Gold Dragon. It was just how two shifters that were the same animal worked.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here be Dragons!**

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

_**Welcome everyone to 2020**_

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

_Chapter 12_

They had most of the day left to them and they still had one section left to search. For both of them to reach it meant swimming across and while they did still have some water breathing potion left, neither of them had any swim potions left. So for Rick to reach it meant he had to remove his armor so he could swim normally across. Plus it was a long swim since they only had one way in and out of where they were.

"You may not have to do this," Kate said since without his armor he could be hit far easier.

"I'm not letting you go over there alone. Dog, stay, guard." He meant guard the stuff he was leaving behind. Kate even took off her backpack. She left her staff behind, waded out into the cool water, and began swimming. Rick with his sword in its scabbard was right behind her.

In the end they found one unfinished boat and lots of material to build it with. There was even a boom arm used to lift heavy material to help build it. Then they found a room that was part quarters and was filled with diagrams on how to build the ship that was being built. There was nothing else of interest and the place was one big dead end.

Once back across they were now both soaking wet and since being naked around each other wasn't a problem they both stripped and found a way to hang up their wet clothes to dry.

"Not such a bad place for a Pirate base. Maybe a little gloomy," Rick said as he looked around.

"Not where I want to live. So we need to think of a way out of here. …All of us." Kate looked at Dog who was watching both of them closely.

Rick dug through his backpack, pulled out some jerky, and gave it to Dog. Then he walked over to Kate and placed his hand on her stomach. "You're sure?" Kate saw him smiling a little but also looked worried.

"Pretty sure. I'm also a little queasy and not really hungry." She had morning sickness so that was a big clue to her.

"We really need to finish this then. We need out of here then find a town and another ship to get us into the city." Rick took out his dagger and walked out to the sand with Kate right behind him.

"The main land is something like this where most of the Pirate bases might be since there's probably more than one." Rick drew some more. "Now out here are 50 or so islands of various sizes. Since it looks like they built this one into an island I'm going to guess one of these two big islands up here.

That will put us about a day or more likely two from this tip here. There are no cites of any size that I know of even close to there. They're either way back here or way down here. Far enough down here is a capital city called Alaghon. Maybe about 75,000 people. Over 50% of them are elves. Beyond that I only know the city is built on the ruins of a deep dwarves city so below the city are really deep caverns that could hold anything. We should be able to get a ship there to take us the rest of the way. The only trick is…" Rick let Kate finish.

"How to reach it." Kate was following easy enough. "No ship large enough and even if we did I can't work a ship. Not sure I even know all the words for a ship." Kate was starting to feel defeated.

"Neither do I. Swimming is out. I don't have teleport or even your Dimension Door. Besides I'm not leaving Dog behind." Rick watched Dog wagging his tail since he was being talked about.

"Neither am I. Do we go searching for another Pirate base and take a ship that we can't sail? Force them to take us somewhere or we kill them? What are the odds their captain is another shifter Black Dragon?" Kate asked.

"Hopefully pretty bad. Though they may not need to take us to a city. Just get us close to this tip and we can go from there." Then Rick offered an alternative. "Or…we could risk shifting to Dragons and flying it. We're faster than any ship. Two days to a ship is less than that for us."

"I've never shifted that long before." She wasn't afraid of shifting that long, it was just that she had never done it before.

"Neither have I," Rick admitted. "There's one more thing to consider." He had another idea to search for another Pirate base and get them to take them somewhere. "If we damage another Pirate base enough but still enough to man a ship to get us where we want to go, it would help the people that sail through here all the time."

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

They had room to set up the tent, however, they only used their sleeping bags in the common area room. "I'm not sleeping in a filthy Pirate bed riddled with fleas." Technically Kate didn't know that for a fact but she wasn't going to risk it. "Besides there are dead men back there." They hadn't gotten rid of the bodies.

Come morning they found their clothes were dry enough to put back on. Then one by one with Dog left behind to guard the place they shifted into Gold Dragons and started to fly over various island to the east and south of them doing a little survey.

Rick thought he saw something promising on their first day out.

"Did you see it? A nice tall tower built on a small island with a dock and a ship with 2 masts." Rick wasn't sure it was a Pirate base but out here, what else could it be?

"Four maybe five floors tall? Yeah, I saw it but how do we make sure it's a Pirate base? Maybe it's some reclusive magic-user and his ship and crew?" It wasn't unheard of after all. Some people were only too willing to get away from it all.

"Point taken. We can go looking again tomorrow," Rick relented though he still thought he was right. Except how they were going to land and shift and then convince the occupants to take them where they wanted to go was another problem.

"What's that noise?" Kate thought she heard someone yelling.

Following the noise got them to the jail area. "I forgot all about this area. Sounds like there is at least someone here." Rick was at fault and he owned up to it.

Finding the key he unlocked the main door and two doors down they found a guy dressed suspiciously like a Pirate. "About time! Someone finally shows up to free me after paying the ransom. Come on, let me out," he told both of them.

"He's lying," Kate stated flatly and glared at him for even trying.

"WHAT! I AM NOT LYING!" he countered forcefully.

"Another lie. Let's go." Kate was done with this guy. He was clearly a bad guy and was in here for a reason.

Rick locked the door and just to make sure unlocked the other one and searched all the cells located here which was twice the number as the other one. All but that one were empty.

He was still yelling and now banging against his bars to regain their attention.

They found food and a way to cook it so they ate it using the tiny kitchen the pirates had. They used their own drink though.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Next day they were out and went looking yet again. This time Kate thought she's spotted something, circled it, and watched until she followed Rick home.

Once on the sand she took Rick's dagger and drew in the sand. Kate described what she saw. "It was three small islands with one that was really small. These two had a wooden structure between them and a dock with a two mast ship sitting at the dock. This rock here was partially hiding it at sea level. I think I saw a few openings in the rock on each side but it was hard to tell how deep they went.

"The ship was maybe a little bigger than what our ship was. I only saw two people and they were human but they were the only ones. She made dots. "The tower's over here, this is here, and we're here."

"Actually closer. A ship of that size will mean fewer men than this place. Maybe a dozen or more onboard. They would want a ship that was more our size and skip the big guys," Rick suggested.

Kate told him her plan. "I was thinking on the way home that if I landed on this little rock out front I could get their attention or you could. Then one of us uses your rope to swing down onto the ship and convince them it's in their best interests to do as we say. While the Gold Dragon roars at them a lot to reinforce our point."

Rick considered it and looked at her map. "Based on the last time someone did some swinging on a rope that would be you with me up top roaring away and maybe even a little gas breath weapon to scare them a little."

"Hope I'm up to being intimidating," Kate said doubtfully since that was going to be the hard part for her.

"Are you kidding? You just landed as a Gold Dragon and roared. Then you turned into a human and now you were standing on their ship with another Gold Dragon roaring right behind you. …Easy." Rick was all smiles.

Kate thought about that for a minute and thought that just might work. "What about Dog?" He was family now.

"Again easy. They sail close enough to here and he simply blinks on when called, then we go where we tell them to. Not sure we can press them too far. Maybe at least a little close to Alaghon. Enough that we can reach it, then we let them go. That's the deal. Who knows, maybe it'll even scare them straight." Rick offers.

"Put Bahamut in their hearts," Kate said and smiled.

"We can but try," Rick agreed. "We start in the morning."

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Come next morning Rick and Kate were ready. Kate had Rick's rope and Dog was staying here. Rick was to hang around above until Kate shifted to human form. Then he would swoop down and land where she had.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Kate lazily circled the site again and this time she thought she saw more movement. Maybe that was good or maybe it was bad. Still they needed this ship and they needed them to man it.

She swooped down, slowing way down, and could already tell that she'd been spotted as suddenly people were running all over the place. The one thing they'd forgotten about was the Frightful Presence that every Dragon had. Just seeing one made weak people run for their lives. Suddenly maybe this plan wasn't going to work like they had planned it.

Kate landed and didn't see anyone. Still it was part of the plan so she roared at them to make sure she has everyone's attention. Not seeing anyone moving she shifted to human form, took out the rope, and threw it to get it to wrap around part of the wood holding the sheets. Testing it first she swooped down onto the deck and held onto her rope for now.

Her end had a weight attached to it so in theory she could throw it up to Rick when he landed. Kate more heard Rick land than saw him since she had eyes on everywhere but up and behind her.

Then she heard Rick roar. All that was going to do was make sure everyone stayed inside so there was no one to talk to. "SHIFT, BABE!" It was time to change the plan. Then she swing the rope up to him. Except it took her four tries before he caught it and swooped down to join her.

"We forgot about the Frightful Presence a Dragon has," Kate said.

"Ohhh!" Yeah, he had forgotten about that part. The idea was to scare them to death all right. Just not force them to run away. So both of them just stood there until heads popped out to look.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Rick whistled. "Here boy! Come on Dog!" They were sailing past the large opening and Rick watched him blink his way out to the rock holding the ballista. Then he was blinking all around him and barking. "Good boy!" Rick hugged him and ruffled his fur.

Kate was in charge around here. She was the one these Pirates saw as a Gold Dragon and worked out that if they didn't do what she told them to she would be a Gold Dragon again and kill all of them.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

They sailed all day and all night as Rick and Kate took turns keeping each other awake all night long.

It seems they knew of an abandoned old town just miles away from the capitol city they wanted to reach. They even found an old dilapidated dock to come up next to. So Rick and Kate jumped out and watched the Pirates make an escape before the Gold Dragon changed its mind.

"That actually worked." Rick was all smiles as he and Kate stood there and watch the Pirate ship make a hasty retreat back to its base. "Not sure we made any headway on converting them to the teachings of Bahamut though."

"No, but we tried to save their lives," Kate agreed with a smile. They couldn't save everyone but at least they had tried and they hadn't even killed anyone from that base.

Now they just needed to get from this abandoned and ruined town and down the coast to the Capitol city.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

The sun was going to set soon when they started to see the first farm house and his crops. It told them both that they were getting close.

They decide that instead of walking it they would start jogging until they saw the walls of the city.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

It was getting really late in the day when they were allowed entrance through the now closed gate since it was late. All Rick had to do was grease his palm with a number of copper pieces and they were in. Now they just needed an inn to stay in. One that Kate would accept.

Naturally the one she finally relented and selected was the most expensive so far. It did at least have its own restaurant so they could finally eat some hot food.

Everything else was going to have to wait for morning.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

The room was nice enough though they both used their sleeping bags but had to sleep separate this time.

The port area was easy to find but what they wanted was more potions and maybe more scrolls but potions were high on their list.

The city they soon learned as they asked a few questions was that it was broken into five districts. Merchant area to purchase anything you might want was far to the south which took them almost an hour to reach.

Walking around separate from the other they bought a combined 5 swimming potions, 4 water breathing potions, and 4 fly potions.

Another hour later and they were back to the dock area and Rick asked about a merchant ship willing to take passengers and defend their ship that was headed east.

Then back to their inn to rent another room for the night.

Much like last time they had learned that ship captains would talk to Rick before they would talk to a woman. While it pissed Kate off, she knew it was just the way things were. Just so long as she got to go with him she let him do all the talking.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

It took them a week to find a captain who was going to a city called Cimbar which was the capital city for the Chessenta region. Thinking it would be large enough to find another ship they accepted, paid the gold necessary, and the gold for Dog.

They both found his ship was a duplicate of their last ship. They even knew where their room was located and where the galley was located. It too had a captain, first mate and a crew of six.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Three and a half days later of uneventful travel for a change they were standing on the docks of Cimbar and headed into town to find another inn and get some decent hot food. That ship didn't have a very good cook and wasn't all that good even with Kate's spice cup.

This city was more to Kate's liking. She was guessing around 90,000 people. The city was broken into two distinct areas instead of districts. There was old Cimbar and new Cimbar. Old Cimbar held a palace and a university. New Cimbar had the port with almost as many docks as Westgate had. It also held most of the homes, shops, theaters for live plays, a hippodrome and even an arena if you liked that kind of thing.

Kate found an even more expensive inn for them to stay in for the night before starting to look for a ship that could take them the rest of the distance. It was even still spring still so they were actually on schedule or ahead of schedule depending on how you thought about it.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Kate and Rick were enjoying the time in the city or more accurately the time in their room while they make love to each other. It no longer mattered if she was indeed pregnant.

Rick really wished that this was over. He worried that if Kate got hurt she would lose the baby. But they hadn't completed their task just yet and her combat skills were going to be needed.

The next day they went back and bought 4 invisibility potions then went to the docks to find another ship. That was when they got lucky. There was a merchant ship willing to take them and he was headed for Geldaneth which was their final destination. However, he wasn't leaving for another 3 days while he confirmed all of his cargo.

"We'll be here and thank you." Rick shook his hand.

It meant more time in the city and they even attended an outdoor play at one of the theaters for a distraction.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Three days later and Rick, Kate, and Dog were standing at the dock and watching as more cargo was being lifted into the hold of the ship. This ship was basically a duplicate of the Pirate ship that had a shifter Black Dragon for a captain. Though so far in the last couple of cities neither of them had come within range of another shifter no matter what animal he was.

This captain wanted a little more gold but they had that and a lot more so they paid for themselves and Dog. This time they were way in the stern of the boat, next to one of the crews quarters where they and the crew would be eating. The captain and the first mate ate together forward of the ship.

Their fresh food bags were full mostly of meat for Dog since the crew was feeding them as part of their passage.

Thankfully they were now far away from all of the Pirate cities and Pirate bases and with no storms to make the transit that bad, unlike one of this ship transits, it went smoothly.

Five days of travel later and they were standing on the dock of Geldaneth. It was getting late in the day so they went looking for yet another inn to spend the night. Then come morning they would go searching for the Library and Horustep III so they could unload these Green Star metal crystals or whatever they were to him and get paid and be done.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"Almost done, babe." Kate was naked next to her naked husband and was ready to get on with her life, their lives, and find a magic-user that could teleport them to their new home.

Rick placed a hand on his stomach just to make sure it was still there. He could always feel it but he felt it even more when he pressed there.

"Given much thought about what home you want?" Rick asked since he had an idea of what he wanted it to look like.

"A little, mostly just what's inside it. Not so much what it looked like. You suggested something on wood stilts possibly. I was thinking of leaving that to you. At least until you explain it to me. Maybe a sketch or two so I can see it," Kate replied.

"I think you'll like it. Three bedrooms, two on one side and ours on the other. Two bathrooms, one on each side. Nice large living room in the center with a kitchen and dining room on one side in the middle. A deck all the way around and maybe even a greenhouse so we could grow a few things ourselves.

"Staircase on the back down to the beach. Another out front that is a boardwalk out to the dock area where deep water is and our friendly Dragon Turtle. Maybe even a gazebo out there for us to just sit and watch. Maybe possibly a bridge across the water to the mainland then walk the beach to reach the city if we can't figure out how to sail a little boat. You'll see when we get there.

"We'll need shutters for the windows for when we have a storm roll in. Also try and not kill as many trees as we can get away with," Rick added since he liked all the trees. Even if the entire island was all sand.

Kate sighed. "Almost." She hadn't really thought she would be doing this when they'd started. Except Rick had proved to be irresistible.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here b Dragons!**

_Chapter 13_

It had been a challenge and yet here they were. The massive library complex was right in front of them. While perhaps the main building was huge, it was all the attached buildings that made it take up so much space. Though they'd been told before even leaving that this complex had several below ground levels that were more safes than library.

The main building was clearly stone while several of the additions were a different construction. There was no fence or gate or any method to keep people off of the property. However, where they were there was an enormous wide open courtyard area that was all stone.

Even as early as it was there were a number of people walking in various directions directions. Some were entering the complex area like they were. Others were leaving and looked tired. Others were going from one building to another.

They saw humans, elves, gnomes, halflings, and even a few that they weren't sure about. "Ready?" Rick asked her and removed a potion from his potion bandolier. Kate followed him. Together they drank the first one. Then remove another one and drank it.

They'd done a lot of talking last night. If there was going to be either the first or last chance at stopping them now would be that time. These two potions just added a lot to their defense and ability to take and limit any damage.

Rick took Kate's hand and they walked across the courtyard headed for the main old building then found someone to ask for directions and find the person they were after, if he was even there yet.

All of the people walking everywhere ignored them as they walked. Now would be a bad time to charge them. They would see anyone coming at them and give them time to be ready for them.

Then suddenly someone showed up right in front of them, causing them to stop and release the other person's hand. His race was difficult to tell. He was old, like seriously old, and sickly-looking. Even as old and sick as he looked, it was his height that stuck both of them. He was just over 7 feet tall. Dog growled very menacingly and was ready to bite him.

"Be so kind as to hand over the Green Star metal and you can leave alive. Or I will remove them from your corpses." Even his voice sounded sickly though he also sounded deadly serious.

How had he suddenly showed up within arm's reach so fast and easily?

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you are talking about. You have obviously mistaken us for someone else." Rick was ready to go around this old man who couldn't possibly be a threat.

"Dead it is then," he stated and vanished just as fast as he had shown up.

"Uh-oh." Rick didn't like the way he said that or how he simply vanished. Most spells meant you had to say something and maybe even make a gesture or two. This guy simply vanished. Rick drew his sword and looked around. He'd no sooner done that when an enormous and misshapen spider with forelegs that end in wicked-looking barbs and long. It was standing on 6 long thin legs and globs of foul smelling green goo dripped from its fanged mouth. The evil of the creature just oozed from it in waves.

It instantly took a swipe at Rick and missed. Rick retaliated with two swings of his own and was rewarded with two solid hits that did some serious damage and left two large gashes in one of its forearms.

Kate chose to reach into her backpack, pulled out a gem, and threw it at the stone floor where it broke and a large Earth Elemental suddenly appeared who instantly took a swing at the creature and missed.

Rick was faster than it was and got in two more swings and was rewarded with two more hits. This time the same forearm was sliced off. The spider not exactly howled but made more a chittering sound that might be pain and anger in one.

Then right next to it a different creature showed up. This one looked like an immense roughly humanoid toad with arms in place of forelegs. Its mouth was filled with rows of blunt looking powerful teeth. Long spines went down the length of its back.

Suddenly a multicolored lightning like effect leaped out from it and tried to strike Kate, however, her dexterity had her dancing to miss it as it and she danced around each other. Then both of them could smell this new creature. The smell was horribly foul and it had both of them almost wishing to vomit. Damn, but it stank to high heaven.

They were both too busy to notice or hear all the yelling and screaming that was taking place around them as people started running instead of just walking.

Then the spider decided to try and bite Rick and inject him with its venom but all it did was glance off of his armor. The Earth Elemental took another swing at the spider but missed again.

Rick took two more swings and connected with its head this time and cut two large slices into it. The damage was severe and the spider dipping down low as it started to bleed all over the place throwing blood everywhere.

Kate had had enough of this and decided to shift into Dragon form. She quickly ripped off five straight attacks. Two claws from her front legs, two wings, a bite, then spun in place to swipe her tail at the toad looking thing. She hit it all five times and was rewarded with seeing green goo oozing out from all five locations.

Suddenly a second huge spider showed up next to the first one. Thanks to the size of them Rick found himself almost surrounded. "DAMMIT ALL! Are they duplicating themselves!?" He couldn't believe this shit.

The new one instantly used one of its foreclaws to strike at him. This time this one actually managed to hit him and it hurt a little but thanks to one of his potions it was more of a scratch than a solid hit.

The immense toad tried to bite Kate and use both of its claws to hit her. All three hit her but thanks to her potions it felt more like a mosquito bite than a solid hit.

The Earth elemental kept on trying to hit a spider but he was going to miss each and every time so he was basically out of this fight and the spider was ignoring him anyway.

Rick took two swings and hit the first spider twice and watched as he almost cut off its head. He saw it collapse to the stone paving. A moment later it vanished in a puff of smoke. That gave Rick a clue as to what was going on here.

Kate stayed right where she was and attacked physically five times again and hit all five times. Her toad now had ten gashes and was oozing green blood all over its body. Though the stench of this foul thing still had both of them trying to swallow down the vomit that was threatening to come up.

Rick's new spider took a swipe at him with its foreclaw and missed so badly it was almost stumbling all over itself.

Suddenly behind Kate a new creature showed up. It was a cross between a human and a vulture. Strong long limbs for arms. It was covered with tiny gray feathers. A really long neck that ended with the head of a vulture and large feathered wings. Showing that it could fly if it chose to. It also had a short tail. The entire creature was a mix of gray and purple. It immediately took a swing at Kate and hit. Again the hit was barely a mosquito bite.

"They're being summoned. See if you can find the magic-user who's doing this and kill him to prevent more of them from showing up," Rick called out and took his two swings and was rewarded with two hits to one of its foreclaws.

"Magic-user, huh." Kate jumped up into the air and allowed these two to take a swing at her and while they both hit, the damage was a mosquito bite. Getting away from that toad thing eased her already queasy stomach.

Rick's spider tried to bite him and inject its poison but he missed. His 50% chance of having an enemy missing him was so far actually working this time for which he was grateful. Especially with Kate gone he was betting he was about to be surrounded.

The toad moved over to Rick, tried to bite him, and missed. While the vulture leapt up, flapped his wings, and almost caught up to Kate since he was much faster and weighed a lot less.

Kate had gained only a little height but chose to look around. The place was mostly empty, she saw. Everyone had run away not surprisingly. Movement showed that the vulture creature was following her but she ignored him for now. She also saw Rick had the spider and the toad to contend with. She needed to find this magic-user!

Rick took two swings and was rewarded with almost slicing off one of the spider's foreclaws which had still more blood being sprayed all over as it chittered at him madly.

Kate felt the vulture bite her tail but it was another mosquito bite and she ignored him.

The toad tries to bite and hit Rick with a claw. Unfortunately for Rick he managed to hit both times. However, the damage was a mosquito bite. His immune system got to work fighting off the poison that was injected from the bite.

Kate saw one person that wasn't running and he was rather tall, really thin, and looked just like the guy that had shown up in front of them so she flapped her wings to reach him.

Meanwhile a new creature showed up. This one was an impossibly large red Tyrannosaurus Rex. Now Rick really was totally surrounded since thanks to the size of each of the three there was no more room for another one.

It actually bit him and this time it actually did hurt a little. What was worse was that the bite had hold of him and now it was trying to lift him up off the ground and swallow him whole which was not good.

Then it got worse. This new one was effectively holding him in place for a moment and it allowed the other two to get in their own hits. The spider hit him both times with its foreclaws and was now trying to rip him into two pieces while the toad bit him and injected still more venom.

Kate landed next to the tall, thin, and sickly-looking man, raised her head, inhaled a deep breath, and breathed her gas breath weapon at him. That actually looked like it hurt a lot.

Rick shoved his sword into the Tyrannosaurus Rex's mouth and was rewarded with hearing it scream from the pain. That also covered him with dinosaur spit that actually made it into his mouth. It did cause the damn thing to let go of him at least.

Kate watched this guy growl at her and reached for something. Kate took the opportunity to bite him and succeeded easily since he wasn't moving.

Rick needed to cut the odds against him so he stayed with the damn spider. If he could kill it he would at least have some space if he needed it which wasn't such a bad idea now that he was thinking about it.

Rick swung twice at the head of the spider and succeeded in almost cutting its head off. He now had an opening that he was going to use soon.

Kate watched him finish and a_** lightning bolt**_ hit her body which really hurt and pissed her off.

Both the toad then the dinosaur tried to bite him. But he had room to move and his 50% miss chance worked perfectly and they both missed him. Now he was running which allowed a free shot at his back; only one hit except the toad claw didn't really hurt. Rick shifted into his Gold Dragon and pumped his wings hard to gain some altitude.

Kate felt the stupid vulture biting her tail that really didn't hurt all that much. She shifted back to human and used her staff to hit this old sickly-looking man in the head and saw his head snap to one side and he stumbled.

Rick was gaining a little altitude and started a slow turn and was just in time to see a group of soldiers come running out of the library and charging the spider and toad, though it was going to take them a little time to reach them. One good thing about being in the air was that he was out of range. He just needed a little time to circle around and breathe on these two.

Kate felt the vulture hit her in the back though thanks to her potion it was a mosquito bite. Though the lightning bolt she took to her chest was another matter. That one hurt a lot.

Kate took two swings this time and hit him both times. Both of them were body blows and she watched him react to one by doubling over from the pain then the second one came in and he collapsed to the stone paving.

Rick was turning and just about in position to breathe on these two and saw both of them were waiting for him. He was betting the spider was flexing down so it could jump up at him since he wasn't really all that high up. He also saw the soldiers getting closer.

Kate took it to her back yet again but ignored the mosquito bites. Except this time these tiny little object started to adhere to her body and each one felt like a bee sting so now it was starting to hurt.

The magic-user was down and trying to raise back up while looking up at her. "Please!?" He needed that Green Star metal. He was horribly sick and dying and was betting he only had days or maybe hours. He wasn't even sure if he had what it took to use the stuff correctly or if they even had enough. He was so fearful of dying he no longer cared what this stuff did to him. Just so long as it cured him and he lived.

"NO!" Kate hit him in the head with her staff as hard as she could and he fell to the stones with blood coming out of his head from her strike.

Rick breathed his gas breath weapon on these two and overflew both of them. As he did they both simply vanished as did the vulture. The man who summoned them was dead so there was nothing left to hold them here.

Rick made a wide turn and landed slowly close to Kate and walked over to her just as she was healing herself using one of her tattoos followed by drinking a potion to heal even more.

Both were soon drinking every type of healing they had. Cure poison, cure disease, and heal wounds.

Now they were both looking down at the body of the old man as the guards kept running. They just had farther to run now.

"He actually begged me to give him the Green Star metal." Kate was still amazed by that.

"He doesn't look overly healthy," Rick added as he now cast a spell and took all the magic items he had on him along with searching him for everything else. Maybe they could find a reason for all this off of him later when they had time.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

The guards only knew these two were involved somehow. So they were escorted to someone who was in charge after ordering that Rick and Kate hand over their weapons. Yes, they had seen Gold Dragons but those Dragons were now gone. Rick and Kate soon found that that person was Horustep III.

He had the guards hand everything back to them and escorted them deep into the library until they were in a beautiful room filled with scrolls everywhere in this beautiful round room. They had taken so many turns, gone though enough doors, and down then back up stairs that they were so lost.

"I've been expecting you. This room is protected so you may speak freely. You're actually a little early." Horustep III was dressed in simple robes and from what they could tell he had no weapon.

Kate asked her first question. "You have any idea who that guy was?"

"I've not yet had an opportunity to view him. I will eventually. Based on what you tell me I would say he was a very desperate man. He was also a summoner. To summon Demons speaks of great power and still have control over them. …Have you had much trouble?" He was willing to just talk for now.

"A little. I would think our biggest problem was a Pirate who was also a Black Dragon." Rick heard Kate agree and she rolled her eyes.

"I like your dog." He was clearly loyal and smart. For him to live through all that told him the dog was clever enough to stay out of the way.

"Dog is smart. He knew I didn't want him involved in any of that so he blinked away and watched." Rick bent down to scratch his ears.

"Before we finish can you suggest a magic user that can teleport all of us very far away? We have a plan after this is over," Kate asked him.

"I can write up an introduction with my name attached. He will give you a good rate. May I have the Green Star metal now, please?" Horustep III held out his hand and was a little surprised that Rick began to strip and even took a half step back.

Horustep III watched as Rick took a tube out of his stomach and raised an eyebrow at this. Rick handed over the tube that was indeed in his stomach. He looked it over and opened it as Rick got dressed again.

Rick was still getting dressed as Kate watched him tap out one of the gems or metal pieces or whatever they were. He held it up to his eye and looked it over before putting it back into the tube and closed it again.

"Here is your pay." He reached into his robe and pulled out one bag at a time and handed over 500,000 gold pieces in the form of gems. "I believe that concludes our deal. It would appear that your choice of messengers for this task was correct." He was impressed enough by them.

"If you will wait here, please," Horustep III asked them. "This will take me about an hour or so."

"I'm not sure just where we are now to get back out. At least not easily." Kate laughed softly a little.

"The Library is rather large," he agreed. Then he knelt down and Rick and Kate stepped back and watched as he moved a series of tiles in the floor. Then suddenly a portion of the floor opened up. "I'll be right back." He stepped into the hole and they could tell he was walking down a spiral staircase. Then the floor closed up again.

Rick made a guess. "Vaults." He could only guess just what was down there and how far down it really was.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Rick had pulled out a handful of jerky pieces and given them to Dog along with his collapsible water bowl. Even Rick and Kate were presently chewing in a piece of jerky.

"How big is this city again?" Kate questioned him thinking they could move to a better inn for the night tonight.

"Doesn't matter, we're not staying. We find our magic-user and we're leaving. I have something to show you." Rick smiled at her.

Kate grinned. Moving immediately to a city they were both going to get to know well sounded like a really good idea.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

They were both working on their second piece of jerky when suddenly the floor started to open up and eventually Horustep III came up out of it. A little small talk and a whole lot of walking later they watched as he wrote in a scroll the name of the person they wanted. Then he escorted them to the front door.

"Across the courtyard, turn left, and you'll eventually find the college right in front of you. Simply hand each person this until you reach him. …May your lives be filled with happiness and joy." He was no fool. He saw love for the other in their eyes.

Rick shook his hand. "Thank you. Perhaps we will meet again."

"Anything is possible," he responded and accepted a kiss to his cheek from Kate and watched them walk away. "You have chosen well, my master." Horustep III spoke to empty air. He wasn't a shifter, but then he didn't need to be. He was a human with Draconic heritage and Dragon blood pumping though his veins.


	14. Chapter 14

**Here be Dragons!**

_Chapter 14_

Their magic-user allowed them to go shopping first before casting the spell they required. They both watched him draw a circle and it was mostly up to Rick to describe where he wanted to go to prevent arriving where they didn't want to. In only a blink of an eye they went from being in a room far to the east to being outside a walled city in the distance. They were on a dirt road and there were very colorful houses on either side of the road. Behind Kate was farmland as far as she could see. Based on the color alone she already liked it.

From the looks of it the sun had only been up for maybe a couple of hours. It was past lunch there but barely breakfast here.

"This way." Rick walked off and while he'd seen this all before he walked slow enough for Kate to look around. So far everyone she saw was indeed human.

The closer they got to the gate she saw something. "Are those trees at the top?" She had never seen a gate that had trees growing on top of it.

"Yep. There are actually three gates and each look the same. This is the middle gate and this is all housing. It looks like they've expanded a little since I was last here." There were actually a few houses behind them.

Getting in was a copper piece which paid for the military to keep the city safe.

The second they were inside the gates Kate saw a tall wall and shops selling food and other goods to her left and right. "What's that?" She thought she recognized it but was guessing she would be saying that a lot.

"Grand Coliseum. It is what you think it is. It keeps the people happy." Rick couldn't do anything about it and was betting there was worse in other cities. Kate saw that it was elevated on a hill and was guessing the only way in was on the opposite side. Rick went left though.

Kate saw an interesting house on her left as they walked. Rick knew he was going to have to explain as he walked. "On the left is the home of the leader of the council. It's technically a government building. If he leaves office someone else moves in after he moves out."

"Warehouses for almost everything coming in and going out." Rick kept walking.

"WOW! What's that building?" Kate had eyes on this large gold colored building that had a gold dome top that actually shone in the sunlight.

"Hall of Gold. If it has anything to do with gold and its use and safety, that's the place," Rick explained.

Around a corner she saw a market place filled with meats, produce, and a lot of sellers. "Food market. Local fresh meat, fresh fish, local fresh fruits, sometimes shipped in fruits and vegetables," Rick said and kept walking.

It was there that Kate saw a lot of people. It looked like the place had only just opened and yet it was already busy. Then she saw a number of docks and ships were taking off freshly caught fish and placing them into open bins.

"Restaurants and locals can buy direct from the fisherman if they wish. It usually costs less, however, restaurants get first pick." Rick kept walking. He knew Dog had been here before and was simply following them silently but wishing for some fresh fish today.

They reached a "Y" intersection where Rick stopped. "Fort and city garrison." Kate could see it easily. It was four stories tall and made out of a combination of stone and brick. It had four towers in each corner. "Just how many is a city secret but based on the size you can judge for yourself."

"In front of us are the Public Baths. There are three of them and they're heated." Rick should know. He'd used it once last time he was here.

Rick began walking and Kate fell into step beside him. Soon they were passed the baths. "Down there is the dye works. They create all the dyes for the clothing, paints, basically anything that you want to have some color. This entire city is painted," Rick mentioned.

"So I've noticed," Kate said.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Rick grinned and kept walking.

"Housing." Rick spread his arms wide. Kate looked and was impressed. Most of them had two floors and all of them were painted very vivid colors. The space was impressive. "Through the gate in the wall is access to more housing that's outside of the wall. Eventually you can reach a rocky beach that the civilians use to fish for themselves. Beyond that you'll reach the hills that house the dinosaur pens."

"Dinosaur races." Kate remembered him telling her about them. "Once a month as I recall."

"Don't worry, you'll see at least one. If you like it you'll see more every month." Rick went back to walking.

"Oh, forgot, sorry. The entrance to the Hall of Gold is back that way," Rick pointed.

Kate saw a fair amount of housing and it was all colorful. Then to the right there was a large opening. "Main entrance to the Grand Coliseum."

Next up on the right. "They call it the Red Bazaar and Inns." Rick stopped so Kate could see.

"I can see why." The roofs of all the buildings of the inns anyway were red. The bazaar looked to be all tents and they sold everything handmade.

Going around them Kate saw another gate with a tree or two at the top. She also saw all the shops she had seen at the gate they had come through in the first place.

Rick stayed inside the city walls, headed past the first gate, and kept going. "Through that gate is the really old section of the city. Old housing, old palace, and way out there is the old garbage pit." Rick went past the leader's house then turned instead of going straight.

"Dry dock for big ships if needed." Rick gestured toward it and continued walking.

Kate saw more colorful housing followed by another gate with trees on top. Once through the gate she saw a lot of docks.

"Military docks and sailors barracks," Rick explained. It was there that Kate got a good look at the lighthouse that was at the entrance. She only saw two big military ships that were a match for the Pirate ship that had a Black Dragon for a captain.

"Bigger merchant ships also dock here. Down there is a lot more housing and the lighthouse keeper's home and shop," Rick pointed out.

Kate saw something interesting. "What's the statue in the center?" There was someone big and tall right in the middle of the bay.

"The Statue of Na Blisio. The founder of the Industry here. He opened up the market place. He's basically the reason this city exists. He found what was out in the jungles, or at least enough to start a town to export. He died years upon years ago." Then Rick started up a set of very steep and long steps. At the top she saw two large buildings.

"To the right is the lone Temple in this city last I knew. Temple to Sune. It reaches all the way to the water. They have their own dock and defend it. There's a bridge to reach it and another gate to reach the bridge.

"This is all more housing and the big building to our left is the Jewelry Market. They mine jade in the jungle, create jewelry from it, and sell it and ship it out. You name it, they make it." Rick was basically just about done. That was it for a city of around 12,000 people.

"Where is our shrine you said you built in one day?" Kate had yet to see that.

Rick had really almost hoped she had forgotten about that. At least until he had had a chance to fix it up at least a little. "This way." Rick took her past the Jewelry Market and turned right. There right in front of them was his broken down and neglected Shrine to Bahamut.

Rick wilted as they looked at it. He'd only had a few hours to construct it. "This thing needs a lot of help, babe." Kate was even thinking of tearing it down and starting all over again.

"How about if we go see our home that I own." He had one last thing to show her.

Kate instantly perked up over that. "Where do we go?" They could work on this later then find a place to stay while they had their new home built.

Rick took her out the right gate toward the dinosaur pens then down to the docks. Out here there was also more housing that was still all colorful.

Rick saw the boat and even saw the owner just outside. He was likely getting ready to go do some fishing or his own. "Emery!" Rick called and got his attention.

"Rodgers!" He wasn't sure just when or if he was ever gong to see him again.

Rick shook his hand then hugged him quickly before letting go. "Emery Bucker, meet Katherine Rodgers. The wife." Rick placed his hand to the side of his mouth and said that softly. "Kate, this is Emery Bucker. Local fisherman."

"You've been busy, Rodgers. Pleasure to meet you." Emery shook Kate's hand as well.

"We were hoping we could hire you to take us out to the island again," Rick asked. "She wants to see the new home."

"I was planning on doing some fishing. You have to buy the fish if I can't catch them." Emery warned him it would be in addition to his fee.

"Only if your wife does the cooking," Rick countered.

"Deal! Let me get my sons and we can get going." Emery started to leave and came up short. "New home?" Now he'd caught up and was staring at these two.

"We plan on building and moving in. We won't exactly be neighbors but we'll be around." Rick began grinning.

"Excellent! I'll tell the wife to expect company and get the boys. Who should already be down here." He wasn't happy about that.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

His fishing ship was smaller than their first ship that that Black Dragon had sunk but it was big enough for them and do some fishing in.

It actually did take them a little while. "Give us a couple of hours for us to look around," Rick asked him.

"No problem. The boys and I will get in some fishing and be back. Yell if we're late." Emery let them wade ashore and look over their island home.

Kate saw that Rick was right. It was all sand. There were lots of trees and two of them were of a decent size. It looked to be shallow on one side and though the water was too deep to just wade across she could see the sandy peninsula he had talked about. A bridge across would be nice.

The opposite side was deep water and devoid of sand. It was all rock on this side. Though the other sides did have sand they ended in rocks. For 6 acres it looked a little small. It was also rather flat. She understood now why Rick was thinking of building it on stilts to gain some height above the sand and water.

Kate stood there at the edge next to Rick. They were both thinking of where to put their house. She offered her thoughts. "To keep the two big trees I'm thinking it has to be here close to this edge. A wood walkway leading down to the water and the bridge across and another wood walkway over to the dock."

"That should work. It'll take about an hour or so to walk into the city," Rick warned her. It was almost all sand until they reached a little jungle.

"Maybe we can build a stable for a pair of horses," Kate suggested since that would speed everything up.

"We could if there were any horses in this city. If we want horses we would need to order them and take what we get unless he brings more than two," Rick replied.

"Oh." Kate hadn't thought of that. It was only then that she realized that she hadn't seen any horses in the city and no stables. "No one to care for horses, either. Still it would help."

"We could always get a pair of dinosaurs to ride," Rick teased and saw the way she was looking at her and laughed anyway.

"So how do we get this house?" Kate queried.

"For that we have to go to the government and apply to build, which shouldn't be a problem. With that in hand we go looking for a contractor in the merchant area. Someone built this city and makes repairs. It shouldn't be too hard for him since we plan on giving him a head start," Rick said.

"It had better work. Those two rings cost us a small fortune." Kate wasn't happy with spending that much. However, they'd gained a fair amount from that Black Dragon Pirate.

Having everything they had that was magical identified then sold if they didn't want it had helped cover the costs a little. Still those two rings had cost them just under two hundred thousand gold.

"I'm done. We need to find a place to stay. That inn first before something more permanent since building out here is likely going to take some time and cost a lot." The contractor was going to have to ship everything and everyone he needed out here.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Kate got to meet the wife and learned she knew how to cook fish really well. Kate also learned that Lovina had lots of practice with the fish her husband caught. Save for tonight. Tonight was the fish bought at the market by her and Rick along with some local fruit.

The inn did have some space for them for the night. As usual they used their own sleeping bags to sleep in, even if they were in individual beds.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Permission had been easy when Rick greased the wheel with a little gold for the city and a few coppers for him personally.

Now they needed to find a contractor. Link Contracting was all they found and spent the next two hours talking about what they wanted and where they wanted it. Three bedrooms, two bathrooms, piping for waste out to the ocean, a living room, dining room, and kitchen with a large deck all the way around it.

Then he found out about the wood walkways, the dock, the stairs, and the bridge.

That was when Rick and Kate found out just how much wood they were talking about and how much tree cutting in the jungle he was going to have to do. He didn't have a ship so he was going to have to rent one. The dock would get built first followed by the walkway to the construction site.

An hour later they had a design scratched out. This was where he informed them he didn't have the engineering skills to make a house like this. The posts to hold up the walkway he understood but those large tubes in the ground until they reach something solid for him to build on was something he couldn't do.

"You leave that to us. It will be there and ready for you when you are," Rick told him.

Barton Link didn't get it but when they didn't balk at his initial price pending a more thorough analysis of just what he needed, he began to like these two. Then he asked for a deposit so he could maybe hire more men so he could start cutting down trees, he watched them plop a number of gems on his table.

"We have a deal. I have a small repair job that I need to finish first but if I can hire some men I can start cutting down trees in a few days." He was also going to need to order some more saw blades. Have another wagon built to haul the downed trees.

"I'll need some more gold eventually when the wood I need to order for your floors, kitchen, and ceiling show up after I order it. Getting that will take a few months. I'm guessing here but completion of the house alone, not including the bridge, will be about 14 to 16 months. Have you got a place to stay?" This was going to take time as well as make him a lot of gold.

"Not yet. We stayed in the inn last night," Rick answered. It was where he'd stayed the last time he was here. While living there for that long might be possible and maybe make the owner happy it wasn't ideal.

"Hmm." He knew everything everywhere in this city. He also knew there was an empty house. He just needed to remember where it was and how they could rent it out for almost 2 years. Then it hit him. "It's right next to this rundown sorry excuse of a Shrine to somebody. I don't know why it's still there. Maybe it'll come down and I can build another house some day."

That had Kate glaring at Rick since they'd been there already and he was right. It was trash. Rick hung his head. However, since it was right next door maybe he could build something a little bigger and maybe even man it from time to time.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

It was back to the guy they had gotten a building permit from to find out about the house and if they could either rent it or buy it and gain permission to repair or replace the Shrine to Bahamut.

They ended up buying it and would either rent it out when they no longer needed it or sell it. They also paid for permission to improve the Shrine. A temple in that space was not permitted so manning it was out.

With key in hand they went to see what they had just bought since it was the only house that Emery knew anything about. It was that or build something outside the city walls.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Rick and Kate walked to the house. It had one door and two windows that all faced the Jewelry Market that was several feet above them. It had two red gable roofs with one section painted beige while the other section was painted green.

It was located up against the outside city wall and between two round turrets that made up the wall. The wall itself was not wide enough or big enough to be manned. They were simply structural in nature. There was a space out front to one side that they could put pots and plant something if they wanted.

"Well this looks familiar," Kate commented. The place was abandoned and unused. It was also empty, totally empty. Nothing in the kitchen to cook with or eat off of. Nothing to sit on or sleep on. It was bare bones. Nothing to clean with and everything needed to be cleaned. Nothing to close over the windows to keep people passing by from looking in if they didn't want them to.

"We need cleaning supplies first. We might have just enough space to set up the tent. Just not stake it into the ground. It'll keep us comfortable at least," Rick said.

Both of them walked to the market area to buy what they needed. They were going to get busy making this place a small home while they had theirs built.


	15. Chapter 15

**Here be Dragons!**

_Chapter 15_

_It is now one year later_

Kate still had a little of her baby weight but was working on getting rid of what was left. Right now she was just finishing putting a fresh diaper on her little girl who was wide awake and about 3 months old now and growing like a weed. What she didn't understand is where the hair color had come from. Until Rick had explained that his mother had red hair.

"There all done." Kate leaned down to blow raspberries on her little girl's belly trying to get her to be happy. It worked and she picked her up and held her close. "Let's go find Daddy." She had a good idea just where he was, too. Kate walked out of their bedroom that had a nice enough bed for now though their two sleeping bags were on it to sleep in. Clothes were in a dresser and all of his armor was mounted on poles to keep it off the floor. Most of her combat stuff had been put away as well.

Out in the living room they had a wood burning fireplace, a seating area big enough to seat three, and a small dining room table tucked into a corner. They'd spent days cleaning the place to make it as spotless as they could. They even had a pair of paintings on the wall done by a local artist.

Stepping outside and closing the door behind her she found her husband right where she expected to find him. He was standing next to their finished and now magnificent Shrine to Bahamut. He was even talking to someone who started to walk away just as she closed the door.

The same person that had done their paintings inside had painted the head of Bahamut on a canvas that was now hanging on the stone wall that surrounded the city. In front of that was a pedestal that held these miniature dragons that were platinum in color. They were made out of paper then coated with a mix of flour and water and painted when dry. Then a toothpick was stuck up its ass and stuck into the pedestal.

To either side were poles that had been painted to simulate fire. The city had shot down letting them have burning torches since they didn't want them falling and setting something on fire. So the fire was fake. What wasn't fake were the four floor mounted candelabra with two on either side.

They had paid a local really low power magic-user to read the scroll they'd bought before coming here. It was called _**Programmed Illusion.**_ He had to hold it and adjust it until Rick said that was good enough and that he needed to finish. It was a permanent illusion so whenever someone placed a real coin, copper, silver, gold, or platinum into a bowl at the base of the pedestal then removed a miniature platinum dragon at the top of the pedestal, Bahamut himself would rise up out of the wall and tower over them, spreading his wings wide and showing everyone his mouth full of sharp teeth for a moment before retreating back into the wall.

While they didn't know of anyone that had converted to worship Bahamut as yet, their shrine was really, really popular with all the kids. The illusion was permanent so all they had to do was keep bringing coins and take a miniature to make it work.

Just as she was walking up to Rick she saw a little girl who was maybe 11 years old come running up. She dropped a coin in the bowl, plucked out a miniature, and stared in awe as Bahamut rose up and rose above her, showing her his mouth full of teeth, then retreating.

Kate watched her squeal in delight and run for her friend who had probably talked her into doing it. Kate walked over to her husband. "I see we're still popular." The new Shrine was head and shoulders above that thing that had been here before.

Rick had a change in mind. "For kids who want to see Bahamut, yes. Now we just need to get the adults to see the benefit of Bahamut. But we're getting there. Next year I'm thinking of adding a Dragon's roar to it. Just not sure what the city will think of that."

They had another more powerful scroll a magic user could use to augment this one. Kate grinned. She could see it but she could also see the city telling them to stop it. The kids would have it roaring at them almost constantly.

"I like it. Just be ready for the city to tell you to take that part away. Maybe if you muted it and made it more of a whisper instead of a loud roar," Kate suggested instead.

He shrugged. "Yeah, probably. Go grab the baby bag and lock the door. We need to meet Emery for a trip over to the house then catch a ride back home again."

"Yes!" Kate was dying to see what they had accomplished so far. They'd been warned he was a little behind schedule. Mostly because of weather. When it rained too hard they couldn't get much work done.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Kate was back. They were down next to the military docks and walking to the ship Barton had bought using their money to build their house with. Rick greeted him. "Barton."

"Right on time. Climb aboard. We have a hold full of material to deliver today." Barton's men would untie them from the dock and they could get started.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Even before they got there Rick and Kate could see the house already.

It was sitting on six feet wide hexagons sunk deep down into the ground. From that point there were beams reaching out to the edge of the deck all the way around.

There were actually two pods with a square house connecting them. The house walls were up and the roof beams and purlins were also installed. The beams, posts, and joists for the deck were also in place. The subfloor for the house was also in place.

Each pod was going to have a domed ceiling with exposed beams up to an open air cupola that would allow the hot air to escape out the top of the house once they were installed.

Interior wall studs were in place and today was going to be all roof, using the material down in the hold.

The ship docked at the dock that had been built first. Everything in the hold was lifted out using a temporary or maybe permanent crane that neither Rick nor Kate had decided if they wanted it gone or if it should stay for future use.

The boardwalk to the house was also installed. They had yet to start on the stairs on the other side except for installing the posts for the stairs and the bridge across the water.

Once the roof was installed the windows would be installed followed by the wood shakes on the outside walls once the deck floor was laid.

The core hexagon at the bottom of the house was sunk deep into the ground had been accomplished use their two rings of wishes. It had taken one wish for each hexagon core. Another wish for each to sink them deep into the ground till they hit something solid enough to support the house. Then another wish per pod to install the floor and the support beams out to the beams of the deck.

The contractor had to install the square portion between the two hexagon shaped pods. He had no idea how they had done it but he had found that they were extremely stable. He was betting nothing would make this house fall over.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

It was a bit of a walk from the deep water dock but since the boardwalk was in place it was an easy walk and elevated above the sand. A lot of the trees were still there including the two large ones.

Kate was smiling as she walked though the large openings and into the area between the two pods. They actually had very few outside walls since all of the walls were filled with glass that wasn't there yet and was still being blown and framed.

The outside walls were basically glass, door, glass, door all the way around until you reached the greenhouse on one end that was going to take up the depth of the deck.

She saw the walls for the two bedrooms and their bathroom. The kitchen was on one side in the middle then their bedroom and bathroom. Furniture was going to be used to hold clothes in each bedroom.

Looking up all she saw was wood beams that worked a lot like the ones under the floor. The contractor had used them for inspiration for the roof beams. The purlins connected all the beams as was going to give the contractor something to attache the roof to and make it water tight.

"Almost, babe, almost." Now she and Rick needed to work on what the interior was going to look like. The walls inside were going to be plaster over lap siding. They just needed to decide on colors. The colors for the finished wood floor and wood ceiling had been decided long ago. They just needed to arrive.

All of the furniture and everything in the kitchen was going to be handmade. As a result they were pumping a lot of gold into the city and the people making all that.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Kate and Rick were outside while Kate had her top down and was breastfeeding Alexis and looking out onto the shallow water, the posts in the ground, and the sandy peninsula on the far side.

They had already decided on asking the contractor to build them a small stable over on the sandy peninsula since they'd ordered horses to be delivered. It meant more work for him and more profit. It did meant a hassle for them.

They needed to have hay shipped it to feed them. They would need someone who knew how to care for horses to move there. But that was all in the future. About a year from now.

"Happy enough?" Rick was still a little worried that she couldn't adjust to living in a small city. For himself living out here away from the city was roughing it enough for him.

"Very!" She had a husband that she loved. She had a daughter that she loved more than anything. No one should ask her who she loved more, her husband or her daughter because she couldn't choose.

She had a lot of belongings. More than she had ever had back in her city. This city was tiny and she knew almost everyone in it now with maybe only a few exceptions. It had what she needed.

It was true there was still only the one Temple though there were maybe a handful of Shrines to other gods. She was convinced theirs was the best. The lone inn was small. The shops were small and had limited amount of inventory. That Jewelry Market, however, was a wonder and she loved to stroll through it and see what had been added lately.

She hadn't had a reason to attend the games in the Grand Coliseum yet. She had seen a number of dinosaur races, though. Most dinosaurs she had noticed, had four legs but a few only had two and the dinosaurs were anything but fully trained.

It had been hilarious to watch the riders trying to get their respective dinosaurs to go where they wanted them to. More than one had fallen off over the races she had watched. No one had been killed since she had lived there though she had heard stories about previous races.

Once the dinosaur got to be too old and big for the races it was either released into the wild or it was killed and butchered for the meat.

Kate looked up from Alexis who was suckling at her breast when Dog could be heard barking. He had clearly found a fish in the shallow part of the water and was blinking all over in his attempt at catching it. Eventually he did and brought it to the edge, ripping it apart and eating it.

"Looks like Dog has already eaten his dinner," Kate smiled.

"That won't stop him from accepting a piece of dino jerky," Rick commented since they had found he loved dinosaur meat.

There was just one thing Kate still had to do since she had been pregnant at the time they had decided to wait. She had yet to go meet their local Dragon Turtle. She was looking forward to meeting her.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"Rick, what color is our roof? All of the houses in the city have colored roofs and even a lot of their walls have color." Kate suddenly couldn't remember what had been decided.

"Orange on one pod, Red on the other and blue in the middle, while the deck floor is green and the railing is basically raw wood color. Now if you mean the stairs out here as well as the bridge, the steps are white while the railing is natural wood color. And the bridge is natural wood floor and red railings." Rick rolled his eyes.

He wondered if she'd truly forgotten or was just rubbing it in. They stood out like a sore thumb here. Finding them by anyone was going to be stupidly simple.

"I let you pick the inside," Kate suddenly told him as if she was reading his thoughts. "No one is trying to kill us. That green stuff is gone and I don't know about you but I feel more powerful now than I did when I started."

"I did sort of notice that my Ranger abilities got better and as for no one not trying to kill us. You're forgetting one Black Dragon shifter pirate who hates me," Rick reminded her.

"But we killed him," Kate argued. She noticed Alexis was done so she grabbed an extra diaper, flipped it over her shoulder, and burped her.

"No, we watched him fall into the sea and sink. That doesn't mean he's dead," Rick said patiently.

"And that was way back thousands of miles from here in whatever-it-was-called Sea," Kate said.

"And that magic-user knew we were coming," Rick countered, thinking all that Black Dragon shifter needed was a little help.

"We can tone down the colors," Kate sighed.

"Are you crazy? If we did that my wife would kill me! Besides by the time that idiot recovers and finds us Alexis will be a teenager and it'll be three against one." Rick slammed his fist into his palm. "He won't know what hit him, except 3 Gold Dragons."

"More like 4 against one. By then Alexis will have a boy friend." Kate was all smiles since she was winning again.

"Over my dead body," Rick stated flatly.

Kate smiled at his reaction. "We'll talk."

"Time to go home," someone from the house yelled at them.

"Dog!" Kate called as she got up, tucking Alexis in her sling and carrying the baby bag, then made her way to the ship so they could go home.

"Talk about a boyfriend my daughter isn't going to have. Right." Rick wasn't interested in that talk. However, he was happy that his daughter had a mommy and a daddy. He out of the two of them knew what teenage boys had on their minds. The only thing on their little minds.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

_It is now 3 months later_

Rick and Kate had been told 2 more months to completion. Not including the gazebo that Rick ordered for out next to the dock on the deep water side. He had explained the need for it to Kate as maybe getting a view of the Dragon Turtle when or if she ever came to the surface. Kate was all for that.

Then the contractor had to start work on the stable meant to hold as many as 6 horses. They settled on it being a barn-like structure with wide doors on each end and 3 horse stalls on each side though one of those stalls was going to be a tack room. It would have beige walls and another brightly colored roof.

They had only just ordered 4 horses to be delivered. That alone was going to take up to 6 months. They'd asked for the best horse breeds that Rick could think of. They didn't have to be race horses. Rick was just hoping that what showed up was still in good shape and alive or the captain of that ship just bought 4 horses.

Right now Rick and Kate with Alexis in her arms had found a spot so Alexis could watch her very first dinosaur race. Kate and even Rick had come to really like these monthly races. It was so much fun watching these idiots trying to get wild baby dinosaurs to go where they wanted them to.

Each time the dinosaurs got painted some of the wildest paint schemes they had ever seen. It was almost as if who had the best paint scheme was just as much who was the best as to who actually won the race.

Alexis was only 6 months old and wasn't going to remember this race. That would have to wait until she was older. Hell, for all she knew her daughter would be one of these idiots riding a baby dinosaur through the city streets.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

The race was over and while Rick went shopping for food for dinner while Kate took Alexis shopping at in the Jewelry Market. There really wasn't anything for a 6-month-old baby but that didn't stop Kate from looking for something.

Back home she found Rick already there and was working on dinner. She was the better cook but he was capable. Kate gave him a quick kiss while still holding Alexis.

"I saw a new store over next to the middle gate," Rick informed her.

"Finally! That space has been empty for almost 2 months. What replaced them?" Kate might be interested since it was new.

"He sells handmade shoes and does shoe repair." The next thing he knew Alexis was being pressed into his arms. "He's new, I don't remember seeing him before."

That was one thing about living in a small town that Kate especially had to get used to. You knew almost literally everyone in town and everyone knew you. Which also meant everyone knew who was building the huge house out on the island at the inlet to the large bay.

"I'll be back in time." She meant in time to nurse Alexis since Alexis needed her. "Keep my dinner warm for me." Then Kate was gone.


	16. Chapter 16

**Here be Dragons!**

_Chapter 16_

_It is now one year later_

Kate was home after a long day in the city. At no time in her life had she ever thought she would be a teacher but now she was one. She taught elementary students all she knew. She'd even brought home homework for herself. She had tests she had to check tonight before bed. As usual it meant Rick got to do the cooking.

However, as she stepped in the door, after settling Patches in her stall and giving her some hay for now, she heard her daughter laughing her head off. Kate clapped a hand over her mouth, smiled, and tried to keep from laughing. Alexis was standing there wearing nothing but her diaper since it was really warm and humid outside and laughing silly. Kate watched as Dog was blinking all around her while Alexis spun in place trying to catch him so she could pet him.

Dog, she was happy to see, had taken to having Alexis around really well. Lately they'd been inseparable. Dog slept in her room and when anything outside made any noise at night Dog was up and growling at whatever it was.

Even for once in his life Dog had a real bed to sleep in. It wasn't a magic sleeping bag but it was better than any other bed a dog had.

Kate retreated to their bedroom to unload her homework, use the bathroom, then went in search of her husband. She found him in the kitchen cooking dinner. She kissed his cheek and looked to see what he was making. They still had the same magic spice cup so their meals were always tasty. The trick was not to burn it on the wood fired stove. The cantankerous stove had its hot spots that if they weren't careful could burn anything in almost seconds. What they really needed was a better one.

They had actually ordered a new one but it wasn't expected to arrive for another six months at best. Their little city might be a trading city but getting certain things took time.

Kate was satisfied with what he was cooking so she went back to her daughter who wasn't laughing her head off any longer. Kate saw that was because Alexis had caught him and was hugging him while using him to help her stand up.

"Mama!" She'd been spotted. Alexis let go of Dog and made her way to her mommy. Kate met her halfway, scooped her up, and lavished kisses on her.

"Did you finally catch Dog?" Kate asked her.

"Dog!" Suddenly Alexis wanted out of her arms and back down on the floor so she could go after Dog again. So Kate put her down and let her do just that. Kate went in to Rick.

"I have test papers to grade so I'll be in our bedroom." Kate kissed him again and retreated. She had a small desk in there with a chair. As big as their bedroom was she was thinking of taking over the third bedroom for her school work. That presented its own problems.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Kate was about a third done. "Dinner!" Rick yelled.

Kate found dinner on the table and Alexis in her chair which was where Kate stopped first before sitting down. "Here's yours." Kate laid a few papers on the table next to Rick.

Rick had helped in the past and he would help again. "I never dreamed I would be a teacher's assistant," he commented as he ate while watching Kate cut it all up for Alexis to help herself with.

"Welcome to my world," Kate said and began eating even if her stomach was feeling like it was beginning to roil. It helped to confirm something she already suspected.

"Well, your world's going to be without me for a few days, up to a week," Rick informed her.

Kate's fork stopped a little short of her mouth. "Why?" She needed him for a number of things. Alexis was a picky eater and she didn't always like what she liked one day the next. On occasion just so she could give Alexis something, she would nurse her. However, that was happening less and less. Most of all she needed him to make love to her. She was still addicted to him and didn't ever want to stop.

"Something is attacking the jade miners and I volunteered to hunt it down so they could keep the mine open. We'll get a discount on jewelry in the Jewelry Market," Rick said.

She had heard something about a monster from the kids in her school but she had left it to just talk by kids. Apparently it wasn't. "Starting when?"

"Tomorrow, hopefully. The day after if I have to. I'm going to be taking everything with me and live in the jungle for a few days. Probably be taking Dog with me, too."

"That isn't going to make Alexis happy," Kate mentioned since she knew Rick was the perfect person for the job. And getting a discount on jewelry was a bonus.

"How is Patches?" Rick changed the subject since Kate hadn't sounded angry and nor wanted to try and stop him.

"She's doing fine. It would be nice to get her to the farrier that moved out here soon. I worry about some of the stuff that's in the jungle area. Though I am creating a trail." It sounded like that was going to have to wait until Rick was back.

"You can ask around and maybe find someone to make your trail wider and safer. We have the gold," Rick said since they still had a lot of gold. The house had cost a fair amount as had the barn. But everything they'd spent had come from the Pirate base and they still had gold left over. Not to mention a lot of what they'd been paid to get the Green Star metal to its destination.

Pirate treasure.

754,356 Silver pieces  
484,113 Gold pieces  
69 gems that totaled 94,000 gold  
3 paintings that totaled 45,145 gold  
1 tapestry at 23,224 gold  
Cloak of the Bat (If you activated it it turned you into a bat and you could fly like a bat)  
Rope of Entanglement

They'd kept everything this time even if they didn't know what to do with all of it.

"I'll ask when I get a chance. My first day off in a couple of days might work. You want to come to school with me?" Kate turned her attention to Alexis who was making a mess while trying to feed herself with what she liked.

"Sool." Alexis was ready.

"Just stay safe, babe. I'm not raising our children all alone." Kate cringed. The words had just popped out and that wasn't how she had wanted to tell him.

Rick coughed on what he was eating and stared at her. "Children? As in plural?"

Kate gave him a weak smile that said _please don't be angry_. "Pretty sure I'm pregnant again." She was late and feeling the beginning of her morning sickness. Which was why she didn't want to take over the third bedroom for her job. She would just have to move back out eventually.

Rick knew it was certainly possible. Once they had started making love to each other they never really could keep their hands of each other. Even when Kate was really pregnant they kept making love to each other. They just had to be careful. Then after Alexis, Kate had shown she was interested only a few weeks later.

Alexis had her own bedroom that was colored the color Alexis had picked out and that was only about 2 weeks old.

Rick used a finger to get Kate to lean closer then closer still until he could kiss her. "Another baby. Hope you're not a fan of sleep." Rick was happy to have another child. Though he would be happy if this was the last one.

"I survived Alexis, I can survive again. Just think, your Black Dragon friend finds us he'll have to worry about 4 Gold Dragons."

"I can survive never seeing that guy again, thank you very much," Rick retorted.

They both felt it. Alexis was a shifter and she was a Dragon. She just hadn't shifted on her own yet. Kate remembered her first time had been somewhere around 5 years old so they were both betting they had a few years yet.

"Four Gold Dragons and one Dragon Turtle." Kate was all smiles.

"If Alexis is Gold," Rick pointed out since they wouldn't know until she actually shifted.

"Bite your tongue! My baby is Gold. All Gold." Her baby didn't have a mean bone in her body. Plus Gold was a beautiful color to be.

"I meant she could be Silver, Bronze, Brass, or even Copper. It's not up to us." Rick reminded her of what she already knew. "For all I know she's another Dragon Turtle."

"You're a Gold Dragon, aren't you, sweetness?" Kate cooed. Her daughter dropped what she was trying to pick up and looked down at it. She was more interested in her food than what color Dragon she was. "Though a Dragon Turtle would be interesting."

"She could be a Gem Dragon, though. Doubtful that she is an Oriental Dragon but anything is possible," Rick added.

"You like the new Shrine change?" Rick changed the subject again since he didn't want to start a meaningless fight with his wife. He had learned she was stubborn when she wanted to be and she obviously had her heart set on Alexis being a Gold Dragon.

Kate reminded him she was right…again. "I warned you the City wouldn't let us roar at everyone." Though she had to admit the change was a really big hit with the kids.

Now they put a coin of any valuation into the bowl, plucked out a tiny platinum colored Dragon and Bahamut would come out of the wall, look down on them, and spread his platinum wings wide, as usual. That hadn't been changed. Instead of a roar, he still opened his mouth wide and instead of nothing, now out came an illusionary breath weapon then he retreated back into the wall.

It was all illusion and didn't actually do anything. Next year Rick was thinking of tying to figure out how to add smoke, mist, water spray, something to really make the little kids scream in glee. Even the Temple to Sune didn't have their popularity now. At least with all the kids.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Kate had made love to her husband this morning because she didn't know just when she was going to see him again. He had said something about up to a week.

She was dressed for school while Rick was putting on his armor and boots, then putting his weapons into place after packing his backpack and putting it on. He was even taking his portable hole with him. He'd transferred out as much as he could into Kate's portable hole last night.

"I haven't seen you look like that in a while." He was as handsome as the first day she saw him.

"It almost feels like I'm more my old self. Not in a city and out exploring. Should be fun." Rick was looking forward to this. He doubted seriously that it was something he couldn't handle.

Kate walked up to him and grabbed hold of him since wrapping her arms around him was no longer possible because of his gear. "Just come home, babe. That's all I ask."

"Bahamut will look over all of us." Rick kissed her with passion since he wasn't going to get to kiss her again for he didn't know how long.

"Have you filled the fresh bags? Loaded up on trail rations? Have water?" Kate checked him out.

"Yes, yes, and yes," Rick assured her. "See you later." He gave her a quick kiss. "Let's go, Dog. It's just you and me again." Rick got him to bark and watched him blink for the door.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Kate watched while holding Alexis until she couldn't see him any longer. "Doesn't Daddy look so handsome and strong?" Kate asked her daughter.

"Da da." Alexis waved bye bye at him.

"You get to come to school with me. Go for a horse ride." Kate kissed her.

"Hossy!" Alexis was ready.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

It took Rick almost the entire day just to reach the jade mine and meet the miners. The best he got out of them was that whatever it was looked like a snake except it had two arms and it had weapons. They had run it off easily enough each time. However, one of them had been injured that last time.

"I'll get started at first light. Leave it to me. I'll find him or it or whatever it was," Rick assured them and set up camp and waited for morning. It felt really strange sleeping in a big tent without two horses and Kate. He was amazingly homesick already.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Come morning after a restroom break he and Dog got busy trying to either find a trail or pick up a scent.

Rick was sticking to more solid ground and he had found some tracks except they were clearly four legged and really large which had him betting dinosaur.

"Snake-looking, huh?" That had Rick moving closer to the edge of the more swampy looking area. He also unsheathed his sword in case he saw a large snake in the low hanging trees just waiting for him to stumble under him or her.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

He had stopped for lunch but was back to looking now. He could hear a dinosaur in the distance and he only knew that because of the dinosaur races. It sounded familiar.

Then Dog growled low and Rick looked around. Then he was looking where Dog was looking. Dog's hearing and ability to scent were far better than his. Rick moved to a tree to hide himself behind and waited and watched.

In a moment he was rewarded with watching what had to be the biggest damn snake he had ever seen in his life slithering through the shallow water.

It wasn't so much it was long, though it was that. It was just that if he wasn't seeing things it had an upper body area that was fat then tapered down to a thin tail.

Since it was getting farther away Rick put his sword away, pulled out his bow and took out two standard arrows, and tried to slowly and quietly follow it.

It was going to be dark in about an hour so he needed to make a choice soon.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

A few minutes later he saw it slither out of the water and onto dry land. Once most of it was out of the water it did something impossible. It raised up to show that it did indeed have an upper body. In fact it had two human-looking arms though it had a snake body and a snake head.

It also had a bow over its back that it moved to get ready. It nocked an arrow and started to slither farther onto the ground. Then Dog growled apparently a little too loud and it spun and fired an arrow. That arrow just barely missed Dog who blinked away immediately.

Rick stepped up, fired his two arrows, and saw both hit. It looked like they hurt but it didn't fall down. This time it saw Rick and fired a single arrow toward him, however, his 50% chance of the enemy missing worked. Rick fired 2 more arrows back and watched it fall to the ground this time.

Putting his bow away and drawing his sword, Rick moved in carefully to examine whatever this was. A quick check showed that it was indeed dead. It was wearing bracers and had a quiver with a few arrows in it. It also had a belt over its other shoulder that had a small backpack attached to it.

A check showed that it was just a touch over 12 feet long from head to the tip of its tail. It was beige on one side and green on the other and was all scales.

"Just what the heck are you?" It certainly fit what the miners had talked about though. A quick spell of _**Detect Magic **_told him that only his bracers were magic.

He needed this body so he could show it to the miners then take it back to the city and show them. Maybe someone in the city knew something he didn't.

So he opened his portable hole, rolled the dead body into it, and closed it up. "Come on, Dog." It was time to jog back to the mine and spend the night there before going home.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

The City hadn't seen anything like it and had him take it to the Temple of Sune. He skipped picking up his wife and daughter since he wasn't sure Alexis needed to see this thing and end up having nightmares.

The miners had no idea and the priests in the Temple of Sune had never seen anything like it. Rick left everything save the bracers with the Temple and went home and stripped down to his usual clothes and waited for Kate to come home.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

_It is now 7 months later_

Rick was sitting in one chair holding his son. Kate was sitting in the chair next to him holding his twin sister while Alexis was standing next to Kate and looking her new sister over from head to toe.

She was bone tired but happy to be home. She still had a lot of pain but it would fade eventually.

Dog was blinking all over the house but had stopped barking when it caused the recently born babies to cry. In his eyes he had two new playmates. Now if they would just grow up faster than the first one he would be even more happy.

"Twins, huh?" Rick had been shocked to see them delivered and equally shocked to be home with them. What they needed was another bed since they only had the one Alexis had used.

They were going to need a lot more diapers and no one in this house was going to get any sleep for weeks, months really.

"It was a surprise to me too, babe. I don't remember Mom saying anything about twins being in the family. Let alone all this red hair." Technically Alexis's hair was orange and not red. She was betting Rick had something to do with this. Now both of her breasts and particularly her nipples were going to take a beating.

But there was one thing she did know. She loved both of them. She loved all of her family including her husband.

"We need names, babe. Do we just use the ones we agreed on if it was a boy or a girl? Or do you want to start all over again since they're twins?" Kate was open to either since this was unexpected.

Granted she had been bigger this time and she actually had more baby weight to get off. She wasn't looking forward to doing that. But she wanted Rick to still be interested in her and find her sexy.

"Addison and Aiden still work for me. All A's." Rick didn't see any reason to make changes now. "We're going to need to have bunk beds made for the girls. Hopefully Alexis won't mind sharing her room while her little brother gets a room all to himself." They could maybe looking into how to build an addition. It was just that it took 3 wishes for each pod last time.

"We need to look into an addition. Eventually they're going to be teenagers and want their own room." Kate was trying to think ahead.

"That means another ring of 3 wishes and we got really lucky last time. It's not that we can't afford it, since we can. It's just finding one is another matter," Rick warned her.

"Yeah." Kate knew he had a point. Still that was years down the road. They had time to try and plan this out.


	17. Chapter 17

**Here be Dragons!**

_Chapter 17_

_It is now 13 years later._

Today was a really big day for the entire family and it was going to change all of their lives forever. They were headed for a town that Rick had gone to years ago. They needed to build an addition and that required that they acquire another ring of 3 wishes. To do that Rick had listened to some of the merchants and hired a ship to take him to a city called Calimport with was the capital city of Calimshan.

Rick thought Kate would have loved it. It was 2,000,000 strong and was huge compared to their little city of 12,000.

Calimport was divided up into wards. One of those wards happened to be a Wizard Ward. As a result one of the guilds had the ring they needed. It was a three day trip to Calimport since it was amazingly close, something Rick had known nothing about.

Today the entire family was going to Calimport to buy a lot of magical items. A whole lot of magical items.

Alexis was following her father. As she grew older she became more and more a daddy's girl and she was having Rick teach her all he knew about being a Ranger.

Addison, they'd found, was a Sorcerer. She had a great deal of magic inside her and was learning a little very slowly. This trip was to help her figure out just how much power she had and what spells were available to her.

Aiden had grown up with their Shrine in the city that he had found out his dad had put together. It was just that the Temple to Sune was still the largest and he wanted to fix that. So he wanted to be a Cleric to Bahamut. He'd already started praying to Bahamut and had been rewarded with a few spells.

What they all needed was a lot of equipment for what they wanted to be and Rick and Kate were willing to spend as much of their remaining gold they as it took them to give their children a head start.

The final reason to go to Calimport was because Rick wanted to call for a new companion. Dog had died last year and had lived 13 years. It was hard to tell who was hurt the most by his death of old age. Kate was betting Rick. Dog was his best buddy before Kate had even met him. However, their children had not taken his loss well any better than Kate had. Rick wanted another Blink dog since Dog had been an amazing companion. The best place to have one come to him was there instead of their little city.

Rick came out of his bedroom wearing his all of his combat gear. "Looking good, Dad."

"Thank you." Rick bowed a little. "Keep in mind yours won't look like this. You're not a Vassal of Bahamut yet."

"I know, Dad, but I will be." Alexis desired so much to be a Vassal of her God.

Then Kate came out and Addison had power inside her that she just needed a little guidance with. She did love the colors of what her mother was wearing.

Kate felt a little left out. Alexis was following her father but no one was following her into being a Monk. Still they were all dedicated to Bahamut and maybe some day they would have a Temple to Bahamut.

They just needed Aiden to come out of his room. Their home had been remodeled enough to allow access to each pod from the living room.

They'd left the existing deck all the way around the house then added a third pod and built an enclosure from the living room, across the existing deck over to the new pod that was Aiden's new bedroom.

"AIDEN!" Kate yelled.

"I'm coming," he yelled back then showed up.

Addison and Aiden might be twins but they had a few things that didn't make them look like twins. Except for the overall body shape and red hair. Really red hair. Alexis still had her orange hair and she liked it really long.

Alexis had more in common with her mom than her dad. She was dedicated and fearless and save for the color of her hair, looked a lot like her mother. 

They had all learned that everyone was a shifter and they were all Dragons. Kate had gotten a partial victory.

Alexis was an Emerald Gem dragon. Her scales were many shades of green with a scintillating appearance that made the Dragon seem to be in constant motion. They had learned her breath weapon was a massive cone of swift wind that mimicked a tornado.

Addison was a Lung Wang. She looked similar to the Dragon Turtle that was still guarding the bay since she was still gaining tribute to keep the bay clear. She was a large shell covered in thick green scales spotted with silver scales. Covering her neck and head were smaller, lighter green scales spotted with golden scales. Her front legs were large flippers, usually 80% of the length of her shell, and each had two extremely sharp talons at the end. Her breath weapon was a massively sized volume of steam, 100 feet long by 50 feet wide.

Aiden was where Kate got her victory. He was a Gold Dragon just like his parents.

Alexis was presently a young adult while the twins were still juveniles. Rick and Kate were now considered Old.

"Let's get moving. Our ship into town is probably already here." Rick looked at Aiden who had delayed them.

"Horses?" Alexis asked again just to make sure.

"Already in the city and being tended to while we are gone. They have a lot of our hay, the magical oat feeding bags, and instructions. They'll be fine. Hopefully this will be fast," Kate answered and soon everyone was headed for their City then a much larger ship for their trip.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

The captain had found room for them but it was tight. There were two hammocks and three mattresses on the floor. The mattresses were side by side and only Rick and Kate had magical sleeping bags.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Three days later it was going to be dark soon and their children were almost running to get off the ship. Rick and Kate grinned. Rick took them to the inn he'd used last time and got two rooms. The rooms were large enough that the kids weren't sleeping side by side at least but they were used to getting along together. It was just Alexis and Addison had a little trouble stripping and getting ready for bed with Aiden in the same room.

It also had food so they ate before going to bed and heading out the next day.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Again everyone was following Rick since he'd been here already. Now it was time to go shopping.

Alexis the Ranger - The snake man they had learned was called a Yuan-Ti and he had **Bracers of Archery - Lesser**. **Mithral Elven Chain **4,150 gold. **Lion's Shield **9,170 gold. **Sylvan Scimitar **47, 315 gold, **Ring of Chameleon Power **12,700 gold, **Bag of holding **2,500 gold, **Quiver of Ehlona **1,800 gold, **Heward's Handy Haversack Backpack **2,000 gold. Standard Bow.

Addison the Sorcerer - **Bracers of Armor +4 **16,000 gold, **Ring of Protection +3 **18,000 gold, **Wand of Web **4,000 gold, **Wand of Lightning Bolt **18,000 gold, **Wand of Knock **4,500 gold, **Bag of Holding **2,500 gold, **Heward's Handy Haversack Backpack **2,000 gold, **Cape of the Mountbank **10,080 gold, **Staff of Fire **18,500 gold. **Dagger of Venom **8,302 gold.

Aiden the Cleric - **Mace of Terror **38,552 gold, **Celestial Armor **22,400 gold, **Bag of Holding **2,500 gold, **Heward's Handy Haversack Backpack **2,000 gold, **Staff of Healing **27,750 gold.

Everyone got potions of **Water Breathing, Swimming, Remove Poison, Remove Disease, Fly and Invisibility. **They had one of each plus a Bandolier to hold them as a present from their parents.

Rick and Kate got hugged tightly three times and told thank you. It made both of them proud of their children.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

It took them three days to get all of the magic items and now they were a few miles outside of the city into the Calim Desert where they set up the tent.

"No magic sleeping bags?" Aiden questioned as they set up the tent which went really fast they found out and blended into the desert effortlessly.

"We can go back and you three can spend your own money on anything you want," Kate replied. They'd done all they were going to do for them save for when they came home hurt or something else they just had to do to protect their children.

Since a **Magic Sleeping Bag **was only 1,000 gold and each of them had more than that they each bought one when they were back in town.

Each still had roughly 3,000 gold to purchase anything they themselves wanted. Addison chose to purchase a **Necklace of Fireballs** at 2,700 gold. It had 5 little red balls.

Alexis chose **Boots of Elvenkind **at 2,000 gold that increased her ability to move silently.

Aiden chose **Cloak of Elvenkind **at 2,000 gold. Wrapped around himself it increased his ability to hide.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Rick and Kate slept in their magic sleeping bags inside their magical tent. The kids slept on their non-magical sleeping bags inside their parents magical tent.

That evening and come morning they got a first hand view of what it took to live outside of their home and a city. They watched their mom cook on an open fire using food that was still fresh inside magic bags.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

It was lunch and everyone was standing a little behind Rick as he officially called for his new animal companion. He knew what he wanted and that was what he called for.

Six hours later and Rick was now sitting and waiting. His three children, especially Alexis, were right behind him and still waiting. Two more hours later and Kate left them to go start work on dinner. She was just starting to open her fresh bags to see what was left.

Alexis yelled for her mom since she'd seen what her dad had clearly seen. Alexis even motioned for her brother and sister to not move and not make a sound.

Rick watched and just like last time, this little puppy of a Blink Dog was slowly and timidly approaching him with his tail tucked between his legs. However just like last time Rick had some fresh meat in his hands waiting for him.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

She was playing with Rick's hands and was starting to warm up to having so many people around her. "She's so cute! Just look at those eyes!" Alexis was in love and couldn't wait for her to have a companion. She just didn't know what she wanted yet. However, she had time to decide. Much like Addison, she could summon a familiar and she hadn't decided if she even wanted one or what it should be.

"A she? She's cute, babe. What's her name?" They all needed to start using it so she could learn it.

Rick hadn't really been expecting a female so he wasn't fully prepared. "Lulu?" he said since he couldn't name her Dog like last time.

Lulu didn't seem to mind when she figured out she had five people all itching to hold her and pet her. She wasn't alone any longer and all of them had something for her to eat. While Rick was glad to have her, his heart still ached, missing Dog.

Once they got closer to the city Rick carried Lulu since being in the city could be scary for her. They needed to go find what it took to get their hands on a number of lower power spells so Addison could finally select what spells she wanted to permanently know. Since once she selected them she could never change them.

She ended up selecting them by their name then her parents paid for them so she could learn how to pull them from her body. Buying all of them was far too expensive of an option.

**Shield - **Invisible shield gives +2 bonus to armor class and blocks Magic Missile.

**Mage Armor - **Gives a +4 bonus to armor class.

**Identify - **Determine what a magic item is and does.

**Comprehend Languages - **Understand all spoken and written languages.

**Ray of Enfeeblement - **Target loses half his strength. Increases the stronger you get.

**Magic Missile - **Glowing stars always hit target. More stars the stronger you are.

**Glitter Dust - **Will outline an invisible object or creature.

**Web - **20 foot radius of strong sticky spider webs.

**See Invisibility - **What it says, see items or creatures that are invisible.

**Scorching Ray - **Ray of fire that gets stronger as you get stronger.

**Rope Trick - **Use rope to reach an extra dimensional space to hide up to 8 people.

**Mirror Image - **Creates illusion of duplicates of you.

Right now she could only do the first six though when she was stronger she could cast the other six. After that there were 7 more levels of spells that got stronger and more complex to cast as well as exponentially expensive. Those were for much later and a few were ungodly expensive.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

With everyone happy now they had to wait 3 days for a their ship to be ready to go back home. They were transporting a large load of cargo to their home.

Lulu was content to just look around and blink back to Rick when anything or anyone suddenly scared her. Which for her was a lot of things. She was brave enough to go look and chicken enough to go back where it was safe. If she couldn't see Rick she went to one of the others until she could.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

The kids had never seen their city from the deck of a ship before. Even way out here it was really colorful. They'd actually hated Calimport mostly because it was dirty, smelled dirty, and was filled with people seemingly everywhere. Kate may have loved it, however, the rest of her family didn't feel the same. They were happy to be back in their little city.

Kate was the first of them off and no sooner than she had set foot on the dock than a council member was there waiting for her.

"Thank the Gods. We need your help." Everyone in town, including the Priests of Sune knew the Rodgers were the two strongest members of this city. Besides also being the richest. Seeing their teenage children all dressed mostly in armor suggested their family may actually be even more powerful now.

All five of them listened to what had happened while they'd been gone. It may have been a bad time for them to be missing though even if they had been here they could not have prevented it. They would still have been too far away. Given that the kids now all had magic weapons and armor maybe their being away was a blessing in disguise.

"One of the miners of the jade mine went back to the mine after taking the weekend off to be with his family. What he found…." He shook his head. The town had gathered volunteers and priests of Sune to go retrieve the bodies then examine them.

"There were 11 miners there at the time. Most died from wounds caused by a sword. But two appeared to have been bitten. Two large holes semi close together could be found. The venom appears to have stopped their hearts. The Priests of Sune are working on an anti-venom but they fear it will take weeks. What they really need is a sample of the actual venom," the council member explained.

"Yuan-ti," Rick said as a possible answer to the attack.

"We believe so. There must be a nest of them somewhere. The city is offering your family 12,000 in gold if you will find this nest and eliminate it. We need that mine to be reopened and safe. Jade is one of our best selling export. The owner of the mine is offering you one quarter of all the jade they have mined and is actually still at the mine. The Jewelry Market will offer you a considerable discount to turn that Jade into anything you want.

"We need your help. We lose that jade and the city will be in trouble." He was honest but blunt. People could be forced to leave and go to another city for work.

"We just need to buy food and we can get started." Rick saw no reason he and Kate needed to go home first. In truth he would have done it practically for free. This was his city and no one messed with his city. He was already thinking of actually accepting considerably less when they succeeded.

"It's yours, take what you need. Just find that nest." If they didn't have these two, the city would be forced to spend even more on adventurers who might not succeed at all.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"You three know the way home. Your father and I just need to buy some fresh food and a couple weeks of trail rations and– " Kate was interrupted.

"We're going with you," Aiden informed his parents.

Alexis waved her hand. "This is our home, too. We have what we need to help and we're going to help. You can either take us with you or I can track you all the way there and follow you."

Addison joined in. "What she said. We're Rodgers and no one messes with our little city. I'll bet each of us even knows the names of those miners. We're going."

Kate felt tears form. Her babies were all growing up. She turned to look at her husband. They were the ones that had all the experience. They were best prepared for what they would find. But everyone had to start somewhere. At least if their children came with them they could protect them.

Rick laid down the letter of the law. "You do what we tell you when we tell you. You do not go anywhere alone. In fact if you three ever leave each other and you live through this you're all grounded for a month. Do I make myself clear?"

Actually all three of them had never seen him like this before. He literally was the cool dad. Yes, he'd grounded them before when they were little and being difficult, but never anything like this.

"This isn't a game. We don't know what we're going to find. Please don't do something that will break our hearts." Kate begged them and agreed with her husband.

"We understand and we're still going." Alexis spoke for her younger brother and sister who quickly nodded their heads.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Rick and Kate had to admit that the trip to the mine so they could inspect the area themselves felt good and worrisome at the same time. How to protect their children without being overbearing and dominating wouldn't be easy. Wow was this ever going to be a test!

They were both secure in each other's skills and knew pretty much just what the other could do. That months long trip to deliver that Green Star metal had shown them a lot.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Kate had Addison and Aiden at the mine itself while Rick had Alexis just outside at the border. "What do you see, besides the obvious?" Rick was in teaching mode with Lulu sniffing everything. This place was full of new smells.

"Tracks, wheeled. No attempt at hiding them. Almost no footprints," Alexis started off with.

"What made them?" Rick asked, still in teaching mode since she was right so far.

Alexis was down on the ground and felt them with her fingers. "Wide and deep. Just the two of them. A two wheeled cart, I'd say. Maybe filled with jade from the mine? So much for part of our payment." If they had stolen it all there wasn't going to be any for the mine to pay them with.

Rick ignored the payment comment even if she was right. "How old and what's pulling it?" Now came the difficult part.

That had Alexis playing with the dirt, leaves, and twigs. "Two days, maybe three?"

"More like just over three." Rick didn't need to be down on the ground to tell that, but she was close enough. "So what's pulling it." He knew even if the answer was difficult to swallow.

That had Alexis looking again. She recognized the tracks. It was just that the size was impossible until she remembered who they were thinking had attacked this place. She and her brother and sister had never actually seen the body her dad had killed. They'd only ever heard stories.

"A Yuan-ti is actually this big?" Alexis questioned him and looked down again just to make sure.

"Just over 12 feet from the top of its head to the tip of its tail. No legs, arms like a man with a snake's head and body. It had a bow and arrows and the bracers you're wearing," Rick confirmed.

Alexis wasn't grossed out that she was wearing its bracers. They were clean now and she stood back up and looked the way it had gone. "Easy enough to follow."

"And?" Rick was still teaching and a little impressed. She'd been listening and was a good student.

"Heavy and slow being towed by one snake like a Yuan-ti. If they want to keep the jade I would have guards around it and behind it. We could possibly catch up depending on just how far they have to go. We could run head first into a rear guard, though. Tracks in and tracks out. They only stayed a few hours." Alexis looked at her dad.

"Very good! You're learning. We'll make a Ranger out of you yet. Go get the others. We need to follow them before it rains which it does a lot of out here and washes all this away," Rick asked her.

Alexis ran and smiled all the way. It actually felt good to be doing it for real instead of a made-up test for her by her father. And a little exciting.


	18. Chapter 18

**Here be Dragons!**

_Chapter 18_

Rick and Alexis were out front, followed by Addison, then Aiden, and Kate as they went down the trail that had been left for them. "Remember, don't just follow the tracks. Listen and look. Have the birds suddenly gone quiet? Have they suddenly burst into the air because something spooked them? The jungle, forest, or even the desert is talking. The question is, are you listening?" Rick was still in teaching mode.

Rick had his sword out as did Alexis. What neither of them wanted was to come across a normal constrictor or poisonous snake looking for a quick meal. Did you scare him and he tried to bite you before slithering away as fast as he could?

Based on the possible weight of the wagon they were both betting they were gaining on at least the wagon which wouldn't be left alone, they were sure. It held what they had come here for so losing it wasn't an option.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Kate, Addison, and Aiden were standing next to the campfire while Rick and Alexis took a look around after taking down their tent.

"How many?" Rick asked her, still in teaching mode.

"Definitely a camp site. I'd say about 12 though 2 of them looked to be walking. I saw footprints in addition to the snake tracks." That was the puzzling part for her.

"I counted 14, however, you're right about the two walking tracks. Opinion?" Rick was willing to listen.

"They captured two of the miners instead of killing them. Slave labor, perhaps? That or they have pets. What I don't get is why Lulu isn't more interested. Are snakes scentless?" Alexis had noticed something else that was a bit odd and looked at her. She was content to be sitting at Rick's feet.

"Lulu's a puppy. Maybe she just doesn't care. As for those two, slaves are a possibility. But why just two? Why not the other eleven? Based on the stride of the steps I would say adults and not children. As for male or female, I'm going to say female. Most males who don't care don't walk with their feet pointed straight while most women do care. These prints suggest female or perhaps that's just how their pet walks." It was all Rick had.

"No shoes, either. I saw toes with a possibility of claws," Alexis mentioned.

"You're getting better." Rick was proud of her. He gave her another test. "How far out in front of us are they?"

"About a day. We're making up ground pretty fast. Also this campsite has been used before. There was old burnt wood at the bottom," Alexis added, trying to impress her father.

Rick nodded. "Empty coming but heavy going. Suggests they're pressing to get home. The person pulling the cart is going to be dead tired when they make it. The others may be right behind him."

"Afraid we or someone else is following maybe?" Alexis suggested.

"Afraid of a man-eating dinosaur more likely." Kate had overheard all of it.

Rick hummed. It was possible. "Eat some jerky and let's move. Maybe we can catch them before they make it to wherever they're going. At least we might get a good look before we do anything." Rick was interested in seeing just what they were following and what weapons they had.

The dead bodies suggest one or several had blades.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"The sun will be down in just a few hours, Dad," Alexis said.

"Yeah, we're about 3 hours out yet and we're going to get rained on tonight." Rick looked up and stopped where he was. "Scout a good spot for the tent. They win this round. We're just too far behind." Rick waited for the others while Alexis took off.

Alexis hadn't gotten far when she spotted a good place that was a little elevated.

Together Alexis and Rick set out three traps for later and were soon back. They found everyone else had picked their area of the tent and had started stripping down for the night. Rick got his space next to Kate who he gave his sleeping bag to so she could combine them while Alexis took what was left to her.

Feeding five almost emptied their fresh bags. Neither Rick nor Kate remembered them being empty this fast.

Rick and Kate woke in the middle of the night to the sound of rain. It was raining hard. They also saw Alexis standing at the tent opening wearing her night clothes, watching it rain.

"Like father like daughter," Kate smiled and snuggled in a little closer.

"She's learning fast," Rick agreed and tried to let himself go back to sleep.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Come morning it was still raining which meant one at a time stripped down as far as they were willing and went outside just far enough to do their business before coming back soaked to the bone.

Rick took Lulu and they both came back soaked. Most of the rest of the day was boring as they listened or watched it rain. "Homesick already?" Rick teased their three children.

"No, just bored," was pretty much what they got back from all three.

It was going to be dark in about 2 hours when the rain turned into a mist. Rick with his boots on took out his sword while still barely dressed. "Be right back. I'm going to check our traps." Rick slipped outside.

Rick came back wet yet again, however, in one hand he had their three traps. In the other hand he had the tails of three iguanas and around his neck was a massive dead boa constrictor.

"These three were in the traps while this bad guy I think just ate a monkey so we need to be careful with him." Rick set them all down. "Alexis, you're with me. Pick up an iguana and I'll show you how to gut this guy and reach the meat." They both went outside to do it since it was going to make a mess.

"So which is which?" Aiden asked since he wasn't sure he wanted to eat one of them. The boa had indeed eaten a monkey recently that also got gutted along with the snake.

"It's a stew with a few spices; they're all in there," Kate informed him. Everyone had to take what they got in their bowl. They learned yet again that Mom knew how to cook.

That night, unlike last night, was filled with the sounds of a jungle now that it had stopped raining.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Come morning everyone was all geared up and ready to keep moving. They went back to Rick and Alexis being out front by a little bit.

It was near lunch when they both stopped and were a little amazed while they waited for the others to join them.

"Interesting… They've been busy," Kate commented.

In front of them was a wide open space with only low grass showing. It was easily about 400 feet by 400 feet of clear space. There were three piles of stripped trees on the far side. Over there with them were three buildings made of logs with sloped log roofs. Each was about 15 x 15 feet square.

To their right was a small stream that had running water in it. To their left was a short mountain. However, Alexis believed she saw something then slapped a mosquito that was trying to bite her.

"Are those stairs?" Alexis queried as she heard someone else slap another one. The rain was gone and they were being eaten alive and miserable. The bug repellent in the city sort of worked but it didn't stop everything all the time.

"We hug the mountain until we reach those stairs. Our trail leads right into that area," Rick ordered and moved out with Alexis right behind him followed by the others.

Moving left the mosquitoes mostly behind for now. Once to the mountain Rick and Alexis ready their bows while Addison pulled out a wand.

They were about 100 feet away when they all spotted movement. Rick guessed a guard that had moved instead of staying unseen. That was always the problem with guards. They get bored and complacent and did things they shouldn't.

Rick wanted this guy so he loaded his bow with two magic arrows and took a bead on him. He fired and watched him fall. Alexis liked it and was all set to tell him that was a nice shot when suddenly he was running. Everyone else ran to catch up.

The stairs led up to a set of wide double doors made of wood that was set into the mountain under an overhang. Alexis found the wheels of the cart led right to the stairs. "They took the jade inside." Alexis ran fingers over the track and looked up at the door. Then followed everyone up to the doors.

"Locked or barred," Rick stated. He hated the idea of busting them open physically since that would make noise. Maybe the Yuan-ti he'd killed had a key if it needed a key?

"My turn, Dad." Addison changed wands, pointed, and waited for a signal to use her **Wand of Knock.** A nod told her that everyone had a weapon out and was ready. She spoke the command word and they all watched as the doors burst up into the space. She quickly slipped that wand away and took the **Wand of Lightning Bolt **back out.

They slowly went inside and Alexis noticed that the doors were 2 inches thick and had iron bars reinforcing them.

Inside was a massive chamber, easily 160 feet long x 120 feet wide. It was clearly open to the level above them. Up there there were 5 large chandeliers. On this level, though, there was this enormous bone skeleton of a Tyrannosaurus Rex.

As they moved inside and tried to spread out and stay next to the walls they quickly found out that the bones aren't just decoration as it took a step and moved its head.

Kate rushed it and used her staff to easily hit it in a leg. It was big and slow and she was rewarded with seeing bit of bone come flying off. Getting the idea, Addison used her **Wand of Lightning Bolt **and shot it in the other leg. She was rewarded by seeing bits of bone to fly off. Unfortunately it was still standing.

Rick had the wrong weapon for this. His bow was basically useless. But he did see someone move at the very far end as it tried to hide behind a raised round pool of water. Now that guy he could hit. Rick lined up his shot, fired two arrows, and hit him. He and watched him fall to the ground. It had a snake head so it had to be enemy. He would apologize later if it wasn't.

The bone dinosaur had a problem. The one at its leg had hit it and was the closest. It was just that its head was too big to reach it. The few at the front door were under the large balcony above so it couldn't yet reach them. It could, however, reach that guy over there. It took a small step and tried to bite Rick but missed badly though it was sure it had hit his armor. However, a moment later its leg fell off and the entire thing shattered when it hit the floor in a loud noise. Kate was happy as she dodged bones flying everywhere.

"This way." Alexis saw a wide open entryway in the wall for them to move to and get out of this hall. She was now out in front and realized it was a steep ramp that was a wide arc and went up. She was guessing to the balcony area above.

The railing up there looked solid and if they stayed really low they could hide behind it. Alexis saw doors to her right. There was a door far across the way and another opening just like this one directly across that looked like it went up.

She made a choice and turned right, trying to stay down low; she saw her mother right behind her. Addison and Aiden were next with Rick and his bow now in the back.

Alexis shifted to her sword as she neared the door. She and Kate moved to the door while the other three hid behind the wall. Alexis tested the door and didn't find it locked. She saw her mother nod so she opened the door and Kate rushed in.

Inside the room Kate found four beds separated by low freestanding screens to provide a minimal amount of privacy. She also saw four Yuan-ti snake creatures relaxing on their beds doing nothing with no weapons in hand.

The closest one took a hit from her staff that was a stun attack and was rewarded with finding him just lying there still. The other three though sat up as one watched Alexis rush in to take a swing at him. It actually hurt, too.

The other two were up but were without weapons. Kate was ready for the first one and hit him in the head, knocking him to the ground.

A clawed hand swung at Alexis and hit her which actually hurt. So she swung back and almost sliced off his head. "Gross!" It fell to the floor as a little blood started to pool beneath it.

Kate watched the fourth try and swing his clawed hand at her but he missed. She in turn poked him hard in the stomach area, then over the head, and saw blood ooze from his head. As the first one started to get out of bed Kate hit and killed him, too.

Kate saw her older daughter standing next to her and she saw blood. "You've been hit." That was so not acceptable. No one hurt her children.

"It kinda hurts, too." She'd fallen and scraped arms and legs before but this was different. She watched as Kate touched that area and the pain was gone. "Thanks, Mom." Alexis knew she was capable. She'd come home crying after being hurt before.

The door on the left that Kate checked opened to an empty room with one empty and dusty bed. The next double door opened into another barracks room that went similar to the last fight. Save that Kate ran to the far end since she saw doors down there leading to somewhere else. Another quick heal and Alexis was fine again.

Kate changed places with Rick this time as Alexis went with her father.

Kate's hunch proved correct. It was another barracks just like this one. This time Rick waited for each snake get up and shot them dead with a normal arrow while Alexis guarded him with her sword.

The door in that room led to another barracks just like the one across the way while there was another abandoned room with a dusty single bed.

This barrack held four snakes in their beds with all of them asleep. Rick let each one wake up for a split second before he plunged his dagger into their necks and let them bleed out.

Now they were at the curved steep ramp going up. "Up, back down, or that door over there?" Rick queried and pointed at the door since he was out in front now with Kate in the back.

"Up, babe. While they still don't know we're here." Granted she didn't know what was down there or if there was a level below that which was possible. After all they went up a set of stairs to get into this place. Rick saw three nodding heads. So up they went.

Going up they all found that unlike the levels below they were going up into darkness. As they went up the air got drier and drier and it felt as if the space was evil with waves of vile wickedness washing over them.

"I can't see a thing," Alexis whispered to her dad who was supposed to be right in front of her.

"You three stay here. Send your mother up here and watch your backs," Rick asked her.

"Dark. I see four columns in the middle. An opening just like this one across the way. The three doors of lightning are obvious." Then she looked left. "There's another opening right next to us. The ceiling here is 50 to 60 feet tall and there's a large pyramid structure in the middle of the room to the left. I don't see anyone."

"Take a peek upstairs since I'm betting there's another ramp going up to a level above us somehow," Rick asked her.

"That 50 to 60 foot ceiling is only where the pyramid is, babe." But she went up. Upstairs she saw another wide open room with four more columns and another opening across the way. She saw no one though there was a railing looking out onto the area above the pyramid.

For shits and giggles she pulled out her old **Wand of Detect Secret Doors **that she hadn't used in what felt like years and laughed since it had been even before she met Rick. "Really?" It was dark as hell up here like it was downstairs but she'd found a small door.

Back downstairs. "Hand in hand we go upstairs. Addison, you're right behind me. I have a job for you." Kate took her hand and one by one, hand in hand, they followed Kate upstairs.

"I know you can't see it but there's a hidden door right in front of you. I want you to knock it open for us," Kate said to her. She watched her change wands carefully by feel since she couldn't see what she was doing.

Kate watched as the door burst open into the tight corridor beyond. "Good girl. Now take my hand and bring the others with you." Kate led them into the opening and into what turned out to be a tight corridor barely tall enough for her, meaning Rick was likely bent over since he was too tall.

Instantly Kate had a choice to make. It turned left or it went straight, though straight looked like it went down, so she turned left and found another door.

"Another door, honey," Kate told Addison and watched her switch wands carefully again. Addison pointed and in a moment light flooded into the room allowing everyone to see.

This room turned out to be a hexagon shaped room about 90 feet wide. There was a door filled with lightning and an open set of stairs going up. Otherwise it was empty.

The kids were looking up the stairs while Rick and Kate looked over the door filled with lightning. "Looks just like the ones downstairs," Kate noted.

"I'm not using them but it might be their idea of permanent teleport. I don't see anything on the other side but maybe I'm not supposed to. Which means the other two go somewhere as well," Rick said.

It was then that Lulu, who had been following everywhere Rick went, started growling. There was something near here that she didn't like. That had everyone looking at her as she backed away from the stairs.

"Looks like that is bad idea, Dad," Alexis said.

"The best way to avoid a trap is to know it is a trap," Kate said which has Rick smiling wide since she had just stolen one of his sayings and it earned her a kiss to her cheek.

"Addison, you're with me this time again. Keep your wand handy. Maybe web this time," Kate asked her and watched her change wands again. Wands could be and were so far very helpful.

Kate went first and was trying to be ready for anything as was Addison. Then suddenly Lulu started barking her head off which was followed by Kate seeing something show up in front of her that looked like an oversized monkey that screamed at her and showed her just how big a set of teeth it had. Kate hit it under its chin with her staff and saw it start to tumble down the stairs past her and stop at Addison's feet.

That was followed by two more. "Addison!" Kate needed for her to use her wand since this stairway was tight. Kate smiled wide when suddenly both of them were struggling mightily and screaming at the top of their lungs.

Rick pulled Addison back, nocked a standard arrow, and shot and killed both of them.

"Nasty fangs." Alexis was studying the one that had landed at her sister's feet. "Dad, I think they're hollow which might suggest poison like a snake and I think these are snake scales down its back." Alexis stepped aside so he could look it over.

"Mostly monkey and part snake maybe?" Rick wondered aloud.

Simply burning the webs got rid of them quickly. Going up around the stairs ended in yet another door. Kate was out front again. "Addison, honey." They were going to have to buy her another one of these wands at this rate. Each wand only had 50 uses and once those were used up it was dead.

The door ended in a half room of half of the hex of this space. There was a door filled with lightning. However, there was also a human chained to the wall. Kate carefully put two fingers to her throat. "She's dead. Does she look different to anyone?" Kate couldn't quite put her fingers on it.

That had Rick moving forward and forcing open her mouth. "Snake tongue. …Snake scales behind the ears. A hybrid perhaps?" Rick suggested and stepped back to look her over.

"Think there are any of these in the city?" Kate questioned.

"We know everyone in the city, Mom, it's not possible." Aiden didn't see how. "Unless it's hiding out in the Temple to Sune. None of us usually go there much."

"We'll look when we get home," Rick informed them.

"Interesting sword." Alexis pulled out a bastard sword in a scabbard that had a snake head on the hilt and was made of silver. "And one rusty dagger that looks like it's about to fall apart." Alexis held it up.

"Keep both of them for now. We can get rid of them later. Looks like a dead end, though." It meant going back the way they had come until there was a different way to go.

"That door on the balcony that we skipped," Kate said. She was back out in front until they had to go hand in hand since the kids couldn't see in the dark.


	19. Chapter 19

**Here be Dragon****s****!**

_Chapter 19_

Kate had Addison with her while the others hunkered down behind the railing. "What is it with locked doors in this place?" Kate didn't understand how the occupants expected to get around if all the doors were locked.

"Why do we keep searching but not looking?" Aiden whispered to his dad because he was curious.

"Time constraint. This place could have a hundred or more of these Yuan-ti. What we don't want is to announce ourselves and have every one of them descend upon us at the same time. If we can keep the numbers small, room by room, that works to our advantage. Once we're sure we can go back," Rick explained quietly.

"Addison." Kate pointed at the door and got ready after the door opened.

Addison pointed, spoke the command word, and jumped to one side of the door after it crashed open with a bang against the wall. Kate took a peek and saw a set of stairs leading up for some 60 feet. It was just as she thought about this, wasn't this going to take them to a space high above the door they entered in the first place?

Kate motioned for her husband and she started up the stairs. This area confused her. Still she went up the stairs with her staff at the ready. Then a surprise hit her. As she walked up she saw a balcony area in the room above her. The space looked large, about 80 feet deep with an unknown ceiling height. As she looked up she saw the head of a Dragon and it was Bronze in color.

Her initial thought was that he was a prisoner since Bronze was a good dragon so she kept walking. "Hi, are you trapped here?" Kate kept walking, slowly looking for who was holding him here. Except she didn't see anyone. Then the impossible happened. The Bronze Dragon inhaled and before Kate could issue a warning in blew a bolt of lighting down the staircase.

Kate saw it coming and jumped out of the way. Rick, though, took it in the chest which sent him tumbling back down the stairs, landing in front of his children with a little smoke coming from his chest.

Bronze or not that pissed her off. Her mind told her one little lighting bolt wasn't going to kill her husband. However, this idiot needed to learn the error of his ways.

Kate ran up the stairs, stabbed her staff into the floor, and effectively pole vaulted feet first straight into his nose before landing on her feet.

"DAD!" Alexis was on him in an instant. She also heard Lulu growl and blink away.

Rick looked up the stairs. He thought he saw a Dragon head but why a lightning bolt? "You three stay here and keep watch." Rick jumped up and while charging up the stairs he pulled out two magic arrows and got them ready.

The Bronze Dragon jumped for the far wall and saw her right where he though she would be. He bounced off the wall, jumped back for his balcony, and along the way he used his tail to take a swipe at Kate but missed badly.

Rick reached the top and was instantly greeted by yet another lightning bolt. However, this one didn't come from the Dragon and was a lot weaker. He looked and saw what appeared to be a human pop into existence. He raised his bow and shot both arrows even if he had intended them for the Dragon. The human fell.

Kate saw two curving staircases on one side. She raced past her husband, up the stairs, and hit this idiot Dragon in the body with her staff.

"Stop this!" Rick saw a Bronze Dragon who shouldn't be attacking them. He also saw a pair of doors on his level under the balcony.

The answer was watching it attack Kate five times. Bite, two claws, and two wings. He watched in shock as the bite from the Bronze Dragon actually hit home and he could see the pain it caused her.

"What's wrong with you? We're the good guys." Why couldn't he figure that out? Was he a complete idiot or something?

Kate meanwhile used her staff to hit him twice and struck him both times. He still looked fine to her, though. "Cut this out. We can rescue you if you let us," Kate tried even after hitting him.

Rick pulled out 2 magic arrows and hit him both times. Sadly they both watched him fall. "Shit!" Rick hated to do that. It was just he didn't know what was wrong with him.

Now Rick and Kate were up on the balcony looking over both of these two. "What was wrong with this guy?" Couldn't he tell the difference between good and evil?

"Babe." Kate had found a few things that might explain it possibly. "He's been tortured."

Rick raised an eyebrow. "Enough to make him evil, though?" Rick couldn't see it but didn't discount it.

"It looks safe," Alexis told her brother and sister and all three stepped into the space.

Alexis and Aiden took a room on this level and found maps that suggest other areas that contain Yuan-ti bases.

"My door's locked," Addison said which had them leaving the maps for now and going to her door.

"Hmm, bracers." Kate took them off the human and stored them for later. "Babe." Kate pointed out he had a snake tongue and scales behind his ears.

"Another half-breed or something. We really need to search the city. If they're careful no one would suspect them." They both heard a door crash open but none of their children yelled or anything.

"Stairs up," Kate gestured which had Rick going to look and was soon back.

"They exit out on top of the hill. Didn't see anything. Looks like we go back downstairs to the front door and go from there," Rick said.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"Did you three find anything?" Kate queried.

"Lots of maps. Some of them suggest more Yuan-ti bases in the jungle somewhere," Alexis said.

"We found Addison a book with some spells in it," Aiden added.

"I'll study it later and see if there's anything in it," Addison stated. "Where to now?" This looked to be about it.

"Back down to the front door and go from there," Kate responded and took the lead with Alexis and Rick in the back.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Out in the main hall the Tyrannosaurus Rex lying broken all over the floor made it look like nothing had changed. Kate headed for the door on this side with a pair of double doors in front of her.

Finally an unlocked door! She opened it. Inside she saw a race that she'd seen before. He was a Lizard Folk. Kate had been intrigued years ago when living in the city and had learned to speak their language.

"We mean no harm. What is your name?" Kate asked and walked into his broad room that was easily 60 x 40 feet with another door.

"I am Chavakuth. I am of the Dark Talon Tribe. You know my language?" Hearing a human try and speak it was unusual.

"I learned some years ago. Chefakahn taught me. He was of the Sharptooth clan. If I remember correctly you were both the enemy of the Poison Dusk clan." Kate took another step and waved Alexis back.

"The Poison Dusk clan has gained favor of the Yuan-ti. There are several of them in this Citadel to Sertrous. My God. You should leave before they find you and kill you," he warned Kate.

"The Poison Dusk clan does not frighten me, my mate, or our young ones. Show us where and we will kill them. You can then leave or stay. So long as you do not betray us we will not hurt you. give you the word of my clan." Kate stuck her tongue out at him.

Chavakuth had to think about that about that. "There are too many of them and they have strength."

"There are five of us and we are not afraid. You can aid us or stay here. Either way they die," Kate affirmed.

His hatred of the Poison Dusk was deep. "One condition, you do nothing to my God in this Citadel."

Kate needed to think. It had been a while. If she was correct he was talking about an altar to his God not his actual living God. "Deal, we will let you have whatever the Poison Dusk have so long as you do not interfere in our battle with the Yuan-ti," Kate countered.

Fighting the Yuan-ti was madness in his eyes. Still if they did manage to kill all of the Poison Dusk, did nothing to his god and ended up killed by the Yuan-ti he saw it as a gain for him. "I accept. This way." He gathered up his weapons.

He opened the door in his room into a side room with Kate and the others right behind him. This room looked like a meeting hall. There was a raised platform with steps on the far wall. It was empty and he simply walked to the far wall.

"They are here and downstairs guarding prisoners and the monster in the pit that they feed prisoners to from time to time. Four then four more. The monster eats everything," he warned them and stepped aside.

Rick readied his bow with two standard arrows and nodded for Alexis to open the door. A quick step inside and he found a torture chamber filled with all kinds of equipment. They even had someone that was struggling weakly to not be tied down. Rick picked the farthest one away and shot him. When he just fell it caught the Lizard men in there off balance as they looked at him. It gave Rick an opening to fire another two arrows at the next farthest person and watched him fall. By now they had worked out what was happening and each grabbed any weapon they could find and charged him.

Rick fired two more and saw one of them fall. Then a single arrow hit the other one. He stumbled and fell to be killed by Rick with two more arrows.

Downstairs turned out to be the prison with four guards that died easily and 34 prison cells. The monster in the pit they realized, had tremendous reach. Rick and Addison had an answer for that. One red ball from Rick's necklace and a fireball erupted in the pit followed by a lightning bolt from Addison's wand.

They found four side chambers filled with equipment. A detect magic spell from Rick revealed that none of it was magical. However, the garrison at the city might find this stuff useful so Kate opened her portable hole and the five of them emptied the rooms of anything useful.

Six suits of student leather armor, six suits of leather armor, four chain shirts and two sets of scale mail, one breastplate, four heavy shields, eight light steel shields, four wooden shields, four light wooden shields and four steel bucklers, twelve scimitars, four heavy maces, four longbows, eight short bows, twelve quivers with 20 arrows each.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

They were back at the front entrance after retrieving the maps. "Have we missed anything in any room we know anything about?" Rick questioned them all.

"Pyramid?" Kate asked but he shook his head. She tried something else. "Those doors of lightning?"

"They're teleport doors that go who knows where, is what I'm betting. We step through if we can and we could end up anywhere." Rick shook his head again. Going through those wasn't something he was interested in.

"Where did the jade go?" Alexis queried.

"Good question." Rick didn't remember them ever seeing any. "Through those teleport doors, maybe." It was his best guess.

Kate brought up a potential future problem. "If we don't shut those down, babe, they could rebuild this place after we leave."

"We're going to need a powerful magic-user to do that. Something we don't have. …Yet." He smiled at Addison who tried to hide her head. "What we do need to do is get back to the city and search it for these Yuan-ti hybrids that look amazingly close to humans," Rick insisted.

"Let's go home then. No one messes around with my city," Kate stated determinedly and led the way out of this place.

Rick let his ring heal his wounds on the way home while Kate and Aiden healed her wounds. Aiden felt like he didn't contribute anything to this trip. He just sort of followed everyone around and watched his parents do almost everything. Still the very next day he could hear his God offering him new spells to use that felt more powerful. That eased his mind a little.

Addison felt additional power and access to new spells that were more powerful. The book she gained didn't change her mind any about the spells she wanted to learn.

Alexis felt stronger and wanted her dad to teach her how to specialize in a bow. He had shown that a bow was very useful. She thought she was almost ready for an animal companion but not quite yet.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

They stopped at the mine, set up camp, and ate trail rations save for Lulu who got the very last of the fresh meat to eat. She was just a puppy, she'd been a good girl and hadn't done something that might have gotten herself killed. Rick kicked himself that he hadn't had a magic-user in Calimport apply permanent magic fang on her so that her bite was more dangerous. As soon as she was an adult dog he would give her Dog's old magic item and wrap it around her neck like a bandanna.

Rick was sitting outside the tent wondering what came next in his life, pending what they found when searching the city for Yuan-ti, when suddenly Lulu blinked into his lap. She wanted to lick him and have him play with her.

"Mom?" Alexis, Addison, and Aiden were suddenly around her. "We have maps of other possible Yuan-ti outposts that look like they might be near here. We want permission to go looking for them later after we get home."

Kate heard; her children wanted to grow up and strike out on their own. She'd done just that when she was little. However, her city was so big that she had no need to leave it to achieve the power and skills that she had.

"Just the three of you? Out of the question." Three in her mind wasn't nearly enough.

"Well, actually we were thinking of asking Oliver and Lucas if they wanted to join us," Alexis informed her.

That had Kate thinking. She was an elementary school teacher and wasn't sure just what those boys were capable of doing. She knew of them and had met them but that was about all.

"Let me talk to your father and invite these boys over so we can talk to them. I'm not saying yes and I'm not saying no…yet." Kate saw smiles on all of their faces.

Her kids were growing up and she wasn't sure just what she thought about that. Besides having it make her feel old suddenly.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

They were all home and Rick and Kate were presently sitting with their children and these Oliver and Lucas boys that Alexis had talked about.

They learned that they were both 13 years old just like Addison and Aiden. Oliver wanted to be a Ranger and follow Rick and have him teach him all Rick knew. Lucas though wanted to be something called Scouting. Oliver defended him saying there wasn't anything he couldn't track down.

That had Rick questioning him about what various animal tracks looked like and how he could tell how old they were and which direction they went.

The five of them watched as Rick and Kate walked outside onto the deck to talk.

"Have you studied these maps they want to use? If they run across another citadel like that one they're all dead." Kate didn't want to lose her children simply because she was willing to let them grow up.

"They looked like staging areas. Just a few wood buildings and storage facilities. Hopefully we can trust them to run away if it looks too big for them. They have to start somewhere since we gave them the bug to do this." Rick thought this was their fault. After all they could be jewelry designers, painters, cooks in a restaurant. But no, they wanted to follow their parents in what they did.

"Do we know what Oliver and Lucas have for equipment? We bought our children a lot because we have the gold," Kate mentioned.

"We could buy each of them something. Except doing so will take a couple of weeks if I can find a ship going the right way each direction." Rick wasn't sure that was going to work.

"We can give the boys the extra stuff we have. That silver bastard sword, the _**Staff of Illusion**_ we got from that Green Dragon we still have. Plus that _**Wand of Summon Monster IV **_from there as well. There's that _**Stone of Alarm**_ too." Kate couldn't remember much else. "Though that mostly only helps Addison."

"I don't remember any other weapons to give them. The kids have sleeping bags. Do we let them have the tent? They know how to use it," Kate noted.

"I don't think we have a choice about any of it. Something happens to any of them and I'll never forgive myself." Rick closed his eyes briefly and drew Kate close.

Kate sighed and nodded. If something happened to any of her children she would die. "Anything else? They have potions. Scrolls, maybe?" Not that she could think of any. Rick shook his head.

"I can give Alexis 3 of my _**Javelins of Lightning**__._ They'll fit in her quiver," Rick offered.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Rick and Kate watched the five of them leave the house screaming since they were so happy and excited. Rick and Kate still had to search the city and speak with the council about Yuan-ti possibly being in the city. After they had done that these five could go. Provided their parents approved.

"Were we ever that enthusiastic when we were that age?" Rick questioned his wife.

Kate didn't remember being that happy so she shook her head.


	20. Chapter 20

**Here be Dragons!**

_Chapter 20_

_It is now 10 years later_

Kate was lounging out on the deck and watching the morning ships leave the harbor that was still protected by a Dragon Turtle, Rhaegal. What they really didn't know was for how much longer. She was a little old then and older still now. But then so were Rick and herself.

Hearing the door open had her turning to look. "Hi, sweetness." Kate was happy to see her.

"Hi, Mom." Alexis pushed one of the lounge chairs a little closer and lay down next to her. "I didn't see Dad."

"He left early to check his traps. We're just about out of meat again," Kate explained.

Alexis screwed up her courage since there was something she and her siblings wanted to talk to them about and Alexis got voted to do it since she was the oldest.

"That's part of why I'm here." Alexis was convinced her parents would fight back.

She, Addison, and Aiden had all moved out by now and Rick and Kate were living in this big house all alone. Way out on this island. Alexis and the others had loved living here when they were younger. Getting into school in the city might have been a pain especially when it rained, but they were out of school now and they actually each had a home in the city.

"We want you and Dad to think about moving into the city." Alexis waited for it but didn't have to wait long.

"We like it here. This is our home. We built this place," Kate instantly argued and wondered just where this was coming from.

"And it's too big for you two. You don't even use our old bedrooms or our bathroom. When was the last time you even walked the entire deck?" Alexis asked insistently. She could remember being a kid and having races around this deck with her brother and sister and even some of their friends that spent the night. It was a great place to grow up.

"How about the last time you went out to the gazebo and watched the ships?" Alexis waved her hand at the thing in the distance. "When was the last time you two did any maintenance on it?" She feared going out to look at it since that might spoil her memory of it. Possibly anyway.

"Where is all this coming from?" Kate knew she and Rick weren't interested in moving. They would adapt as they got older. They loved their little city and had fought more than once to protect it.

"We're leaving soon, Mom," Alexis told her. "We got word that some of the smaller ships making their way toward Calimport or beyond are being attacked. We are thinking a lone Pirate ship. They only attack the smaller 2 mast Caravels and leave the other bigger ships alone. We're thinking they may have taken over the old Port Castigliar. We're going to go take a look. After that we're going to go over to that old Yuan-ti Citadel to make sure it's still abandoned."

Basically what she was telling Kate was that herself, her brother and sister and their two friends would be gone for several weeks. Maybe even longer and wouldn't be here to help them.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Alexis, Addison, Aiden, Oliver, and Lucas had indeed used those maps to hunt down Yuan-ti to make sure they weren't trying to take over the area and present a problem to their little city.

The first two sites had gone well. There were only a few Yuan-ti though they did have a few Lizard Folk from the Poison Dusk clan helping them. The third site, however, had proven to be one site too much for them. Oliver had been killed. Alexis much later blamed it on his belief that one day he would be a great swordsman. He would fight with two swords. One in each hand and get in so many swings that his enemy would never know what hit him.

Except one time he had been far too brave and by the time they could reach him, he was dead. Though at the time they hadn't been thinking like that.

They had all come home sobbing. Even today she felt that pain. She also remembered what her parents did to try and ease the pain.

Still they were Rodgers and they didn't back down. Even with one less person they went out. When they came back Lucas announced that he was quitting. It was too dangerous for him. He liked the prestige and he liked the gold, but it just wasn't for him.

Today they were back up to five and all five were pretty powerful in their eyes. Alexis had started her Vassal of Bahamut training with her father. Addison was now a truly powerful Sorcerer. Yes there were others more powerful, but she could hold her own. Aiden had finally come into his own.

On one of their outings they'd found a long ago abandoned village that had been taken over by the jungle. It was there that they learned what Undead were and just what Aiden could do when it came to handling them.

They had two new members. Liam was a Druid and loved nature. He also happened to be a shifter, which was how they found him and why he joined. They also quickly learned that he was this black and white whale. He called himself an Orca. Addison had been quite taken by him and now those two were practically inseparable.

Liam had his own pair of animal companions actually. Alexis was at first a little jealous that he had two while she had just the one and would only ever have just the one. However she wanted to be a Vassal of Bahamut very badly so she got over it.

She was still amazed that Liam had two Dinosaurs and both of them were called Velociraptors. They had both started out small but had grown some and were medium sized now. They should stay this size and only grow stronger from now on.

Alexis was pretty sure they were very intimate and lovers but she didn't pry, much like neither did Addison or Aiden harass what Alexis was doing with Elijah. Though both of them had yet to explain it all to their parents.

The other member of their little group was a man called Elijah. He was a real Barbarian when it came to his temperament. When they got into a battle he went nuts on them most of the time. Of course it didn't hurt that he was incredibly strong. He had an innate ability to take a powerful hit and simply roar from it and rip that person's head off or cut it off with his weapon that Alexis would swear was too big for him.

All right, not as strong as Mom or Dad, but he was strong. A quick trip to Calimport they had helped him buy him a **Belt of Giant Strength **which only made him stronger still. He also happened to be half Mercury Dragon. As a result you could see it in his body. He had silvery colored scales in various areas of his body. Silver wings, horns on his head like a Dragon and a tail. What he didn't have was a Dragon head. Alexis had screamed when she found out his God was Bahamut.

That was when he had found the weapon he was in awe of so they bought him that too. It was a double bladed axe. This weapon was two double-bladed axes mounted on either end of a stout haft. There were two wide grips on the haft, about midway between the center and each axe head. The blades were narrower than those on a great axe to reduce the weight, which was considerable. The toe of each axe blade could be extended to a sharp point, and the ends of the haft could be spiked also. An average double bladed weapon weighed 15 lbs.

This one had a weapon hidden in the hilt that could be extended after touching a control switch that would extend the length of a short sword. It even had dwarven runes inscribed onto the blade itself.

No one had wanted it since no one could wield the damn thing. Then they came along and Elijah just had to have it and promptly demonstrated that he was big enough and strong enough to wield it as he whipped it around him. They still weren't sure just what it could do. It actually resisted Addison's attempts at identifying it. However, Elijah was really dangerous when wielding this thing.

Alexis had taken upon herself to try and tame his barbarian side. She'd soon found that to be impossible. Now she was working on getting him to control just when he was an uncontrollable barbarian, to channel his rage when it benefited him most.

As a result they had become lovers. As lovers she'd learned that he liked his sex a little rough. She in turn had countered with tying him to the bed and having her way with him. She would smile as she listened to him beg her to let him climax. That he would do anything she asked if she would just let him climax.

That didn't work too well when they didn't have a bed though she'd learned the skill to delay his orgasm that still had him begging her. Alexis was in charge of their relationship and Elijah knew it, however, the rewards were amazing.

Alexis had also learned that he was really in love with her Dragon. He loved running his hands over her Gem body when she had shifted into a Dragon.

Alexis also knew it was only a matter of time until she was pregnant. If his being a half Dragon could get her pregnant. And if he couldn't she didn't care. She would still love him.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"When?" Kate questioned her.

"Tomorrow or the day after at the latest. I know we don't have time to actually move you. But you have gold to hire someone to help you move." Alexis tried again. "Please, Mom? This place is just too big for you. Maybe one of us will take it over when we finally slow down and turn it into our home. It'll always be in the Rodgers family. I promise."

Neither of them were too old to continue to live here. However she was right that they never used or even went into their old bedrooms or their bathroom any longer. It was just that this was home.

"What have you done?" Kate knew her daughter. Alexis had come here with a plan already in place.

"We, um, may've bought the old Bartels house."

"The original mine owner's house. If I remember correctly it's sat empty ever since the miners were killed by the Yuan-ti. The new owner is a bachelor and didn't want it. It's up on the hill behind the Dinosaur pens. The only home larger in the city is the owner of the Dinosaur pens." Kate might be getting older but she hadn't lost her mind yet. That house was actually a little below this one.

"That's the place. It needs a little help since it's sat empty but you and Dad have the gold. The paint is a little faded and it's dusty, full of cobwebs. They left everything behind but you might want to change all that. Make it yours."

"Did I mention since it is on the hill it has a view of the city and the Dinosaur pens?" Alexis added a selling feature. "And a balcony to see it all from?"

"It's outside the city walls," Kate mentioned, meaning it was less safe.

"As if anyone was going to attack us! Besides you and Dad are still the most powerful members of the city. They would have to be stupid or suicidal to attack us or you and Dad," Alexis countered.

"How are Addison and Aiden?" It had been a few days since either of them had seen their son or other daughter.

"Nice try, Mom. Not until you promise to at least go look at it." Alexis kept selling it. "It's the right size for you and Dad. The second most prestigious house in the area. Nice and close so you can go buy everything you need. It'll all be fresh every day. You and Dad can go to the public baths and talk to your friends and make new ones."

"Remind me again where you three live?" Kate knew but she wanted to generate a picture.

"The three of us live side by side in separate houses. We're all just down from the Jewelry Market. Just before the gate leading to the Temple to Sune. They're all the same inside. Just different colors inside and out." They'd gotten lucky over time to get them side by side.

"On the other side of the city," Kate said which was a con for her.

Alexis chastised her own mother. "Neither of you are invalids and the city isn't that big. It would take you 15 minutes to reach us. Twenty tops!"

Kate knew it was weak and that she was resisting.

"The horses are old. Even Lulu's getting old." They all feared losing yet another Blink dog and it was going to break all of their hearts yet again.

""Where's your animal companion?" Kate didn't see it and it was always with her.

"He's inside. Helping himself to those treats you store away just for him. I swear, I don't know if he loves you or your treats. I'll go get her." Alexis let her mom win one and went inside to get her bird. She knew her mom needed to think about it.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Kate soon felt Baby land on her shoulder and turned to look. Baby was still beautiful and unique. Alexis had explained that she was a Scarlet Macaw and could be found anywhere in the Jungle which was where she had been when she had called for her. Scarlet Macaws are characterized by their scarlet plumage and an integration of blue, yellow and green tones in the lower part of their wings.

"Hi, Mom," Baby said. Kate grinned. Alexis had explained that she was easily trainable and that she picked up words really fast. She had clearly heard those words a lot even if Kate wasn't her mom.

"Hi, Baby." Kate used a finger to stroke her feathers and felt her claws as he moved on her shoulder a little.

"Lulu," Baby asked her.

"Lulu is with Rick out checking his traps. They'll be home soon." It was one more thing that had Kate smiling wide. Lulu and Baby actually got along pretty well.

They even had a game they would play. Lulu would blink around the house while Baby flew around it to catch her. Only if she could land on her would Lulu stop.

"What should Mom do, Baby?" Alexis asked her since Kate had trained her for this day.

"Hi, Mom," Baby told her. "City, Mom," Baby added which had Kate rolling her eyes and suspected Alexis had trained her for this. "Miss you," Baby squawked in her ear.

Alexis's mouth fell open in shock. That wasn't something she had taught her to say. "Baby?" Alexis raised her hand and Baby flew over to land on her hand.

"Miss Mom." Baby squawked at Alexis this time.

"I did not teach her that. I swear!" Alexis raised her free hand. "Even if she's right."

Kate was losing and she knew it. Listening to a parrot tell her what to do was the last straw. "Fine, your dad and I will go look at it. …But no promises." Kate wagged her finger at her and Baby flew back across, landed on her hand, and squeezed. Her claws could actually hurt a little.

"Hi, Mom," Baby said and Kate laughed.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Rick and Kate were walking through this house Alexis had said that she bought using her money. "What did Alexis say again?" Rick was looking around and not really liking much of what he saw.

"She said it needed work," Kate told him again.

Rick laughed a little since it was that or cry. "The roof leaks so the walls are ruined. The furniture they left behind is ruined and…" He saw a rat run for it. "It's infested. I have yet to see one single window that isn't broken."

Rick followed Kate upstairs to inspect the two bedrooms and the bathroom. "This looks familiar," Kate commented looking into the bathroom and left it for what she was thinking was the biggest bedroom.

Rick stopped at the bathroom just long enough to feel his poor muscles aching already. Then Lulu barked and blinked away. She'd obviously found something to amuse her.

Rick found her out on the balcony off of the bedroom. Laid out in front of them were the Dinosaur pens. Beyond that to the left was the entire city including a near perfect view of the docks.

Then they heard a roar coming from the Dinosaur pens, however, the distance softened it a bit.

"Love the view," Kate commented. "We need a table and chairs, glass of wine, my husband singing to me." She smiled and kept her back to him.

"You want to spit out your wine that badly?" Rick could play this game. Kate laughed.

Kate pointed out things. "Fresh everything is right over there. The warehouses where everything comes in and gets stored for pick up."

"The walk up wasn't too bad. Just the one switchback to handle the height. We won't be moving in anytime soon," Rick said.

Kate turned her head to look at him. "Are we doing this?"

"New roof, new kitchen, new walls, maybe new floors, all new windows, and new paint that I'm sure you'll have fun with. New pots, new plants, new lock. Definitely a new lock." Rick used his fingers to show what was needed.

"We move everything in the living room, kitchen, our bedroom, and bathroom. We don't need anything new. Link Contracting will love us." Kate smiled a little.

"If the foundation's bad Alexis can keep her house," Rick informed her.

"Let's go find him so we can find out when he has time to do this. It has all the space we're using now. A nice view, just different. Maybe different finishes this time?" Kate thought out loud. If it was going to be different, it might as well be very different.

"Small city, here we come," Rick said. "You know we could go to Calimport and buy a few things and have them shipped here."

"Ring of 3 wishes?" Kate teased him since this place did need some help.

"Actually I was thinking about a whole lot of scrolls. Some for the house and a lot for the Temple our son has started just outside of town," Rick mentioned though a ring of 3 wishes might not be such a bad idea.

Aiden had started construction of a Temple to Bahamut and they were only just starting to move dirt to start work on the footings. Rick and Kate had immediately promised 100 thousand gold to help him make it amazing. Put the Temple to Sune to shame. They would offer more if it was needed. They couldn't take it with them when they died of old age so helping to build a Temple to their God was an excellent use for their Gold.

The new idea with Rick's and Kate's money was to build an open, walled-off park in the middle. A school to teach about Bahamut on one side. A home and an office on the other. In the back would be the actual Temple where people would pray.

Out front in front of the portcullis and iron reinforced wood gates, to either side, would be two seriously tall platinum coated obelisks dedicated to Bahamut and his life. On them would be information about Bahamut written in Draconic.

In the middle of the park would be a statue of Bahamut coated in platinum.


	21. Chapter 21

**Here be Dragons!**

_Chapter 21_

_It is now 10 years later_

"It still fits!" Kate smiled wide as Rick was dressed in his full combat gear that he hadn't had reason to wear in years.

"It's a little tight and I had to use a different notch, but for the most part, yes." Rick patted himself. His middle wasn't ribbed any longer like it had been when he was younger. Now he had a touch of a belly. He blamed it on Kate's cooking, not his lack of exercise.

Kate picked up her combat staff that she hadn't had a reason to use in years. "The opening ceremony should be starting soon. It's still under construction but it's opening." Kate really wanted to go see it.

Rick invited his new animal companion. "Come on, Dug, let's go see."

After Lulu had died of old age Rick had delayed getting another one. They didn't really go anywhere much and certainly didn't go on any adventures any longer so what did he need an animal companion for?

And losing another one had broken his heart. To be honest he feared what losing another would do to him. He really understood why Alexis had chosen a Macaw. Baby was anticipated living something close to 50 years. Alexis was likely ever going to have just the one animal companion while Rick was on his third.

Dug was four since Rick had waited so long plus to get one he had to travel to Calimport again to call for one. Yes he could have called for a Macaw, too. It was just that he feared that his animal companion would out live him.

They didn't really have to walk all that far. Down their hill, through the gate, and into the city. Then over to the middle gate and out. They walked past a few houses and in front of them was Aiden's Temple to Bahamut.

Not all of it was done. The front gate was done as were the obelisks out front. The park was done as was the Statue of Bahamut in the center. The school was done also. The temple had been completed first. What still had a few more months of work left to finish was the residence and the office.

"Aiden!" Kate saw her son standing out front greeting everyone. She got her hug in and kissed his cheek. "Hi, Amy!" Aiden had done well. Amy was lovely. "When's the bid day?" Kate asked her while placing a hand on her expanded belly since she was very pregnant.

"Should be any moment now. I hope." Amy was tired of being pregnant. She was ready to be a mommy.

"I feel your pain." Kate could relate since she had three kids.

"So how's the house coming?" Kate was curious.

"It's not!" Amy grumbled. "We came to the conclusion that we made a mistake. We didn't take into account having any priests or guards to stay and live. Our home is now a garrison part apartment."

"AIDEN!" Kate turned her wrath on her son.

"Amy brought it up. It's not my fault. …Besides we have designs for a home directly behind the Temple section. A door and maybe a corridor will connect the two. We just need to start construction. Until then we live in the same old house." Aiden had a plan so it wasn't that bad.

"Lucky for you." Kate decided not to remove his ass for him. "If you two need gold for the house just ask."

"Vassal of Bahamut!" Rick hugged his son tightly. He was so incredibly proud of him. His son was doing what he hadn't. Even if it was his and Kate's gold.

Aiden was now technically the same power as a Vassal as his father. Though he had started being a Vassal sooner than Rick had. It meant his being a true Cleric was less powerful than his being a Ranger. So overall he still had more power, but not by much.

"It feels good, Dad." Then Aiden leaned in closer. "We need to talk later." He had a problem and wasn't sure just what to do about it.

"Any time, son, any time." Rick hugged and patted his back yet again.

Rick and Kate walked inside to look the place over save for the house that was now going to be a garrison/apartment complex.

All of the trees, bushes, and even the grass were still very young. Unless Kate was mistaken all of the trees were going to be an assortment of fruit trees. Even most of the bushes as far as she could tell were going to produce something.

Right in the middle was a stone statue of Bahamut. It looked pretty good. The city just didn't have the people to build this place so almost all of them came from other cities to work on this place. They had shipped in sculptors to make this statue and carve others into walls around the complex.

There had been or still were since they hadn't looked lately, a lot of temporary quarters right behind the Temple to house them all. Them and their families. Having them here had been a boon to the city. They spent a lot of money in the city while working on this complex.

Then Dug started barking and Kate was just fast enough to see him blink away. "Babe." This was not what they needed. Dug saw something and decided to attack it.

However, she was proven wrong. "NANA!" Two year old Baylee had been trying to reach Kate when she had spotted her. Now she had Dug blinking all around her and barking at her since he was happy to see her.

"Baylee!" Kate walked over, scooped her up, and lavished kisses on her face. "Where's your mother?" Baylee didn't get a chance to point when suddenly she was being passed off to Rick.

"Hi, sweetheart." Kate stepped over and hugged Addison. "I still say she's the spitting image of her mother."

"She has her father's eyes," Addison noted.

"Speaking of which, where _is _ Liam?" Kate didn't see him.

"Still inside the Temple staring at the platinum statue to Bahamut. Have you seen it yet?" Addison questioned her.

"Not yet. We haven't even seen all of the park yet but we'll get there. …So explain this Mystic Thruge to me again." Kate just wanted to make sure she got this right.

"I'm still a Sorcerer, however I'm also part Cleric of Bahamut. As I gain in strength I gain new spells in Sorcerer and Cleric. I don't gain other things but my spells keep getting stronger in both. The plan is to help out here as both Cleric and Sorcerer."

"And does Liam still have those two Dinosaurs?" It seemed like a strange animal to have but hey if he and Addison liked them she wasn't going to complain.

"We left them at home. They're probably ripping the place to pieces as we speak," Addison chuckled softly. "On a serious note, we all need to talk to you and Dad later. Your place, dinner. We'll bring all the produce." Addison went to take her daughter from her dad.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Rick and Kate walked through the school that had more than one school room, however, it also had a large library that was presently empty of anything except shelves, tables, and chairs to sit on.

Now they were headed for the Temple itself. Just walking inside had both of their mouths hanging open. "WOW!" they managed to get out at the same time. They both walked slowly, going past a few other people that were here this morning. Eventually likely everyone in the city would be here at one point.

"It's gorgeous!" Kate couldn't believe what the artist had created or just how he had done it.

It was Bahamut in full Dragon form and totally coated in Platinum. He literally shone. Kate wasn't sure but she could swear the eyes followed her as she tried to get a good look from various angles. It was almost a little eerie.

"He was good!" Rick was next to Kate. "I swear it looks like he's looking right at you. Like he can see right into your soul." He knew it wasn't a spell. They hadn't applied any of the scrolls yet as far as he knew. Though they did have several for this place.

Suddenly there was something on Kate's shoulder. "Hi, Mom!" Baby announced herself and Alexis and her husband.

"Hi, Baby." Kate smiled wide and reached up so she could move to her hand.

"No Lulu." Kate wasn't sure but she still sounded sad.

"No, I'm afraid not, Baby. Lulu's gone. We have Dug." Kate turned to show her Dug.

"Baby still misses Lulu. I can't seem to get her to understand that Lulu is gone forever but she isn't interested in Dug." Alexis stepped up with her husband who has an arm around her.

Kate handed over Baby and hugged her daughter. "Hi, Elijah. I still love those wings!" They were large and silvery in color. Actually a fair amount of him was silver in color.

Hearing Dug growl had Elijah leaving Alexis so he could go try and make friends with a distrusting Blink dog yet again. He was betting it was his appearance.

"Your husband gets any more muscles and he's going to pop," Kate stated and was still watching Elijah trying to get Dug to like him with Rick's help.

"Yeah, doesn't he, though." Alexis was all smiles and it had Kate guessing that her daughter loved him partly for those muscles.

Kate stepped in closer and lowered her voice. "No children?" Addison had one and Aiden was about to have one.

"No, we're both thinking it's because Elijah's half Dragon. We just aren't compatible. It doesn't matter. I love him and he's totally loyal to me and Bahamut. Not from a lack of trying, though." They had sex pretty much daily or twice a day.

"I'm sorry, sweetie." Her first child was never going to know motherhood and that hurt.

"Don't be sorry, Mom. We're not unhappy. Besides, it makes our lives easier." Alexis wasn't sorry she wasn't pregnant. Maybe it was just going to take them longer for all they knew.

"Your place, dinner, we'll bring the meat." Alexis hugged her mother and felt Baby fly away.

"Hi, Dad." She had changed people to visit.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"You know what's going on? Suddenly everyone is coming to us for dinner." Kate didn't get it.

Rick shook his head. "Elijah wouldn't say, just that Alexis was in charge and that Aiden was driving this visit."

"What are our children up to?" Kate didn't get it. Aiden was opening a Temple soon or was open. At least for people to see even if he didn't have priests, guards or anywhere for them to stay.

"Sounds like we're going to find out tonight." Rick thought all they had to do was wait. It left them time to walk around the rest of the Temple and loved all of it. A few scrolls later, a little construction, like a home to live in and it would be perfect.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Kate and Addison did all the cooking. They didn't have a table big enough in this house so everyone save Baylee who had her own little table to eat on.

"Okay I can't take it, what's going on? Why is everyone here?" Kate couldn't take it any longer and actually stopped eating.

Just then Baby flew across to land on Kate. "Hi, Mom."

"Baby! Come back here and sit." Alexis called her back who did what she was told. "Here." She gave her something to keep her busy.

Kate saw all eyes move to Aiden so that was where Kate looked.

"I was cooking and left something on the stove for too long and this smoke started to rise. Then it turned into this head of a Dragon. That was when I screamed for Aiden." Amy turned to look at her husband.

Aiden picked up where Amy left off. "I thought the baby was coming and was stumbling all over myself. Then I smelled something burning and feared the house was burning down. That was when the head started talking."

"Bahamut himself." Rick was impressed. It had happened to him only once. The other times he had sent a messenger.

"Yes," Aiden began. "He spoke about he had a mission for me then this mist detached itself and turned into a scroll and was handed to me. It even had a seal of his symbol on it. When we looked back up again he was gone but the smoke was still there."

"My dinner was ruined and we ate out that night." Amy wasn't happy about that. For one the smoke stank up the house and another their dinner was ruined. Good gold down the drain. Not that it had cost them gold pieces to buy it all.

"This scroll here." Aiden took it out and held it up before putting it away.

Alexis picked it up from there. "Basically it's a map showing the river Olung that comes from lake L Luo. Just south of that is a mountain range called The Peaks of Flame. It's just over a week from here if all goes easily. Longer if the land's harder to travel through. It talks about a Yuan-ti fortress and an old Red Dragon named Ashardalon."

"Don't be angry. Alexis and Addison live right next door." Aiden didn't want his parents to think that they were hiding something from them.

"You want us to come with you," Rick said since that made sense to him.

However, all of them save for Amy shook their heads. "We want you to babysit Baylee and watch over Amy. She's about due and is going to need your help," Aiden explained. "Bahamut may want me or us to go, but I'm not leaving her behind with no support." He loved her too much to do something that stupid.

"Rick can still go. Amy can move in with me and I can watch Baylee. Then when the baby comes I can help her with that, too," Kate said.

"We think we can handle it, Mom." Alexis wasn't sure they needed to involve their parents.

"It's not open for debate. I'm going. Me and Dug," Rick stated and wasn't taking no for an answer. "So what's your plan?" He was assuming they had one already.

"The Temple isn't really ready yet so it will be locked up while the contractor keeps building. We'll worry about priests and guards after we get back."

Alexis laid out their itinerary. "We're leaving tomorrow for Calimport to purchase a few things. Then wait for the right ship to take us either back here or Mezro. Which ever one happens to show up first. We've accumulated a fair amount of gold. Nothing like you and Dad but we're not poor."

"Then when we come back Liam and I are going to take over the old house. We're going to need the space. …I'm pregnant again," Addison announced to her parents even if it wasn't new news to the others.

Kate brightened and handed her plate to Rick. She got up so she could hug her daughter. "The place is yours, sweetness. Rick can take 100 thousand of our gold to help you buy anything you need." Kate wanted everyone to come back and if spending gold would do that she would send even more.

They all knew better than to fight their mother. She was stubborn so they had little choice.

"We'll all go home with you and bring back everything you need, Amy. You can start staying here tonight. I can go to the old house to get our old bassinet for the baby tomorrow or we can just buy a new one," Kate said, smiling.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Amy was still sleeping while Kate watched her husband put on his combat equipment. She still thought he was the most handsome man she'd ever met.

"Here are all my potions, take them with you." Kate handed them over. "Here's the Gold. Spend it all. Just make sure you remember everything. There may possibly be just over 100 thousand in it." Kate hadn't really counted each and every coin.

Kate looked him over and adjusted something because she was worried. "Just come back, Rick. Don't break my heart." Kate felt tears welling up.

"Bahamut will protect all of us. I haven't live this long just to die now. We have several years to go. Just take good care of our grandchildren." Rick bent down and kissed her like he might not ever again. "I love you."

"I love you too, babe. So very much. You are and have been my life." Kate kissed him and watched him and Dug leave. "Please, Bahamut."

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Rick was not amazed that this group knew just where to go in town to do some magic item shopping.

Rick emptied his quiver of all non-magical arrows and bough enough magical ones to fill it back up. Since he had given them 3 of his 6 _**Javelins of Lightning**_ long ago he bought three more. He also got Dug his permanent _**Magic Fang-Greater**_ so his bite was more dangerous.

He also got a really good look at Liam's Velociraptors again. While they both had the same spell he had just given Dug, they didn't have the same bandanna that Dug was wearing so he bought two of those for them.

They had their own tent the same as his and they all had magic sleeping bags so they didn't need that. However he also learned that Addison had scrolls that she could use that would create this mansion for them to live in overnight. She also had scrolls that could create a horse made out of smoke that could literally fly and were very fast. Since her father's presence on this trip was unexpected she needed to buy one to cover him.

They bought all the _**Neutralize Poison **_ that they could lay their hands on along with a number of _**Restoration **_ and _**Heal **_ scrolls.

Rick learned that Liam didn't have a magic staff so he spent almost all the gold he had to buy him a Staff of the Woodlands. He found out that Kate had indeed given him a little more than 100 thousand. Which was a good thing since that staff cost him 101,250 thousand. It also meant he was done shopping on this trip.

His children and Elijah were a little more frugal and bought a number of smaller items that might come in useful.

Rick was looking forward to seeing what this group was actually capable of. The last time he'd seen them in action they were just kids. They weren't kids any longer.

Two of them were full Vassals of Bahamut like he was. From what he had learned from Kate, Addison was a walking full of arcane and divine spells in addition to whatever she was carrying. He saw a staff and was betting she still had several wands. Maybe even some new ones he knew nothing about.

He was grinning when he noticed everyone was wearing the same boots that he and Kate wore. This entire trip should be eye opening.

Alexis had a different bow now though she still had the same Scimitar. He also finally got a good look at this monstrous thing Elijah was carrying around. The whole thing was almost as tall as he was. He had it on his back under his backpack on a diagonal.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Eventually everyone was in two different rooms in the same inn while they waited for a ship to take them back.

Rick asked to see this scroll so he could read it. It did indeed talk about what was there and it gave a location. However, it said nothing else. All he knew was that the word Fortress sounded ominous.

"Yuan-ti and a Red Dragon." He found that he was actually looking forward to killing yet another evil Dragon. It was the reason he had **Resistance to Fire** potions.

Rick talked them into spreading out and trying to find out all they could on The Peaks of Flame. Might as well know where they were going.


	22. Chapter 22

**Here be Dragons!**

_Chapter 22_

_It is 2 months later_

Rick was dead tired as he almost dragged himself home. It was just right over there and he could see it from here. But no, he had to go into the city first, go around, and go right back out first. Then drag himself up the hill. Opening the door and stepping inside he was greeted with the sound of a baby crying. All right, he'd heard it before he reached the door. It was just louder now. Rick closed the door and leaned against it. He was sure he could sleep for a week.

"**RICK!**"He looked up and saw Kate come flying down the stairs, taking each step as fast as she could until she crashed into him and pulled his head down to kiss him. Then she rested against him. She hadn't been this happy in a long time. Maybe she would finally get a good full night's sleep with him back in her bed.

"Where are the others?" Kate would have looked behind him but the door was closed.

"Still there," Rick told her.

"Still there?" Amy cried out and walked down the stairs with a wailing baby in her arms.

Rick amended his statement. "Technically they're on their way home. Should be here in about 2 weeks or so."

"So how did you get here?" Kate questioned him because if he left their children to fend for themselves she was gong to kill him.

"My belt doesn't just give me more strength it also has something called **Word of Recall. **Say I'm in a really bad situation and about to die. I speak the Command word and it will instantly teleport me to the closest Temple to my God. Since the closest Temple to Bahamut is right over there," Rick nodded in that direction, "it brought me here and all I had to do was walk home."

"My husband?" Amy wanted to know.

"They're all fine. Those kids are good, really good. Not sure they really needed me at all. I killed a few but our children did most of the work. At least until that Red Dragon showed up.

"I was all set to shift to a Gold Dragon and summon my Bronze Dragon when Elijah screamed at him and went into another one of his rages. That man is not someone you want to be in front of. Or behind or anywhere near. Him and that weapon of his." Rick shook his head.

"Anyway he uses his wings to fly up after it and goes at it head on. You wouldn't believe me if I told you, but the Red Dragon breathed fire on him and I swear, the fire went around him. It just deflected off of him to all sides. I was still standing there with my mouth hanging open when he flies right up to it and it one swing, just one swing." Rick raised up one finger. "He cuts its head off and both pieces simply tumble to the ground.

"I've got some Red Dragon scales, teeth and some claws in my portable hole if you don't believe me. That or you can wait until they get home. That man." Rick shook his head again.

"Those kids are good, really good!" Rick was still amazed. "I need to get out of this stuff and into the bathtub. I've learned one thing on this trip. We're both too old for this shit." Rick kissed Kate again and dragged himself toward the stairs. Then he stopped and looked at Amy. "You had the baby!" Rick's mind finally caught up to things around him. He went over to take a look. "He's a handsome little guy. Aiden has talked about nothing else."

Rick worked at getting a gauntlet off so he could stroke his grandson's cheek. "Have you tried using the formula in the city instead of breast milk? Or eat a lot of something else?"

Kate smacked her forehead. "I'm so stupid. Okay, no more tropical fruit for you and I'm going into town to look for baby formula or something. Right after I boil some hot water for you. …Go strip and get in the tub, babe. I'll be right there." Before Kate took another step she stopped him so she could kiss him again.

"I'm really glad you're safe and home." With that she went to the kitchen so she could heat some water.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Rick would like to be in bed but he was downstairs eating a hot meal Kate had made for him. He groaned as he ate each bite.

"There were lots of Yuan-ti along with a number of Lizard Folk. Not to mention all the giant snakes." Rick shook his head. "Did I mention giant snakes?"

"OH, on the way in we went past an ancient volcano that had collapsed into itself. Now it was just this big crater in the ground. Alexis inexplicably led us all down into it but wouldn't explain why.

"That was where we met an Emerald Dragon named Esmerandanna. She's really old. We're talking really old here. Alexis and Addison talked her into moving out here instead of living there all alone. She should be here in about a month or so. She wanted to see where she could live before permanently moving.

"She does move and our little city will have yet another Dragon protecting it." Rick smiled and stuffed his face.

"And there was also something else there. We're still not sure just what it is. It was this snake that had to be 30 feet long easy. It had a snake head, powerful looking arms that ended in hands that had claws this long." Rick used his hands to show just how long. "It was wearing bracers, shoulder pads, this necklace, and a skirt. It was all either gold in color or red or a combination of both. The kids have it all now. That thing had muscles that rivaled Elijah's." Rick shook his head again and drank something.

"It shrugged off every spell Addison shot at it. Only Elijah with that weapon of his or Alexis and my magical arrows did any damage to it. It ripped Elijah open something bad though. Aiden saved him. If not for Aiden, Alexis would be a widow." Rick paused his eating as he had feared they would lose someone.

"What were the others doing?" Kate didn't get it. If it was all alone it should have died fast.

"Killing guards and giant snakes. …Did I mention giant snakes?" Rick asked again. "That place really was a Fortress with a garrison. …Addison has this thing. Basically she reads a scroll and it creates this mansion that only has this door in a wall. She opens the door and goes inside and allows everyone else inside.

"It has whatever she wants inside it. Living room, dining room, kitchen, bedrooms, and bathrooms upstairs. Even a pool if she asks for it. When she closes the door the door disappears. It's like being in an extra-dimensional space. It only lasts for 12 hours, though.

Rick stated it again. "Those kids are really good. Oh and they're rich now. There were solid gold statues everywhere. Gold this and gold that. My portable hole is filled with the stuff. So is theirs. A couple of them took Elijah and I a lot of work to lower it down safely. Pretty sure I pulled a back muscle," Rick joked and Kate smiled.

"Aiden isn't hurt?" Amy needed to hear it again.

"Aiden's fine. He saved Elijah's life and took care of each of us. He proved his worth over and over again. You'll see for yourself in a couple of weeks. He wants to see the baby more than anything," Rick assured her.

"Oh! Here." Rick gave the cloth that was his black hole to Kate who knew what to do with it.

Kate opened it up on the living room floor. "**WOW!**"All Kate saw was gold this and gold that and something huge that was almost too tall. "There's another one like this?" Kate queried while still looking at it all.

Kate felt Amy and Rick next to her. Amy was too shocked and stunned by it all to say anything.

"Theirs is just as full. Coins, potions, scrolls. We feared overloading them so all that went into _**Bags of Holding **_or backpacks. The plan is to give some of this to Rhaegal to help convince her to stay. We gave her our chunks of gold and silver ore but this is better," Rick explained.

"I like it. I'll bet she'll love it. …I see a lot of snakes, though." Kate was still looking it over as was Amy until Noah announced that he was hungry.

"I'll get what I found in the city. If he doesn't like it we can try something else or you can just keep tying to breastfeed." Kate went the kitchen to put it together.

Rick folded up the portable hole while Amy sat down again and waited. She felt bad that her baby didn't like her milk. But maybe it was because of what she was eating, thinking it would be good for the baby.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Rick was dead tired and was sleeping while Kate watched him and listened to Baylee playing downstairs until she screamed. That had her racing down the stairs to find a Velociraptor enter her home through an open door. Liam and another one was right behind him. Behind him was everyone else.

"AMY, AIDEN IS HOME!" Kate yelled up the stairs. The Raptors and Liam headed to the kitchen so he could find them a snack as Baylee ran to Addison who scooped her up and rained kisses all over her face.

Kate headed straight to Elijah. "How do you feel. Rick told us you got sliced up pretty good." She looked him over but he looked normal to her.

"He did. Scared the hell out of me, too." Alexis was right behind him.

Elijah shrugged it off. "It was just a scratch."

"Don't listen to him. I thought sure I was about to lose my husband." Alexis looped an arm into his to hold onto him.

"That thing was pretty tough, though." Elijah admitted that much.

Kate was looking around at everyone. The house was packed with people and they only had just so much space to contain everyone. Then Dug blinked in from Rick's room and now he and the Velociraptors started to play.

Liam opened the front door. "Take it outside, you three." Liam beat Kate to it and she watched two Velociraptors coo long and loud then race out the door with Dug blinking hot on their heels, followed by Liam closing the door.

Then the entire place got deathly quiet which had Kate turning to see Amy coming down the stairs with Noah in her arms who for once wasn't crying.

Everyone gave Aiden and Amy a moment until they had thought it was long enough and it was their turn to see the baby. "Noah, I named him Noah," Amy announced.

Aiden hadn't even known if it was a boy or a girl or if either or both had lived.

"Where are you going, Mom and where's Dad?" He clearly had made it.

"Sleeping and I'm going out to make reservations for all of us. We're celebrating, so if you want to go home and get clean you better get moving." With a decisive nod Kate went out the door.

"I do have almost 3 months of grime on me," Alexis grimaced. "We can hit the public baths before dinner. I'm buying."

Rick thought he heard someone or something downstairs, however, by the time he was dressed and downstairs he found no one. Not even Dug.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

They as a group had almost taken over the lone restaurant that was in the city. Kate had paid extra to compensate the owner for their large party.

The meal while hot and tasty was also filled with events that had happened while they were there. Describing rooms they were in and what they fought. Then Alexis started talking about the Emerald Dragon they'd met that should be here for a visit to decide if she wanted to move here and where.

Kate needed to hear it. "Rick showed us his hole. He told us yours is just as full."

"Is it ever!" Liam rolled his eyes.

"We still have to figure out how to get those two out. In had been a pain just getting them in, getting them out is possibly going to be worse." Elijah wasn't looking forward to that.

"We were thinking of trying to find a way to melt the snakes down and turn those into something else. We were thinking about ordering something and having it delivered. Likely it will come in pieces and requires some assembly," Alexis mentioned.

"We've also reached another conclusion on the trip home. We want to move into your old home mom. Move the horses back out and take it over," Addison announced. They had one child, two Velociraptors, and she was pregnant.

"It's yours, sweetheart," Kate answered quickly.

Rick offered up his sore muscles. "We'll even help you move."

"Good, because Elijah and I plan on expanding into the other two houses. Addison and Liam get the house. Aiden and Amy will eventually have a home behind the Temple and Elijah and I could use the extra space." Alexis had learned something on this trip. "I'm late and this place is making my stomach queasy." She hadn't eaten all that much because of it.

"You're pregnant!?" Kate was up and out of her chair to hug her oldest daughter. She was so happy for her. Alexis had stated that she was worried one of them wasn't capable or they weren't compatible.

"An Emerald, Mercury half-Dragon shifter maybe?" Kate questioned and got a shrug from Alexis. Anything was possible.

It was now drinks all around while Alexis and Elijah are celebrated.

Rick kissed Kate's cheek. "Another grandbaby." He was all smiles. Kate took his head in her hands and kissed him. She was happy for all of her children.

They were all grown up, they were powerful, and they were rich on their own. Their little town was now very powerful. Even more so if that Emerald Dragon decided to stay here.

"You cut the head of a Red Dragon off?" Kate asked Elijah. She didn't doubt her husband but cutting a head off was quite the feat.

"He was magnificent!" Alexis kissed him.

"I did what I wanted to do really badly. Amazed me, too. Still not sure why his breath didn't affect me." Elijah didn't understand that part any more than cutting its head off.

"We're thinking it's that massive weapon of his. Why, we have no idea but it's all we could come up with." Addison's opinion was one that everyone could agree with.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

_It is now 6 months later_

Liam, Baylee, 2 Velociraptors, and a very pregnant Addison had moved into her childhood home. Baylee was actually in her old room that hadn't changed since she had lived in it.

Baylee and the Raptors had learned just what they could do on a deck around a house this big. And they had an entire island all to themselves.

Alexis and Elijah had opened up the wall between their house and Liam's and Addison's house. Today everyone was helping Aiden, Amy and Noah move out of their house and into their new one behind the now totally complete Temple to Bahamut.

The Temple had one priestess besides Aiden and three guards. They also had some want-to-be priests but they were still too young to leave home. Aiden was missing from this move because he and Rick were talking to two additional guards that wanted the job. They were just teenagers and not much younger than Aiden and Addison had been when they went out on their first adventure.

Even if they accepted these two Aiden still had room for five more, though he was thinking one of the rooms would be left empty for emergency use. So that just left four spaces left to fill.

"I hate to say it, son, but you might want to think about an addition already. One priestess and four guards for a place this big. It's not like you can't afford it," Rick said after Aiden hired those two as guards. "Build up or add one behind this one. Or both. With as many Dragons we now have around here this place is going to be very popular."

Esmerandanna had found a spot she liked and had gotten right to work with the help of Alexis and her husband to deepen it and provide her with magical protection compliments of Aiden and Addison. She even had a secret door to place her bedroom and hoard into. She was close to a city again which made her happy and yet hidden away with only a select few that knew her location.

"Yeah, I'm thinking up and maybe out back. I'll make arrangements to have the contractor come back. I'm sure the city will enjoy them spending their gold here again," Aiden quickly agreed. "I may need to add housing behind the school, too. The city only has just so many."

Rick thought that was a good idea as well. "How are all the spells working out so far?" Rick questioned him.

"Well some like **Hallow **are hard to see if they are working. The Wards that are on various doors are easier to see. The Wards meant to prevent teleportation and Gate into the Temple itself are supposedly working. The illusions, however, are as big a hit as the Shrine is inside the city.

Liam has even offered to come and make sure all the plants thrive and grow strong. A little speed growth and we might have fruit on the trees next year." Aiden liked the sound of that.

"It looks good, son. I'm proud of you." Rick hugged him. "Head of a Temple, married to an amazing woman with a son. I can't think of anything better. This city is going to remember you for generations to come." Rick hugged him again.

"I'll keep the Shrine going, you just handle the Temple. Gotta keep the kids happy," Rick smiled since both places were a big hit.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

_It is now nine years later_

Kate took her bowl of soup up to her sickly husband who hadn't been out of bed except to use the bathroom in days. She'd had Aiden out here daily and he had cast every spell he could think of or had access to. She was just about ready to beg one of her children to go to Calimport to see if they had another _**Ring of 3 Wishes **_or maybe Addison could find a scroll that had at least one wish on it.

That or a more powerful Cleric at a different Temple that had a scroll of _**Miracle.**_

He was lying on his back but his breathing was shallow and labored. She saw that his eyes were at least open. Kate put the bowl and spoon on the side table and sat next to him. She needed him to sit up straighter to eat this.

His voice sounded gravelly and weak, however, she made out each word. "I… Love… You." Kate heard them and feared them greatly. Then his eyes closed and his chest stopped rising and falling.

"NO! …No, no, no! Please don't do this, babe! PLEASE! Not like this. Not now!"

Kate couldn't stop her tears and didn't try. She sobbed uncontrollably until she fell to the floor where she kept crying.

Minutes later she was back up, sitting on the bed. He was still incredibly handsome to her. He was the love of her life and she didn't know what to do without him.

"I will find you, Rick. I will search for you through a thousand worlds and ten thousand lifetimes until I find you." Kate collapsed on him and her tears flowed like a river. Her heart would be forever broken until she found him again.


	23. Chapter 23

**Here be Dragons!**

_Chapter 23_

Kate had a body. While she hated seeing dead bodies it was her job to catch who did it. This time she had a naked woman covered in rose petals with sunflowers over her eyes.

Lanie walked in. "At least he gave her flowers. Who says romance is dead?"

"I do, every Saturday night," Kate whispered to her.

"A little lipstick wouldn't hurt." Lanie saw Kate giving her the evil eye. "…Just saying."

"So what did he give her besides flowers?" Kate asked.

"Two shots to the chest. Small caliber." Lanie uncovered the gun shot wounds.

Kate circled the body. "Does this look familiar to anyone?" She could swear she'd seen this before. She just couldn't place it for the moment. It would come to her. "I've seen this before." She knew it and it was starting to come to her.

"You've seen this before?" Espo couldn't remember anything like this in their history together.

Kate gave them a clue and saw two blank faces looking at her. "Naked body covered by rose petals, sunflowers over the eyes. Don't you guys read?" She had it and remembered everything about it now.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"Mr. Castle?" Kate walked up to him after finding out where he was tonight.

He turned and pulled out a marker. "Where would you like it?"

"Detective Kate Beckett, NYPD. We need to ask you a few questions about a murder that took place earlier tonight." She was not impressed by him. All she'd read about him in the paper was probably true just based on these few seconds.

Then she watched a young woman move in behind him and pluck the Sharpie out of his hand. "That's new."

However, there was one thing that she hadn't expected when she'd done her search so she could find him. She was close enough now she could feel him. He was a shifter just like she was! After all this time he was actually her first. Her parents weren't shifters and she'd hidden it from both of them to this very day.

It wasn't just that he was a shifter; she knew he was a Dragon like she was. She'd done a lot of research about Dragons over the years. She knew there were metallic Dragons who were all good and chromatic Dragons that were all evil. Then there were Chinese Dragons, none of which had wings. Most of those were neutral though one or more were good or evil.

She'd also learned that Dragons came in various sizes based on how old the Dragon was.

She stood there staring at him, still in shock.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Rick really did want something new. Derrick Storm had become predictable. He knew what he was going to do before he even thought about writing it. He was equally tired of these parties that Gina arranged. Yes, he knew it was her job but it was all getting old.

His daughter was listening but not really listening. Then a woman called his name. He put a well rehearsed smile on his face and pulled out a Sharpie. Women expected him to sign something. Yes, signing exposed chests had started out to be a lot of fun. Now it was just one more thing that he was tired of.

"Where do you want?" Rick asked only to see a police badge in front of his face. Yet behind the badge was a truly lovely woman. He ignored her stern look, looked past the badge, and right at her.

However, she was close enough. He knew instantly that she was a shifter. As part of his job he got around a lot and he'd had the pleasure of meeting four other shifters. One was a Grizzly while the other was a Orca. This one was a Dragon. She was his first ever. His mother, as far as he was aware, knew nothing about him being a shifter. He really even had no idea how one person could be a shifter and another wasn't.

Since he never told his daughter a lie no matter what it might cost. He had explained what he was after she'd become suspicious. It had been one of their trips out to the Hamptons. The middle of the night with no other house within close range was when he would risk it once in a while. While he was pretty certain that none of his neighbors would see him. Except his daughter had seen something. She just hadn't seen him doing shifting. Only what he'd shifted into.

Now he had a Dragon shifter standing right in front of him and he was shocked into inaction.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Kate stepped into the interview room. "Mr. Castle. You've got quite the rap sheet for a best selling author. Disorderly conduct, resisting arrest."

"Boys will be boys," Castle quipped. "Plus most of those were years ago." It only helped Kate confirm she was right about him as were the tabloids and papers.

She kept reading. "Says here you stole a police horse."

"Borrowed," Castle corrected her.

"And you were nude at the time," Kate added.

"It was spring," Castle said. He'd been stupid and he knew it, but it was part of a bet and he had no intention of losing a bet.

"Charges were dropped." Kate slammed her folder down onto the table.

"What can I say, the mayor's a fan. So what have I supposedly done this time? Or did my publisher put you up to this to try and sell more books? I wouldn't put it past her. The things she's locked me into because we have a contract that I didn't read carefully enough would shock you," Rick told her.

"We have a murdered woman that was found surrounded by rose petals and sunflowers over her eyes," Kate informed him.

"_Flowers __F__or __Y__our __G__rave_? Only a hard core reader would ever read that book. Not one of my better works. Someone was murdered like in my book? I have an alibi," Rick asserted.

"I haven't even questioned you where or when yet. How can you have an alibi?" Kate asked him.

"Easy, after every one of these book launch parties I go home with my daughter and spend my evenings with her. Even when I go to parties arranged by my publisher with someone my publisher has found I go home to spend time with my daughter. The same for all my local book signing events. Let the papers say what they want. It generates book sales or so my publisher tells me."

Kate really didn't know what to say now. She'd made a predetermined conclusion about Castle before she'd even met him.

"So how long have you known that you were a–" Kate interrupted him.

"Later." And nodded her head at the one way glass.

Rick wanted to talk but he could understand keeping them being shifters a secret. Now he needed to figure out just when they could talk. He had a lot of questions.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Kate admittedly was both excited and scared out of her mind. She had never in her life ever met another shifter. She wasn't even sure how she knew he was a shifter. She just did. More than that she knew he was a Dragon.

All the rest of that day from the second she had met Castle at his book launch party and learned just what he was, her internal Dragon had been singing and dancing and damn near screaming at her to kiss him.

Since she was a cop she had his address and had shown the doorman her badge so she could gain entrance to his building and take the elevator up. Now she was outside his door. He had an arrest record which told her he might not be the nicest person on the planet. However, none of them showed that he was dangerous. Just incredibly stupid.

Still she had decided to come here. She was armed and well trained. If he got too handsy she would kick his ass then shoot him, followed by arresting him and locking him up.

Kate knocked and waited then knocked again until the door opened. But the person who opened the door wasn't Castle. It was a young lady with long orange hair. She looked a little pale though all of her skin looked a little pale so she guessed it was normal for her.

"May I help you?" Alexis wasn't afraid. They had a doorman who would stop anyone who shouldn't be here.

That had Kate scrambling for her badge. "I'm Detective Kate Beckett with the 12th Precinct." Instantly she saw the young lady get all excited which didn't make any sense.

"YOU'RE KATE!" Alexis was beyond thrilled to meet her. "Come in, come in." Alexis was nearly jumping with joy. She closed the door and locked it behind Kate.

"Is your father here?" Kate had really come here to talk to him.

"Dad's out buying ice cream. He said we needed to celebrate then told me why. There's only one place that sells what he wants so it's going to take him a while." Then she remembered her manners. "I'm too young to drink but would you like something? We have scotch, vodka, and wine. We also have a selection of soda." Alexis didn't want her leaving because her dad was gone.

"Coke will be fine, thanks." Kate had already had half a bottle of wine to get her over here.

"One can of Coke it is." Alexis got two glasses and filled them with ice. She poured the soda in the glasses and gave one to Kate. She sat down on a bar stool and waited for Kate to sit down.

"So where is your mother?" Kate knew Rick was single since it was all in the papers.

"Mom's in California. She so wants to be a world famous actress. …When I was little I kept asking Dad where my mother was. Why didn't my mommy love me? Why my mommy did come like she had promised that she would?"

"I'm sorry. My mother and I were really close so I'm afraid I can't relate." Kate truly felt sorry for her.

"I eventually learned that Mom likes the idea or feeling of being a mom, just not the work at what's required of being a mom. I love her but if I never saw her again it wouldn't hurt me any." Alexis was actually conflicted about just what she felt.

"I'm still really sorry." Kate felt bad for her.

"I'm Alexis, by the way. Grams is out for no one knows how long, but she'll be back." Alexis said.

"Your grandmother lives here?" That sounded unusual.

"Grams' last husband robbed her blind so she lives with us now. It's really cool." Alexis loved it. Her dad might tease her about her being there but she knew he loved her.

"So is your mother famous?" Kate inquired since she hadn't said what her mother's name was. However, she watched Alexis shake her head.

"She divorced Dad because she wanted to have sex with whoever she wanted to so she could get a part in something. She cheated on my dad. He's actually a soft push over and most women can get anything they want from him, but that was the line he wouldn't cross so he threw her out. Her response was to file for divorce." Alexis was basically done talking about her mother.

Alexis switched subjects. "So a Dragon. That is _so _ cool! Dad's a Dragon."

"He told you?" Kate had kept her being a Dragon hidden from everyone, including her parents.

"My dad is my best friend. We tell each other everything. We only tell the truth since telling lies only leads to more trouble. Lies are evil. The truth may hurt but at least it's the truth," Alexis said and watched for her reaction.

Kate challenged her. "Only the truth?"

"I may have a few secrets but no lies. …So what color are you? Dad's Gold. You should see him. He's huge!" Alexis spread her arms wide. "I even got to ride on him once. Ride a Gold Dragon out over the bay the house is next to.

"Dad bought a house out in the Hamptons. It's very private. It's the only place he ever felt safe enough to shift and show me. I was just a kid when he first showed me. Pretty sure I screamed." Alexis laughed at herself which had Kate grinning.

"I can still remember me being little and there was this huge Dragon head that had teeth bigger than I was. I was petting his head which I learned later was his nose. Then suddenly he sneezed and I was standing there covered in Dragon snot." Alexis used her hands to show that she was dripping in the stuff.

Finally she made Kate laugh. It was a laugh she liked hearing.

"Then Dad shifted back and carried me back to the house and put me in the tub. I never did see those clothes again," Alexis chuckled and Kate laughed again.

Kate was learning to really like Alexis. She wasn't scared and she was telling her a lot. Stuff she had no clue about. And she hadn't laughed this much in a long time.

"So who knows that your dad's a Dragon?" Kate needed to make sure she didn't say something she shouldn't.

"Just me as far as I know. Not even Grams. I do remember when I was little that I wanted to know why I wasn't a Dragon, too. I so wanted to be a Dragon. Still do, really. Dad didn't have an answer why. Just my luck." Alexis shrugged.

"And your dad never re-married?" There was nothing in the papers.

Alexis shook her head. "I was an accident, which is fine. A lot of kids are. All Dad would say was that there was never going to be someone for him. He couldn't explain why but he felt that he was waiting for someone. That there was a hole in his heart that only one person could fill.

"Pretty sure his publisher Gina, tried a few times but to my knowledge they never even dated. I keep trying to get him to at least date someone so he could find someone, but he refuses. How is he going to find her if he doesn't at least date someone?" Alexis questions her.

"But he's in the paper with women hanging all over him," Kate said, knowing something didn't quite jibe.

"Gina's dates. Yeah, Dad has his picture taken with them all the time. He never even arrives with them, though. Gina has them waiting for him. There was one at the book launch party you showed up at somewhere.

"If you hadn't taken him away he would have come home with me and Grams. Unless Grams found someone to go home with. She's always on the lookout for her next husband." Alexis smiled since that was one thing she didn't understand about her grams.

Then suddenly the front door opened. "Grab the bowls and spoons, daughter. We're celebrating!" Rick held up his plastic bag that held two pints of ice cream. He locked the door and turned around to try and find his daughter. He did find her sitting at the counter. However, sitting next to her was…KATE! He stood there looking like a fool as his ice cream slowly melted.

Alexis smiled a wide smile. No woman had ever done this to her dad. She got up to take the ice cream from him. "She's nice, Dad. Don't screw this up," Alexis warned him softly or she was going to make his life miserable for him.

Alexis put the ice cream in the freezer and the plastic bag in the trash. "I'm going to go study. You two are on your own. It's been nice meeting you, Kate. Don't be a stranger." Alexis retreated and grinned since her dad hadn't moved an inch yet.

"I've enjoyed it, Alexis." She had learned so very much. Now that she was gone that left her going back to scared shitless.

Rick finally found his legs moving as he walked toward her. Eventually he was close enough to feel that she was a shifter and that she was a Dragon.

"Hi," Rick offered weakly.

"Hi." Kate smiled softly and thanks to her work knew that she was in charge here. "So Gold."

"Alexis blabbed, I take it," Rick said.

"I didn't blab!" Alexis called from the top of the stairs. That got both of them to turn and look at her. "I'm going." The teen retreated to her room and closed the door.

"She's a good kid." Kate knew she already liked her. "She told me about her mother."

"Meredith," Rick stated flatly. He walked into the kitchen, got down a small glass, then found his scotch and poured out a small amount. If they were going to talk about Meredith he was going to need something strong to drink.

Kate saw the alcohol and since Alexis was gone, said, "I'll take a vodka if you have it."

Kate soon saw a glass with some clear liquid in it come from a bottle that she just caught the name of. Grey Goose. He was giving her the good stuff. He placed it on the counter in front of her and sat where Alexis had been.

"Meredith. I was being rejected by every publisher I could find. One after the other. Then I came across Black Pawn and they agreed to publish my book. I started to spend my money just like any young stupid boy would. One night I ran across Meredith and she was all fun and loved my money just as much as I did.

"Two weeks later and I was done celebrating and ready to dump her. Then she shows up at my place screaming at me that she was pregnant. That I had gotten her pregnant. Naturally young stupid boy wasn't using condoms. Her voice cracked as she screamed at me that I had just ruined her career. That no one, literally no one, was going to hire a pregnant actress.

"One massive engagement ring, one house in Somewhere, California, and we were married. I was grateful that she kept the baby instead of getting an abortion."

Kate had had a scare but even then knew she wasn't going to get an abortion. She was half responsible for the baby so she would keep it. Thankfully her period came and went and the scare was over. It was enough that she carried a condom in her purse everywhere she went, just in case.

"I came home to a wailing Alexis to find Meredith in our bed riding someone. I threw both of them out just like they were dressed…naked," Rick related and the picture Kate now had in her head had her grinning.

"Then a week later I got served divorce papers. Meredith didn't want anything to do with Alexis and signed away all rights to her. What happened after that is another long story." Rick didn't think she needed to hear what she had about him and Alexis through over the years.

"So what has Kate Beckett been doing? Tell me about your Dragon," Rick asked her. "I'm betting Alexis blabbed about my Dragon."

They both heard a voice groan which had them turning to look up the stairs just in time to see and hear a door slam closed. Both of them grinned. Though Rick was going to talk to her about privacy a little later.

"I've always heard this voice in my head since I was really young. My parents chalked it up to me playing with my invisible friend. I was never alone even if I was alone.

"My parents have this cabin up in the mountains just outside of a tiny town on a long dirt road. It has a little pond out back that my dad thinks has fish in it even though he's never caught anything there.

"So out in the middle of nowhere was the first time I ever shifted. It was amazing. Suddenly I was so much bigger and I had wings. Only problem with the cabin is all the trees around it. No way to fly. No place to even spread my wings out," Kate said, blushing a little. He and Alexis were literally the only other people who knew she was a shifter. Her Dragon knew he was a Dragon so it was logical to assume he knew she was as well.

"I can fix that," Rick offered.

Kate remembered what Alexis had told her. "Your house in the Hamptons."

"It's really big and very nice. Invite her out, Dad," Alexis called down from the top of the stairs. Both of them turned their heads just in time to see her bedroom door slam shut.

"One more time and you're staying here with Mother!" Rick yelled up at her.

Kate was grinning since Alexis refused to be left out of this conversation.

"So what color are you?" Rick asked her.

"She's Gold, Dad," Alexis hollered through her closed door.

"If she's going to listen in she might as well be down here, Castle," Kate said since her being upstairs wasn't working.

Both of them immediately heard Alexis charging down the stairs and over to the refrigerator to get a can of Coke out. She popped it open and stood there beaming at the two of them.


	24. Chapter 24

**Here be Dragons!**

_Chapter 24_

"Castle?" the man standing in front of Kate questioned. Kate was holding a box filled with letter and turned to see two more people holding boxes just like hers filled with letters.

"His fans love him." Kate handed over her box to him.

Espo stepped up. "What about Tisdale? Any connection?" Kate asked him.

"Besides your boy there." Espo nodded his head behind her toward Roy's office.

"Detective Beckett." Roy motioned for her to join him and Castle in his office.

"Sir." Kate couldn't think of why Castle would be here. She had left his loft with both of them happy. Well, all three of them happy if you counted Alexis. She'd been noncommittal about joining them at his house in the Hamptons. A few more stories mostly about Alexis and she had excused herself and gone home.

"Mr. Castle has offered to assist in this investigation," Roy told her and saw a smiling Castle behind her captain.

"Really." Kate was going to kill him the next time they were alone.

"The least I could do for the city I love," Rick smiled at her.

"The mayor likes it and I think it's a good idea." Roy thought his word was final and moved toward his desk.

"Sir, can I talk to you for a minute? …In private," Kate asked him since she was sure this was not a good idea.

"Nope." Roy shook his head and headed for his desk.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Rick found himself sitting at a table filled with letters. He and Kate were going through each and every one of them while wearing gloves. He kept peeking over this letter to look at Kate.

"What?" Kate wasn't a fan of being observed like he was doing.

"Alexis was insistent that I talk you into coming out to the Hamptons with us one weekend. She won't take maybe for an answer," Rick said with a hopeful smile.

Kate did like Alexis. She had learned a lot about herself and Castle during that one short visit. "We discussed this. I have a dead body and a killer to find," Kate replied.

"And I think I just might have found him." Kate showed him the new letter she had just picked up. It had a dead body with rose petals around it and sunflowers over the eyes.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"System got prints off the letter." Kate hung up the phone.

"Who?" Rick queried as he was sitting with Espo and just talking.

"The system's backlogged. It'll take them a week," Kate declared.

"A week!?" That amount of time didn't sit well with Rick.

"Welcome to real life, Castle." Kate kept working while Rick took out his phone.

"I told you the major's a fan." Rick walked away while he talked to the mayor. When he came back he said, "You'll have your prints in an hour."

"Castle." Kate was going to give him a piece of her mind. Gold Dragon or not.

"Beckett, we got another one. Midtown," an officer called out which had all of them up and moving.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"_Death of a __P__rom Queen_." Rick saw the dead body floating in a pool with a knife in her back.

"Found her an hour ago," Kate was told.

"Okay, get her out of the water." Kate had seen enough and they had pictures.

Kate with Castle right behind her walked past Lanie since she'd only just gotten to the body now that it was out of the water.

Then her cell phone rang and she listened to who was on the phone. "The prints are in. Kyle Cabot, he lives in Brooklyn." Kate strode to her car with Espo, Ryan, and Castle right behind her.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"Stay here," Kate ordered since he was in her car.

"Have you lost your mind?" Rick got out of the car and followed the first officer into the building. Kate huffed out her annoyance and ran to catch up. Moments later she was kicking in the door and the team spread out to search the place.

Kate saw Richard Castle books and pictures of her victims and markings all over. An officer found something. "Beckett, you have to see this."

It was a closet filled with all things Richard Castle. "OH, that's creepy!" Rick looked past everyone to see inside.

A sudden noise got everyone going to a different door. Inside they found a man pounding his back up against the wall.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Rick listened to Kate and Roy explain that they had their guy. "But the reader would never buy it. It's too simple. It would never even get published. The story makes no sense." Rick wasn't buying it and ended up alone looking at the guy, lost in space, banging his back against the chair back.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Rick's writer poker buddies gave him an idea of just what to do. He didn't leave prints at the murder scene but offered up his prints in a letter. It wasn't adding up in his mind.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"Castle?" He was sitting at her desk and the case was solved.

"The rose petals were Krenda Flora not Hybrid Tea," Rick told her.

"Meaning?" That meant nothing to Kate.

"The type of person you think Kyle Cabot is wouldn't make that kind of mistake. He's obsessive and has to get everything right. Everything should be perfect. Like the dress should be blue instead of yellow. If he's what you think, he wouldn't or couldn't make that kind of mistake," Rick explained.

This had Kate putting her murder board back together and looked at it again with Castle's new eyes.

"So he starts with a murder of convenience, then he murders someone he knows very well, and he goes back to a murder of convenience. It doesn't make any sense." Kate was missing something.

"Someone knew about Kyle. Knew what he was capable of and used him. Kyle was on drugs right, but you saw him. He was so out of it he didn't even know his own name. But he knows enough to kill like my books. …I think we're looking for a good old fashioned murderer," Rick asserted while he looked at the same board.

"If I was writing a story, our killer would have wanted one of these dead. The others would be to throw off the police. Besides he has a patsy that the police will love as their killer," Rick remarked.

"At one death you look for motive. At two you look for a connection. At three you are looking for a serial killer and serial killers are already unstable," Kate mentioned since she was following his thinking.

"Allison, out of all our victims is the only one that knew about his obsessive behavior," Kate said.

"So Allison's the target. The rest of these are dead to lead the police astray. So why would anyone want Allison dead? Who does she know that would want her dead?" Rick queried.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"Mr. Tisdale, thank you for seeing us." Kate was happy he was in his office.

Rick fired off his first question. "Did Allison have anyone that would want her dead?"

"Mr. Castle, I may have money, however, my daughter did not. She insisted on doing things in her life her way. She didn't want a silver spoon," Tisdale responded.

Rick had another question. "You're listed at having a hundred million dollars. Who gets all that money if something happens to you?"

"Half of the money goes to my charitable institutions and the other half would go to my children," Tisdale divulged.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Kate pounced on Castle. "What was all that about?" She hadn't seen anything.

Rick offered her a clue. "Did you see those pictures in his office? He's thin now, like sick thin. And the way he kept touching his hair. He's dying, Kate."

"You think it's a piece?" Kate hadn't suspected anything.

"It's a good one, but it's new to him and he's wearing makeup. My mother's an actress. I grew up backstage of more theaters than you've ever been in your life. What he's using is stage makeup, meant to hide anything." Rick informs her.

"He's trying to look healthier than he is. Chemo from cancer treatments," Kate said.

"But it's as much better story. Did you interview the brother since he gets half the money now instead of a quarter," Rick inquired.

"There was no reason to," Kate answered.

"Well now there is. …And I want a hot dog." There was a little corner hot dog stand right there and his stomach was telling him he was hungry.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"He flies out on his own passport, flies back on the fake one, and commits murder. Then flies back to come home on his real passport," Kate said.

"Fake passports are incredibly easy to get on the black market. Especially in New York City. Trust me I know." He had had to do just that for a book.

"Perfect alibi, perfect murder. Even his credit cards will say he was out of the country." Rick still loved the brother for it.

Kate picked up the phone. "Judge Markway, please."

"Ohh, Markway. Tell him I said hello." Rick smiled at her. Kate still had a lot to learn about him.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

With a signed search warrant from Markway Rick and Kate raced to his home before the brother could destroy his fake passport and anything else he had.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Kate saw him going down the fire escape. "Stop, Police!"

"I got him, I got him." Rick was running headlong down the alley after watching the brother come down the fire escape.

"Castle!" A bullet might not do anything to him as a Dragon but it would kill him as a human.

Rick put the brother on the ground and Kate had him cuffed. She was furious with Castle. Kate shoved him up against the wall. "What were you thinking? He could have killed you!" She had only just met a real shifter who also happens to be a Dragon. Worse, her Dragon was still yelling at her to kiss him.

"The safety was on the whole time. Besides I got a confession, didn't I?" Rick said smugly.

"You know, you could have told me." Okay, she wasn't as angry, but she was still upset with him.

"Where's the fun in that," Rick smirked.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Kate knocked on Roy's door and entered. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Apparently you have a fan," Roy told her.

"A fan, sir?" She didn't have a fan.

"Rick Castle. Seems he has found a character for his next novel. A smart, tough, and savvy female homicide detective."

"I'm flattered?" Kate said uncertainly.

"We'll see. He says he has to do research," Roy mentioned.

"Sir?" He wasn't about to say what she thought he was, was he?

"He did help solve this case and when the mayor's happy, the commissioner's happy. And when the commissioner's happy, I'm happy," Roy informed her.

"How long, sir?" Suddenly finding her first shifter who also happened to be a Gold Dragon just like her wasn't quite as appealing any longer.

"That's up to him." Roy nodded his head at Castle who was right behind her.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Kate had wanted to ask him just what he thought he was doing the rest of that day. However Castle hadn't stayed all that long and she had a lot of paperwork to do to finish up her last case.

Her next trip to Castle's loft wasn't nearly as scary. Mostly because she was going to give him a piece of her mind this time. Instead of softly knocking she pounded on his front door, maybe hoping no one answered. This time she wanted Castle right in front of her so she could start on him.

Instead of getting Castle she got… "KATE!" Alexis was really happy to see her. "Come in, come in." Alexis closed and locked the door behind her. "Dad's in the kitchen cooking. You are staying for dinner," the teen informed her. Kate got the impression that she wasn't being asked but being told.

"Dad, Kate's here." Alexis walked into the kitchen and collected a plate, silverware, a glass, and a napkin to go on the table. Kate was joining them for dinner.

"Detective Beckett," Rick beamed. "Your timing is excellent. I think I have enough for four. Hope you like Spaghetti Bolognese. The sauce is homemade. None of that jar stuff."

Kate saw Rick cooking and Alexis was setting her a place at the table. She'd come there angry and yet suddenly she wasn't angry any longer. She really didn't understand how that had happened.

"Five minutes, pumpkin," Rick called out.

"I'll get Grams." Alexis walked to the stairs and hurried up them.

"Pumpkin?" Since she wasn't angry any longer she had a question.

"When Alexis was little she was this little bundle of baby with an amazingly full head of orange hair. Reminded me of a pumpkin so I started using it. Now it's sort of a code for _I love you. _ Alexis doesn't seem to mind so long as I don't over use it. Especially in public. I'm not supposed to embarrass her in public," Rick explained.

Kate could actually see that. Being called Pumpkin in public, especially in front of her friends would be so very embarrassing.

"Katherine!" A new voice had Kate turning away from Castle to see a thin older woman who had seriously red hair come walking down the stairs followed by Alexis. She was wearing a wild pant suit the likes of which Kate had never seen before. The print itself was wild enough. However, her pants and the jacket that she was wearing were both the same. Under the jacket was an aqua top. She had a massive necklace on that matched the colors she was wearing. She also saw a huge green colored ring on her finger. The sound of heels had her looking to see black high heels.

Kate watched her walk right to her and before she knew it she found herself in a hug she hadn't felt since before her mother had died. It had _this woman was a mother _ written all over that hug. If it lasted much longer she was going to start to cry. Kate even found herself hugging her back and suddenly missed her arms when she stopped.

"Mother, this is Detective Beckett. Detective, this is my mother, Martha."

"I am so happy to finally get to meet you. These two have not stopped talking about you. I just had to meet the woman that has captured these two's hearts," Martha stated.

"Mother!" Rick was embarrassed by his mother yet again.

"What? It's true. Just listening to you two talk about her I was expecting a goddess and she's gorgeous," Martha countered what her son was thinking.

"Well I'm off. I have a date," Martha announced.

"Grams?" Alexis took exception to this turn of events.

"I'm sorry, dear, but I have plans. I'm sure you and your father can make Katherine feel like this place is home. My purse!" Martha turned and went back up the stairs.

"Dad?" Her father had to try and stop her from leaving. They were going to have dinner with Kate now that she was here.

"My apologies. My mother has a very free spirit and bashful is something she is not," Rick told Kate knowing he stood no chance at stopping her.

Kate watched as Martha came back with a black clutch for a purse.

"It has been a joy meeting you, Katherine." Kate got a mini hug and a kiss to her cheek.

"Please call me Kate," Kate asked her.

"Nonsense! Someone as regal as you is not a Kate. Far too simple a name. Don't wait up for me. I'm off." Martha waved her arms wide and headed for the door. "Toodles!" She waved a hand without turning around and exited the loft.

"That was Mother," Rick stated.

"She didn't say anything about having a date." Alexis was hurt. Now that Kate was here she wanted a full family dinner.

"That's your grandmother, you should know that by now." Rick hugged her with one arm. "Grab a plate and dish out what you want to eat. We're not really very formal around here," Rick said mostly to Kate.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"So tell me your version. Dad told me his for his first case with you," Alexis asked Kate when they sat down with an unused space that had Martha written all over it.

"You don't really have to tell her anything," Rick said while looking at Kate.

"She does, too. I know you, Dad. Your grandiose story about the case contained virtually no facts. It was all story seen from your eyes so I want to hear Kate's version." Alexis fought back and stared at Kate, waiting for her to start.

GREAT! Where did she begin? "Well first, I have met your father before. I was just a 15 year old teenager." Kate left out the flat chested part since she wanted to forget about that part. She had wanted to be a woman and that meant breasts and she had nearly nothing. At least in her eyes.

"REALLY!" Okay this was better than their first case and Alexis was all in.

"What?" Rick stopped eating and stared at her. That wasn't possible. He would remember meeting a shifter that was a Dragon prior to this.

"My mother bought one of your books." Which was a lie since her mother was a huge fan and had bought all of his books but she wasn't going to tell him that just now. "Then she dragged me to one of your book signings here in the city. I was a normal teenager who didn't want to go and didn't care. I never left the front door and waited for her to get in line and get her book signed and then we left. So I suppose you could say we've met before even if he never did see me. Even I from where I was didn't see much of him."

"I met your mother?" Rick couldn't believe it. If Kate had just come a lot closer their past could have been so much different.

"You should have gone inside!" Alexis couldn't believe this. Fifteen years ago meant she would have been maybe a year old at the time. If her dad had met her back then she might have had a mother and it would have been Kate. An actual real mother! Two shifter Dragons for parents growing up! That would have been so very cool.

Okay, so maybe a fifteen year old kid wouldn't have made much of a mother, but they could have dated for years and she could have grown up thinking Kate was her mother instead of Meredith. So much time lost. Maybe that was the part that hurt so much.

"Don't think about it too hard, Alexis. When I was fifteen I was a nobody doing nothing. I was a year shy of my really horrible teens. I did things that were incredibly stupid. I might have done something even more stupid if I'd met your father then." Kate remembered those years. She would have been even more scared, probably gotten pregnant, maybe on purpose just so nothing happened.

Rick, however, couldn't believe he came that close to meeting a shifter that was a Dragon and missed her by a few feet.

"So where are your mom and dad now?" Alexis was interested in meeting them. If she had missed growing up with them she wanted to meet them now.

"Dad's in the city. He's a lawyer. Mom's gone now." Talking about her mom still hurt and this was about as far as she was going with these two, for now at least.

"NO!" Suddenly Alexis felt like she had been stabbed and didn't understand why. It wasn't her mother but for some reason Kate's mother meant a lot to her.

Rick had thought earlier that she was hurting over something. He just hadn't thought it was because she had lost her mother. He was betting she'd been murdered. Her story made sense to him now. She was a homicide detective because of her mother. He was betting there was a really big story in there somewhere.


	25. Chapter 25

**Here be Dragons!**

_Chapter 25_

Dinner was apparently over as Alexis got up from the table, ran to her room, and slammed the door. Both of them stood at the bottom of the stairs, staring up at her door.

"She seems to have taken the death of your mother rather badly." Rick didn't get it. It made no sense to him.

"I'll go," Kate offered even if it wasn't her child.

Rick stopped her with a hand on her arm. "My daughter," Rick said.

"My mother," Kate parried. She felt Rick let go of her. He didn't say anything but Kate didn't think he needed to. She walked up the stairs to Alexis's door then knocked.

"GO AWAY, DAD!" Alexis needed to figure this out. Kate's mother meant something to her and she didn't know why exactly.

Kate tried the door and realized that it wasn't locked so she opened it. "I'm not your father," Kate stated and closed the door behind her.

Kate was a little amazed. Her room was a mix of several ages. The colors clearly said adult. The bed was queen sized. There was a tasteful dresser with a mirror and a chest of drawers. Her closet, while standard in size, was open a little and showed it was full of clothes. At least on this side.

There was a huge pile of stuffed animals in one corner. However a severely sad teenage girl was curled up on her big bed clutching a stuffed animal and was clearly softly crying.

Kate saw her watch as she moved to the bed and sat on the edge of it. "My mother was a lawyer. She saw herself as a person fighting against the rich and privileged. As a champion. She felt everyone should have a voice. That the truth would set you free.

"I wanted to be just like her and be a lawyer just like my parents. My high school classes were based on being a lawyer. Come time for college I got accepted into Stanford, the second best college for Pre-law I could find. Only Oxford University in England was better but I didn't want to go that far.

"I'd been there for one whole semester and while classes were hard, I thought I was doing pretty well. I flew home for Christmas break. I wasn't homesick but glad to be home.

"I went with Dad to a restaurant where Mom said she would meet us but she never showed." Kate paused and watched as Alexis sat up and wiped away her tears. Kate could tell she had her undivided attention.

"Dad and I finally went home after waiting several hours. We found a homicide detective waiting for us. A Detective Raglan. He didn't mince words and didn't even try to make it easy on us. Mom had been stabbed and left to bleed out." Alexis took that information hard and Kate saw her tears start all over again.

"She still had her jewelry, wedding ring, money, credit cards. So it wasn't robbery. The police never found her killer and chalked her death up to being gang-related. He wanted to be a gang member and his initiation into the gang was to kill someone at random." Kate paused and watched Alexis wipe away tears.

"It broke my heart. I was 19 at the time. We were really close and I vowed to never be hurt like that again. I keep everyone out. I don't let anyone get to know me. The old me or the new me." Kate suddenly found herself being hugged and it only got tighter. Kate couldn't help but hug her back. She really didn't have any tears left for her mother and Alexis was the only person she had told this much to ever. Not even her old boyfriend knew this much. He just knew she was dead.

"Please don't, Kate. …Please?" Alexis begged her.

"Please don't what?" Kate didn't get it. What did this have anything to do with what she had told her?

"Please don't not love. Love can fix everything. If you love it can heal everything that's broken," Alexis said.

Kate was shocked. Alexis was maybe 15 or 16 years old. What could she possibly know about being in love? "Why do you say that?" What did Alexis know that she didn't?

Alexis didn't let go of her. "Remember my mother?"

"Meredith," Kate confirmed. Of course Kate remembered what Alexis had told her about her mother.

"Mom may not love me but I still love her. If I didn't my hatred of her would ruin me," Alexis told her.

Kate had to admit that she had her there. What did this have to do with her mother and why she cared so much?

"I love Dad a lot but he can be a handful sometimes. I hear stories from other kids in school so I know what I have and don't have. Divorced parents who only fight. Parents who control their kids. Dad's amazing. He's always been there for me no matter what," Alexis shared and kept her hold on Kate.

Kate began to like being hugged with this much feeling even if she had been surprised and not used to have a child of any age hugging her. She tightened her hold on Alexis.

"What does this have to do with my mom?" Kate needed to find out what was going on. It was her mother that sent Alexis up here.

"There are divorced kids in school. Mostly Dad's gone. My mother's gone. Your mother is gone. You need to stay. Love can fix you," Alexis explained now that she had a little time to think about it. The more Alexis tried to explain the more she understood why Kate's mother meant so much to her.

That got Kate to hug her a little tighter. Her mother was dead but Alexis's mother was simply missing. Kate really did wish it was that easy.

"Not quite the same, Alexis. Mine's dead, while yours isn't." One was fixable while the other was permanent. Only Kate felt Alexis shaking her head. Kate had to wonder if this Meredith truly was that bad. Just what had she done to this girl?

"I'm touched that you care but we should go back downstairs. Your father's worried about you." Kate let go of her and managed to easily escape Alexis's arms. "Come on, time to face your father." Kate stood and pulled Alexis with her.

Rick was sitting on the steps at the bottom of the stairs and jumped when he heard the door open. He looked relieved when Alexis finally stepped out.

Kate let her go first and stayed back a few steps. Alexis reached the bend to the last two steps where Castle had been sitting. "Sorry, Dad." She hadn't meant to scare him.

Rick silently opened his arms and Kate watched both of them hug in a manner that told her they were dedicated to the other. Kate was betting that any potential boyfriend was going to have a lot to live up to.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Dinner had been warmed up and finished. Alexis had retreated to her room to do some research on her computer and left Rick and Kate to themselves.

Kate had accepted a glass of wine and sat down on one end of his big sectional and tucked a leg under her. Castle gave her space and sat on the other end with his glass of wine.

"She's a good kid." Kate knew she had said that before but she really meant it now.

"Alexis is dedicated to school. She wants to learn and experience everything she can. She talks about challenging herself. What she hasn't figured out yet is just what she wants to do with her life. I sometimes worry that she's going to be good at everything but not an expert at anything. We'll have to have a little talk about that eventually," Rick said. "Based on my life I have no idea where she gets it from."

Kate decided to get to the point. "What do you think you're doing, Castle? You're not a cop and what did Captain Montgomery mean about basing a book on me?"

Rick leaned toward her. "If you instead of just your mother have read any of my books, you'll have learned that I like things to be believable. I had Derek Storm end up tied to a chair with a roll of duct tape. I'll let Alexis explain the story but I had her tie me to a chair and leave me like that. I wanted to know how to get out so I could make it real. I call it research. I have an idea for a new character since I killed Derek Storm."

Kate rolled her eyes. He hadn't just killed Storm, he'd made it sure he was never coming back.

"I need to follow you around to get the character right. There's one other reason." Rick loved the idea and was pretty sure she wouldn't but maybe he could wear her down and get her to love it.

"I know I'm going to regret this, but what is that?" Kate took a large sip of her wine to soften the blow.

"I need to protect you. Roy said you don't have a partner," Rick told her.

"Protect me?" she said in disbelief. Yeah, she was going to shoot him. "You do realize I'm the one that's trained and carries a gun."

"How many shifters have you encountered to date?" Rick changed the subject since he still needed to work on her.

Kate played with her wine glass. "Just you," she admitted. "I didn't even know I could detect another shifter until you. How many have you met?"

Rick smiled. "Not including you? Four, actually. Two were a mated pair of Wolves. They live in the Dakotas. I met them on a book tour. Another was an Orca. He lives in a small house on an island in the Seattle area. He spends most of his time in his animal form or so he told me. He was in the Seattle area doing some shopping when he came across by book signing by accident.

"The last was a Grizzly bear. She lives in a little town in Alaska. She had come to Anchorage just to get my autograph. I talked her into coming back after I was done since I wanted to talk to her."

"And sign her chest?" Kate knew from the papers he did such a thing.

"Her chest, no. Pretty sure she would have ripped me to pieces if I had tried. …Why? Do you want me to sign yours?" Rick teased her and grinned as he raised an eyebrow.

"You do know I carry a gun, right?" Kate replied.

"You and your gun still isn't going to cover your back," Rick pointed out.

So far Kate hadn't found any need to have someone covering her back. Besides she had always had the boys to back her up.

"So why is it so important to you that you cover my back?" Kate queried.

"Because you're the only Dragon I've ever encountered. Talking to the others I learned that there are more shifters out there than either of us have ever encountered. It left me thinking they have a hidden communications system of some kind but I didn't press and they didn't tell.

"If there are good shifters then there have to be bad shifters. In your job you are likely to find one and I want to be there when you do," Rick explained.

"Now I have a question. Why did it bother you so much that I might have been killed chasing down Tisdale's son?" Rick asked her.

"I would have had to fill out twice the amount of paperwork," Kate answered quickly. It was the truth just not the whole truth and maybe more lie than the truth.

Both of them looked at each other. "I suppose if I don't let you Alexis will kill me." Kate began to relent.

Rick, however, shook his head. "She wouldn't do that. She might maybe give you a piece of her mind but not actually kill you."

Kate glared at him since she knew Alexis would never kill anyone.

Kate knew that she didn't have a choice. The mayor, commissioner, and her captain all liked the idea of having Castle follow her around.

"Fine but if you make me tell Alexis that you got yourself killed I really will kill you," Kate grumbled.

"With your gun," Rick added.

"Definitely," Kate snapped.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Rick had asked her when her first weekend off was and she had to tell him she had no idea. When she got days off wasn't up to her. It was more luck than schedule.

Now she was home, putting her weapon away, and doing her normal routine to get ready for bed. She couldn't help but wonder just what her life was about to become. Her very first shifter who just happened to be a Dragon just like her if no one had lied to her. And now she was stuck with him. Though if listening to her Dragon told her anything, her life was going to change sooner rather than later. The voice in her head had been trying to get her to at least kiss him if not fuck his brains out.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"Mr. Castle, be advised that if you get injured while following Detective Beckett you cannot sue the city. If you get shot you cannot sue the city. Killed –" Rick interrupted him.

"My lifeless remains can't sue the city." Rick wasn't that deaf.

"Your heirs, Mr. Castle," he corrected him. Rick sighed then nodded and began signing all the papers.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"So," Kate questioned when she reached the site of her next case.

"Mrs. Rosenburg here comes down to the basement to do laundry. She needed a dryer and finds it occupied. She was ready 30 minutes later to remove the dry clothes. That was when she found Miss Fluff and Dry here." Ryan took her to the dryer.

"Call CSU and get pictures. Even if it isn't going to do us much good since this is a public space. I presume she lives here?" Kate asked.

"Works here. 12F, she's the nanny," Ryan said which had Kate going up the elevator to 12F.

Kate found him in the lobby of the 12th floor. "Castle?" She'd left him behind with their lawyer to go over what he was getting himself into by following her around.

"I sign my name hundreds of times at each book signing. Signing a few pieces of paper's no problem," Rick told her.

Kate sighed. "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into. You get yourself killed and Alexis is never going to forgive me."

"Alexis isn't going to forgive me if you get yourself killed and I wasn't there to save you. So we're both trapped," Rick asserted.

"The nanny's name was Sarah Manning. She worked here for 2 years," Rick informed her. "The doorman is a fan."

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"Video in the elevator only shows the nanny going up and down until the old lady goes down. No one else," Espo related.

"There are three maintenance workers. We'll run their names in the morning," Ryan said as he looked at his notes.

"Why not run all the names of everyone in the building?" Rick asked them and saw the looks he was getting. "Come on. What do any of us know about our neighbors? Do you think the guy living next to door to Son of Sam knew he was living next door to a serial killer?

What about the guy in 8B?" Rick queried.

"Who?" Kate wasn't following any of this.

Rick spun his little tale for Kate, Roy, Espo, and Ryan. "8B, quiet guy. See him every day. But he's never noticed. But he noticed Sarah. Young, beautiful and a guy like him was never going to have a chance with. First it's just a game. Figure out her schedule. Then what if she could become something more? A need that he can't control. He takes the stairs obviously since the elevator has a monitor.

"He stays in the shadows and when she comes into that laundry room, he pounces. In the end he is looking into her lifeless eyes and tells her he never meant to kill her. All he ever wanted was to be noticed. He gently places her dead body inside the drier and almost smiles. He gets lucky and finds a quarter in his pocket. It buys him time to do what he does best. He disappears because no one notices him."

"Just saying. Better story. …Coffee?" Rick was done. He headed for the breakroom to get coffee. Kate grinned, amazed that he could generate a story from almost nothing. It didn't fit the crime scene but that didn't matter.

"Find out about the neighbors," Roy ordered Espo and Ryan and headed for his office. "And somebody tell me who the hell lives in 8B." He pointed at all of them before going into his office.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Rick was home and saw that his mother had made an attempt at cooking and left Alexis with the mess to clean up. "So who died today?" Alexis asked him.

"The nanny," Rick said.

"So why didn't we have a nanny?" Alexis only ever remembered her dad along with a few baby sitters.

"I didn't need one. I work from home, remember?" Rick swooped down on her and gave her a big hug.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Hours later Kate and Rick were both lost. The husband she was the nanny for was cheating. Just not cheating with the nanny. Then they find out that the wife was lying to them.

The wife knew her husband was cheating because Sarah had told her. Her husband was paying her extra so she could cook for their child while he cheated with a coworker. The wife lied because she was at her lawyer getting ready to file divorce papers.

The family was so screwed up and lying to seemingly everyone that they all looked like a suspect. Yet now even with Rick's little story, they had nothing.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"Not sure where you are going with this, Castle?" Kate was standing in an elevator and bored.

"Thirty-two seconds. It takes thirty-two seconds to get from the basement to the 12th floor." Rick had something just not sure what.

"Great." Kate was not impressed.

"Only the second time it takes her thirty-seven seconds," Rick pointed out and he looked at his watch after going back down to the basement.

"Why did it take her five seconds longer?" Kate was catching on.

"Because she wasn't going to the 12th floor," Rick said and the elevator went _bing_. "She was going to the 15th floor." They both got out of the elevator and Kate was paying attention now.

"Castle." Kate saw a woman with a very familiar child coming out a door.

They both soon learn that Chloe Richards that got her the nanny job worked here. And then out of a bedroom came the husband.

"Condoms in the bathroom," Rick whispered to Kate as he walked past her. Then he got out his cell phone.

"What's that?" the wife asked as a ringtone played.

"Sounds like a cell phone." Rick smiled at Kate. Meanwhile the wife went in search of the noise to find out what it is. Which happens to be in their bedroom.

"Who the hell's phone is this?" She'd found it under the bed and Kate and Rick were smiling at each other.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"The doorman called to tell us that a tenant told him that there's a girl in the basement and she has a knife," Rick told Kate after picking up the ringing phone in the room Chloe was the nanny for. Where they found the husband stabbed but alive.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"Dad, thanks for being my nanny." Alexis really was happy that she'd had her dad all the time.

"No sweat, kiddo. It was a pleasure," Rick said with a smile.

"So when are you asking Kate out to the Hamptons? Maybe she'll let me ride her like you let me ride you." Alexis smiled at him as she went toward her room, leaving him to type since that was what he did.

Rick stopped typing. He wondered if Kate was ready to accept an invitation to the Hamptons. They hadn't talked about what she thought about being a Dragon. He got the feeling she hadn't shifted very much.


	26. Chapter 26

**Here be Dragons!**

_Chapter 26_

Kate had no idea how she'd let Castle talk her into this. Okay, technically it had been Alexis that had gotten her to agree to this. So here she was packing an overnight bag and she was packing things that had her questioning just what she was doing. The two condoms that just went in her bag were one of those things.

Granted it wasn't her that had thrown those 2 things into her bag. It had been her Dragon. Just instead of starting a fight she allowed it. Then her cell phone rang. "Beckett." Kate was almost hoping it was dispatch telling her she had a body even if she did have the next 2 days off.

"Hi, Kate!" It was Alexis. It was then that it dawned on her that she hadn't looked at the caller ID. She clearly sounded happy. "We're downstairs waiting."

"Two minutes." Kate hung up. A quick trip through her bathroom and a quick look at her dresser had her grabbing another bikini. She knew there was a beach but Castle had said something about a pool.

Kate locked her door and took the elevator and went out the front door to find a car double parked with a smiling Alexis waiting on the sidewalk.

Sitting there was a high end Mercedes. She didn't know exactly what model but it looked nice. "This way." Alexis took her to the back of the car and the trunk magically opened. Though Kate knew it was because Castle had pressed a button. Surprisingly she didn't see anything else in the trunk. Still she dropped her bag in it and closed it.

"You get the front passenger seat." Alexis opened the door to the back seat and got in. Kate waited for an opening in the traffic for her to dash for the front seat and open the door.

"Castle." Kate saw him easily. She looked in the back seat and saw a smiling Alexis. However, she didn't see Martha. "What happened to your mother?" Kate had been warned that she would be coming with them but she was likely to never see her again.

"Grams decided another date with someone was more important," Alexis explained. Which was followed by someone honking their horn at them. Rick put the car in gear and drove off.

"Buckle up, Beckett."

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

The trip just getting out of the city took them half the time. Seemingly every block there was a stop light and they were lucky enough to stop at all of them.

"We should have taken your car," Rick joked.

"That would be a violation of police regulations on the use of government equipment," Kate told him.

"But we would get to use the lights and siren and avoid all this," Rick argued. Besides, it would be incredibly cool.

"Castle." She had just told him why they couldn't use her police car.

"You really do need a day off, Beckett." It was her day off and she was still all business.

"Have you been to the beach, Kate?" Alexis was curious.

"Does Coney Island count?" Kate asked. Even if her having been there had been shortly after her mother had died. Just to get away from the depressing event of burying her mother and having her home filled with what felt like strangers.

"No." Rick said. In his mind an amusement park and a beach were not the same even if the Coney Island area did have some beach access.

"You're going to love this, Kate. We have lots of beach and it's not cold yet." Alexis adored the house in the Hamptons.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Rick had shown that he couldn't just sit there and drive like Kate was hoping for. What was worse was that he had infected Alexis with his need to talk. He also had to show her just what this car was capable of. He had his hands on the wheel and was going where his GPS told him to, not that he needed it since he knew exactly where he was going.

"Call Kate," Rick said and the car answered and a moment later Kate's cell phone rang.

"Really, Castle?" He couldn't just drive and talk? NO, he had to call her to talk. Then he got crazier and did the same with Alexis.

Kate snorted out a laugh when Alexis answered his silly call. "I'm sorry the number you have dialed is no longer in service. If you feel you have reached this recording in error, hang up and try your call again." Alexis hung up on him.

Once they were finally out of the city Rick was able to speed up and cruise down the road. It was only a two lane road but there weren't many people on it at the moment.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Kate was expecting them to go toward the ocean but Rick turned west instead of east. He'd talked about the house being on a beach and the beach was east and not west.

The drive up to the house was long but not gated and Kate saw it as Rick drove up to the front door. The garage was in front of her but the house was on her side.

The sun was still up since it was only about a 2 hour drive. Kate opened her door and stepped out in awe. It was big and it was gorgeous. It was mostly white on the first floor and red on the second. The roof had a kind of barn look to it.

"You rich or something, Castle?" His loft in the city was bigger than any apartment she had ever had while this place was enormous.

"I'm not Patterson rich but I do okay," Rick responded. Kate still stood there looking at it all in amazement.

Rick opened the trunk to get her bag. "Come on, Kate, I'll give you a tour." Alexis took her hand, pulled her behind her. Then she unlocked the front door and took her inside.

"Dad remodeled the second floor and after that he just had to remodel the first floor," Alexis told her though Kate wasn't really listening as she walked through the space. Kate barely noticed as Rick went past her and up a set of stairs with her bag. "This way, Kate." Alexis tugged her over to the back door which were French doors with narrow windows on either side.

Outside was just a small hard patio with a walkway leading to the left. However, out in front of her was grass. Lots and lots of perfect looking grass. No plants, no trees and no weeds until you reached the beach. Barely a cloud in the sky and she could see water past the beach.

She didn't see him or feel him. Rick came up beside her. "This is the greatest part of this house. I've done a lot of my finest writing out here. Best purchase I've ever made."

Kate was still taking it all in. She had questioned if she should really come out here with Castle, with or without his daughter and mother. But this! This made it all worth while.

"The pool is to your left," Rick said but she didn't look. Kate was still focused on the grass, beach, and water.

"I'll turn on the heat." Alexis jogged to the pool house to turn on the pool's heater.

"You ready for some lunch?" Rick inquired. "I had someone buy and deliver something for our weekend."

"Sure." Kate was still awake enough to hear him talk about food. However, instead of going inside he walked over by the pool and had Kate follow him.

"Grab the table, pumpkin. I think Kate might like eating outside on the grass for lunch."

Kate saw the pool that had a gate, large lounge area, pool house, and lounge chairs. Alexis grabbed a small table and walked past her. Then she watched Rick pick up an Adirondack chair that was white like the table and went out of the gate. She picked up one too, and followed him.

Soon they had three chairs and one small table several feet out from the house on the grass. Then she followed both of them back into the house.

"You want to fire up the grill for me?" Rick asked Alexis since he was thinking grilled chicken sandwiches.

Alexis grinned. "Already did, Dad. I'll get the buns."

"Can I help?" Kate figured if she was going to eat it she should help.

"You can slice the tomatoes," Rick nodded at them.

"Garlic powder, dried oregano, salt and pepper grinders, red pepper flakes, honey, red wine vinegar, and olive oil," Alexis called out and placed each item where Rick could reach it next to his grill. Then she sat down and watched.

Kate was done quickly and sat down next to Alexis, waiting for Rick to finish grilling the chicken and making the sandwiches.

Soon all three of them were sitting in their chairs out on the grass when Alexis jumps up. "I'll get the grapes." She ran inside then came back out with a bowl of green and red grapes.

"This is really nice, Castle." He was ruining her and she knew it. She could see herself expecting this every weekend if she wasn't careful.

"Wait until New Years. Dad has hundreds of dollars of fireworks around here somewhere. We light them at night right out here on the beach. You can help this time," Alexis said excitedly.

"Hundreds of dollars?" Kate queried and looked at Castle.

Rick defended himself. "I like fireworks. You want to see fireworks come out here with us on the 4th."

"Dad hires a small company to do a show. They're out there on a small barge. It only lasts about 15 minutes but it's beautiful," Alexis explained.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Kate was shown her room and while she really didn't need to unpack since she was only spending one night here she still did just to get her bag off the bed.

They hadn't made any plans so Kate made her own plans. She stripped off her clothes, put on a bikini, and cursed that she hadn't thought to bring sunscreen. Not that she had any in the first place. She didn't have any flip flops either.

When she went to steal a towel she did some looking and found a bottle of sunscreen; she grabbed it and a towel and went back downstairs barefoot.

The house was so big she didn't see anyone and went out the backdoor and closed it behind her. She thought about the pool but she saw lots of grass and the beach. She was out here partly for the beach so she walked across the grass in her bare feet and loved the feeling of it.

Followed by loving the feeling of sand between her toes. However… "HOT, HOT, **HOT!**" She was paying the price for not going to a beach often enough and for not having flip flops. She did what she could to lesson the pain while she walked fast to reach the darker and wet sand that was much cooler. She sighed. "Much better."

Kate spread out her towel and sat down to apply the sunscreen. Once she was done with the sunscreen and putting what she could on her back she heard the water calling to her. She was up and walking out into the water.

The water was maybe a little brisk but nice. She submerged to get used to the temperature and it wasn't so bad. Now she started swimming.

Yeah, she could get spoiled living like this. "What am I thinking?" She stood up and realized her toes barely touched bottom so she took a step back and ran into something.

Kate squealed and turned, ready to defend herself only to find a bare chested Castle standing there. "Castle! …Don't do that." Kate put a hand on her chest and willed her heart to slow down.

"Sorry. Alexis spotted you headed for the beach so we changed and thought we would join you. Unless you want to be alone?" Maybe they shouldn't have.

"Your house, your beach." She watched as Castle backed up and the more he did the more of his bare chest he exposed. He wasn't ripped and didn't have six pack abs but he still looked good. Just behind him she could see Alexis in a one piece entering the water. Soon all three of them were standing in the water.

"Are you okay out here, Alexis?" She still looked just a touch pale to her.

"I have a lot of sunscreen on but I still can't stay out here long or I'm going to pay for it later," Alexis admitted.

"Then we should make the most of it." Kate grinned and poked Alexis in her shoulder. "Tag, you're it." Kate jumped farther into the water and swam away like mad.

Kate didn't see it, hear it or really feel it, but she knew Alexis was hot on her heels.

Rick stood there watching Kate and Alexis getting along so well. They were actually playing together and that made his heart swell. He had always hated that Meredith refused to have anything to do with her own child. He had wished Alexis had had a real mother. He wasn't a fool. It was too late now for Alexis to have a mother. But she could really use an adult female friend besides his mother that she could turn to.

Rick watched as Kate stopped to look around and looked and sounded shocked when Alexis tagged her and swam away just as hard. "WHAT!?" Kate yelled and swam after Alexis. This young girl was good. Kate knew she wasn't the greatest swimmer since she didn't get in a lot of practice but she hadn't thought of herself as being that bad.

Kate swam for shore until she had to stop and stand up, watching Alexis running for her towel.

Kate had longer legs and did a lot of running so she caught her by the time Alexis had reached her towel. Kate grabbed her and wrapped her arms around her. Alexis squealed and then laughed. Kate still had her arms around Alexis. "I'm glad you said yes, Kate." So far her being here was perfect.

"So am I." Kate was having fun, smiling and laughing a little. It felt different.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"Why are you dressed?" Alexis caught Kate coming out of her room dressed in blue jeans, a top, and simple tennis shoes with ankle socks. Alexis, though, was still dressed in her one piece though now she had a wrap around her waist and flip flops.

"We're eating dinner," Kate replied since she feared she was missing something.

"Grilling at the pool for dinner, yes," Alexis corrected her. "Don't move." Alexis raced to her room and was back seconds later.

"Here, you can have one of my wraps. Go put your bikini back on and keep the shoes. We'll be at the pool when you're ready." Alexis smiled at her and went down the stairs. "And bring another towel," Alexis called over her shoulder.

Kate quickly found out that since Alexis was shorter than she was so her wrap didn't fit quite right and she had to place it lower on her hips to try and make it look right. It even had a touch of the same color as her bikini.

While she wasn't self conscious about wearing a bikini, she just wasn't sure about wearing it for dinner in front of Castle. Even if it was poolside.

Kate arrived just in time to see Alexis doing some slicing while Rick was taking them and sliding them onto some skewers. "Kabobs for dinner, I see." They were definitely spoiling her.

Kate watched a piece of steak slide on, green pepper, onion, then something else that he folded. "Are those tortillas?" She had never had a kabob with that before.

"Steak fajita's using tortillas. You'll love it," Rick said with a grin.

It was interesting. All she saw was those items, olive oil, salt and pepper. It certainly looked simple enough. She also found a patio set with an umbrella off in the corner. The Roman looking columns gave the pool area a flair.

While they cooked Kate roamed around and peeked into the pool room. This space she saw was actually two rooms. There was a bar where she found a panel that could swing up so she did just that and found a latch to hold it in place.

It allowed her to look out onto the pool. There was a small sink off to one side. A row of cabinets behind her. Opening them she found picnic stuff including wooden tiki glasses. A few mixers and alcohol. Under the counter she found a small refrigerator that had beer in it.

It had a name that she didn't recognize but she grabbed a bottle, searched for an opener, then took a sip. Finding that she liked it she went back out to the pool to watch Rick grill.

"Is there another one of those?" Rick asked her.

"A few." Kate left him and returned with his already opened.

"What's Brux Domesticated Wild Ale?" Kate had never heard of it before but it was nice. It was kind of reddish in color.

Instead of answering her question Rick simply pointed. Kate read the line across the top. "Russian River and Sierra Nevada Collaboration. It's Russian?" Now she loved it and wondered where he got it. "A dry and complex Belgian-style ale refermented in the bottle. Russian River Brewing Co." Okay, so it wasn't technically Russian, still it was nice.

What Kate didn't read because she didn't look was that this beer was 28% alcohol. Meaning it was way stronger than local beers that were popular.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Kate was eating and was watching that Castle kept looking at her breasts. At least he wasn't staring at them. However, she wasn't exactly innocent herself. Castle was wearing a shirt but he was using almost none of the buttons. It meant his chest wasn't hidden and she couldn't stop looking each time he moved a little.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Kate was told not to bother while Castle and Alexis cleaned up. So she sat at the pool with her second bottle of beer.

"Are you the type that says not to swim right after eating?" Rick queried since the pool should be warm enough by now.

Kate answered him by kicking off her shoes, taking Alexis's wrap off, and walking to the far end. "Get down here, Castle. We're racing and I'm going to kick your ass."

Kate watched him kick off his flip flops literally. He took off his shirt and stood next to her. "Alexis?"

Alexis smiled wide since Kate was turning out to be so much fun. She raised her arm. "Ready… Set… Go, Kate!" Alexis lowered her arm and Kate launched herself into the pool and swam for all she was worth.

Rick shot his daughter a look of betrayal then jumped in and swam underwater while Kate was on the surface until he reached the far wall where he turned and pushed off.

Rick could see Kate kicking and swimming hard. He was doing his best to dolphin kick while still underwater and thought he was catching her. Still he lost and he knew it and he blamed it on his own daughter.

"You win. …Even if you did cheat. With a little help." Rick shot his daughter a look who simply smiled sweetly back at him. "So what do you want for your winnings?" Ricks and was hoping for kiss.

Instead Kate got out of the pool. "Another beer," Kate told him and helped herself.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Kate was enjoying herself and they had moved back out onto the grass to watch the sun set. The backyard faced west so they had a good view.

Kate was feeling a little light-headed and was sure it couldn't be the beer. She was only on her third. She could do shots that had more alcohol and drink most men under the table. It wasn't lost on her that her dad was a recovered alcoholic so she didn't do it very often.

"So what are you going to major in after high school?" Kate asked Alexis since she had already worked out that she had wanted to be a lawyer by her age.

"I don't really know. I like most everything I've done up to now," Alexis answered. She was taking a multitude of different classes to try and figure out just that.

"Okay, what don't you want to be?" Kate tried reversing it. Instead of what she wanted, what didn't she want?

"I don't want to be a lawyer. No offense." Alexis added the latter quickly.

"None taken." Kate knew it wasn't for everyone. Even now she was happy not being a lawyer.

"I don't want to teach. I'm not interested in sports except maybe to watch a few. Just not the ones that are violent looking like football. I'm not tall and can't run for long so soccer is out." Alexis tried to think about it.

"I like to discover things so maybe archaeology. I'm not sure I want to dig in the ground month after month, though." Alexis took that off the list.

"Biology, maybe? Marine biology, for example?" Kate queried.

"I haven't taken any classes about that so I guess no. I haven't taken many medical classes either so I don't know," Alexis shrugged.

Kate kept questioning her. "Forestry? Geology? Save forests from bugs. Find more oil or something less fossil fuel? Safer for the environment? Or fusion power, maybe? Get away from nuclear power?"

"Maybe, I do like physics classes. Thanks, Kate." Now Alexis had something to think about and what classes she needed to take to accomplish just that.


	27. Chapter 27

**Here be Dragons!**

_Chapter 27_

"Where are you going?" Rick questioned her since Kate was up and headed for the house.

Kate stopped and said, "Well if I'm going to do this, which is still a really bad idea by the way, I'm not stripping in front of you."

"Who said anything about taking your clothes off?" Rick replied. "I'm going to assume here that you haven't done this very often."

"Your clothes change with you, Kate," Alexis smiled.

"Don't ask me how it works, but your clothes shift with you. Then when you shift back you get your clothes back. It may not make sense but that's how it works," Rick shrugged. "Now you two better stand back. I take up a lot of space." He shooed both of them out a little farther.

Alexis took Kate's hand and pulled her a bit farther away then they both watched as little Rick Castle started to change. It took about as long as Kate remembered it taking her. It wasn't exactly instantaneous, however, it didn't take even a minute or 30 seconds.

"HOLY SHIT!" Kate had never seen anything like it and since she didn't have a mirror she had never actually seen herself, save for what she could see of herself.

A gold Dragon's head was characterized by a short face with long and smooth metallic horns that swept back from its nose and brow, as well as the neck frills that adorned both sides of its neck. From the mouth and nostrils descended four pairs of long, flexible muscular spines that resembled whiskers or barbels.

Gold Dragons had broad sail-like wings that started from their shoulders and extended all the way to the end of their extremely long tails. On the ground, the wings were kept closed upright over its back if the Dragon was at rest, or folded facing back if the Dragon was walking or running.

"Pretty cool, huh!" Alexis loved the look of seeing her dad in Dragon form and really wished she could do this. "Your turn." Alexis walked toward her dad so Kate could have some room. "Remember your promise!" Alexis pointed at her to enforce her point.

Kate remembered that this actually hurt. It wasn't just a simple change. It really had to hurt if even Castle had made a sound. She could hear his bones popping as he shifted.

Kate was really glad she had 3 beers in her or doing this was out of the question. "Fine, here we go." She let her Dragon take a little more control and she groaned from the pain as her bones popped.

In seconds she knew she was a Dragon since her head was now really high off the ground. She also felt different. She was big now and her vision actually got better. Things she couldn't see as a human she could now as a Dragon and it was all in focus.

"So cool!" Alexis loved it and walked over to Kate. "Bend down here." Alexis used her hand to get Kate to bring her head down to the ground.

Alexis knew how to do this. She climbed up onto Kate then found her position and grabbed two handfuls of scales. As Kate raised her head Alexis got higher and higher. "Remember the plan. Fly out over the bay then back over the house, gain some height and out over the Atlantic Ocean," Alexis reminded her and got ready.

Kate heard every word loud and clear and was now hearing other things she hadn't as a human. Kate watched Castle spread his wings wide; he jumped and pumped his wings hard and fast.

Kate wasn't sure having Alexis on her was a good idea. She had never actually flown as a Dragon before and was still convinced she was going to dump her somewhere. That or the petite teen would end up hurt or worse.

Kate spread her wings wide for the first time, bent her legs and jumped, pumping her wings hard and fast. It felt really weird. The muscles in her wings were strong but getting them to work was different. Her arms were now legs and her legs were now much bigger and stronger.

Kate was behind Castle and following him as he made this big wide turn, flapping his wings, and they kept gaining height. Then she heard Alexis screaming. Kate turned her head a little and saw she was still on her neck just in front of her wings.

"GO KATE GO!" Alexis was loving it so Kate turned back around to see where Castle was now and saw he was higher up than she was.

Soon they were over and past his house that looked almost tiny from up here. Then out over water again. Kate saw Castle slowing down but kept his distance since they couldn't allow their wings to hit each other.

Then he did the impossible. He turned his head to look at her. "You're doing great," Kate heard a voice tell her except it sounded nothing like Castle.

Kate opened her mouth to say, "You can talk?" Except what came out didn't sound anything like that at all. In fact she wasn't even sure it was her.

"You need practice. Just keep trying," Castle told her. Or at least that was what the Gold Dragon next to her said.

"How can you talk?" Kate questioned him except it didn't sound anything like that.

Kate saw lots and lots of water and listened to Alexis scream.

"I can talk. I can talk." Kate kept trying but the only thing that comes out sounded nothing like that.

"Time to make a wide turn and go home," Castle announced and started to turn. Kate followed what he did.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"Now stay up here and watch what I do." Castle dived down a little and came gliding in over the water toward the beach with his house in front of him. Kate watched him land on his back legs and used his tail a lot all the way down. Then he was on all four legs and he all but disappeared as he turned back into a human.

"You okay back there?" Kate asked Alexis but still it didn't sound much like what she wanted to say. Still she worked at losing altitude and began gliding, sure she was going to land in the water so she flapped her wings.

Kate hit the ground hard with her rear legs and felt her front legs slam into the ground. Followed by Alexis screaming again.

Castle was running since he saw it coming. He had his arms out in front of him and allowed Alexis to slam into his chest and knock him to the ground where he grunted when he hit the sand.

Kate changed back to human as fast as she could and groaned from the pain. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Kate was on her knees and hadn't felt this bad about anyone in her life. Alexis had fallen off because she couldn't land right and Kate was convinced that she was badly hurt.

"THAT WAS SOOO COOL!" Alexis gushed as she got up off of her dad and found herself in Kate's arms. "That was great, Kate!" Alexis wasn't angry or upset that she couldn't hang on.

Kate was still hugging her. "You're not hurt?" That was all Kate cared about.

"Dad caught me." Alexis extracted herself from Kate's arms and helped her dad to stand.

Rick put his hand on his lower back that was now hurting something fierce. "You need a lot more practice."

"Sorry. You sure no one saw us?" Kate looked around and didn't see any lights or police flashing lights or much of any lights, actually. Granted they'd left at 3 in the morning.

"If they did they'll never believe what they saw," Rick assured her.

His reassurance was enough that Kate allowed herself to actually enjoy what she had just done and jumped at Castle and hugged him. "That was amazing!" She'd never flown in her life unless it was on a plane in a tiny too-short-for-her-long-legs seat.

Kate was sure she had never felt like this before. What neither of them saw was Alexis smiling wide at those two. In her mind they were both Gold Dragons and needed to be together.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"'Night, Kate." Alexis hugged her and made her way to her room. "We need to do that again." It had only reinforced Alexis's wish that she was a shifter and a Dragon.

Kate didn't say yes and didn't say no. However, her Dragon was still dancing and telling Kate they had to do that again and soon.

"She fell off, didn't she?" Kate felt really bad about that.

"Don't worry, she's fine." Rick yawned. "The house is yours tomorrow. We'll both probably be sleeping in really late," he warned her. Kate watched him come closer and thought he was going to kiss her. Instead he kissed her cheek. "Till tomorrow, Beckett."

Kate watched him go to the end of the hall and open a door. She entered her room and closed the door. It was lockable but she didn't bother.

She had no idea how she was going to sleep after that. Still she did her normal routine for getting ready for bed and kept rubbing to make sure the lotion was spread evenly over her skin.

"Okay, so what's in the papers about him isn't the truth." Her only question was what she going to do about it. She was stuck with him so she needed a plan on how to handle him following her around.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Kate woke up and turned to look at the clock. "10:35!" Granted she had been up past 3:00 last night but that wasn't an excuse. She began to move and groaned as she held her head in her hands. "It was only three beers. This is your fault, isn't it?" Kate accused her Dragon of her headache and got a growl in return.

With her head throbbing she stripped off her night shirt and went into the bathroom to shower. She was thankful that her room had a bathroom, not knowing each bedroom had its own bathroom. The hot water actually felt pretty good and it was only when she feared she was using up all the hot water that she stopped.

Finally dressed in what she had planned on wearing yesterday she went downstairs but didn't find any one. She decided to help herself and was able to come up with some fruit, bread and butter, and some raspberry jam.

In minutes she had a bowl of fruit, toast, and a glass of orange juice. She headed outside to the chairs in the grass to sit down and just watch and feel the sun.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Kate was still just sitting there enjoying the silence, grass, beach and water when she heard someone come from behind her and sit down next to her.

"Hi." Alexis was up and popped a grape in her mouth.

"Morning Alexis. …I'm still sorry I caused you to fall off last night," Kate apologized in case she hadn't last night or this morning or whatever.

"Dad caught me. Besides it was a blast. You're sure you have to go back today? We could do that again tonight." Alexis picked another grape to eat.

Kate shook her head. "I have a job to get back to. There's probably already a case waiting for me. Where's your father?"

"Still in his room. Leave Dad to himself and he'll be in bed until it's almost time to go home. He's the master of procrastinating. It's one of the reasons Gina's always on his case. She demands chapters every few weeks. Maybe other authors get to finish then send their manuscript in but not with Gina." Alexis kept eating grapes.

"Is there a plan for today?" Kate inquired since she didn't know.

"We could go into town and do some shopping. There's an excellent bakery there and the smell alone will have you buying something. There are also a few good restaurants. And there are breweries, wineries, museums. We could go see Montauk Pointe Lighthouse, they have tours on some days. Long Island Aquarium, lots of beaches," Alexis offered. "OH there's a ranch where you can get a horseback ride. They have horses for all skills. We could ride on the beach and let the waves hit the horses' legs."

"Your dad has the only car," Kate reminded her.

"I'll get the keys, you can drive." Alexis was up and running for the house.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"Castle's going to be angry." Kate wasn't sure they should be doing it.

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Dad will still be in bed by the time we get back." She directed her to across from Theodore Roosevelt County Park, Montauk, New York, to reach Deep Hollow Ranch as Kate drove.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"I have money, Alexis." Kate took exception at not being allowed to pay.

"But I have Dad's credit card. It's his penalty for sleeping in and missing out," Alexis insisted.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

It had been a 90 minute ride through a partially shaded area filled with tall green and brown grasses. There was a ride on the beach as advertised, however, it was short and didn't last long. They actually didn't get all that close to the water. Still Kate and Alexis had liked it.

"Where are you taking me now?" Kate knew this wasn't the way back to the house.

"Shopping since I have Dad's credit card," Alexis said.

Kate wasn't going to let her use it, but she drove where she was told. Kate read the signs. "Tanger Outlets." It was mostly an outdoor mall with an indoor food court. "Converse, Boss, Abercrombie & Fitch, Levis, The North Face, Tommy Hilfinger, Polo Ralph Lauren. They stopped at Galbani for pizza by the slice. Timberland, Bath and Body Works, Williams-Sonoma, American Eagle.

"We really should get back, Alexis." Kate thought they had been here long enough. She had a leather coat and Alexis had shoes.

"You're sure he's not going to be angry?" It was 3:11pm when they started back.

"Probably. Serves him right for sleeping in," Alexis answered. Kate felt bad about it but Alexis didn't seem to care so she went with it.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"Shopping, I see." Rick was up and in the kitchen snacking.

"You were sleeping, Dad. You snooze you lose," Alexis teased him and bounded upstairs to her room.

"You're angry." Kate could hear it in his voice.

"Not if you had a good time." Her being out here was to get her to have a good time.

"We went horseback riding then did some shopping. So yes, I had a good time," Kate said.

"Then I'm not angry. I got you out here so you could have some fun. If I've accomplished that then I'm happy," Rick declared.

"You've spoiled me is what you've done. I'm going to go pack." Kate left him to go to her room and get ready to leave.

"Does that mean you'll come back out here again?" Rick called after her but Kate didn't answer him. She just kept going up the stairs.

"You're hooked. You'll be out here again." Alexis smiled wide at her and finally went into her room.

"I've been played by some pros." Kate was sure of it and equally sure she'd like to come back out here again. If nothing else to shift into her Dragon and go flying again.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Kate put up with more of Castle being silly while he drove until he parked in an open space and got out with her.

"I'm capable of getting to my own apartment, Castle." It was that and she wasn't yet sure she wanted him to know just where her apartment was.

"Mother raised me to be a gentleman and I told you, it's my job to protect you," Rick reminded her.

Kate rolled her eyes and let him follow her up to her apartment. "This is me. Unless you want to look under my bed for monsters."

"Monsters come out of the closet, not from under the bed, Beckett, but I'm good. I'll see you in the morning. Till tomorrow." Rick leaned in, kissed her cheek, and headed for the elevator.

He was gone. Kate unlocked her door, entered her apartment, and closed the door behind her. She smiled as she went into her bedroom to unpack and think about getting ready for bed.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"One victim. Donny Kendall, 18, he was a senior." Espo led them to the body. All four of them were in coats since it had suddenly gotten cold overnight. Kate was thinking another trip to the Hamptons was out.

"Dr. Parrish, what have you got for me?" Kate asked her.

"Single GSW to the chest. Fairly large caliber. Since there's no blood in the boat he didn't die here," Lanie said.

"Somebody moved him." Kate wondered why into a boat, though.

It took a few hours but Kate had all of his school friends in the school auditorium so she could talk to them.

"You guys lied to me. You were all with Donny when he got shot." Kate got nothing but silence. "Anyone know what obstruction is?" Kate asked them and got Castle to raise his hand.

"I believe that is when you give false information in a criminal case," Rick responded.

"You go to prison for it and your lawyer daddy isn't going to get you out of it," Kate informed them.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

One of them fingered the drug dealer that killed Donny. They all ran and didn't call the police because if they had it would've gotten them all into trouble.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Rick decided to have a little chat with Alexis about drugs in school and in turn was lectured by his daughter. "Do I go into a park really late at night instead of being in my room studying? Are my grades dropping? Do I sleep in all the time? Do I ignore you so you can't see it?"

"No." Rick kissed her head and left her alone.

However he had a revelation and walked toward Kate's desk and saw everyone already there.

"Why didn't they just give Donny the money?" Rick asked them. "Each of them are rich."

"It's a slam dunk, Castle. The girl IDs him and they all were there. So the drug dealer's stupid, so what?" Ryan wasn't getting it.

"Okay, Castle. Say you're right. Why would these kids tag the wrong guy for murder?" Espo questioned him.

"Simple, one of them did it." That had Kate looking at Rick like he was on to something.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

A lot had happened and this case was still a mess. It wasn't the drug dealer and one of them pegged Max as having the gun in a form of Russian roulette. He shot Donny.

But Rick had a question. "Max is grieving so he shoots himself because he had the gun when he shot Donny. So why did he go back after he shot him and move the body?" Rick asked Kate. "He had already bled out. That's more like the act of a cold blooded killer."

"And a cold blooded killer doesn't go back to the park and kill himself." Kate was onboard. "So if we're right, who moved Donny's body?" Kate took Castle down to Lanie to look at Max again.

"There's a mark on his trigger finger. Enough of a mark to suggest that someone pulled the trigger for him. His toxicology came back. His blood alcohol count was .28." Lanie said.

"He was drunk," Kate stated.

Rick shook his head. "He was more than drunk at .28."

"At .28 it's more likely that he was unconscious," Lanie added.

"So Max was murdered." Kate was starting to love one of Max and Donny's supposed friends for it.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

It took a whole lot and Rick and Kate were actually working together to get Brandon to admit to it. Kate just sat back and let Rick work him over.

"Exactly," Brandon answered Rick.

"Did I just hear him say exactly?" Rick was happy.

"I heard him. Murder of Donny and Max." Kate liked it.

"You tricked me." Brandon was only just catching on to what Castle had done.

"The funny thing is, Brandon, if you hadn't moved the body we might never have caught on. But you did. How brilliant of you," Kate taunted him.


	28. Chapter 28

**Here be Dragons!**

_Chapter 28_

A dead councilman that his wife wanted dead because he was cheating on her. A campaign manager only too willing to do it because if the word go out his own career was over.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

_Their Next Case_

"You could just leave it like this," Rick suggested. "Sam's dead, the captain's happy, those kids look pretty happy."

"That's the difference between a novel and the real world, Castle. A cop doesn't get to decide how the story ends." Kate got out of the car to drag the grandfather into the station for questioning. She hated it because Castle was right; it was going to ruin this family and the kids.

In the end the grandfather lawyered up and Kate finally told Castle how her mother died and her father became an alcoholic.

"The watch is for the life I saved and the ring is for the life I lost." She hadn't felt this vulnerable in a log time in front of any man. Castle now knew more than any boyfriend she had ever had.

"Two days off, you're coming to the Hamptons again. It may be cold there now and not beach material but you _are_ coming," Rick informed her.

"Castle." Kate really didn't feel like it. She was unhappy and wanted to stay that way.

"I'll bring Alexis down here to tell you if I have to," he threatened. "And we both know when your next two days are off. So start packing." Rick wasn't interested in no for an answer. He left her at the precinct and headed for home to inform his daughter and maybe his mother would actually come this time though he doubted it. His mother preferred warm weather instead of this cold weather.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Kate packed for two days much like last time though this time she wasn't bringing a bikini. It was far too cold outside to be wearing a bikini even if the pool was heated. She would end up a popsicle going either to or more likely from the pool since she would be soaking wet.

She was just about to reach for her cell phone to tell Castle not to come when there was a knock at her door. A quick peek told her that it was Alexis on the other side.

She could just tell Castle she wasn't coming. Telling that to Alexis, however, wasn't going to happen. "He's playing dirty," she grumbled. Still she opened the door and let in a smiling Alexis.

"I hope you packed warm this time. And bring a coat." Alexis didn't see her with one.

Once downstairs they stopped on the sidewalk. Kate was about to ask where Castle was. "Dad couldn't double park this time. He'll be back," Alexis said cheerily.

Sure enough after a few minutes out in the cold Castle parked next to them. Kate threw her bag in the trunk and raced for the passenger seat. She glanced at the back seat. "Where's Martha?" Kate really was expecting to see her.

"Grams only likes the house in the Hamptons in the summer months," Alexis explained.

"Mother isn't into winter activities unless it involves chasing a man or drinking," Rick said.

"Dad!" Alexis took exception to his description since it didn't paint his mother in a good light.

"We're going to have to go grocery shopping this time and wait for the house to warm up. I couldn't get anyone to open it up," Rick warned her.

"I'm sure I'll survive," Kate remarked as she snuggled into the heated seat and let Castle drive his own car.

"So why a Mercedes?" Kate questioned since Castle looked more like a Ferrari type person. Even if no Ferrari was going to seat three or even four people.

"Safety, it's diesel so it gets good mileage, prestige, and I can afford it," Rick answered.

"Not vain are we, Castle?" Kate teased.

"Contrary to what you might be thinking I didn't grow up rich. Mother took any and every acting job she could find to keep both of us fed and warm. Ever had your very own cockroach race?" Rick asked her.

"Can't say that I have." Kate was now learning something else about Castle.

"I grew up backstage of every theater Mother ever worked in. Mostly it convinced me that I didn't want to be an actor. Or a stage hand, or a set designer, or an architect. Engineer, maybe, since most of them got pretty cold backstage during winter. Someone needs to design a better A/C system for backstage.

"Then Mother finally found a good job and started to make money, until her evil, conniving, despicable husband... Then the play ended and now she's here." Rick made it short and simple.

"And Grams is wanted here. Right, Dad? _Right_, Dad!?" Alexis glared at him.

Rick looked in the mirror and saw the look Alexis was giving him. "Right, right up until she lands another good acting job and moves out." Alexis crossed her arms across her chest and her look shot fire at him. Kate grinned at those two. She didn't even notice that somehow she wasn't as depressed as she'd been.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"I'll turn on the house. You two can go shopping for groceries. Call me if there's something you want to check and see if we already have." Alexis took the keys from Rick, unlocked the front door and closed it behind her, then turned up the heat and flipped on some of the lights.

Meanwhile Rick drove to the closest market to get groceries. "So what are we eating?" Kate was willing to help search for goodies. Rick gave her a list off the top of his head. "We're going to need small red potatoes, fresh green beans, fresh broccoli, bell peppers, and smoked sausage for one meal. Salmon and asparagus for another. Chicken breasts, romaine lettuce, tomatoes, one red onion, and Monterey Jack cheese. I think we have everything else already."

"I'll get the meat then." Kate went looking for the meat department after picking up a carrying basket.

Kate had already purchased her part and was waiting for Castle who was getting all the vegetables.

Rick caught up to her. "Give me the receipt and I'll reimburse you."

"Not a chance, Castle. You may be rich but I'm not poor. If you're going to feed me we need to get going." Kate smiled at him and went out in the cold to get in the car.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"Still feels a little cool," Kate noticed as she put her food in the refrigerator.

"It's a big house," Alexis commented, putting the produce away. Rick was busy stripping the beds and putting the sheets in the wash.

"You have any idea what your dad is planning with all this stuff?" She knew how to cook but couldn't figure it out.

"Well the sausage and vegetables sounds like a sheet pan meal. Salmon and asparagus are probably grilling. Lunch might be simple sandwiches, hence the bread and meats and… frozen french fries. Really, Dad?" Alexis put the bag in the freezer anyway instead of the trash.

"Do we have ketchup?" Kate liked fries from time to time. She saw the look Alexis was giving her. "What? I like French fries. Have you tried dipping them into your strawberry shake before? You don't know what you're missing."

"You and Dad are a lost cause. I suppose you like greasy, artery-hardening cheeseburgers, too?" Alexis challenged her.

"As a matter of fact I do. Just not every day. You should try one on occasion. People don't live on salads alone," Kate mentioned.

"You are what you eat," Alexis declared.

"So you're a salad, are you? You eat pizza and ice cream," Kate contended.

"Pizza won't harden my arteries and with enough ice cream my brain will freeze," Alexis argued. "Have you tried Dad's favorite ice cream? You really should one time. It'll make you a believer."

"I like ice cream," Kate answered mildly.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Rick entered the room. "Ladies, I have bad news."

"Dad, we just got here." Alexis was thinking he wanted or needed to go back to the city already.

Rick used his finger to beckon them to follow him and walked over to the French doors that led out onto the backyard.

"I don't see much." Kate saw grass that was still green somehow, the beach beyond, and that was about that.

"Uh-oh." Alexis saw something. She raced to the TV and grabbed the remote. It took some switching of channels until she found the one she wanted. "Hurricane Irene," Alexis said as the adults joined her.

Kate couldn't remember the last time she had been anywhere close to a hurricane. "How much trouble are we in?"

"Almost none, actually. That's why this house is on the bay and not the Atlantic Ocean. I did research once and it scared me enough that I would never buy a house on the coast," Rick assured her.

"We might have a problem with downed trees and storm surge. There are bridges between here and the city," Alexis warned.

"Should we leave now then?" Kate queried since if she got stuck out here it would mean she would miss a day or more of work.

"And get trapped in the car between a down tree and a ruined bridge? I'll pass." Rick didn't care much for her idea. "The good news is that we have an emergency generator and a fireplace."

"And food for two days," Alexis reminded him.

"I am not eating those so forget it!" Rick shook his finger at Alexis.

"Then Kate and I can eat them and you can starve to death," Alexis huffed.

"At least I won't be spending days in the bathroom worshiping the porcelain god," Rick argued since he was sure those things would give him food poisoning.

"What are we talking about here?" Kate was certain she was being left in the dark.

"Alexis talked me into buying them and having them shipped out here. I think they're still out in the garage somewhere. …Being eaten by rats." Rick glared at his daughter.

"I knew a day like this would come eventually so I talked Dad into buying a box of MREs. He's convinced himself that they'll give him food poisoning or worse. Something about Zombies," Alexis teased.

Rick fought back. "And if we eat those things I'm going to be proven right, too."

"Brains!" Rick reached out toward Alexis. "The smarter you are the tastier the brains. … Brains!" He got Alexis to squeal and hide behind Kate. "No gun," Rick reminded her. "Brains!" He was enjoying this. Then suddenly Kate grabbed him and flipped him so that he landed on his back on the floor in a loud thud and an "Ooof!"

Alexis had her hands over her mouth and broke up laughing.

"Does this mean we can't eat your brains, Castle?" Kate smiled wide at him since she was suggesting he was stupid and didn't have enough brains to eat.

"Ha, ha." Rick held his back while he got up. "It's just a stupid little hurricane. …I'm going to go make sandwiches for lunch." He grimaced. "Just as soon as my back is straight."

"You have so got to teach me that!" Alexis told Kate as Rick walked gingerly away with his hand on his back.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Since going outside was now mostly out and so was grilling Alexis talked them into a board game.

"Exploding Kittens?" Kate had never heard of such a game.

"No actual kittens get exploded. The game's actually really simple. When it's your turn you draw a card unless you draw an exploding kitten. When you do you're out. Think Russian roulette. You can play a defuse card that will defuse the kitten from exploding and knocking you out of the game. There are also things like laser pointers, kitten yoga, and catnip sandwiches that can all delay your kitten from exploding. Or you can play various cards to skip your turn, attack other players that allow you to take a card at random from their hand, peek at the deck so you know what comes next, reshuffle the deck so no one knows where anything is, or secretly relocate an exploding kitten back into the deck. Usually right back on top!" Alexis glared at Rick for that one. He just smiled back at her.

The game only used cards. Players got dealt a number of cards then worked out who went first. Drawing a card contained a risk. Like drawing an exploding kitten.

Kate learned fast that these two were impossible to read as to what was in their hands or what card they drew. Playing poker with them just might be fun.

Kate did, however, learn that Alexis loved to attack and steal cards from Castle. Stealing cards made sense since it meant a player had fewer cards to play with.

Then Kate drew the game's very first exploding kitten card. Of course she played her defuse kitten card and a card that allowed her to insert the card secretly into the deck. She put it right on top.

Alexis played one of her now many cards that allowed her to skip this turn.

Rick only had two cards thanks to Alexis stealing his cards and drew Kate's exploding kitten. He couldn't do anything about it so his exploding kitten knocked him out of the game.

Problem was Alexis had more cards than Kate did and she just couldn't stop an exploding kitten from ending her game.

"She cheats," Rick whispered and Alexis threw her cards in his face. They ended up hitting mostly his chest which had Kate laughing.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Dinner was over and Alexis had excused herself to go to bed. The house was still a bit cool so Rick had talked Kate into sitting on the floor under a blanket in front of the fireplace.

"Your house is too big," Kate declared.

"Well, to be honest I didn't buy this house with the intent of moving out here from the city. It's supposed to be a not winter house," Rick asserted.

"Not winter?" Kate questioned the author Richard Castle with his choice of words.

"Yes, Detective, not winter," Rick responded.

Just as Kate was sure Castle was about to put an arm around her and draw her in closer the lights went out, plunging them into darkness save for the fireplace.

Rick immediately proclaimed his innocence. "I didn't do that!"

"I suppose now we're going to freeze to death in this big house," Kate asked dryly.

Rick gave her a look. "And in 15 seconds the emergency generator will come on."

Kate sat there and waited and looked at the lights that used to be on.

"Dad, the power's out!" Alexis announced as she came down the stairs and found them cuddled close together. "Sorry." Alexis stopped and couldn't decide if she should go back to her bedroom or not.

"I'll go find out what's gone wrong." Rick left the comfort of the nice warm blanket and Kate and the cold floor to find out why his expensive generator wasn't working.

Meanwhile Alexis took her father's place and snuggled up close to Kate, making sure to share the blanket. "For warmth," Alexis explained. "Um, why are we on the floor where it's cold?"

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

The lights were still off. Rick came back in to find his furniture rearranged. Alexis and Kate were sitting side by side wrapped up in a blanket directly in front of the gas fireplace on a sofa this time.

It gave Rick an idea. He went and got a down comforter and joined them on the sofa with Alexis in the middle.

"No lights?" Kate inquired since he was back and the lights were still off.

Rick frowned and shook his head. "It won't start and I don't know why."

Alexis liked right where she was: in the middle with Kate on one side and her dad on the other. Alexis knew her dad would do this even without asking him. However, it felt great to have Kate on the other side. She knew her mother would never do it.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Sunday morning they woke to find that the lights were still out and now the house was really cold. Rick found an unhappy Alexis and Kate in the kitchen trying to figure out how Kate was going to get hot coffee with no electricity.

"We could make hot water using the grill," Alexis offered.

"Except that the coffeemaker uses electricity," Kate stated and shivered.

"Now what, Dad?" Alexis spotted him as he got close.

"There's no hot water," Rick announced. He'd used a wash cloth using really cold water to wash with, sort of.

"Tell us something we don't know," Alexis fired back. "We can still make hot chocolate using the grill to get hot water."

"Why isn't there hot water in the tank? It can't have cooled off that fast." Kate was still on no hot shower.

"Tankless water heaters. More economical," Rick explained. "And yes, they're gas-fired, but the recirculation pump is electric. No pump, no hot water. It's a safety measure for the water heaters."

Alexis had really hoped for another late night ride on a Dragon last night but she was already too cold to care. Besides, being hugged between these two had been great.

"My cell phone still works and they say the power may not be restored until tomorrow," Rick grouched.

"We know, Dad, we called them already. So what do we do?" They couldn't cook unless it was outdoors. The real question was if any bridges between here and the city were closed.

"We can go into town to see if they have power or we can go home early. OR, we could go home. Just not actually go home. I'm thinking maybe a picnic at the Ford Foundation Atrium," Rick suggested.

"I'm in!" Alexis was ready and looked at Kate.

"Isn't that an office building?" Kate didn't see how that was any place special for a picnic.

"It has an atrium filled with plants and a pond. It's open to the public," Alexis explained since she and her dad had been there once.

However an office building for a picnic didn't sound like fun to Kate. "I'll pass, thanks." Alexis looked at her dad. He needed to come up with a different plan to rescue this mess.

"Chinatown. You two like Dragons, that's the place to go. Puppets, masks, and more. Not to mention food. We can fill Kate's bedroom with Dragons," Rick teased her.

"I'd rather fill Alexis's bedroom with Dragons," Kate replied. "But I like Chinatown." She approved of this plan. If they could reach it.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Two and a half hours later in a nice warm car Rick was parking the car in a parking garage so they could go shopping.

They found a lot of cheap dragon stuff or tiny little dragon items but nothing worth buying. Kate, though, was going home with something that Castle had bought for her. Mostly because Alexis wouldn't let her leave without it.

It was a Cheongsam Oriental Evening Dress. Mostly white, it had embroidered sleeves that just reached her elbow. It was long but had a slit up her right thigh to show off her long legs. It had a high collar that was held closed with a button and a loop. The chest flap was held closed just above her right breast. It was silky soft since it was made of satin.

Kate had no idea just when she was ever going to get to wear it, but maybe that wasn't the point. But at least she had talked them out of the pink dress just like it.

At least at $80 it wasn't overly expensive. And gave her a reason to buy a new pair of heels since she didn't have any silver heels that would go with it. That and a new clutch.


	29. Chapter 29

**Here be Dragons!**

_Chapter 29_

Martha was playing the piano for Rick and Alexis to set the mood for what those two were doing. "You have come once too often," Rick thundered and defended himself against Alexis's attack.

"After today I will have no reason to come," Alexis answered and kept attacking.

"Robin, I hear you like a boy," Rick said and made a counter blow. "Who is he?"

"His name is Owen and he's in my poetry class. Very shy and very sweet." Alexis swung and missed him.

Rick scored a hit. "Keep your guard up," he told her.

"Don't distract me," Alexis hissed, her eyes mere slits.

"Does he know what you think about him?" Rick queried and went on the attack.

"No!" Alexis warned him and began her assault in earnest.

"Why?" Rick asked and defended himself from her attack.

"Because even I don't know how I feel about him," Alexis said, her voice deadly calm.

Rick was saved from another loss at the hands of his daughter by a phone call.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"How many bones did they have to break to get her in there?" Ryan asked with a look of disgust.

"I won't know that until I get her back at the lab," Lanie replied.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Rick interrupted her at the firing range downstairs. "You gotta watch those silhouettes; they can be shifty little bastards."

"Do you mind? I'm trying to concentrate." Kate was angry about how this case was going not directly upset with Castle but she was angry at him all the same.

"Castle?" He was still here.

"Okay, I get it. You made a promise to a daughter and it doesn't take Freud to figure out what's going on here." Rick watched Kate fire off another clip.

"Wouldn't it be more of a challenge if they weren't standing still?" Rick asked her, his fingers in his ears.

"Okay, Castle. Show me how it's done," Kate challenged him since she knew she was a very good shot.

"Ooo." Rick had been looking forward to this.

Kate got him into position after he started off showing he had never fired a weapon in his life. Kate had her hands all over him.

Then Rick fired and missed his target by several feet. "Shot too soon."

"Yeah, well you know…we could always just cuddle, Castle," Kate teased him.

"If my memory still works we did that out in the Hamptons," Rick fired back.

"I actually came down here to ask if I could take home a few of those photos of the jewelry." Rick fired a round and still missed.

"Why?" Kate asked.

Rick put the next round in his crotch. "Ooo, that's gotta hurt."

"Tell you what, Castle. You put any of the next three in the center and I'll give you the file." Kate was sure she was safe.

Rick put the next three rounds dead center and almost in the same hole.

Kate ripped off her headset and stared at him.

"You're a very good teacher," Rick told her and leaned across to kiss her cheek.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"Why are we doing this again?" Ryan, Espo, and Kate were writing down names on their white board.

"According to Mitchell, his shot caller said he had someone on the inside, giving them information about our victims," Kate explained.

"These jewels are the type of pieces you only wear for special events," Rick added and watched them write.

Espo was following. "So we find an organization everyone supported…"

"And we find our guy." Kate liked the idea, too.

Rick pointed out one of them, "MADT!" and the other three followed for all four families.

"Find out who's in charge." Kate wanted them.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"You're wasting your time, Beckett. Did you see the list of attendees to the last one? All of the judges in town are on it." Rick knew she was wasting her time.

"So what am I supposed to do? Let someone else die?" Kate didn't want to be angry at him but she was.

Rick pulled out two tickets. "What you need is a night out on the town."

"What are those?" Kate sat back in her chair.

"The gateway to another world. They hold four fundraisers a year," Rick said.

"No." Kate liked her way better.

"It's perfect," he insisted. "You don't need to know who the fundraisers are since they'll all be there with their jewelry."

"We go in as crew." Espo was following.

"See, it's all settled. Pick me up at 8:00. …Oh, it's black tie. That won't be a problem, will it?" Rick inquired.

"No… No." It was actually a huge gigantic problem.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Lanie rejected the first one. "NO, that one goes to the thrift store." She hated the next one even worse. "Hello karma chameleon."

"Too showgirls?" Kate questioned her and watched her nod.

Kate had nothing. "I'm dead." Then her front door buzzed. "Lanie, can you get that please?"

"Okay, but when I come back you better not be in your prom dress, girl." Lanie pointed at her. Kate looked at what was left in her closet. The only thing left was the Chinese dress Castle had bought her.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Alexis walked in on him. "My dad, nervous about a date?"

"It's not a date. Kate and I are going undercover." Rick let go of his stupid bow tie and had Alexis tie it for him.

"I don't know why you won't tell me where it is!" Martha was right behind her.

"Because you'll show up, Mother." His mother had no business being there. It was a recipe for disaster.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Lanie came back with a dress box. "It was a delivery."

"From who?" Kate asked.

"Let's find out." Lanie opened the card. "Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo?"

"Castle." She should have known he wouldn't leave her hanging. She really needed to get past what she'd read in those papers. She'd spent enough time with him by now to know better.

"It's a dress. Now open it," Lanie urged.

"Ooo!" Kate liked the look of it.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Martha answered the door to find Kate on the other side. "Stunning! Simply stunning." Martha loved how she looked.

"You look incredible, Kate. Now I wish I could go," Alexis said.

"Really?" Kate had never worn anything this expensive.

"You clean up very nice, Detective." Rick was next to Alexis in his tux.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"Ricky, Ricky." Someone was happy to see Rick. He shook his hand and hugged him for a second. "You didn't tell me you were coming."

"Last second. Mr. Mayor, I would like to introduce you to Kate Beckett. Kate, you know the mayor." Rick was all smiles since the mayor was why he was next to Kate now.

"This is Detective Beckett." The mayor was pleased since now he had a face to go with the name and now knew why Rick wanted to shadow her.

"It's an honor to meet you, sir." Kate shook his hand.

"Can I get you a drink?" Rick asked her.

"Yeah, vodka. …Lots of vodka," Kate responded.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"Paul Reynolds, you're under arrest for suspicion of theft and conspiracy to commit murder." Kate showed him her badge as Espo and Ryan cuffed him.

"Where was the badge?" Rick asked her since her dress was tight and basically backless.

"Maybe I'll show you later, Castle," Kate teased him then walked away and didn't see Rick biting his fist.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"The other pieces are in evidence but I didn't see the harm in giving this to you." Kate handed over a small necklace.

"How do you get over it?" Joanne Delgado asked her since she was still hurting badly from her mothers death.

"You don't. But one day you'll wake up and find that you don't mind carrying it around with you. At least that's as far as I've gotten. Here's my card and number in case you want to talk." Kate flipped her card over. "My cell number's on the back."

Joanne took it and stepped in closer. "You're a Dragon," she said in a low voice. "Maybe we can talk about that some day?"

"You're a Bengal Tiger." Kate had felt her earlier but couldn't say anything. "You have my number."

"Is he your husband?" Joanne nodded her head getting Kate to turn hers to look and see Castle.

"No, he's just my… I'm not entirely sure just what he is." Kate really didn't know.

"Are you sure? He clearly likes you and he's a Dragon too." Joanne had been close enough to Castle once to know.

"I'm… I mean he's… No. Castle's just a friend," Kate answered. Not at all decisively.

"Your loss and mistake. …You have my number and know where I live," Joanna told her.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"Darling, we have a visitor." Martha had answered the door and in walked Kate.

Kate teased him about his black eye. "Oh, pretty butch, Castle."

"I know, right? Have a seat. You saved my life, the least I can do is feed you some eggs," Rick offered.

"Right here, Kate." Alexis patted an empty seat.

"Tell us all about last night. We've only heard his version." Martha wanted Kate to talk and maybe learn to like her son.

"All right, um, should I begin at the red carpet?" Kate was willing to start there.

"Yes, please." Alexis handed her a cup of coffee she had just poured for her as Castle leaned on the counter to listen to this story.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Martha vanished and Alexis went off to class, leaving Rick and Kate alone since Kate had the day off and hadn't told anyone this time.

"Joanne Delgado is a shifter, Castle. A Bengal Tiger to be precise. How is it every shifter knows what the other shifter is?" Kate asked him as she sat down on end of his sectional.

"I noticed even if I didn't really talk to her much. As for how, I have no idea. Maybe it's because we're so different. I haven't met very many but they do exist. What I don't know is just how many of them there are out there. New York's a big city. Even I haven't met that many people. …Here." Rick handed her an iced glass with Coke in it then sat down next to her.

"Thanks. I gave her my number," Kate admitted.

"You have something in common. I can understand that. You think she'll call you?" Rick questioned her.

"I hope so. She's at a period of her life where it feels like her life isn't almost worth living." Kate really did hope so.

"Your mother," Rick said and saw the look Kate was giving him. "Alexis explained it to me. She really is taken with you."

"Alexis really is a good kid. Even if she does have a big mouth." Kate hadn't told her about her mother so she could tell everyone.

"We don't lie to each other. We may keep secrets but we don't lie. Like a potential boyfriend who's suddenly in the picture. His name is Owen. Now I just have to figure out how much in the picture he is." Rick needed to check this kid out before he got close to his daughter.

"Do not scare him away! Trust me. Alexis will just rush that much faster to him. The more you push the more she's going to like him," Kate warned him.

"Speaking from experience here, are we?" Rick inquired since he was learning more about her.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself about, Castle. Besides I don't need to read about it in this book of yours. So just how much of me is going to be in this book of yours?" She'd read all of his books and a few more than once. Or twice, for that manner.

"You have nothing to worry about. I don't use a person's real life in the book. She's smart, very pretty like you, a bit mysterious, very tough, and doesn't take crap off of anyone. She's a little hurt inside with secrets that she doesn't share with anyone," Rick spelled out.

Kate kept digging for information. "So what's her name?"

"Not a chance, Beckett. You're just going to have to wait like everyone else," he said, shaking his head.

"My name is Kate, you know" Kate reminded him, wanting him to use it more.

"I'm well aware of that, Kate. Very well aware. And my name's Rick," he reminded her.

"I'll work on that, Castle," Kate agreed.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"Sir, what's going on?" Kate saw Captain Montgomery at this location she'd been sent to.

"Two-year-old Angela Candela is missing. Parents reported it about 8:00 this morning," Roy said.

"Where did they find the body?" Kate queried since she was Homicide.

"They haven't found her, she was abducted," Roy told her.

"So why am I here?" She didn't do abductions, she did homicides.

"The Feds requested you be on the task force," Roy revealed.

"Feds? Since when did the Feds get involved in a local kidnapping of a child?" Rick inquired.

"The FBI has jurisdiction over child abduction cases," Kate clarified.

"Then why call me?" Rick didn't get it.

"Because I like you here. Because you think outside of the box." Roy wanted him here for a number of reasons. That was just two of them.

"Who's the Fed in charge?" Kate knew a few.

Roy looked at her. "Sorenson. That isn't going to be a problem, is it?"

It took Kate a moment to answer him since yes, it was a problem. "No sir, not a problem."

"Good, because that little girl doesn't care about you or Sorenson. She just wants to come home," Roy said gruffly.

"Where is he?" Kate asked and Roy raised his chin and pointed to another room. "Talking to the family."

Kate soon saw him walking toward her and found herself filled with conflicting emotions. They used to be together and she still hated him for walking out on her.

"Hello, Kate." Will wasn't sure what kind of reception he was going to get.

Kate acknowledged his presence. "Will. How long have you been back?"

"Couple of months," Will admitted.

"Something wrong with Boston?" Kate tried to keep her voice even but failed a little. Of course Will could hear it.

"Captain Montgomery informed me of your arrangement with Castle here. I have no problem so long as he doesn't interfere with this investigation," Will stated.

"You don't know me very well, do you?" Rick asserted since this square-jawed, flat-headed flat foot was striking him wrong. Plus he was picking up the vibe Kate was sending out.

"I will throw you out of here and into a jail no one will be able to find if you can't," Will informed him coldly.

"Back off, Will. You requested me and we both know why. I don't have to be here since there's no dead body. So either play nice or we're both gone. Got it?" Kate eyed him furiously.

Will knew she would be angry but did have a little hope. "A writer." He didn't even have any training.

Kate came to Castle's defense and Rick was ready to kiss her for it. "He thinks outside of the box. Castle doesn't do anything by the book. I've learned that his way of thinking can be useful on occasion. You want local help, this is how it works."

It was his first real case since being back in New York City and his first chance at seeing Kate. "Fine, but I'll toss him if he gets in the way." He was a Fed and didn't have to put up with this shit.

"We'll see," Kate stated and turned on her heel to go to the family so she could start asking questions.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"Pretty clear it wasn't him," Rick remarked after they interviewed a suspect.

"You a mind reader now, too?" Will still hated that Castle was anywhere near this case – or Kate.

"If he was your guy he wouldn't be wearing it on his sleeve," Rick professed.

"A best seller doesn't make you a criminologist," Will countered.

Rick fought back. "I also don't need a meteorologist to tell me the sky's blue."

"Oh, for God's sake. Why don't you two just drop your pants and get it over with. The fact is you're both right. But we have a child at stake so we have to question everything. And YOU!" Kate turned on Will. "I thought I made it clear that we were over. So dial it down or get lost. You may have jurisdiction but from where I stand you're in the way. As for you…" She looked at Castle. "Just go home for now. Go see Alexis or something." Kate was just plain angry and wasn't interested in being fought over.

"Fine, but if you need me even just to talk, call me," Rick said to her face and did what he was told.

Will tried again. "Kate."

"SHUT IT! Or you're doing this alone. I'm not losing another child because of you." Kate told Will and walked away. Since he was still in charge here, Will followed her.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Castle was searching the the missing little girls bedroom since he had a lead after looking at his stolen pictures and talking with Alexis.

"Castle?" Kate woke up since she'd fallen asleep in that bedroom.

"Go back to sleep, Kate," Rick murmured.

Now that she was awake Kate had no intention of going back to sleep. "What are you doing?"

"When Alexis was little she had a stuffed monkey that she couldn't live without. One time we went on vacation and she forgot to pack it. I bought her a new one but she knew it was no Monkey Bunkey."

"So?" What did a stuffed monkey have to do with anything?

"So." It was time to spell it out. Rick grabbed a picture. "There are three more pictures of her out there clutching this bunny. So where's the bunny?"

"You think whoever knew her well enough knew to take the bunny, too?" Kate was following but there was a problem. "But we already checked the Candela's list. Couple of teenagers, cleaning lady. They've all been cleared."

"Except not all babysitters are teenagers. Some are grandmothers or family members. People close to us," Rick argued.

"Kate, when did the phone I planted stop working?" Rick queried.

"Right after we told the Candelas about the phone." Kate was following his train of thought.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Kate picked up the little girl while Will arrested the wife's sister. Kate couldn't be happier. They had caught the guy last time, but sadly the little boy was already dead. This one she didn't lose and took her back to her mommy.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Kate was at her desk and reliving how the wife so hated her husband that she kidnapped her own child to get back at him. Then Will sat down in Castle's chair. "What are you still doing here?" she asked since this case was over. He got the collar on paper since he was in charge but hadn't really solved it and never would have. Castle had solved it.

"Well, I'm back and I was thinking we could give it another chance." Will wasn't willing to give up just yet.

Kate shook her head. "You'll leave again to chase your career."

Then Will repeated his same mistake. "You could come with me."

Kate ignored him and he finally left.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Rick answered the door and saw Kate standing there. "Hi! Come in." He stepped back and let her in.

"I wanted to thank you, Castle. We might never have found her without you. You and Monkey Bunkey." Kate was pretty sure she wouldn't have either.

"I still can't believe anyone would use a child in that way. To hate someone so much that your child is just another prop." Rick shook his head. He just didn't understand. He loved Alexis far too much to even try to think of that.

"Another stuffed pink bunny," Kate commented.

"Another win for Monkey Bunkey!" Rick chuckled and got Kate to smile. Somehow even Alexis was involved with this.

Kate was still really emotional. Castle moved closer and closer, then he was kissing her. Kate decided she liked it. She slipped her arms around him and kissed him back. The kissing lasted for several minutes until Kate finally stopped and just rested against him. "We can't do this," Kate said as much as she now hated it.

"I think we just did," Rick said. "Why not?"

Kate made it plain. "There's a strict policy of officers not getting involved with other officers they work with. They find out and you're out or I am."

Rick smiled a slow smile. "And here I thought it was something bad."

Kate, however, was not amused. "Castle!"

"I'm not employed by the police department, Kate. I don't actually get paid anything. No 401K, no medical benefits, no lawyer coverage. Remember I signed my life away?" She was listening but still wasn't convinced. "Roy's on our side. The mayor, in case you hadn't noticed, is on our side and he talked the commissioner into it. So who's going to tell us no?" Rick waited patiently for her to answer.

Kate could hear her Dragon yelling at her to listen to him and to continue kissing him. Rick was hearing even worse from his Dragon. That he should lift her up, carry her to his bedroom, and make love to her.

Kate looked up at him, wondering if he was right. Castle wasn't Will. He wasn't leaving to chase his career. He was a Dragon. He was handsome. And she liked Alexis a lot already. She liked being spoiled and Castle could certainly do that.


	30. Chapter 30

**Here be Dragons!**

_Chapter 30_

Kate left Castle sitting in his chair while she went to Roy's office door and knocked. "Got a minute, sir?"

"If it stops me from doing paperwork I can give you two minutes." Roy happily gave her his undivided attention.

"Sir, about the rule that members can't date other members." Kate didn't dare say anything about her and Castle. She just wanted the ground rules.

Roy sat back and did his best not to smile. "You and Castle.'

"Sir?" How did he know she meant her and Castle?

"I may be a captain now but I was at one time a detective and I'm not blind, Beckett. Just keep the PDA to a minimum in the office." Roy leaned back over his never-ending paperwork. He wasn't just in charge of Homicide. He had the entire precinct to keep track of. His office just happened to be on this floor.

"Sir?" Kate was still taken aback at how he was handling this.

"This is still my precinct, Beckett. If anyone in the office has a problem they can talk to me about it. Just don't give them a reason to have a problem with it," Roy told her.

"Yes, sir, thank you, sir." Kate turned to leave but was stopped.

"Beckett. You're good but you weren't having any fun until Castle showed up. This job's hard enough without you making it harder for yourself." Roy was happy that she was opening up at least a little. He was sure Castle could keep her on her toes.

"Yes, sir." Kate was stunned. In a haze she made her way to her desk and sat down.

"And?" Rick knew what she'd gone in there to ask him about.

"No PDA in the building," Kate said absently.

"I can handle that. I'm not so sure about you. Pretty sure you can't –" Kate interrupted him.

"Castle!" Kate didn't have a problem not doing something in the office.

"So where should our first date be?" Rick questioned as he began to plan the best first date he'd ever had in his life. Something that would be impressive and something Kate would never forget.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"Car was towed in a few hours ago. Started looking for the VIN and found something else," Ryan informed everyone.

"Six parking tickets and a tow sticker and nobody bothers to look inside?" Rick understood it but it didn't speak well about the city he loved.

"Tinted windows, sunshade on the window." Espo looked the car over quickly.

Rick tried again. "Still you would think someone would look inside."

"Yeah, well welcome to New York City." Kate knew like everyone else did that the public walked around with blinders on.

Espo had a little information to give Kate. "Doctor Joshua Leeds, 37. According to the business cards in his wallet, he's a plastic surgeon."

"Plastic bag and duct tape. Not a very efficient way of killing someone," Rick noted.

"From the state of decay I'd say he's been missing for about a week," Lanie said.

"Puts it in time with the first parking ticket," Espo added.

"His fingernails have been removed and his knuckles show signs of having be broken pre-mortum," Lanie mentioned.

"Pre-mortum?" Kate queried.

"If I had to guess I'd say our doctor here was tortured before he was killed," Lanie said.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"According to the hospital the procedure lasted nine hours." Espo knew that much.

"A nine hour mystery operation he didn't want his own people to know anything about." Roy was in on this case.

Ryan showed up empty. "Get this, the hospital can't find the file. It's like it never happened."

"Who did you talk to?" Rick asked him.

"Patient Information." Who else should he talk to?

"That was your first mistake. If you want to find someone in a hospital that had a treatment there's only one division you talk to where nothing falls through the cracks – Billing," Rick suggested. "Someone had to pay for it, right?"

A smiling Kate looked at Roy and the boys. Castle had just given them a lead.

Kate got off the phone. "It looks like our bill was paid for promptly and in full."

"By whom?" Rick was dying to hear this.

"Wire transfer," Kate told him meaning for now it was a dead end. "Espo, see what you can find out about this account number." She handed him a slip of paper with the number on it.

"So had Alexis found a dress yet?" Kate was interested in everything Alexis did.

"Yeah, cute one, too. My little girl is going to the prom." Rick was proud of her and worried sick. "Now comes the long standing tradition of scaring the boy." Rick had ideas of just what to do, too.

"The what?" Kate wasn't following.

"The time-honored hazing that goes on. He and I are alone just before the daughter comes down the stairs." Rick was smiling.

"I remember what my date's dad did." Ryan recounted what happened to him. "He checked my wallet for condoms. Then he showed me his gun collection. My hands were shaking so bad I could barely put on the corsage."

"What did your dad do?" Rick asked Kate.

"I…I don't know." Kate was trying to picture it. "I was in my room."

"How was your date when you came down?" Rick tried that instead.

"You know, now that you mention it, he looked terrified," Kate admitted. "This whole time I thought he was scared of me."

"Nope!" Rick grinned.

"Yo, you're never going to believe this." Espo had found something off that account number. "The money the account was wired from belongs to the Offices of the United States Attorneys. Whatever it was, the US taxpayers paid for it."

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Hard Candy shot them down with barely a wimpy sorry.

"I know a guy. If the Feds won't tell us than he has to be big. Gang related. So what if we ask the other side?" Rick proposed.

"Go ask a criminal who this guy is?" Kate hated it.

Rick defended him. "He's actually a pretty nice guy."

"For a criminal." Kate still didn't like this idea.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"Take him out back and kill him," Sal ordered the guy shoving Rick's face into a table.

"Sal!?" Rick was sure he was going to do just that.

"Vetto. I was just messing with him. Let him go." Sal got up from his table.

"Not funny, Sal!" Rick was not amused.

"You're right, it wasn't. It was fricking hilarious." Sal kissed his face.

"Richard Fricking Castle. What brings you down off your cloud of money?" Sal was sure this was going to be good.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"Jimmy 'The Rat' Moran. See what you can find out on him." Kate liked him for a new lead.

"What makes you think Hard Candy's going to talk to you now?" Rick asked her.

"You have your sources and I have mine," Kate told him.

"Please tell me it's not your ex-boyfriend, is it? Mr. FBI, tall, brooding, and judgmental." Rick hated that guy.

"Why yes, it is. You got a problem with that?" They'd only kissed once and hadn't even gone out on a date yet. Besides Sorenson was a potential lead.

"Not for me. But then I'm not the one he's trying to get back together with," Rick reminded her. Kate frowned since he had a point.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Rick watched his daughter come home and hid while Owen kissed her softly then left.

"Did you have fun?" Rick asked her.

"As a matter of fact I did." Alexis was still feeling that one little kiss. "This dating thing is kinda nice."

"How was Owen?" Rick questioned her. "Don't worry, I closed my eyes for the kissing part."

"Yeah, me too. You know you didn't have to wait up," Alexis said. She was very responsible.

"I made him," Kate announced as she came out from the kitchen with a cup of coffee.

"KATE!" Alexis looked between her and her dad.

"Your father was freaking out and someone needed to watch him," Kate grinned.

"She's exaggerating. I'm the cool dad. She wanted to know what I did to scare Owen into behaving himself." Rick defended himself and that he wasn't freaking out.

"The severed head and the white coat covered in blood," Alexis tattled. It wasn't as if she didn't already know. "I got him to stop."

"So why are you here?" Not that Alexis wasn't sorry to see her but it was late and she was in the loft.

Rick cleared it up. "Her ex-boyfriend got into a little trouble today and I wouldn't let her go home alone or spend the night in the hospital watching him sleep."

"Hospital?" Now Alexis was worried.

"He's fine. He'll be awake in the morning, held a couple of days, then released. Nothing for you to worry about." Kate, like Castle, had no intention of explaining that someone had followed them to the meeting then shot Sorenson and Moran.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Alexis was hugged by her dad and Kate and went up to her room to get ready for bed.

"She looked amazing." Kate was smiling wide.

"My little girl is growing up." Rick smiled even wider.

"Thanks for bringing me here, Castle." Sorenson might be her ex-boyfriend but she still felt responsible for his getting shot.

"You're welcome." Rick took her coffee cup from her which he knew might be dangerous and set it down. Next he slowly wrapped his arms around her and leaned down to kiss her. Kate saw it coming and did nothing to stop him. Both could hear their Dragons screaming at them to kiss the other.

That kiss turned into another kiss that got turned into a much more passionate kiss until both were searching for more. How to make the kiss even more passionate. Kate broke from this kiss. "We haven't even gone on a date yet." It wasn't like she hadn't had a one-night stand and was betting Castle had had as well. However, she wasn't sure she wanted this to be another one.

"I can wait," Rick offered even if he didn't want to.

Kate looked up at him. "Who said anything about waiting for a first date?"

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Kate was naked and on top with Castle deep inside her and damn if he didn't feel good. Then as she ground herself on his erection she felt Castle place both hands on her breasts. She placed her hands over his and got his hands moving. She needed just one little thing so she could climax and squeeze his erection. Feeling him roll her nipples between his fingers was all she needed as she screamed out her first climax with him.

However, it wasn't just any climax. Suddenly her head was filled with visions she'd never seen before. It was Castle and she was on her hands and knees while he fucked her and she was loving it.

It was just that they were in a tent. Then again while she was on her back with Castle on top of her. Over and over again. Orgasm after orgasm. Then she saw Alexis with her orange hair. Followed by another child with orange hair while at the same time there was a boy.

She saw them fighting as Dragons side by side. She saw them getting married. She was so incredibly happy. She saw her wedding ring. She saw her dress.

It was all so overwhelming. She was still on top with him inside her. Then she saw something else. Rick was old and didn't look at all well. She heard him tell her yet again, like he had a countless number of times, that he loved her. But those words were labored and difficult to hear.

Then he died and she felt her heart break into pieces. She didn't want to live without him. _"I will search for you through a thousand worlds and 10,000 lifetimes until I find you."_

She knew he'd told her that earlier and yet here she was telling him.

It hurt worse than when she'd lost her mother. It hurt so much worse than that time. She even knew that she'd lain on him. She felt herself crying so heavily and her heart was so broken that she, too, died that day.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Rick was so lost in making love to Kate that his entire bedroom simply vanished. All there was Kate and she was so gorgeous. Her beautiful body was right above him. He didn't care about her chest size, the color of her hair. He had seen her strength and she was incredible.

Not going on a date first didn't matter. He wasn't interested in a one-night stand. He wanted them to be together and stay that way.

He wasn't going to last much longer if she kept this up. Her breasts were perfectly sized and he placed his hands on them. Then he felt Kate cover his hands with hers and moved them where she wanted them. Then he rolled her nipples between his thumb and forefinger and heard her scream out her orgasm. Feeling her muscles squeeze his erection had him groaning out his climax inside her.

He saw her again and she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He was fucking her from behind. They were making love to each other constantly.

He saw himself buying a ring and asking her to marry him; he watched her cry as she said yes. They were both fighting something as Gold Dragons. He saw Alexis. However, he also saw a different little girl with orange hair and a little boy at the same time.

They lived in a large overly colorful home. He thought he saw snakes. He could also remember telling her, _"He would search for her through a thousand worlds and 10,000 lifetimes until he found her."_

It all hit him fast and hard; it was hard to follow and keep up with. But he knew without a doubt that he loved her more than anyone. That he would protect her no matter what it took. He couldn't lose her or it would destroy him.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Kate felt all of it. She didn't understand how she knew what she knew, but she loved him. She loved him so hard and so very much that she had never known just how empty her heart had been until he had filled it with his love.

Kate collapsed onto him and rested for a moment as she tried to absorb what she suddenly felt and knew for a fact. She got back up just enough to place his head in her hands. Kate looked down on his face and knew that she loved him with her whole heart.

"I found you!" She didn't know how, didn't know how many worlds or lives it had taken her, but she'd done it and she wasn't losing him. "I found you." Kate kissed him with renewed passion.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

They were both still wide awake and lying in each others arms, still naked and giving the other little kisses. "I remember you. I don't know how but I do. You or we were fighting. You were bouncing and punching and kicking something like a wild woman," Rick told her in awe. "And you were bald, but there was something else."

"I had tattoos all over my body," Kate remembered as well. That had Rick getting up to look for tattoos. He found one but it was tiny and not what he recalled. "I got that one when I spent some time in Kiev. It was spur of the moment." Kate got a little defensive about her little tattoo. "I can't figure out where we were, though."

"I see a Black Dragon somewhere. It's still a little fuzzy," Rick said. "I know you are the love of my life. That I would do anything for you. Protect you with my life."

Kate knew she felt the same. Then suddenly she moved to a sitting position. "You had Alexis without me." She knew that much.

Rick sat up with her. "She's here, though. Might explain why she isn't a shifter."

"She wants to be a Dragon so badly." Kate knew that much since she had ridden her while a Dragon.

"I can try and find you the same ring." Rick had no idea how but he could try.

However, watching her shake her head had him scared, really scared.

"We're dating first, Castle. I want you to court me." Kate knew she loved him but she wanted to do it all over again. "I can't believe I actually found you." Then she chuckled. "You should hear my Dragon."

"If it's anything like mine we're going to be great all over again." Rick could hear his Dragon roaring his pleasure. "What about your ex-FBI squeeze?" Rick knew he was still in the picture.

"Will. He got shot because of me. …I don't love him. Not like I love you." Kate looked into his eyes and found herself wanting to get lost in them.

"We're going to be great all over again. Do we move you here?" Rick was ready.

Kate shook her head again. "Date me first, Castle. I want to know that you love me."

"Believe me, I love you." Rick kissed her and placed a hand on her breast.

"My dad's going to be shocked." Kate wasn't sure just what her dad was going to think. "God, what's Lanie going to say? Or the guys? And what's Captain Montgomery going to say? Why does it have to be so complicated?"

She just wanted to love him and be loved in return.

"Roy and the mayor will be on our side. As for everyone else I guess we'll see. I know what Alexis is going to say." Rick had no problem there.

"Scream at me and hate me," Kate teased him since she knew it would be the opposite.

"If you mean scream and hug you until your bones break? Yeah, that." Rick smiled at her and Kate chuckled. "We might have at least one day off after this case."

"I'll be ready. It's going to be the best first dates we've ever had," Rick vowed.

Kate kissed him again. "I'm still not sure how we got to this point. I mean I know what I know, but why or how do I know what I know?" Kate didn't get it.

"What do you mean it's you?" Kate suddenly said.

"Did your Dragon just tell you it was because of them?" Rick had heard his Dragon tell him it was because his Dragon already knew.

"Yeah, but that doesn't make sense. Any more sense than knowing what every shifter I meet is." Kate didn't get it.

"We'll work it out. Two Gold Dragons can accomplish anything. We did it last time. Even if I'm not sure just what we did." Rick knew they'd done something together.

Kate lay back on the bed and pulled him down with her. "Ready for round two, Rick?"


	31. Chapter 31

**Here be Dragons!**

_Chapter 31_

Kate was wearing a pair of Castle's shorts and one of his t-shirts as she sat at the breakfast bar drinking her coffee that she really needed badly. She should probably be eating something, too, but for now coffee would do.

Castle was in the shower and had talked her into letting him drive her home so she could change and get ready for work. Then hearing Alexis coming down the stairs dressed in a t-shirt and sweat pants had her turning and looking. Her memory of the original Alexis that she was still dealing with suggested that this Alexis looked the same as the previous one.

"Kate!" Alexis was happy to see her if not a little confused. "You spent the night?" Alexis was hoping yes and wondering just where she had spent the night.

"I stayed too late and your father wouldn't let me go home alone, so, yes, I spent the night. He's in the shower and is going to drive me home." Kate told a white lie since she wasn't even sure just what was going to happen next.

What Alexis wanted to say was that she was home, but didn't. "Well, I'm happy to see you." Alexis went digging into the refrigerator then poured a glass of orange juice.

"How was your date with Owen really?" Kate questioned her.

Alexis was sure she was blushing. "It was nice. I didn't know dating could be this nice."

"If you're anything like me, you have lots of dates in your future. It's how you work out if the guy you meet is the right one. Or girl. I'm not particular," Kate said.

"You like girls?" Alexis asked her and was a little shocked.

"I like you," Kate smiled. "I meant you. Love is love no matter how or where you find it. Just make sure it really _is_ love and not 'I really like him or her.'"

"How do you know when it's love?" She had always loved her dad but she had grown up with him.

"All the songs make sense," Kate answered with a faraway look.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"Maggie Leeds?" Kate and Rick were in the doctor's office and saw them packing up.

"She didn't come in today," they were both told.

"Kate." Rick showed her a business card and asked about the hospital.

"That's where we do our procedures," she told Kate.

"If she still has her hospital pass…" Rick said.

"She can finish the job." Kate broke into a run with Rick hot on her heels.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"Hi!" Kate showed Maggie her badge and watched her try to run away.

"Oh, look. It's not attached to anything. It's like we knew you were coming." Rick dangled the line she'd just injected her drug into to kill Jimmy Moran, but didn't.

"Attempted murder of a federal witness. What's that going for these days?" Kate queried while staring down Maggie.

"Twenty-five to life." Hard Candy who was also there answered and was happy to have her in custody.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Kate had two days off, sort of. She had one day off and was on call for the second. "What am I wearing for our first date, Castle, and where are we going?" Kate played with his shirt a little to get him to tell her.

"You can dress casually but wear something warm since it's gotten cool outside again." It was barely September but winter was coming early this year it appeared.

"And where are we going?" He had only answered one of her questions.

Rick gave her a clue. "Chinatown first."

"We've already been to Chinatown. You bought me a dress there." Kate had been expecting some place new. Something more romantic.

"We haven't been where I'm taking you yet." Rick sent her home and would come to her place to get her.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"You're not dressing up?" Alexis walked into his room and saw him wearing blue jeans and buttoning one of his dress shirts. She knew her dad and Kate were going out on a date.

"Not this time, maybe later," Rick responded. "I don't think Kate does formal. You do remember that undercover half date we went on, don't you?"

"Kate looked amazing that day. You're sure you're right?" Alexis had high hopes for this date, not knowing what these two had already learned about each other.

"Positive. And I'll even bring her home so you can see just how much of a genius I am," Rick offered and made sure everything was in place.

"Dad!" She loved him but a genius he wasn't. "Don't screw this up. Kate's different."

"Tell me something I don't know. Kate's extraordinary." Rick picked up his light jacket and put it on. "Don't wait up."

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Kate was amazed. She was expecting a limo for this date and here she was standing next to him riding a train to somewhere and he was grinning at her.

Kate knew Chinatown when she saw it since she had been there several times. She was even enjoying holding his hand while they walked.

Kate read the English version for the name of this place. "Magic Jewelry." She liked jewelry as much as the next woman even if she didn't wear much of. She also secretly loved magic especially now that her Dragon was telling her about magic. Real magic which she wasn't buying just yet.

There certainly was jewelry in the store, however, all of it had this cheap look to it. Meant more for kids than adults. Then she was allowing them to take a picture of her and Castle. "This is your aura." Kate was shown her picture that actually didn't look anything like her. It was just color and not even in the shape of a person. Then what she was looking at was explained to her.

It was Rick's turn as they both listened to what Rick's picture meant.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

They were both leaving with their pictures and Kate couldn't be happier. They were perfect for each other, almost as if they were twins at times. They were told how to activate their respective chakras. How to use their combined emotions, remove negative emotions, what gems and minerals were for them.

"Thanks, Castle." She was still looking at her photo as they walked. She didn't have anything like it and seeing something that she and her Dragon already knew felt amazing.

"So what's next?" Kate didn't see this as the only part of their date.

"Part two. We need a taxi this time," Rick told her.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Kate knew they were in Midtown close to Times Square if not actually part of Times Square. Then they walked to this little door with only a few windows and it didn't look all that great. It was a good thing she was a cop and a Dragon or she wouldn't be there.

Rick pulled out two tickets and handed them over to gain entry. The place already had a number of people and the walls were full of art work. Way off and weird looking artwork to be sure. However, the interior felt safer.

Kate was spending her time looking around at everything and was ready to question Castle what they were doing there when three people went into the corner of the room. Two of them picked up instruments while the third was a woman who was wearing a late 1850s era antique copy of a Worth gown in pale rose.

The men behind her picked up a trumpet and an accordion, while she lifted up a mic and tested it. Then they started to play followed soon by her singing.

"It's called a _Sofar. _They have these places all over town. Each one's different and you never know who or what's going to be there," Rick said quietly.

Kate just stood there and listened, not really noticing that she'd started swaying to the music. At first the guy on the trumpet kind of overshadowed the guy on the accordion. However, they were both pretty good and the lady had a nice voice.

When they stopped that was the end. "I didn't know anything about this." Kate knew she'd lived in this city all her life and she knew nothing about this. "How do you know about this?"

"Totally by accident. I was in Midtown searching for inspiration for one of my books when I walked past this space. You don't always need a ticket but if your name's drawn from a raffle you need to purchase multiple tickets. I took the chance and ended up buying nine of them.

"Alexis has been to a couple of these. I still have three more tickets if you're interested."

"Very much so!" Kate would love to do this again. It was simple, it was private, and it was enjoyable.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"Indian food, I like Indian food." It was only then that Kate noticed that she hadn't eaten anything all day and that was her fault.

Then Castle took her to a door that went down instead of into the restaurant. "Greenwich Village Comedy Club." Kate saw the sign and made sure she had a good hold of his hand as they went down the stairs.

She didn't fail to notice that Castle gave the lady a fifty dollar bill and found out that maybe that was money well spent. The room was purple, there were wood floors, and thick wide columns that would block the view a lot for some. But their little table was right next to the stage. And each black table had this little yellow light.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Kate was smiling wide and kissing Castle as they left the club. It had been incredible fun. The drinks hadn't been very good, not that she was expecting them to be. The food was simple and nothing to write home about, though she was no longer hungry.

Since they were next to the stage they were almost the last to get out and now the taxis were nowhere to be seen. So they found themselves on the subway and Kate was liking being in Castle's arm as they rode to her place.

"Come up, Castle, and wait while I put a bag together." Kate tugged him inside and up to her apartment.

"I'll be right back." Kate dashed off for her bedroom and left Castle in her living room.

That allowed Rick to look around and see that she liked to read. He was learning she was well read and that she didn't have a TV. Then he ran across a pair of shelves that held every book he'd ever written. Even the ones that he was ashamed of ever writing.

The first two had this sticker just inside. _Library of Kate Beckett. _He smiled and wished that he still had his Sharpie on him so he could sign them all. He made a mental note to come back so he could do it later.

Kate came back with an overnight bag and saw him looking in her refrigerator. She closed it on him since what was in it was embarrassing. Rick raised an eyebrow. "Penicillin experiment?"

Kate tried to defend herself. "I don't have time to cook so I eat out."

"I think before you put anything in there you better have cleaned with a strong disinfectant first. Or maybe just replace the entire refrigerator," Rick grinned.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Let's go before I forget that I love you." Kate didn't make it a step before she was in his arms and he was kissing her.

"For the record, I love you, too. Though I'm still working on how I know so much so fast," Rick said.

"Me too. Let's go, Castle." Kate pulled him away from her refrigerator that even she didn't want to open. She led him downstairs and into a taxi to get to his loft.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"Alexis, what are you still doing up?" It was late, like really late and Alexis didn't usually do this.

"Waiting for you two and keeping our guest entertained." Alexis gestured to her guest and Rick felt his heart settle in the bottom of his stomach.

If he was here he must have found something. He had really hoped to do this alone and decide what if anything to tell Kate.

"Better go to your room, Pumpkin," Rick told her and didn't really hear her decline.

"Doctor Murray." Rick was pretty sure this wasn't going to go well.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Rick, Kate, and Alexis since she refused to go to her room, and Doctor Murray were sitting at the coffee table.

Rick introduced him. "Doctor Clark Murray is the best forensic pathologist in the city. I've used him for some research for some of my books. This is Kate Beckett and you know Alexis."

"Kate Beckett. …Richard?" The doctor was thinking he should come back later.

"Anything you've found I would end up telling her anyway so she might as well learn now. …And kill me later." Rick added the later very softly.

"Castle?" Just what had he done?

Everyone was soon watching Doctor Murray open his folder and Kate knew these pictures well. They were all burned into her brain and were never going to be forgotten.

"The original M.E. at the time concluded that the stab wounds were random. Now maybe the killer got lucky but you see this stab wound here?" He pointed at the wound on his photo.

"It's a low angle thrust to the kidney. The wound size indicates that the knife was…twisted. She would have gone into immediate shock," Doctor Murray started off with.

"What about all these?" Rick indicated the other countless wounds on the body.

"All of these were delivered after she had been immobilized from the original stab wound. They're just for show. This is the wound that killed her," the doctor explained.

Kate wanted to do a lot of things. Keep listening, scream bloody murder, and shoot Castle, not necessarily in that order. Even wishing Alexis wasn't there, or start throwing things. Instead she sat there silently and listened.

Rick offered his thought. "This is starting to sound more like a murder than a random act of violence."

"There's more. …On a hunch I decided to check the M.E. files to see if this was an isolated incident and found three other stabbings around that time that the M.E. dismissed as random." Doctor Murray didn't need to read this in one of Rick's books. He knew from what he'd learned that there was a killer out there that had stabbed people and this woman was one of them.

"Were they related?" Rick queried.

Doctor Murray looked at Rick, Kate, and Alexis. "Are you sure you want to know?"

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Doctor Murray was gone. Alexis was still sitting and looking at the pictures while Kate was pacing around the entire loft not sure just what she was going to do.

"Kate." Rick knew this would make her angry, but he'd just wanted to help.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE, CASTLE!" Kate screamed at him. "It took me an entire year of therapy to learn to let go of my mother's case and what do you do!? You dig it all up again." Kate was furious with him.

Rick tried to defend himself. "I was just trying to help. I love you and I have contacts that can help."

That had Alexis spinning to face her dad. He'd said the magic word.

"I don't care how much we love each other. This is my case and you didn't do it for me. You did it for yourself. So you could dig up my past and watch me go down my personal rabbit hole all over again." Kate was beyond furious with him.

"You love each other?" Alexis was up and now facing both of them.

"Stay out of this, Alexis!" Kate yelled and instantly wished she hadn't, but she was angry, really angry.

"NO! I won't!" Alexis was a part of this family.

"Pumpkin!" Rick didn't need her helping him to dig his hole any deeper.

"Shut it, Dad!" Alexis yelled and Rick reeled backwards a little. Alexis had been angry at some of the stupid things he had done in the past, but not like this.

"Dad can be an ass sometimes but he means well. He just doesn't think how the other person is going to take it. He never does. And when did you two start to love each other?" That was the part Alexis wanted to talk about.

"You really should stay out of this, Alexis." Kate was angry and she didn't want to be angry at Alexis as well.

"Shut it, Kate!" Alexis wasn't going to let these two destroy everything because her dad had been stupid again.

"So Dad dug into your mother's death. It's what he does. He touches everything in his life. Digs into things he shouldn't. This isn't the first time and won't be the last.

"Now if you actually do love each other then YOU," Alexis pointed at her dad, "apologize to Kate and make it sound like it comes from the heart. And you," Alexis faced Kate, "did you know anything about what Dad's found? Listen to his apology." Alexis stomped toward the stairs and her bedroom.

"The two of you better be here when I get up in the morning or I'll disown you both!" Alexis stomped up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door closed. She landed on her bed and began to ugly cry.

Rick and Kate stood there looking up the stairs then finally at each other. Rick sighed. "I hate it when she's right. She's too young to be this right.

"Okay, I did it because I wanted to know. I wanted something I could use to help you find your mother's killer with. Even my Dragon has been trying to get me to find out who killed her. He loves you too, you know.

"Yes, I asked him before I knew I loved you but it's not an excuse. Yet since I learned something I want to pursue it. My Dragon says it's evil and needs to be caught. Who did it needs to be caught."

"Castle. …You don't know anything about this rabbit hole. It was consuming me and listening to my Dragon telling me the same thing wasn't helping me find out who did." Kate wasn't nearly as angry now after having Alexis yell at her.

Rick stepped up to her and looked at her. "I'm in this with you. Whoever it is doesn't stand a chance. The two of us and our two Dragons. It doesn't have to feel like a rabbit hole this time, Kate. Not if there is a light on the other end."

It all still sounded like a really bad idea to her.

Rick tried to lighten the mood. "Do you really want Alexis to disown us?"

It must have worked because Kate laughed a little. "Talked down to by a teenager. If only my dad could see me now," Kate chuckled and rolled her eyes.

Then suddenly both of them were slammed into by someone and since they didn't have a dog and neither of them had seen Martha lately….

"So when did you two learn that you loved each other?" Alexis was all smiles.

"So much for privacy," Rick commented and looked down at his daughter.

"I promise not to open your closed bedroom door," Alexis swore which had Kate huffing out a laugh. "Unless the loft is on fire or there's someone at the front door with a gun." Alexis kept smiling really wide.


	32. Chapter 32

**Here be Dragons!**

_Chapter 32_

_It is now 20 cases later_

Kate was up on the top floor pounding the bag with her fists and feet and working up a sweat. She wasn't even really working all that hard. Mostly she just wanted to get her heart moving and build up some muscle and stamina. She was even giving the bag an occasional elbow.

Someone interrupted her workout. "You need someone to steady your bag."

"I don't really," Kate answered him but stopped anyway to look him over. She couldn't place him but if he was up here alone he must be in the precinct somewhere. Her phone ringing took her away from her bag. "Beckett."

It was Rick. "Sorry I'm running late. Give me five minutes."

"I'll be here. I might even have someone for us to play with." Kate grinned as she looked at this guy who had interrupted her and hung up.

"So you were wanting to hold my bag?" Kate smiled at him, betting he had one thing on his teeny-tiny, little, whatever was in his pants.

"Sure." He grabbed hold of the bag and held it in place.

This time Kate decided not to take it that easy. A few punches later and Kate saw him backing up a step because the bag kept moving on him. Then a kick had him letting go of the bag.

"So what are you good at?" Kate questioned him since he couldn't hold onto a simple bag.

"Detective in Robbery, downstairs," Tom said, his chest puffed out a little.

"Robbery, huh? I prefer Homicide myself. I need to keep myself in shape for whoever I end up meeting. What's your excuse?" Why was he up here?

"Weights, need to be able to do my job. It's free up here," Tom explained.

"I see," Kate muttered.

"Sorry I'm late." Rick ran into the room huffing and puffing a little since he'd sprinted up the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator.

"No problem. I can let you stretch a little before I plant you on the floor," Kate teased him. She'd already learned that he knew how to fire a weapon, just not why. She also knew that his Dragon could give him extra strength but she had skill to go with that.

"I'm sorry, this is…" Kate pointed at Tom.

"Tom Demming." Tom kept his hand since he had eyes on Kate and this guy was in the way.

Kate pointed at Rick. "Richard Castle."

"The writer? You're waiting for _him?"_ Tom saw himself as being so much better.

"Perhaps I should just watch," Kate suggested.

"This guy? He might get hurt," Tom warned her.

Rick looked between Kate and Tom. "I'll start my stretching," Rick said to Kate.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Fifteen minutes later they were both loose and ready. "Tap out and release or I'll hurt you," Kate warned both of them.

They both had their hands wrapped, padded helmets on their heads, and were barefoot with wraps on their feet as well.

Rick decided to clown around and bounced on his feet as he circled Tom who did a little but mostly just stood there. Rick then gave Tom the Ali shuffle. Tom wasn't interested in playing games and was going to show this writer something. Tom hit him then tried to grab him. An instant later he landed on his back in a loud hard thud that actually hurt.

Rick bounced away and watched Tom get up. It looked like that had hurt. A few seconds later and Tom was back on his back again. The air had been knocked out of his lungs. "Don't kill him, babe, he works here," Kate stated.

Gasping, Tom looked at the two of them. She'd fallen for that pantywaist and he didn't understand that.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"Victim's name is Paul Fitch. The car's registered to him as well," Espo let Kate know as she entered.

"He's a thief. Bank job, couple of B & E's. We have his wife coming in," Espo added.

"What happened?" Kate asked.

"In my opinion he was electrocuted," Lanie said.

"Pretty high voltage for him to get burns like that." Kate was still looking at his hands.

"You connect these leads to the ignition system and run up the engine high enough." Rick looked at the engine.

"They were trying to torture him but ended up killing him instead," Kate commented.

"What would someone need from…" Rick stood up straight.

Kate saw him do it. "What, Castle?"

"His eyes are closed," Rick noted.

"Did someone move the body?" Kate inquired.

"He was like that when I found him," Lanie asserted.

"Then he knew his killer." Rick and Kate responded almost at the same time and Kate smiled at him.

"Fume the body. Maybe we'll get lucky and get some prints off his eyelids," Kate ordered. She knew it was a long shot but not all killers were bright.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"The wife had nothing and we have a possible bank heist that happened recently. They're sending some guy up to talk about it," Kate stated.

"That would be me." Tom walked in and was greeted by Espo since they knew each other.

Espo introduced everyone. "This is one of the better detectives I met in the 54th. My partner Kevin and Mom and Dad. Also known as Rick Castle and Kate Beckett."

"Mom and Dad?" Tom didn't get it. Kate showed him her engagement ring that she kept on a necklace while at work right next to her mother's ring.

"You're married?" Tom couldn't believe it. He was taller and far more handsome than that loser.

"Engaged. We just haven't set a date yet." Rick had a loving look on his face when he glanced at Kate.

"These two answer each others sentences. We call them Mom and Dad," Espo grinned.

"You do it and I'll break both your legs," Kate warned Tom.

Tom was happy for that. It meant he wasn't too late for Kate to see the error of her ways.

"All we know for now is that the robbery and homicide are likely connected," Kate stated.

"Dad!?" Alexis came walking toward them.

"Alexis?" Rick wasn't expecting to see her here.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Alexis intercepted Kate and wrapped her arms around her.

"I…I…" Alexis looked around at everyone.

"You're with me, sweetheart. Castle, find out what Demming knows about our vic." Kate had gotten used to when Alexis needed something that was female in nature Alexis came to her instead of Castle.

"Who was that?" Tom asked, looking at Espo.

"Daughter," Rick declared and began asking Tom what he knew along with Espo and Ryan.

Tom initially wasn't listening as he digested the word _daughter._

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

As it turned out Demming wasn't all that helpful and Kate officially never saw him again.

Rick was sitting on his sectional with a glass of wine on the coffee table and watched as Kate sat down next to him, nice and close.

"Demming was interested in you, you know." Rick started the conversation with that.

"Was he? Didn't notice. Besides, I'm spoken for. I found you and I'm not throwing you away now." Kate kissed him.

"What did Alexis want?" She almost never came into the precinct.

"Girl thing, nothing to worry about. She was mostly overreacting anyway. You don't trust me?" Granted Alexis wasn't her daughter, at least not officially. Yet.

"With my life. Just it's always been just me and her and I'm curious," Rick clarified.

Martha came down the stairs. "There you two are."

"What's on your mind, Martha?" Kate asked her since she had gotten used to her being here.

"Since you're all moved in, Katherine, I was wondering when you were going to invite your father over," Martha inquired. "He might like to meet everyone."

"My dad? Invite my dad over here?" Kate wasn't usually afraid of anything, however, she was making an exception in this case.

"Are you afraid of what your dad will think?" Martha questioned her.

"No, he's met Rick before" Kate told her.

"Excellent! I have something to do so you two are on your own since Alexis is staying with a friend tonight. Don't wait up for me." Martha made her goodbyes and left the loft.

"Meet the parents." Kate was still staring at the door after Martha left.

"We're in so much trouble," Rick said glumly.

"You think!?" Kate couldn't think of anything scarier at the moment.

"Maybe if we ignore her she'll forget all about it," Rick suggested.

"I'm not sure just why I'm so scared about this. I mean I like Martha and having Dad spend a lot of time with Alexis sounds like a good thing." Kate knew it was Martha and her dad in the same room that scared her.

"Well I'm glad you agreed to move in." Rick hugged her tight for a second.

Kate lifted the hand that now held her engagement ring. "Me, too." Kate kissed him. "I'm still amazed that Captain Montgomery hasn't said anything."

Rick wasn't worried about Roy. He had something else on his mind. "Hey, Kate. Has that Bengal Tiger ever called you?"

"Joanne Delgado? No, she hasn't. Maybe she's doing better than I did at the time." Kate could only hope that she hadn't done something stupid. It did, however, get her up in search of her cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" Rick inquired.

"Hello, this is Kate Beckett. I was the homicide detective on your mother's case. I just wanted to make sure that you're all right." Suicide had never entered her mind, but that didn't mean it didn't enter hers.

"I was just thinking of you, Detective." Joanne looked at her friend that she was with at the time. "Would you be interested in meeting somewhere? Somewhere close to where my mother lived?" Joanne offered and saw her friend's nodding head.

"I'm sure there's a coffee shop near there somewhere. Say 7:00 am in two days?" Kate asked.

"That will work, Detective, and thanks." Joanne hung up.

"We have a date, babe. 7:00 am in two days. She sounded fine. Maybe I'm overreacting," Kate mused.

"We'll find out in two days." Rick knew he was going with her. It was his job to protect her.

"So we're all alone. What should we do with our time?" Kate questioned him coyly and bit her bottom lip.

Since they were all alone neither of them made it to bed for the next two hours.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Kate and Rick responded to a call to a restaurant that she'd never even heard of. Once inside she saw the nearly impossible. "Madison!?"

"Becks! What are you doing here?" She had never actually expected to see her again.

"I'm a homicide detective."

"Shut the front door!" Madison still couldn't believe it.

Madison and Kate hugged. "What a messed up way for us to meet again."

Kate introduced the two. "Madison, this is Richard Castle. Madison Queller. Rick, this is my friend, Madison."

Rick shook her hand. "How do you two know each other?"

"High school, ninth grade French," Madison replied. Rick turned to see Kate smiling wide.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Madison was digging up contact info. "Just how many secrets does she have?" Rick teased her.

"None that you're going to learn. Anything she knows about me, I know worse about her." Kate said, secure that her secrets were still safe.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"Hey guys, did you find the soup kitchen cook?" Kate asked Espo and Ryan as they joined them.

"Oh, we found him alright. At the airport with $5,000 and a one way ticket to Ecuador," Espo declared.

"Nothing says I'm guilty like a guy trying to leave the country." Rick shook his head at the man's idiocy.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"Hey! You're reopening!" Kate was happy for her.

"I found a hot new chief to step into Wolf's shoes," Madison responded.

"So David killed Wolf?" Madison was still trying to understand that.

Kate nodded. "Turns out that he intercepted a text that Wolf sent about the baby. At first David was going to approach her about it. But eventually she would leave him in favor of her baby's father."

"Wow, very Cain and Able," Madison exclaimed.

"I take it you're swamped." Kate had an ulterior motive for being there.

"Always, why?" Madison was curious.

"I thought we could get a drink and catch up." Madison was one of her oldest and best friends back in high school and they used to do a lot together.

"That would be great. Apparently we have a lot of catching up to do. You're engaged to Castle. AND DIDN'T TELL ME!" Madison was going to get her for that.

Kate knew she hadn't told her and had a look of shock on her face.

"Rick told me while he was trying to get information about you. So where is the ring?" Madison wanted to see it and watched Kate show her that it was on her necklace.

"So you do want to make little Castle babies!" Madison was all smiles.

"Maaaybee," Kate drawled and listened to Madison laugh which had her smiling wide.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Alexis read some of what her dad had just written. "The scream pierced the air only falling on the ears of the dead.

"A little too over the top?" Rick asked her.

"Either you've been writing too long or you've forgotten how to write. I before E except after C," she chided. Alexis wrote her fixes on the paper. "Ever heard of spell check?"

"Of course," he said with a smile. "She has red hair, is wise beyond her years, and is about to tell her dad what she thinks about his latest chapter of his new book."

"I loved it, especially the part with Nikki and Rook on the aircraft carrier. Awesome!" Alexis smiled wide.

"Stop it, you're embarrassing me." Rick waved his hand at her. "Seriously though. Thank you for your help. I am so far behind on my deadline." Rick was in trouble.

"That's because you always find new ways to procrastinate." Alexis kissed his cheek and headed to the kitchen.

"Where's Kate?" Alexis queried.

"Shower," Rick said.

"Right here, Castle." Kate walked straight past him and went directly to Alexis so she could hug and kiss her. "We have a body so let's move."

"YES!" Rick jumped up and headed for the door. Kate looked at Alexis for an explanation. Kate had already grown accustomed to him loving seeing a new dead body. People were dead and he didn't need to be so enthusiastic about it.

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Dad's behind on his chapters and he loves to procrastinate."

"I'll work on him. See you later, sweetie." Kate kissed her cheek again and went out after Rick.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"Ready for coffee?" Rick asked Kate as they stood outside of the closest coffee shop that either of them could find that was close to the old murder site for Joanne's mother.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Kate smiled at him since they both knew she had coffee in her blood stream.

Once inside it wasn't hard to spot Joanne who had noticed them. She and a man were sitting at a table near the back.

"I'll get the coffee." Rick gave her a quick kiss and passed by Joanne and her friend to place their order. Kate sat down at their table. Even before she did she could tell that Joanne's friend was a shifter. She even knew that he was a Rhino of all animals.

"Something has changed." Joanne had seen Rick give Kate a quick kiss before walking past them.

"A little," Kate smiled since a lot had chanced since they'd last seen each other.

"My manners. This is Will Smith." Joanne introduced her friend. "Detective Kate Beckett."

Kate shook his hand. "Smith?" It was clear he was hiding something.

"There are actually lots of Smiths," he said, a hairsbreadth from arguing with her.

"Point taken," Kate admitted but still wasn't buying it.

Rick put her cup of coffee in front of her. "Two pumps of vanilla."

"Thanks, babe." Kate took a sip and it was really hot.

"You two are unique," Smith told them. These two were the first Dragons he'd ever met.

Kate asked him what she was most curious about. "Do you have any idea how we know what the other is?"

"I wish I had an answer for that." Smith didn't know exactly why.

"Some of us have a few theories but that's all that they are," Joanne added.

Kate was more interested in how Joanne was doing. Losing her mother had clearly hurt as much as losing hers had. "How have things been, Joanne?"

"I still can't wear it so you were right about that. It still hurts but I still have my friends." Joanne looked at Smith.

"We have our own little group and we haven't let her out of our sight," Smith said.

"Group? I've only ever met four in my lifetime so far. Not counting Kate," Rick mentioned. "I've lived here for years."

"There are only 13 of us including Joanne. We take turns checking on her. We protect our own," Smith assured them.

"They've been really helpful." Joanne touched Will's hand. "One occasionally spends the night. They help me shop. They've helped me sell my mom's house and most of everything in it. Her jewels are in a safe deposit box. I haven't decided what to do with those. They got her killed."

"Her jewelry didn't get her killed," Kate said quietly. "The animal that killed her did that. I warned you not to go down the road of what ifs. If you'd been there he would have killed you too and your mother wouldn't want that."

"It's just that it still hurts." Joanne reached up and wiped away a tear as Smith put an arm around her.

"Do you need something? Help finding a place to stay? It sounds like you have friends," Rick asked since he had contacts.

Joanne shook her head. "I still have my apartment and selling Mom's home and some of the furniture has helped so I'm fine. I invited you here so you could talk to Will."

"Joanne tells me that you're a homicide detective and that you're a writer. We've done a little research on both of you," Will revealed.

Rick raised an eyebrow at that. "We have nothing to hide," Kate said.

"There are groups of us. Our little group is here in the city. Other groups are in other cites. Only a few of us know a couple of others. There are two people that know all of them.

We've never met them but we do have a way to contact them. They in turn can contact others if we need them," Smith said, making it clear.

"Like a secret organization? That's so cool!" Rick loved the sound of it.

Kate ignored his enthusiasm since she'd learned that was just how Rick was. "What do you need that for?"

"We walk around the city and try and find others like us. Then we try and find out who they are and report them. While we're interested in helping others like us there are others like us are more interested in power or killing," Smith explained.

"Killing!?" Kate looked around in fear that she'd said that too loud but no one was paying attention to them. Typical New Yorkers with blinders.

Smith looked quite serious. "They've allowed the animal in them to take over. It's why we investigated the two of you. You two in animal form could be extremely dangerous. Granted not all of us have dangerous animals."

"Have you met people that are dangerous?" Kate didn't know why she hadn't thought about that before now. If ordinary people could kill why couldn't shifters be bad and kill someone.

"Our group, no. However, we've been warned that there are shifters out there that are not to be trusted." Smith cautioned them.

"Can you arrange a meet with these people?" Rick queried.

That had Joanne and Smith looking at each other. Smith shrugged. "I'll pass your request along but it's not up to me. Don't be surprised or hurt if the answer is no."

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Kate was unlocking their front door after getting home from their meeting. "What do you think, babe?"

The look on Rick's face was very grave. "I think I'm going to do some research about a very good security system for the loft. My spidey sense is tingling and I don't like it."

"You sure you're not reading too much into this? One or two bad shifters doesn't mean we need a security system, you know." Kate wasn't entirely sure they need one.

"I told you that I'm going to protect you. Not just at work but at home and I'm not risking Alexis's life. She isn't going to be able to recognize a shifter when she encounters one," Rick pointed out.

"Just don't make it too complex, Castle. We need to still be able to live here." Kate let him look not realizing she'd just given him the green light to buy the very best system he could get his hands on.


	33. Chapter 33

**Here be Dragons!**

_Chapter 33_

_It is now 2 cases later_

Kate hadn't seen Castle all day and that just wasn't like him. Even worse was the fact that he hadn't answered any of her texts or phone calls. She had to work her case so she was forced to be gone all day.

Then she had tried Alexis's phone and then Martha's phone had gotten her nothing but voice mail.

Finally she was going up the elevator for home and opened it to find two men in the hallway. They were each wearing a t-shirt that had a company name on them.

The door to the loft wasn't just open, it was missing entirely as was the door sill. Then she found two more men just inside.

Then finally she saw Castle and Alexis sitting at the breakfast counter drinking something. "Castle, what's going on?" She had said security system, not whatever this was.

"You gave Dad permission, Kate." Alexis knew this was all her fault.

"I said a security system not whatever this is. …Just what is this?" Kate dropped her bag on a stool and decided she was going to need some wine to listen to this.

"Well the door was too weak as was the lock itself and that meant reinforcing the door frame. Plus they are installing an ATOM AR3 robot out in the hallway. It's a camera that can rotate 360 degrees instead of just looking down the hallway. It offers real-time tracking that can send a picture of a person to your cell phone. That same picture can be used as facial recognition. There's even a microphone and speaker included so you can talk to whoever," Rick began to explain excitedly.

Kate knew this was not what she had approved and took a large drink of her wine.

"The door will have a 90K lock that has a camera embedded into it. It's also connected to your cell phone. You can use it to see who's at the door and open the door using your cell phone even if you aren't home."

Okay that one was still a little more than what she had been thinking but it might be useful.

"There are also these little Sensor-1 units that are getting installed in the hallway and at all the windows." Rick put one on the counter for her to see. "They send a signal to the central brain that in turn can send a signal to your cell phone."

Kate picked it up and looked it over. It was about the size of a nickel and it was clear with this tiny little black dot right in the center.

"Everything's controlled by a cell phone which means they're going to need yours. Oh, there's also a panic button that you can press on your phone. It will sound the alarm, call the police, and discharge the canister out in the hallway that's filled with tear gas." Rick thought that was the best part.

"The _WHAT_ gas!?" Kate yells at him. Castle had lost his mind.

Rick immediately defended his tear gas canister. "It's just tear gas, it's not permanent. If a Grizzly Bear starts pounding on our door while we're all in bed it might at least slow him or her down."

"What else have you done, Castle?" Kate dropped the mini camera on the countertop.

"The door lock uses either a key, facial recognition, or biometric. Basically a fingerprint will unlock the door now," Rick explained.

Kate drank the rest of her wine and refilled her glass. "At least you didn't put cameras everywhere inside."

"I can!" Rick suddenly loved the idea.

"No, Castle. Not a chance. It's too late to stop what you've done so far but I want to live in a home, not a prison." Kate saw Castle deflate a little. "CASTLE! Are you listening to me?"

"Why did you let him do this?" Kate turned on Alexis.

"I was out with Paige and other friends. I came home to find holes in the wall and men all over. They're actually close to being done." Just as she said that they watched two men installing a new door frame to handle the new door.

"At least the door doesn't have an electrical charge in it." Kate chuckled at her own stupid idea.

"Oooo!" Rick liked it. Kate might actually be on to something and coming around to his side!

"Not a chance in hell, Castle! Forget it! You've done too much already." Kate went back to drinking her wine. "Do I want to know what this is costing?" She waved her hand at him. "Never mind, I don't want to know." She had changed her mind.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Castle was cooking with Alexis's help while Kate had her cell phone download the program to access the security system.

She found it was amazingly simple. It brought up a screen and she saw one of the workers on the ATOM AR3 robot camera. Then again using the little Sensor-1 cameras. She was shown how to use the facial recognition including the camera that was on the door.

She could talk to and listen to whoever was in the hallway. The only thing in the hallway was their front door, the elevator door, and the door to the stairwell.

Activating the panic alarm was even simpler. Just press the button and the gas would be discharged and would fill the hallway and elevator car with tear gas. Getting rid of the gas was a little more complex. In addition it sounded an audible alarm and called the police to alert them to a potential break-in at their home.

"You are a homicide detective so that means your home will have a blue tag added to the alarm. It will alert every officer within a one mile radius and place you at the top of the list for response. I suggest you be very sure before you press this button," Kate was advised.

"The tear gas canister can easily be recharged for a fee. I'll let you read the warranty. The system including the tear gas canister has been tested. The system will digitally record everything for up to 30 days before being written over with new data. Your three cell phones now run the entire system. …Good luck," Kate was told and shook his hand.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"Happy now?" Rick asked her since she had thought he had gone too far.

"A little complex for my taste and way too much money but it's too late now." Kate still wasn't happy. All this just because they had a little meeting with Joanne and Mr. Smith.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Rick watched Alexis walk into his bedroom with breakfast on a breakfast-in-bed tray. "Lucky me." Rick looked it over. "Okay, what do you want?" He was being buttered up and he knew it.

"Nothing." Alexis was the picture of innocence. "Why do I have to want something?"

"March 1999, you wanted a Hello Kitty backpack and I got French toast with a similey face. October 2004 you wanted mint condition Empire Strikes Back light sabers. I got an omelet in the shape of Darth Vader," Rick informed her.

"Okay." Her dad was too smart. "I want a Vespa. It's a scooter and all my friends have them. It would make getting around the city so much easier and it's totally safe. I'll always wear a helmet and never ride at night. You know how responsible I am."

Rick wasn't having any of it. "Downtown New York is like a Mad Max movie. How is that safe?"

"Dad, I really want this. Will you at least think about it?" Alexis asked him. "Please!"

Rick grumbled and thought about it. "Okay, I'll think about it." He listened to his daughter thank him. Then she kissed his cheek, and ran off.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Here he was, trapped at home because Kate had laid down the letter of the law. He was way behind on his chapters and was even admitting it so she'd banned him from the precinct until he finished.

Here he was in the loft because he needed to be close to Kate even if he was trapped at home. Worse it was summer and until he finished his book Kate wasn't going to let him take her anywhere. Not even on another date.

"What happened to our date nights?" Rick groaned since he liked them and he was supposed to keep courting her. Okay, she'd said yes and she had her ring. It was a one carat emerald cut diamond in a platinum setting flanked on either side by two pairs of two small round diamonds alternating with two larger round green topaz stones. Rick thought the green was perfect because it matched the green in her hazel eyes.

However, summer was the best time to be out in the Hamptons.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Kate came home after pressing her finger on the pad instead of inserting her key and dropped off most everything save her weapon at the door for tomorrow. Then she went to his office where she expected to find him typing. Instead she found a remote control tank in the middle of the living room. "Castle! If this toy is still active you're in big trouble!" Kate yelled and saw him sitting in his chair behind his desk.

Okay, maybe he was being a good boy. She thought that right up until she saw the remote control unit on his desk. She picked it up. "I'm hiding this." Kate informed him with more than a touch of frost in her voice.

"What! You can't do that. I'm going to go mad if I don't have a distraction," Rick whined at her.

"How much have you written?" She stepped around behind him to see what he had finished and pressed a key to see where he was now. Then she dropped his remote control unit back on his desk. It was enough.

"You get twice as far as this tomorrow and I'll let you take me out on a date. You might even get lucky when we get home." Kate kissed his head.

"YES! Now that's what I call incentive. You have a deal, Kate." Now he just needed to figure out where they were going on this date. "So what was today's case that I wasn't there for."

"A dead bail bondsman. He walked in on having his office searched and got a trophy over his head for his trouble. Even if he was armed and ready. Then it got really interesting."

"Do tell," Rick asked her.

"What's for dinner?" Kate saw the look he was giving her. "I'll order Thai. Is Martha here?"

"She's on another date with Chet," Rick told her.

"She must really like him." Kate was happy for Martha. "I ran into my old training officer when I left the Academy. He's a bounty hunter now. We go way back." Kate smiled as she remembered what Royce had done for her when she got out of the Academy.

"Do I detect a story here?" Rick was interested in hearing more.

"Not until you finish yours. You want to pay for that fancy security system you need to get busy, babe. I'll order dinner." Kate went to the kitchen and searched for what was close and what she felt like eating.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Kate was having fun with stories with Royce in a bar after her day was over and before going home. "I caught him, Royce. …I caught the man who killed my mom."

"After all these years." Royce was happy for her. "Did he tell you why he did it?"

"Somebody paid him to do it. But I had to shoot him before I could find out who." Kate knew it wasn't over yet.

"You were stupid. You should have just shown him your boobs," Royce teased her and it earned him a fist to his chest and a laugh.

Kate's phone rang. "Beckett."

"He's not here. Your buddy Royce never brought him into booking," Espo told her.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"Thanks for coming in, Castle." Kate stuck a picture of Royce on her white board. "I can't believe he lied to me." It was Royce! She trusted him.

"Money makes people do crazy things," Rick said while Kate chewed on a fingernail. "Doesn't mean he killed Carver."

"Yeah, well until I know different I'm going to have to assume that he did." Kate hated that Royce was now suddenly a suspect.

"Kate, does he have a copy of this map?" Rick asked her.

"He wanted a picture of the two of us. It was taken in front of the murder board. Now he has a copy of this map thing." It was getting worse, not better.

Kate picked up her phone. "Beckett."

"Hi, kid." It was Royce calling her.

"Royce, please turn yourself in," Kate asked him.

"Can't do that, kid. Too close to the money to do that. I just need you to know that I didn't mean for it to go like this."

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

A lot of shots, a few moves, and with Castle's help Kate was able to say, "Michael Royce, you're under arrest." Kate used Royce's own cuffs to arrest him with; she hadn't felt this bad in a long time.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"All this and there's no treasure." Rick walked with Ryan onto the 4th floor and found Kate cleaning her board.

"Can I just say how unsatisfying it is to go on a treasure hunt when there's no treasure." Rick said, trying to help the pain go away.

"It was a murder investigation not a treasure hunt," Kate bit out tersely.

"Well if it was me I would leave one tiny thing out of the map. The one thing only I knew about." Rick ripped a picture off the board. "Like a tattoo on my own body. …Two over six. Two rows up and six over," Rick said and looked at Kate.

"What do you say? Want to go on a treasure hunt, Kate?" Rick asked and watched her smile come back.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Both of them walked into the loft after unlocking their fancy door and both of them, especially Rick, were dirty.

They saw Alexis and Martha sitting in the living room. "So did you find it?" Alexis asked and watched her dad look crestfallen.

"Yes, we did!" Rick smiled wide and even got Kate to smile. "Unfortunately when you go treasure hunting with a cop," Rick looked at Kate, "she makes you return it to its rightful owner." Rick glared at her.

"So what have you two been up to?" Rick asked them.

Martha poked Alexis in her shoulder with her fist. "Tell him."

"Tell me what?" He wasn't sure he could take more bad news.

"I decided not to get the scooter. I realized it was wrong of me to sell those light sabers. I convinced myself that I really wanted that scooter. Except that I was just trading one item for another.

"What we did with those light sabers meant more to me than a shiny new scooter ever could." Alexis explained and got a dirty sweaty hug from her dad.

"I'm proud of you," Rick said.

Alexis's face brightened. "Enough to buy me a scooter?" Then she heard Kate snort out a laugh.

"No, a deal's a deal. But…that won't stop me from buying myself a scooter and maybe letting you ride occasionally." Rick saw his daughter smiling back.

"That's great! Maybe when you're using the scooter I can use the car." Alexis was bouncing with excitement which totally fooled her dad when suddenly Kate burst out laughing. It wasn't just what Alexis had said, which was great by the way, but the look on Castle's face was priceless.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Rick wasn't even close to done yet but he had something he needed to do so he was presently out of the loft while Kate was at work.

Rick was smiling while he spun in place. It looked perfect to him. Granted neither of them had talked much about religion but maybe it would still work.

"Kate? Have I got something for you!" Rick said after she answered. "Got 30 minutes? I may have found us a possible venue."

"Venue!" Kate looked around and saw the boys sitting at their desk. "Text me the address." Kate grabbed her stuff and was out the door.

"Where's Beckett going?" Roy asked as he walked toward his office.

Esposito shrugged. "Something about a venue."

"Just so long as I get an invite." Roy smiled as he walked into his office.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"Riverside Church?" Kate finally found him which wasn't easy. This place was huge in the extreme.

"They have a cancellation and it's ours if we put down a deposit. It comes with event staff, cleaning staff, security staff, A/V rental, A/V technician, and decor services. Opened in 1930, 20 stories tall and built-in seating."

"It's lovely!" Kate liked the look of it. "But it's summer, Castle and we agreed to get married before fall and it got too cold. Try again, babe." Kate kissed him and went back to work.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"Beckett?" Roy was at her desk.

"Sir?" Kate gave him her undivided attention.

"A venue, I heard?" Roy waited patiently.

"I rejected it, sir. Castle's still looking. You're sure we can get married and Castle can still work here?" It was one thing to be dating. Another for them to be married.

"It's still my precinct, Beckett. But if I don't get an invitation I'll kick both of you out," Roy said with a grin.

"I promise, sir, you'll get an invitation. You, your wife, and your kids. I'll even hand deliver them," Kate vowed.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"I have placed one graham cracker, six marshmallows, and one chunk of chocolate." Rick was cooking breakfast.

"In an omelet darling. Really?" Martha made a face of disgust.

"A S'morlette," Rick corrected her. "Care for one?" he offered.

"No, thanks." Martha would rather starve.

"How about you, sweetheart?" Rick asked a distracted-by-something Alexis.

"Yeah, sure. Is it okay if my friend Ashley comes over tonight?" Alexis asked since she was finally listening.

"Yes, of course. Now eat." Rick handed her a fork, watched her take a bite, and saw her instantly make a face of disgust.

Alexis grabbed a napkin and spat it out. "Are there marshmallows in this?" Alexis was shocked and disgusted.

"Yes." Rick didn't understand.

"And chocolate?" That had only made it worse.

"Yes, it's a S'morlette," Rick explained.

"I gotta go! Love you." Alexis ran from the breakfast bar.

Kate emerged from their bedroom dressed for work since he still had to stay home and type. "What are you cooking, Castle?"

"It's breakfast nirvana. A S'morlette. It's even better than my chocolate mousse chimichanga." Rick offered her what Alexis had run away from.

Kate opened her mouth to start to say yes when she saw Martha shaking her head. Thankfully her cell phone rang. "Beckett. …Be there in thirty.

"Your whatever it is is yours, Castle. I've got a body," Kate informed him.

"Can I come with you?" Rick wanted out of the loft so very badly. Everyone else could come and go but not him.

"You finish two more chapters and you can take me out on another date. Until then, no." Kate kissed him and headed for the door.

"Please!" Rick asked again.

"It's your own fault, babe. If you hadn't procrastinated so much you wouldn't be stuck here. Maybe if you're really good and get a lot of chapters done we can go away for a week somewhere.

"Keep sending me venue options. Have a nice day. Love you." Kate went out the door.

"Katherine really is good for you, dear," Martha said. "You're lucky you found her and didn't screw it up."

"Yeah, should have found her years ago." So much time lost because he was doing something else.

"Well you better get a lot of chapters done if you want that date." Martha patted his arm and went upstairs to her bedroom to get ready to leave herself.

"A venue and a week all alone with Kate. On a beach, naked 24/7." Rick would find it if it existed. "With sunscreen, lots and lots of sunscreen." Rick scrunched up his face since there were parts of him that hadn't seen sunshine in a long time. Not since he had borrowed that horse.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"Dr. Parish. Got an ID?" Kate came up to her new body.

"Not yet. Have you got a venue yet?" Lanie countered.

"Castle's still working on it. His last one was the Riverside Church overlooking the Hudson River," Kate said.

"That's a premiere place. What was wrong with it?" Lanie questioned her.

"It was huge. I'm talking really, really huge. I don't know, it just wasn't us. …What about our vic here?" Kate was at work and needed her focus to be on that.

"How about a wedding on water? There are yachts you can rent for a wedding venue," Lanie suggested.

"Outside and inside in case it rains. Thanks, Lanie." Kate pulled out her cell phone.

"Castle, check out yachts that we can rent for a venue and keep typing if you want that date." Kate hung up on him.

Kate saw the look Lanie was giving her. "Castle's way behind on his book so I'm forcing him to stay home until he's done. And if he gets enough written I let him plan a date for us. Maybe even one for an entire week."

"Well, I for one am happy for you. I'm sure your mother's just as happy." Lanie still loved that Kate had found someone. Besides Castle was a real catch.

"I never really believed I would ever find someone I could love this much," Kate admitted.

"Stop. You're going to make me cry and we haven't even made it to your wedding yet." Lanie wiped a tear that had escaped.

Kate got back on task. "Vic?"

"Single GSW to the chest. Large caliber. Maybe a .45. Rigidity suggests time of death around midnight," Lanie said.

"So what was he doing out here half naked to get shot?" Kate wondered.

"I did find fibers in the bullet hole," Lanie told her.

"So he was shot then stripped. Maybe there was evidence on the garments that would trace us back to the killer." With no ID it was going to make things harder.


	34. Chapter 34

**Here be Dragons!**

_Chapter 34_

Kate almost couldn't believe it. Castle had been really good and was almost done and a deal was a deal. So she was packing for a five day four night trip to an island in Belize. She had even gone shopping to get some really light summer dresses to wear along with some new bikinis.

"Tell me again, Castle." Kate paused to listen to him once more.

"It's called Belize Cayes, Belize. A private island that offers three magnificent villas. Located in the World Heritage Marine Reserve near central Belize, this opulent property will not disappoint. Amenities include a personal chef, an outdoor bedroom, expansive windows where guests can capture the impressive views, modern décor, and more.

"Since there are three villas and we have the largest of the three, there may be two other couples, so we might not have the entire island to ourselves. Then again we might not see anyone else save for the chef at meals.

"We could stay busy with beach games, paddle boards, sea kayaks, snorkeling, scuba, sailing, and fishing. If you care to venture off of the island, there's a concierge that can arrange a variety of activities including zip lining, waterfall hiking, helicopter tours, cave tubing, and excursions to the Mayan ruins.

"Oh, and there is this." Rick dropped it on the bed for Kate to look at. It was a Belize brochure that said _Wedding_ on it. The brochure talked about all of the following:

1\. Use of all 15 villas (8 bungalows and 7 cabanas)

2\. Accommodations in air-conditioned over water bungalows and oceanfront cabanas

3\. Three meals and one afternoon snack daily

4\. Unlimited local alcoholic and non-alcoholic drinks

5\. Daily housekeeping services

6\. Transportation to and from Dangriga Airport (arrival & departure)

7\. Unlimited use of kayaks, snorkel gear and stand up paddle boards

8\. Exclusive use of beautiful beaches and private yoga palapas at the end of the island

9\. Marine reserve access fee

Minister or Priest to Perform the Ceremony

Bridal Bouquet and Bridesmaid Bouquets

Boutonnière for Groom and Groomsmen

Decorative Palapa

Wedding Cake

Champagne Toast

Romantic Candlelight Dinner or Full Reception

Floral Turn-down Service on Wedding Night

Breakfast in Bed the Morning after Wedding with Mimosas

Complimentary Transfers to and from Dangriga Airport

Live Belizean Band

Garifuna Drummers for Procession or Reception

Services of On-Site Coordinator

Conch Shell Wedding Aisle

Ceremony Sound System

All administrative costs, government taxes and handling fees for marriage license

Private Couples Massage

Snorkel Excursion or Island Hop with Wedding Party

Welcome Gift Bags for Wedding Party

Pig Roast Reception

Bar Bike

Bonfire

Expedited licensing services

Photography/videography services

It was a full brochure complete with pictures of a number of things including the island itself. There were actually four different locations for weddings and each looked lovely.

"We can take a boat and go see it while we're there if you like it," Rick said while she was reading.

"How many can this place accommodate?" Kate asked.

"Well the island has 15 villas that can sleep anywhere from 4 to 8 guests each. One of which will be ours. The rest of Belize can handle a lot more people. Those people would need to transfer by boat. It's a 7 to 8 hour flight.

"We can help support some of the people that want to come." Rick knew that not everyone could afford to even get there let alone stay there.

"We can look," Kate agreed and packed the brochure for later.

They had a 7:30 flight this morning and when they exited their bedroom they found a sleepy Alexis waiting for them.

"You didn't have to see us off, sweetheart." Kate hugged her anyway.

"I don't mind. Has Dad told you her name yet?" Alexis was curious.

"NO!" Kate glared at him. Her deal hadn't included him telling her the name of her character for his book.

"You'll love it. Have a good time." Alexis yawned and stumbled back upstairs to bed.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Kate found out that there was a 1 hour 29 minute layover in Miami involved in this flight on American Airlines. And another 1 hour and 15 minute wait for their boat and the time it took to get to the island.

Their bedroom was almost all white and not really to her taste, however, it had a large bed that faced the beach but it was the large sofa at the foot of the bed that had her attention. That and the whitewashed wood ceiling was an inverted pyramid with a ceiling fan.

Half the island was sand and the other half was trees. That side was where the other two villas were located and could only be reached using a walking bridge.

Kate started off their vacation by switching to a bikini and getting some sun.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Five days later and they were on a plane headed for home. "Thanks, babe. I love you." Kate leaned across and kissed him.

"I love you, too. Have you reached a decision?" Rick inquired.

"About the wedding venue? It was gorgeous. A place of my dreams. I just worry how many of our friends are going to be able to afford to get to it. Police officers don't make that kind of money." It was Kate's only worry.

"I'll keep looking then." While Rick had loved it, it was really up to Kate.

"Thanks." Kate kissed him again.

"Are you still worried?" Rick asked her.

"No, I'm taking birth control pills. I think I can afford an occasional risk. Not that I don't want us to have children. I just want us both to be ready for a child and yes, I know neither of us are getting any younger." Kate took hold of his hand in hers.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

When they got home the first thing they saw was Alexis at the breakfast bar snacking on a strawberry.

"So how was it?" Alexis wanted details and showed them a picture of them out in the hallway that the 360 degree camera had taken of them.

"Well at least it works." Rick headed to the bedroom with both bags to unpack.

Kate stayed with Alexis. "It was great! Lots of beach, sunshine the entire time. We went snorkeling and did some paddle boarding which is harder than it looks, by the way. We almost ran out of sunscreen and I'm pretty sure we both are red somewhere. OH, and then we went to see a Mayan ruin. I don't know how Castle knows so much about Mayan ruins but it started to feel like he was a tour guide." That had been the only downside.

Alexis grinned. "Dad does a lot of research and remembers everything. That and he loves to talk. Have you ever noticed that he won't shut up at movies?"

"I've noticed that. That and he has to touch everything. Plus all his toys," Kate commented.

"That's Dad. If you don't let him he can drive you mad. But there's one thing about him. He's never boring. He hates boredom more than anything," Alexis told her if she didn't already know.

"Anything happen while we were gone?" Kate queried and stole a strawberry.

"Chet proposed!" Alexis announced since she couldn't not tell.

"Get out of town! What did Martha say?" Kate was sure Martha liked Chet a lot.

"She didn't say yes." Alexis saw the look on Kate's face. "She also didn't say no. Chet let her keep the ring and think about it."

"Martha better say yes. Men like Chet don't come around every day," Kate said.

"I don't know what Grams is thinking. I thought she loved him," Alexis admitted.

"How are you and Ashley?" Kate asked her since he was her first boyfriend. Kate was pretty sure it wouldn't last but never say never.

Alexis began to shine. "Fine. He's going to college soon and I don't know what I'm going to do when he does yet. I'm trying to graduate early but I don't know."

"Don't follow him just to follow him, sweetie." Kate reached out and touched her hand. "You need to do what's best for you. Then you can both do what's best for both of you. Have you decided on a major yet?"

Alexis deflated. "No."

"When you do you'll know what to do." Kate kissed her cheek. "I better go check on Castle before he reaches my underwear." Kate left her behind to monitor what Castle was doing.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"Kill me now," Rick mumbled to himself as he unpacked a small box.

"You got the cell phone bill?" Alexis knew it was going to be bad. It was her fault and she was scared.

"No, books from my publisher. Wait, what about the cell phone bill?" Rick looked up from the books and stared at her.

"Nothing!" Alexis went back to breathing and began to search the box for herself as well as the mail.

Martha joined them and poured herself a cup of coffee. "One for me too, please, Martha." Kate joined them since she was ready to go into work.

"You got a letter, Grams. Looks important." Alexis handed it over.

"Chet's estate lawyer. It's probably about the probate," Martha paused. Chet's unexpected death still hurt.

"Are you okay?" Rick asked her as Kate put an arm around her.

"It just caught me by surprise." Martha would be fine.

"You think he left you something in his will?" Alexis questioned her.

"Well he certainly didn't need to." Martha ripped it open and was shocked at what she saw. "Oh, my." Martha began to cry. Kate's arm slipped off of Martha's shoulder and Kate covered her mouth in surprise.

"Mother, what's wrong?" Rick took what she'd found and looked at it. Alexis looked as well.

**ONE MILLION DOLLARS**

Kate's phone ringing got her attention off Martha's million dollars and answered it.

Kate looked at Rick. "We've got a body, Castle." She hugged Martha. "You'll know what to do with it, Martha." Kate kissed her cheek and grabbed her bag on her way out of the door.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"Any idea what Martha's going to do with a million dollars?" Kate questioned him as she drove them to their new body.

"Maybe she'll find her own place." Rick really didn't know if he was teasing.

"Well it is New York. You can't get much for a million dollars.

"What's with the stripped cab?" Kate asked as she and Castle approached. They were homicide not a stolen and stripped car.

"Security guard found it and our body," Espo told them.

"Who's our victim?" Kate was looking over the cab while she asked.

Espo did his best to get the name right. "Amir Alhabie."

"Robbery?" Kate waited for Lanie to answer.

"No money on the body and no money in the cab. He did take a nine millimeter to the noggin. However, his fingers were broken one at a time." Lanie held up his broken hand.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"Espo wants us back at the car," Kate said to Rick as she drove back to the site.

"SCU found something." Espo began the playback of what they could see now.

"The car has cameras," Kate noticed which was unusual.

Espo nodded. "Pin hole cameras."

Rick smiled. "Great! Now all we have to do is rewind and see who did it."

Espo shook his head. "Can't. They ripped out all the hard drives that held the video data." One of the scenes showed where the seats used to be and where the hard drive would have been under the seat.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kate didn't understand any of this.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"Where are we on those hidden cameras?" Kate asked everyone within earshot.

"Just that they were installed by a pro. Serial numbers are being used to try and find out by who," Roy told her and sat down. "A guy with surveillance in his cab and a roll of money sounds hinky to me."

Ryan joined them. "Based on his financials it looks hinky, too. He has medical bills up the wazoo." Ryan handed them over. "Then there was that."

"A cash deposit of $10,000." Kate was missing something.

"Where does any cab driver get that kind of cash?" Rick wondered aloud.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

It left them back at their board until Rick saw the numbers C4121652. "What's at 1652 address for C412?"

That had Ryan moving to a computer and typing. "North Manhattan Storage."

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"Murder, political intrigue, cash, and now a mysterious storage locker. This is just too good." Rick was loving it for another book.

Kate dropped her bag and got out bolt cutters. "But I also grabbed his keys from property storage." She used a key to unlock the door.

The crate they found was filled with weapons and Kate pressed a finger against what was taped to the top. "Plastic explosives." Then suddenly there was a beeping sound.

"CASTLE! Get out, get out!" Kate slammed the door closed, pulled out her phone, and followed Castle.

"This is Detective Kate Beckett. Badge number 0334. I've been exposed to high levels of radiation. I need emergency services services right away." Kate dropped her phone and ran her hands through her hair. She was scared to death.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Rick was escorted down an enclosed space inside the storage locker and dropped into a room that already held Kate. "Does that radiation detector of yours have a scale on it? X-ray to Chernobyl for example," Rick asked her and sat in front of her.

"Yeah, maxed out. …I'm scared, Castle. I've never been so scared," Kate confided. Castle moved to sit next to her, put an arm around her, and held her close. "What if I'm pregnant?" Her baby, if she survived this, would have medical problems if it lived at all.

Kate couldn't help but cry. She had found him and now it was all over before it even got started. It was just too much to take.

Then a man not dressed in a containment suit unzipped their wall and stepped inside. "You're free to go," he announced.

"What about the radiation?" Kate asked and wiped tears from her eyes.

"We found traces of Cobalt 60 in the storage unit. Not enough to cause any health problems or lasting effects," was the answer they got.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

They were still recovering and hugging each other when Roy walked in on them.

"You two are fine. There was only residual Cobalt 60 in the storage locker. However, we did find that there was a second crate that held considerably more. We also found a whole lot more," Roy informed them.

"A bomb?" Kate queried.

"A dirty bomb. A big one," Roy said.

"Where is it now?" Kate questioned.

"If you two are up to it that's where I want you two, back in the precinct. We need to find it." Roy told them.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"I'll go to the precinct, babe. You need to go home." Kate put a hand over his mouth to stop him. "To get Alexis and Martha packed and out to the Hamptons or even farther. Then you can come find me."

"Count on it. I swore I would protect you and I'm going to." Rick kissed her and hurried home.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Rick got lucky. "I'm off to my Oasis," Martha announced.

"I've changed my mind. You should go," Rick said to Alexis who was sitting there working on her physics, studying for her test.

"But my test." Alexis and her dad had reached a deal and he was going back on this deal. "I haven't even packed."

"You can study while you're there," Rick said to her, trying to get her to hurry up and move.

"You don't need to pack. Everything is provided for us. This is going to be so much fun." Martha was happy at this turn of events.

Alexis was looking at her dad trying to figure out just what was going on.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"Due to the nature of this case let me remind you not to discuss this with anyone. Not even family. We can't allow a panic to start because of us. Agent Fallon of Homeland Security is now in charge," Roy declared just as Rick made it onto the floor.

Rick made his way over to Kate. "Alexis just left with Mother on her Oasis trip," he whispered softly.

Fallon wrapped it up and walked over to Castle. "Mr. Castle, I want to thank you for your fine work on this case. However, I can't allow a civilian to remain on this case. You are hereby ordered to go home and not discuss this with anyone."

"I see. I feel like I just got a raise and fired at the same time. I'm sure my friend the governor will be happy to hear about this." Rick tried the only card he really had and took out his phone and scrolled for a number he didn't have.

"Castle goes and I go," Kate advised him.

"They go and I go," Roy informed him.

"Me, too," Ryan piped up.

"Me three," Espo added.

Fallon growled at this turn of events. "He doesn't even work here," Fallon exclaimed since he was now really angry.

"He's my partner. You don't have to like him but he's staying," Kate challenged him.

Fallon sighed. He needed this precinct to help him. He didn't have time to bring in several teams to be on the ground. "Fine, just try and stay out of the way."

"You don't know him very well, do you?" Kate knew Castle was going to be in the way. Right where she wanted him to be.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"I find one of our own having a non-fat latte with a suspect in this investigation." Fallon was now beyond furious. "I don't even know what you are doing here. You go and talk to a foreign official. What if the Syrians are behind this? Do you have any idea just how much damage you've done?"

"You are so blinded by the obvious that you are chasing the wrong guy," Rick said just short of yelling at this idiot.

"Do you have any idea how many laws you have broken? …Detective Beckett, did you know anything about this?" Did he have to get rid of her, too?

Kate lifted her chin, refusing to back down. "Yes, I did."

"Well that's disappointing. In the interest of National Security you are both now removed from this task force. I'll decide later if you should be arrested and jailed for life. Provided we all live past this," Fallon growled at both of them.

"Oh and Mr. Castle, the governor has never even heard of you before. My agents will escort you from this building," Fallon said coldly. Rick gave him a dirty look that showed what he thought of Fallon.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"A six hundred thread shower curtain white board. I took a picture while we were being escorted out." Rick put it up on his video projection system.

"Okay, how about this. Amir overhears a terrorist plot and he installs cameras so they kill him," Rick offered.

"That means the passenger's involved," Kate said thoughtfully.

"Right, and they mention the storage facility which is where he gets the number," Rick suggested.

"But why would they talk about the storage unit in front of him if they were going to frame him?" Kate was missing something here.

"Maybe we're going about this all wrong." Rick picked up his laptop to search for something. "Maybe it wasn't a passenger. What if it was all on the phone. What if he was talking to someone who works for him? Kevin McCann stopped at our storage facility."

Kate shook her head. "He's a cab driver. Besides he alibied out."

"There! Amir was at the storage facility and he was dead here. Kevin has been at both of them? What are the odds of that?" Rick asked. "We really need to go see why this warehouse area is so popular."

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

They both spotted a white van in an empty warehouse. Opening the back of the van placed them right in front of their bomb. It showed 13 hours, 21 minutes, and seconds. Then Beckett's radiation detector went off followed by them both being shot at.

"Castle, door. We gotta move," Kate urged. "There are two shooters. One will be flanking us even now."

Once inside they wait for the door to open. Instead it got locked on the outside.

"Beckett." Rick had found a frozen body. "It's Jamal." The Amir's brother and co owner.

White rip tape was removed from the white van that turned it into a black van.

"We're going to freeze to death in here, Castle. There's no lock to shoot off." Kate's eyes showed her resignation.

"There's one way out but it's going to hurt as the building collapses on us," Rick said.

Kate looked around and could see them busting out but he was right, their size was going to bring down the building.

She put her weapon away. And they formulated a plan.

"Remember, on three we shift then inhale and breathe fire. It should burn away a lot of it but this is still going to hurt." Rick liked his idea better than freezing to death. Especially when no one knew they were out here.

Kate simply nodded and kissed him.


	35. Chapter 35

**Here be Dragons!**

_Chapter 35_

They both felt pieces of what was likely concrete was raining down on them. They each inhaled and breathed out fire which was hot enough to almost vaporize the part of the building around them. It also caused a fire. However, they were both clear enough to hop slash fly a short distance to get away from it all. Then shift back.

"It worked!" Kate was happy to be alive and leaped at Rick who groaned a little thinking he must have pulled something. "I love you." Kate kissed him soundly. "Cell phone." She needed to get the word out that they'd found the bomb and then lost it.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"Nest confirms high levels of low grade radiation along with high levels of Semtex in the area." Fallon was walking with Roy after getting off his phone.

"Are you two always this stubborn and insubordinate?" Fallon demanded. Kate and Rick stood there waiting for him to cool off.

"Only when we're trying to save the world," Rick quipped.

"I would be more impressed if you had succeeded. How did you two know how to come here?" He had nothing that would bring him here and yet these two had actually found the bomb.

"Security cameras in Amir's cab," Kate told him. "We think he was keeping tabs on one of his drivers. Kevin McCann."

"Turns out he was coming to that storage building and this warehouse area long before Amir was killed," Rick helped explain. "With Amir dead Kevin worked at getting his cousin Jamal to be implicated except we found him as a frozen popsicle in the warehouse. Amir and Jamal were actually innocent and just decoys."

"I don't suppose you saw the others?" Fallon asked.

Rick shook his head. "Too dark and we were being shot at. However, we did see the bomb in the white van. It's set to go off at 4:00 pm. Just before rush hour, meaning everyone will be in the city working."

"I know it looks like Amir and Jamal are involved, but I'm telling you something else is going on here. Kevin McCann is involved." Kate tried again to get this idiot to listen.

"Yo, McCann and his taxi aren't showing up," Espo informed them.

"Agent Fallon, given how things have worked out I officially request to be placed back on the task force. We did at least find the bomb once," Kate pointed out which was more than he had done.

"Get a change of clothes and report to the precinct." Fallon knew he'd been shown up and his primary concern was to find this bomb and the people that had it.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Rick and Kate showed up at the loft and found Martha and Alexis at home.

"What are you two doing here?" Rick knew he'd sent them away.

"I'm going to get changed. Get them out of here, Rick." Kate headed for the bedroom to at least change clothes.

Alexis had questions. "Dad, what are you trying to hide?"

"What is going on, Richard?" Martha didn't understand, either.

"I need you two to do something for both of us. I want you to go to the Hamptons for the weekend. You need to stay there and don't ask questions that I can't answer." Rick's voice revealed his urgency.

"Richard, what is this about?" Martha persisted.

"That's a question that you can't ask. Just get to the Hamptons and do it now! There may be an event that could make it very serious to stay in the city." Rick knew he was saying too much. "What are you doing?" Alexis had her phone out.

"Calling Ashley." Rick immediately took Alexis's cell phone away from her.

"No, you can't," Rick said sternly. "You tell him and he tells his parents and in under an hour the city will be in a full-blown panic which will make this a million times worse."

"Dad, he's my boyfriend." She was calling him. "This isn't fair."

"Fair has nothing to do with it. You both leave now, right now before Kate and I leave," Rick insisted.

"You two could come with us," Martha cajoled.

"We will, when we've stopped this." Rick watched both of them leave with Alexis about ready to cry which only made him ready to cry.

Kate came out dressed. "Are they gone yet?"

"Yeah, but they suspect something," Rick sighed.

"I know, babe. Alexis is sometimes too smart for her own good. …Go change and meet me at the precinct. If they actually leave they'll be fine. If we found it once we can find it again." Kate kissed him and headed for the door.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"I thought you could use the caffeine and it's warm." Rick set a tall cup of coffee in front of her and sat down.

Rick and Kate were with Fallon after Espo found something.

"Kevin McCann, Special Forces, recipient of two Purple Hearts, Distinguished Service medal during his six tours in Afghanistan." Fallon was looking at his military record.

"Six tours?" Kate couldn't imagine anyone taking six tours.

"What's a war hero doing in a terrorist plot?" Rick questioned.

"Kevin McCann, the real Kevin McCann is in Arlington Cemetery. He died two years ago." Fallon brought up his picture and it wasn't the Kevin McCann they knew.

"So someone stole his identity." Kate tried to think.

"Taken over by a foreign agent," Fallon surmised since he was still focused on this being a foreign agency attacking the Untied States.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"Broadway, black van!" Rick pointed just after Kate was ready to turn around and go back.

"My baby!" Nazihah cried to Kate.

"We have your baby, she's safe," Kate promised her.

"Beckett!" Rick had the back of the van open and saw what he didn't want to see.

"Fallon?" Kate asked him after sending him pictures.

"It's not clear enough. I can't help you. …I'm sorry." They were all dead and it wasn't going to be a pretty death. It was going to be a long and agonizing radiation poisoning death.

"Fifteen seconds!" Rick yelled and looked at Kate. She didn't want to die; she was scared and didn't know what to do. "Rick, I really do love you."

Rick took her hand, held it, not knowing just what to say. So he reached out, grabbed hold of a handful of wires, and yanked on all of them.

The timer said zero but the bomb didn't blow.

"Ahhh, RICK!" Kate wrapped her arms around him and kissed him until she couldn't kiss him any longer. "I want a baby!"

Rick let go of Kate, ran his hands down his face, then pumped both his arms. "YES!" Then pointed at the stupid bomb that almost ruined everything. Kate laughed since there really wasn't anything else to do.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"He looked at me then just grabbed the wires and yanked them." Kate demonstrated how Rick had yanked them.

All of them laughed. "All of them?" Ryan asked him and still laughed.

"One of them had to be the timer." Rick was laughing, too.

"I hadn't the heart to tell Fallon you had no clue what you were doing," Roy laughed a little.

They were all drinking beers while supposedly still on duty. Then Fallon opened the door. "Can I talk to you two for a second?

"I just wanted you two to know that the US Attorneys office is going to charge those three with several counts of domestic terrorism. Thanks to you two we won't be adding charges from murdering thousands of New York City residents."

"I was just doing my job. I don't know what Castle was doing," Kate teased him.

"Hey!" Rick knew she was yanking his chain.

"Listen… What I do isn't for everyone. It's just who I am." Fallon was trying to explain himself.

"Let's just say it's a pleasure and that we don't want to do it again," Kate offered.

"Fair enough." Fallon didn't blame them and walked away.

Rick watched him leave then turned to face Kate. "Did you say something about a baby, or did I hear wrong?"

"You heard right. I want to stop using my birth control pills and throw out our condoms." Kate waited for him to say something. Instead he gathered her in his arms and kissed her.

When he finally broke from the kiss she didn't remind him of no PDA in the office. "Boy or a girl?" Rick waited for her answer.

Kate bit her lower lip. "Yes."

"We should go to the Hamptons and get Alexis and Mother," Rick reminded her.

"I have paperwork I need to work on. While you go home and pack I'll work on it then you can come pick me up. I'm putting in for a week off. We can get in some practice making that baby, perhaps. I love you, Rick, I truly do." Kate patted his backside to sends him on his way.

"Deal!" Rick kissed her again and left so they could leave when she was done. Only he stopped. "Maybe we can finally agree on a venue."

Yeah, they still needed a venue and she wanted to be married before she ended up pregnant or at least couldn't fit into her dress that she hadn't bought yet.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Rick was driving to the Hamptons with Kate to join Alexis and Martha who miraculously had actually done as they were told. Roy had given her three days off instead of the entire week. He had given her one whole extra day for saving the city.

"Even if it was Castle that pulled the wires," Roy had told her.

"Sir!?" She had worked hard on this case.

"Just yanking your chain, Beckett, just yanking your chain." Roy had smiled at her as he headed for his office and left his empty bottle of beer behind in the trash.

"They're going to have questions," Rick warned her.

"Questions we can't answer since it's a secret." Kate didn't want to lie but what were they going to say?

"Maybe we'll just all ignore it and not talk about it." Then Rick pulled over to the side of the road. Kate looked at him since there was nothing here.

Then she saw tears. "Rick?" Kate unbuckled her seatbelt and moved as close as she could get to him.

"It just hit me. I almost lost you. I almost lost everything." She could hear Rick's anguish in his voice.

She kissed his face. "I know, babe, I know." Kate tried to put both arms around him.

Rick exhaled and his body slumped tiredly. "Being a Dragon wasn't going to save us,"

Kate went back to kissing him. "Want me to drive?" She'd already gone through a little of what Rick was experiencing. The rest would probably hit her tonight or tomorrow.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Kate pulled up in front of the house in the Hamptons and had barely turned off the car when Alexis came running out the front door. She was already at the passenger door with her hands on the glass and looking inside.

Rick had just gotten the door open when Alexis climbed in his lap, wrapped her arms around his neck, and sniffled. He could even feel her shaking and tried to console her. "We're fine, pumpkin. Nothing happened."

Kate was out of the car but Rick and Alexis were still inside it. Martha came out and Kate was enveloped by one of Martha's hugs. A hug like only a mother could give. "You scared us to death, Katherine." Martha didn't let go of her.

"Sorry, Martha, it wasn't our idea. But I'm glad you're here and not in the city." Kate kept hugging her back.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"It's 5 o'clock somewhere." Martha poured out three glasses of wine. Alexis accepted her glass of iced Coke.

"You two can't tell us a thing, can you?" Alexis watched them both shake their heads. "Probably just as well. I don't need nightmares."

"I can tell you that your major in college isn't going to lead you to a job with Homeland Security. That job isn't for you, sweetheart," Kate declared.

"I am sorry, pumpkin, but if I let you tell Ashley and he tells his parents and they tell everyone they know, we all would be jailed for life right now. I know it's not fair but it's not meant to be," Rick apologized.

"I get it, Dad, I do. It just hurts." Rick could see her sadness.

"I know, Alexis." He put an arm around her.

"So it's safe to go back now?" Martha questioned, wondering if that was the end of it.

"Yes, Martha. When you want to go back it is just as safe as it used to be," Kate assured her. "Um, is there food?" Neither she nor Rick had eaten all day or maybe not even yesterday. Even that one little glass of wine after the bottle of beer had gone straight to her head.

"We ate in town," Alexis replied.

"I'll go." Rick got up and leaned down to kiss Kate who kissed him back. "You can stay here and tell them about the baby." He ducked and walked quickly away.

"BABY!" Alexis stared at Kate.

"OH, Katherine!" Martha was really happy now.

"I'm not pregnant! I simply asked Rick if he was ready for a baby because I was." They didn't get vaporized by a dirty bomb since they were a couple of feet away from the damn thing and Kate was ready to start her life with Rick.

Kate rapidly changed the subject. These two knew all they were going to know about that dirty bomb. "Have you figured out what to do with your million dollars?"

"No, I've even thought about trying to give it back. That was when his adult children told me that Chet had been happier ever since he met me and that they wanted me to have the money." Martha still had no idea.

"Grams even mentioned she was thinking about saying no to his proposal." Alexis ratted her out.

"I liked Chet, I really did. It was just after a while I didn't feel that I loved him. I've married enough men that I thought I loved and didn't want to do that again," Martha explained.

"Well it's your money now." Kate reached over to her. "Just don't move out because of me, Martha. Or even after the baby."

Martha smiled. "I'm looking forward to spoiling my granddaughter or grandson. What did your father say?"

"We only just decided, I haven't had a chance to talk to Dad yet. We still need a venue and we're running out of time before it's late fall and into winter. If we wait until next summer I may be seriously pregnant by then and can't wear any dress." Kate was beginning to worry.

Alexis up and left the room and came back moments later with a laptop; she sat down next to Kate and turned it on. "The house has Wi-fi."

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"How about this one? East Hampton Point. It's a few miles from here, still way out on the point. It can handle 225 people either inside or out. It has five different venue locations and since it's a resort it has a hotel for people that are flying in. Looks like it has a restaurant for food and it's available year round. Where's your phone?" Alexis had found something.

Alexis listened and waited for Kate to hang up. "Nothing until March."

"Okay." Alexis went back to the computer to keep looking.

Alexis moved to the city and sucked in a breath because she was excited. "Dad would kill to get this one." Alexis showed it to her.

Kate looked at her askance. "The New York Public Library? They do weddings?"

"Fifty thousand per event." Alexis began reading and heard Kate coughing. "Holds 450 people. They have a limited list of people for food or it's BYO. Alcohol is BYO as well. It's open year round daily. You could get married at midnight. There's no view except for what's inside and it's all inside. People outside the city can fly in and find their own hotel." Alexis showed her pictures. "Dad loves the library. He'd be over the moon if you were married there."

1\. Your event fees go to a good cause: They help support the Library's collections, services and programs.

2\. A $50-million restoration has brought back the Stephen A. Schwarzman Building's original beauty, making the 1911 landmark a spectacular place for a wedding.

3\. Seven exquisite event spaces transport you to another place and time. They feature a dazzling variety of features, from the vaulted ceiling and white marble walls in Astor Hall to the glorious 30-foot-high glass and cast-iron dome in the Bartos Forum.

Alexis had her call and listened until Kate held the phone to her chest. "They say midnight on November 1st of this year is open but they want their $50,000. That gives us just two months." Kate watched Alexis get up and run upstairs.

"What do you think, Martha?" Kate needed advice and she was going to need a whole lot of help if they were going to do this in two short months.

"Alexis is right, dear." Martha patted her shoulder. "Richard would kill to get married here. Don't worry about the money. Just does it look nice to you? It's your wedding. …We're going to need a lot of help."

Kate looked at the picture again. The glass and cast iron dome looked amazing if not a little dark. Black tables, black chairs, and dark hardwood floors, but it was lovely.

Then suddenly Alexis landed next to her and handed Kate a black credit card. "Dad has the money." Alexis looked at her pleadingly.

Kate put her phone back to her ear, made the reservation, and gave them Rick's name and credit card number. She listened for a bit then hung up. "It's done," she announced and Alexis squealed in her ear and hugged her tight.

"Dad's going to die when he finds out!" Alexis proclaimed.

"Now we have to go dress shopping in town tomorrow." Martha clapped her hands together and smiled wide.

"Fifty thousand dollars?" Kate couldn't get past that number. It helped explain why they had an opening, though.

"Dad's donated more than that to the library. He'll never notice." Alexis waved her hand and dismissed the amount. She rattled off a list. "Now we need flowers, invitations, caterer, photographer, dress, tux, something blue, music, …wedding cake!"

"We need a list." Alexis opened a document and between the three of them they work on creating a list. "Two months means we need invitations now. People need to know when and where and if they can come." Alexis went searching for those.

"I haven't even told my dad yet." Kate fell back into the sofa. Two months was starting to look impossible. "I need a ring for Castle. I'm in so much trouble."


	36. Chapter 36

**Here be Dragons!**

_Chapter 36_

Kate had found out that she was right. Rick had hugged her and kissed her for finding a venue in the library. Then she had told him the cost and his reply had been, "So?" That had gotten Kate to smile and kiss him.

Now she, Alexis, and Martha had the car and were in the only store Alexis could find online that had wedding dresses. However, none of them found anything so it was strike one. "We need to be back in the city," Alexis said. "Invitations are first. Any ideas for food and a cake? We may need to skip taste-testing."

"Actually I do." Kate had an idea but feared this might be too big for her. She took her cell phone out and scrolled until she had the name and number and pressed send.

Madison saw who was calling. "Becks! How are you doing? You ready for another drink so we can talk?"

"Hey, Mads, I was calling because I need a caterer and a wedding cake." Kate suddenly pulled the phone away from her ear when Madison screamed.

"When, where, and how many? Please tell me this is Castle," Madison begged her.

"Yes, it's Castle," Kate admitted.

"I knew it, I knew it! I'm so happy for you and it's about time." Madison was thrilled for her friend that she had found again.

"November 1st, New York Public Library and maybe as many as 450 but we won't know for a few weeks yet," Kate held her breath until Madison talked to her again.

"Hang on." Madison disappeared on her for a minute. "We are now closed that day. Do you trust me or do you want to come in and go over all the food?" she inquired.

"I only have two months and I trust you." Then Kate asked her hesitantly, "You're sure you can do this?"

"Are you kidding? Not cater my best friend's wedding? For a few I'd do it for free. For 450 you're paying me. Give me a day and I can give you a cost," Madison promised.

"We don't care about the cost!" Alexis yelled.

"Who was that?" Madison queried.

"My future stepdaughter." Kate smiled wide and almost dropped the phone when Alexis hugged her.

"Instant family. Who are you and what have you done with Kate Beckett?" Madison teased her and got Kate to laugh. "So if cost isn't an issue we'll get started on what we can make to feed 450 people. …Did you really say the Public Library?" Madison was still wrapping her head around that one.

"It's a little dark for my taste but the ceiling is this massive glass and iron dome. The doors open at midnight, I think, so you'll have all day." Kate told her.

"Midnight on November 1st. That will give us all day to make the food and get it transported. Is there a bar? Buying enough drinks for 450 people is going to add to the cost," Madison warned her.

That had Kate looking at Alexis and Martha who were nodding their heads. "Yes, if you have a bartender."

"I'll handle it. I'm going to need a lot of vans." Madison was already planning and making notes. "Do I get to be a bridesmaid?" Madison asked her.

"DUH! Of course, Mads," Kate responded.

"This is going to be so much fun! Just make sure there's a Maid of Honor who plans the party. Wait. …I have to go, Becks. Come see me when you get a chance and I'm still really happy for you." Madison hung up on her.

"Guess that takes care of the caterer and the cake," Kate commented. "Lunch or go home?" Kate inquired and watched Alexis take out her cell phone.

"Hi, Dad. We just got a caterer and a cake. Can you handle the music? Just make sure it's appropriate." She knew her dad, he might think of something silly.

"I can handle that. I've already got a florist. I had to trust them on just what flowers. They're also going to make Kate's bouquet. How goes the dress shopping?" Rick knew just what they were doing without asking.

"Nothing, we need to go back to the city and you still can't see it until the wedding," Alexis reminded him.

"Awww," Rick pouted.

"We're staying for lunch, see you later, Dad." Alexis hung up on him. "We can hide your dress in Grams' room. Dad never goes in there."

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Their three days was a mix of trying to go back to having fun and living their lives, making love to each other for hours each day, and trying to make plans for the wedding using the computer and phones since time was short.

Before they even ordered invitations they needed a list of people to invite. Kate didn't know how they did it since the initial list that was mostly people Rick knew was over 600. Kate kept her list while Rick was forced to whittle his list down until they reached 450. Of course not all of them would make it but at least after two days they had a list.

During those same two days they chose sites to register at and began selecting items at various costs to add to their registry.

"Do we really need one of those, Castle?" Kate had questioned more often than she had liked. In the end they were done. They didn't have 450 items on their list so guests were just going to have to select what they wanted to.

Alexis was looking at her computer and the list that a site was giving her. "We need to design out of town wedding gift baskets."

"Easy, I sign a lot of books and hand them out to everyone that shows up. I'll get Gina to deliver them to the loft." Rick took out his cell phone and made a call.

"We need a limo for you two. Make that two limos since Dad can't see you until the wedding. So where do we send you to get ready?" Alexis was checking items off the list she had.

"Castle can have the loft and I can use my dad's place," Kate said.

"I need an address. Write it down and hand it to Grams," Alexis told her.

However, all of their attention was now on Rick who was yelling into his phone. "YES, I'M GETTING MARRIED, GINA. I DON'T CARE IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Rick hung up on her and literally threw his phone, not caring if it broke.

"Dad?" Alexis wasn't used to seeing him this angry.

"She's not sending the books. She doesn't even want me to get married. Says I'll ruin her playboy image she's cultivated for me to generate book sales with women of a certain age group. We can take her name off the guest list." Rick paced at first then headed for the back door and went outside.

Kate got up to go with him. "It'll be okay, Rick." She wrapped her arms around him from behind and pressed her head into his back.

"She's my editor. She is Black Pawn. She has the books. What the hell is her problem?" Rick was still yelling.

"Can we just buy the books?" Kate tried to calm him down. "There are lots of book stores in the city."

"That's not the point! She's refusing to let me even get married at all," Rick fumed.

"Can she do that?" Kate queried.

"I don't know. We have a contract but I don't remember anything in it about handing over my life to her. We need to get back into the city and talk to my lawyer. Everything else can wait. I don't get this!" Rick went back to yelling.

"Dad?" Alexis showed up in front of him and held out her cell phone since his was broken.

Rick took the phone from her. "Castle."

"I understand you have a problem," Henry said.

"Henry?" Rick was a little shocked and looked at Alexis who had a look of _Please don't be angry _ on her face.

"Talk to him, babe." Kate patted him and went with Alexis back inside.

"Is Gina always like this?" Kate had never met her and knew almost nothing about her.

"I hate speaking ill of anyone, however, Gina's always been hard on Dad. He says she's good at her job and his books do sell and the lines at his book signings are long. But she's always after him for something. She's the only person I know that can make Dad angry in an instant.

"Well except maybe for Mom. They fight a lot." Alexis proceeded to tell her a story. "I remember this one time. I was in grade school and Mom just suddenly showed up at school and took me out of class. She got hold of my passport somehow and flew us to Paris for lunch. Without telling my dad.

When we got home he sent me to my room, but it was loud enough that I could hear them. Dad was really mad."

Kate had a concerned look on her face. "I was told that your mother signed her rights to you away at the divorce."

"She did and Dad could've had her arrested, or so I worked out for myself much later, but he didn't. Mom only ever showed up once after that. They fought then, too. I still love her. I mean she's my mother, but if I never saw her again I wouldn't be upset." Alexis didn't feel very good about that. "Please don't tell Dad. He doesn't know I can hear them fighting."

Kate hugged her. "He won't hear about it from me." Kate then thought of something. "After we are married is it possible for me to adopt you?" She heard Alexis suck in a deep breath and looked at her. She saw tears starting then she was being crushed by Alexis.

"What's going on?" Martha was back from wherever she went.

"Kate wants to adopt me after she marries Dad." Alexis was positively glowing. She let go of Kate and rushed to hug her grandmother.

Martha always did love being hugged by her granddaughter. "Of course she does. Katherine loves you." Martha thought it was obvious.

Then Rick came back inside. "Henry's getting us our books. He's going over Gina's head and having them delivered to the loft." He stopped and looked at the three woman in his life. "Did I miss something?"

Alexis squealed, ran to her dad and hugged him. "Kate wants to adopt me after you get married."

Kate put on her best _I did. Please don't be upset _look she had.

Rick used Alexis's phone again. "Henry, I've got one more thing for you to work on." Rick saw broad smiles from all three women in his life.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"Are you really not inviting your editor?" Kate questioned him.

"You think I should put guards at the door to keep her out?" Rick asked her. "If she shows up she's likely to make a scene."

"No, of course not," Kate said. "If she shows up and becomes a problem we'll call the police. Would Black Pawn really want that kind of press?"

"No, they wouldn't," Rick commented. "Could you start dinner? I have a call to make using my brand new fancy phone." He had an idea to counter Gina.

"Don't forget to download the security system or you're going to be locked out," Kate warned him.

Kate was looking in the refrigerator trying to decide what to make for dinner. The first word she overheard Castle say was the name Henry.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Rick almost threw up after drinking what his mother had just made right in front of him. "Are you trying to kill me before the wedding?"

"It's everything you need for a healthier and longer life." Martha sipped hers.

Rick made a face. "What's the sense of living longer if you have to drink _that?"_

"Morning!" Alexis slid in next to her dad.

"Morning, pumpkin. Hey, why aren't you in school?" She shouldn't even be here at this hour.

"It's faculty development day," Alexis replied which meant there was no school today.

"What are we making?" Kate joined them and just as Martha was about to tell her about her drink, Kate's phone rang. "Hold that thought, Martha. …Beckett."

"Perfect, guess what's playing tonight. Forbidden Planet!" Rick was excited.

"Let's go, Castle, we have a body." Kate went to the front door and picked up her stuff.

"Movie, tonight." Rick pointed at his daughter as he hurried to catch up.

"I'll go, Castle." Kate clued him in. "I like Forbidden Planet."

"Yes, movie, popcorn, Milk Duds, licorice sticks, overpriced sodas." Rick was so ready.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"Why are there news vans outside?" Rick was delayed while getting Kate her much need coffee since she hadn't had any at home.

"Because of the case our murder is involved with," Kate informed him. "The Addison case."

"Addison!" Okay, now Rick was interested.

"One of the jurors dropped dead while the lawyer was going through closing arguments," Kate told him. "Lanie's thinking he was poisoned."

"He was poisoned all right," Lanie declared as they stepped through the door. "Cyanide," she revealed. "There were no puncture marks so it was ingested."

"Rather odd way to kill someone." Kate couldn't remember another one like it.

"Brownish stains around his mouth suggest he may have had coffee," Lanie said.

"Aren't jurors supposed to be held away from the public?" Rick inquired.

"He arrived at 8:37 and died at 9:15. It would have taken 15 minutes after ingestion for him to die," Lanie added.

"That means he was poisoned at the courthouse," Kate deduced.

"And who benefits from a dead juror?" Rick queried since they both knew.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"Otis Williams. This guy's a real dirt bag." Ryan handed over his folder on the guy.

Except he was with his attorney and denied everything for him and walked away.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"You got us down here, Lanie." Kate and Castle were back.

"The cyanide wasn't in the coffee," Lanie said. "It was in a time release capsule. He has a prescription for a different drug that's time release. Only in this case the capsule contents were exchanged with cyanide. He would have ingested the pill at home."

"So he might not have even been killed because of the case he was a juror for. So who wanted him dead?" Kate suddenly had a new direction to go which wasn't helpful.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"I did it," she confessed.

"You killed him?" Rick asked in surprise. This case was far too easy.

"NO! I didn't kill him. I did worse. I let him pay me to get him on this jury." She was so going to be fired.

"All I did was put him in the pool. He got through jury selection on his own," she explained.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"Joe has a phone so why did he purchase a burner phone and use his credit card to do it?" Ryan wondered.

"You two get on it. …What are you doing, Castle?" She hated to think that he was playing Angry Birds yet again. She thought he was past that by now.

"This is a picture of our murder for Addison with her still in the trunk. This is an app that provides magnification. Care to guess who I found?" Rick queried. That had Kate getting up to join him and Espo stopping from leaving.

Rick scanned it across the photo and landed on Joe.

"He was at the crime scene and paid his way onto the jury." Kate loved this new lead.

"There are three reasons." Rick ran down his list. "One, they're dead. Two, they just happened to be in the immediate area and three, he's the killer that couldn't resist the compulsion to return to the scene of the crime."

"He's our victim and our killer." Kate couldn't believe it.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"I found that burner phone." Ryan joined them. "He used it to make 14 calls. All of them to the District Attorney's office."

Ryan had just added a new twist. "Looks like the DA was out of order." Rick's joke fell flat.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"You called in the DA's personal assistant without informing me?" Roy questioned both of them.

"Sir…" Kate was going to defend her actions however Roy interrupted her.

"Smart move. Did you see what he did here? He could have phoned it in. Instead he shows up in person." Roy loved it and it was the best lead they had.

"He's hiding something," Rick commented.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"We don't think you killed, either, but we need to know precisely everything. Anything you can tell us might find us a killer," Kate told him with his lawyer present. He began explaining until Kate told him to stop. "You're sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." He had stolen the car after all but he hadn't killed anyone.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"The car 's still in impound and the seat buttons hadn't been checked," Kate said to Castle.

"There were two set of prints on the seat buttons. The seat up button was Otis but the seat back button…" Kate handed over the file. "See for yourself."

Rick opened it and read. "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" It wasn't what he was expecting.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"I'm sorry about your friend, sir," Kate told Roy.

"He made a mistake and it was a big one. I'll call the DA and ask… Well, whoever's appointed the acting DA. Still nice work you two. I'll see you tomorrow." Roy picked up his case and walked out.

What had happened to his friend had already happened to him. He just wasn't sure how to get out from under it.

"You ready for our movie, Castle?" Kate was looking forward to it.

"How's the list coming?" Was there something he could help with?

"Alexis, Martha, and I are going dress shopping tomorrow if I get my paperwork done fast enough." Kate thought of something. "We still need a photographer."

"I'll find one tomorrow," Rick promised. "Invitations?"

"Selected and being printed. That will take about a week. Then we have to mail them after we add our registry locations card.

We need a wedding license, Castle." They couldn't get married without one.

"I know where to go and have my copy of my divorce papers. We can go the day after you find a dress," Rick suggested.

"We still have so much to do, Castle." She was starting to really feel the stress of doing this in two months.


	37. Chapter 37

**Here be Dragons!**

_Chapter 37_

Kate hadn't told anyone what she was doing. Castle wasn't even home and she didn't call him when she got the body. Lanie was sorry. Ryan was determined to help her.

The shooter had come from LA and had flown back there just a few hours later. So now here she was in the aft end of a plane headed for LA to find out who had killed him. She didn't know how, but she was going to get him.

She was trapped between an older Asian man to her right and a middle-aged portly black man on her left. "Hi." She was going to have these two for hours so she needed to be friendly but not too friendly. There was even a baby back here somewhere that didn't want to be here.

A flight attendant stopped just ahead of her seat. "Excuse me, Detective Beckett?"

"Yes?" Kate was instantly worried that Roy had caught on and was having her removed from the plane.

"You've been upgraded to first class," the young man told her.

"Excuse me. Sorry." Kate climbed over the big black guy's legs to get out.

"Seat 3C," she was told and was escorted forward.

"Thank you." Kate looked for her new seat. She'd never gotten to fly in first class so this was new.

Kate found her seat and saw Castle in the seat next to hers. "Champagne?" Rick asked her, raising his glass.

"Castle." She was both angry and happy to see him. "You cannot be a part of what I'm going to be doing out there." She might get fired for this or at least be disciplined.

"It's all right, Kate," Rick said, trying to calm her. "I don't work for the NYPD, remember? Besides, I swore to protect you. Anyway I get to go to the studio and talk to them about the Nikki Heat movie they're talking about."

"We need to fly under the radar here, Castle. I have no jurisdiction and don't even know where I'm going." Kate's voice was terse.

"We can do that," Rick agreed easily. "Champagne?"

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"This is your idea of under the radar?" Kate was in the passenger sear of a Ferrari convertible with the top down, in the sunshine.

Rick defended his choice of car. "This is LA, Kate. This beauty fits right in."

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"We're so happy to have you back, Mr. Castle. I have taken the liberty of setting up the room just the way you like it." The hotel manager escorted them to their room.

"Thank you, Maurice. You're as thoughtful as ever." Rick tipped him.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"This is Royce's place?" It was gated and worth millions.

"This is the address listed on his drivers license." It was what Kate had to work with.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Leaving Gene Simmons, the singer from KISS, they headed for Victoria using a head shot and got an address from her agent. Only she was missing but had photos that didn't make sense. Until the LA police showed up.

"Breaking into houses is your idea of a vacation, Beckett?" Roy was on the detective's cell phone.

"Sir, I can explain." Kate tried to rescue this trip.

"No, you cannot. What you can do is get your ass on the next plane out," Roy seethed.

"Is it okay if we attend our reservation at the spa first?" Rick tried.

"This is all a big joke to you, isn't it, Castle. Maybe you'll find it funny while you follow her around as a mall cop. Both of you Come. Home. NOW!" He hung up on them.

"Will Montgomery really fire you?" Rick inquired as they walked to the Ferrari.

"Yes." Kate was pretty sure he might do just that.

"So we're going back now?" Rick questioned her.

"Hell, no." Instead she called Ryan.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

It was late. They were back in their hotel and hadn't left town.

Rick wove a story. "Picture this. Violet, desperate to make a name for herself. This is Hollywood. She meets our killer mastermind at a club. He needs a pretty girl to help him get the voice code to his safe to steal those bullets. He's a producer and tells her he can get her started on her career. If she helps him play a practical joke on his friend."

"She participates and finds out it is a fake. She can't call the cops, but she does find Royce. Royce tries to change the game and takes both of them to New York. His home turf. Classic, classic Royce." Kate shook her head.

"It's getting late, Castle. Which bedroom do we use, and why are there two?" Kate asked him.

"You might have been mad at me," Rick told her.

"I'll never be that mad at you, Castle. Come on, babe. We have a baby to make if we haven't already." Kate pulled him up, just picked a room, and guided him into it.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"Wow, somebody's up early." Rick was barely awake and had bed head hair.

"You packed a murder board?" Rick walked up to it.

"Concierge. I called down and Maurice is really good." Kate now had a reason to like him.

A knock on their door had Kate hiding her board while Rick went to the door. Kate picked up her drink that she'd also ordered and sat down.

"Detective Seager." Rick remembered him at Victoria's house.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"Santa Monica Pier, we need to get moving before those bullets disappear and we never find them." This time Detective Seager was in on this.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Kate and Rick were now flying home happy. They had Royce's killer and New York City would get him after LA convicted him of robbery. He was going to spend the rest of his life in prison.

"You think you're fired?" Rick queried.

"I hope not. After all I did find a killer," Kate stated.

"How's your movie with Nikki Heat going?" Kate asked. She still didn't like the name.

"Dead in the water. Nikki Heat's in drug rehab," Rick grimaced.

Kate made a face. "Seriously? I'm not taking drugs just to match her, Castle."

"Good." Rick leaned across to kiss her.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Jim opened the door to his apartment. "Hi, Dad."

"Katie, come in." He locked the door behind her. "How have you been? How's Castle?"

"That's why I'm here, Dad," Kate said. Jim deflated. It would be just like his daughter to have dumped him even if he didn't want to hear it.

Kate was all smiles. "Castle's perfect, actually. Rick proposed and I said yes. You think you're up to walking me down the aisle and giving me away to him?"

"That's great!" Jim hugged her. "When and where?" He wanted information.

Her eyes sparkling, she said, "November 1st of this year at midnight in the New York Public Library."

"The library? They do weddings?" He didn't know they did any such thing.

"It was a surprise to me, too. We have just over a month to get everything ready. The invitations should go out in about a week. We've made a list and the space can handle 450 people and we're sending out that many invitations. It's going to be close to get everything ready. We're getting the marriage license tomorrow."

"Rings, dress, food, and everything else?" Jim questioned her.

Kate held out her hand so he could see her ring. "No dress yet. That's been a little harder to find than I thought."

Jim loved the ring. "Hold that thought." He retreated to his bedroom and came back carrying a plastic dress bag.

He was a little teary-eyed. "This is your mother's wedding dress. No woman gets rid of her wedding dress. I'm sure she would love it if you wore it then kept it as yours. You may need to have it altered a little. You're taller than she was."

Kate took it and studied the bag; she didn't know what to say. Wearing her mother's wedding dress had never even occurred to her. "Thank you Daddy!" Kate felt tears starting.

Jim repeated the old rhyme. "Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue." Then he retreated again.

Moments later he was back. Jim put a small case in Kate's hand. "Something old. It used to be your grandmother's. I'll be ready when you are. Is there going to be a rehearsal or do you not have time for that?"

"We're going to be lucky if we get married at all. There is just so much to do. I've got Castle, Alexis, and Martha helping me so maybe. …Dad, there is one thing." Kate was still worried. "Martha has made me promise that I would ask you over for dinner one night."

"I'd love to. Tell me when and where and I'll make sure I'm available," Jim promised.

"Three days from now at the loft. Say 7:00 pm. We'll be cooking," Kate said.

"I'll be there. So are there going to be grandchildren?" Jim tried to hide his smile.

"DAD!" They weren't even married yet. "Well, technically as soon as we're married I'm adopting Alexis so I guess you could call her your granddaughter."

"Teenage granddaughter. That'll do for a start. Your mother would be so happy and proud of you. I can hear her now…" Kate beat him to it.

"I told you so," Kate told him and listened to him laugh.

"I should get back. I need to find someone to alter this and keep planning. Thanks, Dad." Kate stepped closer and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "I still wish Mom was going to be there."

"Don't discount it, Katie. Your mother was just as stubborn as you are," Jim reminded her.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Kate was standing there while allowing someone Martha had found to make adjustments to her mother's wedding dress so that it fit her better. Martha was standing watching it all and smiling. "What, Martha?"

"Your mother had great taste in dresses. You're going to make a beautiful bride. I can't begin to thank you for making my son so happy. You two are perfect for each other." Martha could feel tears welling up. Seeing Kate in her dress meant that day was getting closer.

"I didn't do anything. I'm just happy I found him." That alone meant everything to Kate even if before that time she didn't know she was looking for anyone like him.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Kate and Martha were back in the loft after leaving the wedding dress behind. One week, they'd both been told.

An alert had Kate pulling out her phone and watching a man dressed as a FedEx driver stepping off the elevator carrying a box. She saw him walk to the door, put the box on the floor and press the door bell, then leave.

"We have a delivery," Kate announced and went to the door to find out what it was.

Today was her first of two days off and for now it was just her and Martha in the loft.

Kate put the box on the coffee table and went in search of something to cut the tape with to find out what was inside.

"INVITATIONS!" They were packed into individual boxes that each held 50 cards. "Martha, we need the registry cards." Kate picked it up and moved it all to the dining room table since it was bigger.

"They're lovely." Martha picked one up, looked at it, and read what it said.

The card was jet black while the writing was done in silver. At the bottom was a picture of the New York City skyline at night with all the building lights with their iconic bridge front and center and the city behind it. There were even the lights shining up into the night sky that represented the Twin Towers that were gone now.

_Together with their Families (Cursive writing)_

_Katherine (Very large print)_

_Houghton Beckett_

_And (Cursive writing with loop above the d and silver lines on either end)_

_Richard (Very large print)_

_Edgar Castle_

_Request the pleasure of your company (Cursive writing)_

_The 1st of November_

_Midnight_

_To attend their wedding of love (Cursive writing)_

_New York Public Library_

_476 5th Ave, New York, NY 10018_

_Wedding and Reception (Cursive writing)_

"We need those boxes of envelopes." Kate was back up and looking for 5 boxes of 100 envelopes each.

Kate had a computer with names and addresses and Martha had hers. Each wrote a name and address by hand, stuffed the envelope with an invitation, registry card, ripped off the paper to expose the glue and sealed it. Followed by adding a stamp and dropping it into the done box.

Kate was sitting back and flexing her hand since it hurt. "I don't know how Castle does it. My hand is killing me. Paperwork at work is nothing like this."

"Wine? I need a break." Martha was slower than Kate and her hand hurt as well.

"Yes, please. When does Alexis get home from school?" Maybe she could talk Alexis into finishing for them.

"Three hours and just where is Richard?" Martha queried since this was his wedding, too.

"I'd text him to ask but my hand hurts too much." Kate picked up her wine glass with her left hand and started to drink when her phone beeped at her. Opening it showed Castle getting off the elevator carrying a box along with two other men each carrying a box.

Kate let Castle open his own door and watched him drop his box and the other two did the same then left. Kate and Martha sat there drinking while watching the three of them come and go as the pile of boxes just kept getting bigger and taller until finally Castle thanked both of them and tipped them with a hundred dollar bill each.

"What's that, Castle?" Kate questioned him as he walked over, kissed her and sat down.

"Richard Castle's _Storm Falls_ books, all 450 of them, compliments of Black Pawn with a lot of help from Henry."

"Well, I'm not signing them," Kate informed him.

"Me, neither," Martha added.

Kate sees the look on his face and points with her hurting hand at the dining room table. "The invitations came." That had Rick getting up to look at one. It certainly said New York City to him.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Kate wasn't done yet and Rick hadn't even started. All three of them were resting in the living room when Kate's phone sounded an alert. "It's Alexis, finally." It was her turn to write addresses.

They watched her walk in and after closing and locking the door she turned and saw a huge mess on the dining room table along with a wall of boxes.

Alexis went over to the dining room table. "The invitations!" She was all smiles as she read it and looked it over. It was only black on one side and had who made them on the back. She saw computers, pens, boxes of envelopes, stamps, and a box partially full of finished ones.

"I'M SPENDING THE NIGHT AT PAIGE'S!" Alexis yelled to anyone who might hear her.

"Oh no, you're not," Kate said from the living room and saw her turn and grin at her.

"Tradition says the bride sends out all the invitations," Alexis pointed out.

"We're starting a new tradition. Martha and I have done ours, those are yours," Kate said with a grin.

"Fine, but I'm not signing all those books. I didn't write them." Alexis wasn't touching those and walked over to sit next to her dad and smiled at him. She got hugged by him anyway.

"Who has the list?" Kate asked. Alexis got up and took one of the computers off the dining room table.

Alexis went down the list and saw that they were actually getting somewhere. "We still need the cards for thank you's for the gifts. What about rings for both of you?" Alexis inquired and heard Kate moan loudly.

"I'll go tomorrow if we don't get a case. I need your ring size, babe," Kate said.

"Guest book for the guests to sign?" Alexis queried.

"Books are Castle's expertise." Kate delegated that book to Rick.

"Looks like I'm going shopping tomorrow, too," Rick stated.

"Honeymoon?" Alexis questioned and looked at her dad expectantly.

"Still working on that," Rick answered. "Thanks to all my book signing events I've been to a lot of places. Need to find one that both of us haven't been to yet."

"We still need a date for that so I can ask for the time off," Kate added.

"Wedding programs?" Alexis asked and heard Kate moan. "We still have about a month. Long enough to pick one and get them printed." Alexis got up. "Move over, Dad." She wanted to sit between the two of them for this. "What theme do you want this time? Or just make it simple?" Alexis questioned.

"Simple, we're on a deadline. We don't have time to be told they can't do it in our time frame," Kate told her.

_Welcome to the_

_Wedding (Large cursive writing)_

_Of_

_KAT__HERINE__ BECKETT_

_And_

_RICHARD CASTLE_

_Prelude_

_Processional_

"_To Know Love" (Cursive writing)_

_Reading_

"_I rely on you" (Cursive writing)_

_EXCHANGE OF VOWS_

_EXCHANGE OF RINGS_

_Solo_

"_Real Love" (Cursive writing)_

_By the Beatles_

_INTRODUCTION OF THE COUPLE_

_Throw __Flower Petals__ (Cursive writing)_

"They're only $1.39 each plus tax. Raised foil in gold is another $35 total. Free 2 day shipping! I need your card again, Dad."

"Good thing I'm rich. Just not for much longer," Rick muttered as he dug out his wallet to get to his card.

"We need flower petals," Kate said. The library had prohibited the throwing of rice because it was a slipping hazard and difficult to clean up.

"Lots of petals for 450 people," Rick added.

Alexis went back to her list. "Something old, new, borrowed, and blue."

"Dad gave me something old," Kate said.

"I have something blue," Martha offered even if she hadn't shown them to Kate yet.

"Just leaves new and borrowed," Alexis stated. Then her stomach rumbled and she blushed. "Dinner?"

That had all of them looking at the mess that was their dining room. "There's an Indian place just a couple of blocks down," Kate suggested.

"Works for me," Alexis said. "Dad's buying!" Alexis slapped his leg and stood up to put her computer back on the dining room table. Kate and Martha stifled a laugh at the look Rick gave her as she walked away.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"Hey, where's Beckett?" Rick arrived with coffee.

"At her weekly pilgrimage to visit Lockwood," Espo replied.

"Yeah, to stare into the eyes of a Dragon in prison." He didn't like it but he didn't have a badge and couldn't go with her to protect her.


	38. Chapter 38

**Here be Dragons!**

_Chapter 38_

"What do you mean he was transferred to the general population an hour ago!" Kate yelled at the guard. Kate and the guards were already too late. Lockwood had a real metal blade and had just cut Gary McAlister's throat; he dropped it as Kate looked on. The two shifter dragons stared at each other. However, there was a difference between the two.

Lockwood was a cold-blooded killer and wasn't concerned what came next. Kate had a grin since now she had him.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"How did he get transferred to the general population?" Rick asked since even he knew what that would lead to.

Kate was trying to use Castle's fancy coffee machine in the breakroom. "Esposito's trying to run that down now."

"I'm sorry, Kate. Lockwood kills Raglan and shanks McAllister. Both were cops that had something to do with your mother's murder. Even I can feel the rabbit hole calling," Rick commiserated.

"Lockwood didn't kill anyone. The person that hired him killed them. I've been staring down that Dragon for weeks. Waiting for him to blink. His master just blinked. This is just the moment I need to find the real Dragon, not another shifter," Kate told him.

Espo walked over. "Only prison staff or clerical staff have the rights to transfer him and his transfer is a forgery."

"That means blackmail or bribery. I want everything on every staff member of that prison. Who was late on their mortgage, who was late on their child support. Bank records will tell us how much he got paid to do this," Kate ordered Espo and Ryan.

"So where are we going?" Rick queried since they were headed for the elevator.

"To Lockwood's arraignment. I want to rattle his cage," Kate said.

"Lockwood doesn't strike me as a person that rattles easily," Rick commented.

"Not him, the person that hired him," Kate countered.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Kate sat down next to Castle but was watching the three uniforms that had just walked into the courtroom.

"What is it?" Rick knew Kate well and she saw something.

"I don't know. Lockwood just grinned at me. Wait. Those three are wearing chrome NYPD insignias. NYPD wear brass. …CASTLE, **DOWN!**" Kate shoved Castle to the floor as a flash bang and smoke went off.

"Are you okay?" Kate needed for Castle to be okay first.

"Yeah, yeah, just go," Rick urged.

Kate was still in shock from the flash bang. She stumbled out of the courtroom and found the chains that had held Lockwood laying on the floor.

"Where?" Kate called out.

"Stairs!" a woman on the floor pointed since three officers had guns out.

Kate actually saw him as they all ran down the stairs. At the bottom she saw Lockwood getting into a helicopter that was already running. A real fucking helicopter just outside the courthouse. She could see Lockwood grinning at her. Kate emptied her clip into the helicopter but it just flew away with lights flashing.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"I think I know who Lockwood's after. Those three cops could have killed both of us but they didn't. He's not after you." Rick meant Kate. He got up and went over to the murder board.

"We know that your mom was killed because she was working to free a mobster who was wrongly convicted of the murder of undercover FBI Agent Bob Armen. We know that the real killers were renegade cops doing their own form of street justice by kidnapping mobsters for ransom. These guys were also working for someone else. Someone big. Someone who will stop at literally nothing to keep his identity a secret." Rick paused to write on the board.

"Which means there's still one witness out there." Kate was following.

"The third cop. We know from Pulgatti that at Bob Armen's killing there were three cops involved. Whoever this third cop is, if he's still around, he knows who the guy at the top is. The guy that's behind this whole thing." Rick ended his tale.

"Which means that makes him Lockwood's next target. The guy at the top has decided now's the time to clean house," Kate said grimly.

Kate's phone rang and she walked away to answer it. "We found the helicopter." Kate fished her cruiser's keys out of her pocket and hurried down the stairs.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Rick put his finger in a bullet hole. He looked over at Kate. "Yours?"

"Yeah, I couldn't do anything else. Too many people, too many cameras." Kate meant shifting and chasing the helicopter down. "Bleach in the cabin destroyed any evidence, dammit. Why now, babe. Lockwood was in prison for months. So why now? What's changed?" Kate was alone with Castle in the hanger next to the helicopter.

"They aren't desperate. Breaking him out of a courtroom takes time, planning. Maybe he's just tired of waiting." Rick meant whoever was behind it all.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

They were home and saw that the dining room table was empty and all the boxes with envelopes were missing. "You finished!" Kate hugged Alexis, grateful that she finished for her.

"Yep, finished and gone. Took me and the doorman some time getting them all into a taxi to take them to the Post Office but they all went out today. You should've seen the look on the lady at the post office. She at first made such a face, except since we already had stamps she just took the boxes and dumped them." Alexis hugged her back.

"Marriage license?" They were supposed to do that today.

Kate let go of her. "We caught a case."

"Her mother's case," Rick told her. That had Alexis going back to hugging her.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"Oh God!" Alexis snatched the picture of Kate's dead mother out of her hand and looked at it. She knew she was dead but had never actually seen even one picture of her and her first was of her dead body with blood from being stabbed.

"ALEXIS!" Kate didn't want her seeing these and blamed herself for doing it in the living room.

"I can't imagine what it must be like. All those murders you work and bringing closure to all those families and can't do it for yourself." Alexis felt for her and found the picture snatched out of her hands by her dad from behind her.

He looked at Alexis. "In my books the bad guy gets caught and punished. Working with Kate has taught me one thing. It doesn't work like that in real life. Life just isn't that easy."

"Help me with dinner?" Rick asked his daughter who agreed. They cooked while Kate sat there and watched.

"Is the RSVP program ready?" Kate questioned while they cooked.

"All set. If they respond via email as offered on the registry card, it will happen automatically. If it comes in the mail we have to do it by hand," Alexis replied. "Dad, though, needs to start signing his books soon."

"I have four weeks to finish. Piece of cake." He'd signed his name more than that at any of his book signings anywhere.

"Except you procrastinate, Dad. You may be signing in the library just before getting married," Alexis countered.

"Castle?" Kate was after him now, too.

"I'll start tonight," Rick promised. "Will that make you two happy?"

"Yes." Alexis and Kate answered at the same time and smiled at each other.

"Can I ask a question?" Alexis inquired softly since this was big for her and maybe too much to ask. "After you marry Dad and adopt me, does that mean I can call you Mom? I know I'm not technically your daughter and that I have a mother. It's just that to me there's a mother and a mom." Alexis waited for it and didn't know what she was going to get from either of them.

"Alexis, sweetheart, you can call me anything that's comfortable for you. Kate or Katie, like my dad does, Detective Beckett or just plain Beckett. In either case you can still come see me if there's something bothering you." Kate privately hoped for mom. It would give her practice for after she had a baby.

Rick hugged Alexis. "I'm still sorry your mother can't act like a mother. I tried, pumpkin."

"I know, Dad. I don't hate her, she's my mother, she's just…" Alexis didn't know just what her mother was. "So, a baby!" Alexis beamed at Kate.

"Not yet. Not that I know of. No morning sickness and I don't yet have a reason to use test sticks. And I can't believe you had a birthday and didn't tell me." Kate glared at her for that. Then she turned her glare on Castle. She did at least now have a date.

"When is yours?" Alexis asked her.

"November 17th," Kate told both of them.

"Two weeks after your wedding!" Alexis was amazed. All Kate could do was smile at her. "Dad's is April 1st," Alexis informed her if she didn't know.

"April fools day!" Kate brightened. She could do so much to Castle on his birthday. Rick was sure he was a dead man and went back to cooking.

"So where's Martha?" Kate hadn't seen her for a while.

"The space she bought with part of her million dollars has a few issues that her contractor keeps finding. She's always over there keeping an eye on things," Alexis responded.

"Personally I think opening a studio to teach is a brilliant idea. Chet's money will make a difference for several people." Kate loved the idea.

"Plates," Rick announced since dinner was ready.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"The bullet entered the back of the head, exited the front, and ended up in the cabinet. I'm making time of death around 9:00 pm last night. He's been dead for hours," Lanie said as they all looked at the security guard that had met Kate on all her trips to the prison to see Lockwood when he was there.

Rick found his phone. "Riker made four phone calls to the same burner phone Lockwood did to break him out of prison."

"That $50,000 he was paid bounced from a bank in the United Arab Emirates that came from a Swiss bank in Dubai as a wire transfer," Ryan announced.

"You don't go to this kind of trouble to cover a pair of rogue cops that were kidnapping mobsters in some back alley," Rick mentioned since this was looking like something a lot bigger.

"No, this is about something else. Something bigger," Kate agreed.

"Someone knew he was weak and approachable. How did they know that? There are lots of guards in that prison, so why him?" Rick wondered.

"The same way we did. They do backgrounds on everyone in that prison and had four months to find him," Kate suggested.

"Who has that kind of authority?" Rick queried.

"A cop or someone who was a cop. This third cop. The guy at the top might not be holding Lockwood's leash. It might be this third cop. Now we really need to find this guy. Someone is two steps out in front of us, so that makes him an active cop," Kate theorized.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"No one with a badge has this kind of juice. Money, hired military or ex-military killers." Ryan was with Espo in records and it was dark and lonely down there.

"If he worked with Raglan he's long since retried by now. …Michael Yanovich. He graduated in the same class as Raglan and McAllister." Ryan handed over this file and opened his computer. "He retired to Miami."

"We find him and talk to him, even if we have to fly to Miami," Espo vowed.

Meanwhile Roy is getting a late night visit from Lockwood informing him of a decision he had to make. Either Kate died or his family died.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"Rick!?" Kate loved him fiercely and she was presently really worried. Her using his first name got his attention. He came over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm in the rabbit hole, Rick. I'm deeper than I've ever been before and I'm scared. The only light I can see is you. I've never been this close and I wouldn't be here without you. I just…" She couldn't stop herself and she couldn't get out. Kate also couldn't stop the tears. She loved him, she really did, it was just that her mother's case was consuming her again.

"And I'm going to be right here all the way. Maybe you don't see the light, but I do. That third cop knows everything and he isn't in charge here. That guy at the top has power no cop has or ever will have. We find him and we find the guy at the top. We just have to find him before Lockwood does," Rick said.

Kate let herself melt into his body. He was the only light she had. He was the only way she was getting out of this damn hole.

"Kate, …Lockwood's a hired killer and well trained. Maybe military trained. If he works for the guy at the top that means he knows who this guy is, too. It also means he knows…" Kate finished it for him.

"He knows who the third cop is. So why hasn't he killed him already? He's killed Raglan and you and I were right there. They went to a lot of trouble to get to McAllister. So why is he last?" Kate questioned.

"Unless something has changed. You weren't a target when they killed Raglan," Rick told her.

"But I am now. Somehow they know I'm getting closer and I have to go. I'm the target now." Kate held onto Rick just a little tighter.

Rick tried for some levity. "And you scoffed at my idea of a security system."

"Where are Alexis and Martha?" To get to her they may try and use either of them and she would do it too. She would hand over her life if it meant that they lived.

"Upstairs. Alexis doesn't have class tomorrow and Mother only ever goes to her studio that's being renovated," Rick assured her.

"They stay home, babe. Until we get Lockwood and find this third cop, they stay home. They may decide to use them to get to me and I can't live with that. She may not be my daughter but I still love her." Kate felt him squeeze her a little tighter.

That Kate loved Alexis made Rick's heart soar. "You really should have found me when your mother took you to that book signing. I would have waited."

Kate smiled. "I was an out of control, flat-chested teenager. You wouldn't have liked me."

"You underestimate your hotness," Rick said. "Baby making practice?" Now Kate was really smiling wide. Making love to him would take her mind off the rabbit hole she was in.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Kate accepted his call. "Sir?"

"Beckett, I think we got a lead," Roy alleged. "Meet me at the hangar where we found the stolen chopper. I'll explain everything there."

"On my way." Kate grabbed her stuff and didn't see either Castle, Ryan, or Espo for a change.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"It's Montgomery. He's been lying to us all this time." Ryan and Espo had already had a small scuffle as they came to terms with it. "Beckett!"

Kate meanwhile was walking slowly through the hangar looking for anyone and kept her hand on her weapon. Being here stank to high heaven. Then she got a text.

_3rd cop - it's Montgomery_

"I brought them here to kill you but I'm going to end this. You need to get out of here." Roy needed to explain to Kate while he was still alive to tell explain and say how sorry he was.

"I'm not going anywhere, sir." She was staying here and killing these guys or capturing them and getting a name.

"Yes, you are. …Castle, get her out of here!" Roy had made one other phone call.

"That won't be happening. You screwed up, I get that, but we're ending this tonight, here, now. Just don't freak out on us. We shift and get these guys, Kate." Rick had heard enough and wasn't leaving, either. Then all three of them saw the lights. "You take one side and I'll take the other. Forget the hangar, just remember what Lockwood is."

"We need to wait for them to exit the car. We need to know Lockwood's here." Kate ran and so did Rick.

Roy was left standing there in confusion since nothing was working like he had planned it. Something was really off.

Lockwood and his three friends stepped out of the black SUV. "Where is she, Roy?" He had given him an ultimatum: Kate or his family.

"Right here, asshole." Kate showed herself and spent just a few seconds to shift into a Gold Dragon. She didn't have any experience fighting like this so her Dragon was in charge now.

That side of the hangar burst open and part of the roof began to fall. Only to have the other side burst out and start to fall down. These four saw two large Gold Dragons on either side of them. A beast straight out of a fantasy or something. Things like that didn't exist.

Roy was equally shocked. Kate had just changed into, this…whatever this was, right in front of his own eyes.

Rick leaned forward and roared as loud and long as he could. All four could feel the heat and the spittle hit them as the last of the roof fell down and created a tent over the helicopter that was still there. Roy dived under it; it was either that or be crushed.

Then Kate did what Rick had done. She leaned out, however, instead of roaring she used her breath weapon of weakening gas and hit all four of them.

Seconds later there was a Red Dragon standing there that was bigger than either of them. The SUV went flying and his three men, while killers, weren't ready for this and were ready to pee their pants. Still one of them raised his weapon and fired at Rick. Rick's Dragon didn't care. His tiny little gun was worthless. The bullets just bounced off his scales.

Lockwood reached out and succeeded in biting Kate in the neck which had her roaring from the pain. Lockwood tasted Dragon blood for the first time and decided that he loved the taste so he closed his mouth as hard as he could to taste more.

Rick's Dragon kept his wings folded in and jumped on the Red Dragon, ignoring the men and biting down of the neck of the Red Dragon as hard as he could. He was rewarded with the blood of a Dragon which tasted very different. It was enough that Lockwood was forced to let go of Kate to get Rick off of him.

Kate collapsed and tried to recover from the pain and damage to her neck.

Lockwood spread his wings wide and jumped to get Rick off of him. Rick, though, had hold of him and didn't let go. Planting his feet firmly he used every muscle he had to flip Lockwood off to his side and ignored the man he just crushed under one of his feet.

Lockwood felt himself being flipped and landed on his back. Except that action caused Rick to let go of him. His neck hurt. It hurt bad. Still he righted himself, ran for some space, and beat his wings to gain some altitude.

Roy had seen all of it and was still in shock as he tried to wrap his head around all this. One he knew had to be Kate. He had seen it. The other must be Castle but his mind had no answer as to just how this was all possible. Let alone Lockwood changing into an even larger Red Dragon.

Rick was right on Lockwood's heels and flapped his wings to gain some altitude.

Kate saw her mate running off after the Red Dragon then flying. As bad as she hurt, she wasn't leaving her mate behind. She'd found him after all these lifetimes and worlds. It had her on her feet, running and flapping her wings to go after them.

Lockwood took a quick look behind him and saw a Gold Dragon right behind him. He grinned a toothy grin as he looked around. Killing a Gold Dragon shifter would be the highlight of his life. He did his best to ignore the pain in his neck.

He still needed altitude so he could maneuver so he kept beating his wings hard, knowing this tasty Dragon would be right behind him. Lockwood started a turn then turned it into a _displacement roll. _He was betting that this Dragon was too young to know it and couldn't do it.

Lockwood grinned when he noticed at the end of his turn that he was right. Now he was behind this stupid Gold Dragon, so he flapped hard to gain some speed.

Rick had never seen anything like it. Now instead of being behind him he was in front of him. He had seen enough war movies to know that you didn't want something on your six. However, he did see something else and it was out in front of him. Rick was flapping hard to stay out in front and he needed to make sure his body kept Lockwood blind to what was coming his way.

Kate had seen it and was furious that Lockwood was now on Rick's tail. "**Leave my mate alone!**" Kate beat her wings hard, trying to ignore her aching neck and the blood that was coming from her wound.

"Not yet, babe, not yet… NOW!" Kate willed for him to dive.

The problem was Lockwood had caught Rick and had just bitten deep into his tail and damn near ripped the tip clean off. Lockwood was celebrating because he had a Gold Dragon by the tail. Until he saw a Gold Dragon fly over him and it used its front claws to dig deep into his already open and bleeding neck.

Kate didn't let go and squeezed for all she was worth. But he weighed too much for her and now both of them were tumbling from the sky. If she held on she was never going to right herself and come out of this. But if she didn't he would live. So maybe they both died when they hit the ground. At least her mate would live.

Rick knew Kate had gone over him and turned to look. Horrified, he saw both of them tumbling toward the ground with her front legs digging into his neck. Rick did his own tumble so he could turn that way as fast as he could.

Rick pinned his wings to his body and plummeted toward both of them as fast as his body weight would allow. These two were tumbling and he needed to time this just right or he would either grab Kate and hurt her or miss altogether.

Rick reached out and grabbed hold of a Red Dragon wing and took that wing with him. Since it was attached to a body the Red Dragon was ripped out of Kate's claws.

Kate looked and saw Rick holding onto a wing, rocketing toward the ground, dragging a tumbling Red Dragon behind him. Her Dragon did all it could just to right her so she could actually fly. However, those two just kept going down.


	39. Chapter 39

**Here be Dragons!**

_Chapter 39_

Rick couldn't let go but needed to let go. Because he had Lockwood's wing he couldn't fly and because of the speed at which they were both rocketing toward the ground Lockwood couldn't right himself to attack Rick. He was along for the ride.

Kate was just gliding along trying to follow. "Let go, babe! Please let go." Her heart was never going to live through this if he didn't. …And soon.

Rick waited and waited and saw the ground getting closer and closer. Oddly they were right back at the airport and its various hangers for planes and helicopters.

He wondered if they both crashed and died while crashing into one of these hangers if it would look like one of those spectacular explosions you saw in all those action movies. However, he really wasn't all that interested in finding out.

Amazingly Rick saw a huge blast of fire going past him up into the air. Looking up behind him he saw the Red Dragon's head was breathing fire on him. Yet he didn't even feel the heat from it which was something he didn't understand.

Then his Dragon explained something to him. "I'm immune to fire? …You picked a hell of a time to tell me." Okay, maybe crashing wouldn't kill him if they blew up. However, hitting the ground at this speed was going to break every bone in his body.

Now while one might think that all this took a long time, it actually didn't. Okay, having Lockwood breathe on him had taken a few seconds but the rest had barely taken half that time.

Still Rick waited since he had a plan and since his Dragon wasn't telling him he had lost his mind, he went with it.

Kate was starting to lose them. She didn't dare go down at anything approaching their speed and just looking down made her neck hurt. She circled and got lower.

Rick was sure he was waiting too long, but Lockwood needed to not get back up again. Maybe he wouldn't die but more likely he would. Then Rick let go, spread his wings wide, and tried to level out before he hit the ground. Problem was he was still heading down but he needed to give his wings some lift so he raised his head and tried to get his rear legs to go down.

All Kate could barely see was that both of them were basically in the same amount of space and still going down.

Rick wasn't paying attention to Lockwood any longer. He was just trying to pay attention to not crashing into the ground.

Lockwood saw the ground coming up fast and was doing what he could to get this damn Gold Dragon to let go of him. Except he was being dragged behind it as it had its wings pinned to its side and plummeting toward the ground.

Still he managed to orient his head and inhale before breathing out a breath of fire. He knew nothing about a Gold Dragon save that his Dragon hated it with a passion unrivaled against anything he had ever experienced before.

He was amazed that his breath hit the Dragon though it didn't seem to react to it. He knew for a fact that various things like even concrete walls would be reduced to dust and rubble. And yet he got nothing.

Then finally the Gold Dragon let go of him and while he did reach out to try and grab hold of the Dragon, he missed and kept tumbling. But he knew something this stupid Dragon apparently didn't. Lockwood began flapping but then suddenly roared in pain. Part of one of his wings was broken right at the elbow. Still he needed to flap or he was going to hit the ground and break far too many bones to survive.

Through the intense pain Lockwood flapped to get air under him and it was actually working. He was slowing down while that stupid Gold Dragon just kept gliding straight down. However, the pain was almost causing him to black out.

"Come on, come on." Rick needed to level out because the ground was coming up fast. Then just as his rear legs were about to touch ground he did and flew straight into an open hanger that had a little single engine plane inside it. He crashed through it, sending little pieces flying everywhere. Then out the other side. While the plane was thankfully made of lightweight aluminum and even whatever the hanger was made of almost equally weak. But the steel supports holding the whole thing up? Not so much. That part hurt.

Lockwood landed and was pretty sure he just broke both his rear legs doing it. At least he was alive. What he didn't know was what happened to that damned Gold Dragon that had caused this.

Angry didn't describe what he was. Furious didn't begin to describe it, either. His blood was boiling and he wanted to kill everyone so he picked a hanger, breathed on it, and was rewarded with seeing it blow up spectacularly.

Kate had lost them until suddenly something blew up and there, not far away, was the Red Dragon sitting on the ground. Her Dragon had an answer for that.

Kate didn't know how it had survived hitting the ground that hard from that high up but her Dragon was in charge and dove down until Kate was wondering just when her Dragon planned on stopping.

To her horror, it didn't. It crashed onto the Red Dragon which hurt like hell. She watched as her head got closer and closer to the neck of the Red Dragon. Then she was biting it again as hard as she could. She actually kind of liked hearing it roar in pain. This was followed by her shaking her head for all she was worth and suddenly she wasn't biting the Dragon any longer. But her mouth was full of something.

Kate's Dragon spat it out and bit the Red Dragon again. She shook her head and came away with another piece and spat it out.

She was ready to go in for another bite when the Dragon began to disappear and just a few seconds later she saw Lockwood in human form, his head barely hanging on. She sat there looking down for a couple of minutes just to be sure.

"CASTLE!?" She got up and turned to look around. Except that caused a lot of pain. Then her heart soared when she spotted him walking this way. She was up and running, ignoring the pain in her neck.

She had no idea how to talk like this so she growled a little and rubbed her head up against his even if that did hurt.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Kate was in an ambulance with a serious neck injury. Rick was next to her, sitting there with his arm in a sling. She could barely talk and had been told to stop trying. However, she kept her eyes on Castle the entire way until she was taken away from him.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Kate woke up and saw Rick looking down at her. "Hi." Her voice sounded like hell but she was alive.

"Hi." Rick smiled wide and leaned down to give her a quick kiss. "The doctor said you shouldn't talk. You had reconstructive surgery on your neck. Nothing too serious but I hope you like Slimfast shakes for the next couple of weeks." Rick watched her make a face of disgust.

Rick kissed that face away. "Before you start trying to talk like the doctor says you're not supposed to, Lockwood is very dead. His head was hanging on by a thread. Roy's alive and I'm pretty sure he saw us shift." Rick listened to her groan.

"Couldn't be helped. At least he's not dead. Espo tells me Roy's the third cop." Rick watched her try to nod but it hurt. "Just blink once for yes and twice for no for now. Can you try that?" Rick asked her and saw her blink once.

"I'll try and sneak in a computer later so you can type what you want to say. Maybe a program to turn it into a voice if I can find one," Rick offered.

"Roy?" Rick asked and saw her blink once. "Espo and Ryan were the first to show up. They arrived with police cruisers and ambulances and even fire trucks. Of course one of the hangers was on fire so that's a given.

"Right behind them were the FBI. At the moment your ex-boyfriend is in charge again." That had Kate groaning again.

"None of us have access to Roy so we don't know what he's saying, if anything. Based on what I heard he knows who's in charge of all this." Rick watched her blink once.

"Yeah I'll admit that's a twist I wasn't expecting. I mean he's Captain of the 12th. How did he make it that far? Raglan and McAllister are basically nobodies." Rick didn't get that.

"You're only allowed one visitor at a time and Alexis, Mother and your dad are out in the waiting room. You up to a visit?" Kate smiled, blinked once, and watched him leave.

He was soon replaced by Alexis who looked like she'd been crying a lot and was ready to start again. Kate reached out a hand to take hers. "Dad says you're not supposed to talk. I'm just glad you're going to be okay. I don't want to lose a mom." Alexis couldn't keep it in any longer and began crying. Kate pulled her down to her and let her cry on her shoulder.

It hurt Kate's heart to hear Alexis crying but yet she wasn't supposed to talk. Bending her head to kiss her head hurt but she did it anyway.

Alexis was back up and wiping away tears and sniffling loudly. "Roy, your boss, was behind this?" Alexis had pumped her dad for all she could get out of him no matter what it took to get it. "I always thought he was a nice guy." Alexis couldn't believe she could be duped that easily.

"It's still four weeks until your wedding. One of us will be here every day until they release you," Alexis said and Kate blinked twice. Alexis needed to go to school.

"Until you can talk again you don't have a say," Alexis advised her. Kate drummed her hands on her body, wishing it was a computer so she could tell Alexis not to do this.

"I'm going to go get Grams." Alexis leaned down to kiss her cheek and felt Kate try and kiss her back.

Moments later Martha walked in. She looked normal but Kate could tell she had been crying, too. It hurt so much that she had done this to everyone. Her mother's case was taking a new toll on her soul. "You and Richard really know how to scare us, Katherine." Martha took her hand in both of hers. "I hope it was worth it. Your dad's out there ready to have kittens."

Now Kate felt really bad. He had lost his wife and just about his daughter. Still she knew it had to be done.

"Just get better. I want those grandchildren you promised me." Martha leaned down to kiss her cheek and left so Jim could come in next.

Kate watched her dad walk in. He looked like shit and she began to cry. She had hurt him and that hurt had its own pain. Kate opened her mouth to say sorry, except her dad put his finger over her mouth. "The doctor said don't talk, so if you do something that causes you to stay in here even longer I'll spank you," Jim said to her and that did it for Kate. Now she really was crying.

Thankfully for both of them Kate got tired and fell asleep. Since he was the family member the doctor only talked to him. Kate wasn't technically married to Rick yet and having it all planned didn't count apparently.

"She's going to be drinking a lot of shakes in her future. The sound of her voice might change but I doubt it, though. She's going to need to rebuild her neck muscles but otherwise she should be fine. Her cervical vertebrae aren't damaged nor is any cartilage, tendons, ligaments or anything else that should affect her long term.

"I'm told there's a wedding in about 4 weeks. She'll be fine by then if not a little stiff in the neck. She should even be on solid foods by then. She's lucky, the damage could have been much worse. Right now we just need to watch out for infection. I'm guessing that she will be with us for the next week.

"Based on the number of people in our waiting room it looks like she'll have support when she's released," the doctor mentioned.

"So much so that she'll start to complain," Jim assured him.

"All of you are free to come back tomorrow but only one at a time. I don't need her to start thinking she needs to talk." That said, the doctor walked away.

Jim promptly went out to the waiting room and told everyone out there which was pretty much everyone in Kate's life.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

The very next morning Kate was awake and waiting on Rick to show up when Will Sorenson walked in. He was not who she wanted to see at all.

"Kate." Will wasn't sure what kind of reception he was going to get. "I've been assigned to the case involving your precinct captain. If you feel up to it I have a few questions for you," Will told her and asked his first question.

Kate lay there and intentionally kept her mouth shut and glared at him.

Will tried to get her to cooperate. "I'm just doing my job here, Kate."

"Sorenson?" Rick showed up with a laptop in his hand. "What are you doing here?"

"My job! I need to get Kate's statement," Will stated and did his best Kate Beckett glare.

"Perhaps it would help if you talked to her doctor first. His orders were for her not to talk at all because of her neck wound. So unless you have her doctor's permission for her to talk, she can't." Rick glared right back at him.

"I'll verify that," Will told both of them and left.

"You saw something in that guy? He's boring and I'm talking about C-SPAN boring here," Rick commented and while Kate wanted to say something but she couldn't.

Rick moved Kate's adjustable table into place and put a laptop on it. "Now let's see if we can get you into more of a sitting position." It took some doing for Rick to figure out how to make the bed work.

Rick put pillows behind Kate then opened and turned on her laptop. "I found you a program. What you type will be voiced. It will use the speaker in the laptop and the battery will only last for about 2 hours or so." Rick turned it to face him so he could activate the program and spun it back to Kate.

"Give it a try." Rick stayed close and watched her lift her hands and type.

"_I love you,"_ was the first thing she typed and she watched as he bent down to kiss her and Kate held his head in place so she could kiss him back.

Kate asked her first question. _"Where is Roy?"_

"In FBI custody. Where, I have no idea. Sorenson isn't talking. It's like that Moran case all over again, if not worse." Rick rolled his eyes.

Kate asked another question. _"How is Alexis, really?"_

Rick stroked her hair. "Better now since she's seen you. When I got to her she was sobbing. I've never seen her so distraught before. She'd convinced herself that she'd lost both of us until I showed up then it was just you. Alexis loves you, you know."

"_I love her, too."_ Kate told him what he already knew.

"There's one more thing that I asked the doctor to let me tell you." Kate sat there and waited.

"You're pregnant," Rick flat out told her and smiled wide at her.

"WHAT!" Kate literally said and sounded like shit.

"_How long?"_ Kate typed.

"Somewhere between 7 and 11 weeks is the guess. They say you should be feeling morning sickness by now," Rick said.

"_None. They're sure?"_ Kate questioned him.

Rick nodded. "Positive. You were or are pregnant when we attacked Lockwood."

Kate didn't answer. She wrapped her arms around herself and sat back. She had risked her baby that she had known nothing about.

He took her hand in his. "You and the baby are fine, Kate. Nothing's wrong, I promise. When you're up to it they can bring in an ultrasound machine and maybe get a picture. No heart beat yet, I don't think, but we can ask."

Kate reached out to the computer. _"Now, please. I want to know now."_

"I'll be right back." Rick leaned in to kiss her and left the room.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Kate watched a technician wheel in a cart with a machine on it. Then she told her what was going to happen and what she could expect.

1\. Measure the size of your embryo

2\. Determine your estimated due date (EDD)

3\. Determine viability, confirm a heartbeat

4\. Check the pregnancy is in the uterus

5\. Determine the number of babies

Then she asked Kate a bunch of questions just as Rick came back.

1\. When was your last menstrual period (LMP)?

2\. Do you have regular cycles?

3\. Is this is a naturally conceived pregnancy? Or IVF?

4\. How many pregnancies have you had? What were the outcomes?

5\. If you had miscarriages, how far along were you?

6\. How many children do you have?

7\. Any past operations?

8\. Are you taking any medications?

Then she asked Kate if there was anything else she should know. She was only a little taken aback that Kate was using a computer to answer her questions.

Kate strained to see what was on the screen.

"This is your baby. Head, body, legs, and the umbilical cord can be seen here." She used her finger to show each item. "This is your baby's heartbeat shown here."

Kate saw a number until she flipped a switch and suddenly a heartbeat occupied the room.

"What's that?" Suddenly everyone saw Sorenson at the doorway.

"Her baby and who are you?" the technician demanded.

"Sorenson, FBI," Will said.

"This is a private matter and you're not family, so get out," the technician ordered.

"What part of FBI didn't you get?" Will stuck his chest out a touch.

"And what part of _private_ and _not family_ did you not get? Now get out or I'll have you removed by force." The technician closed the door behind him.

"Some people just don't get the word private." The technician was pissed.

"_I like her,"_ Kate typed and watched the technician blush while Rick smiled wide and was thinking of giving her a nice big fat tip. Then he slid a hundred dollar bill as carefully as he could into her scrub shirt's pocket.

"Baby." She got back to her job. "So, what I can tell he or she is about 16 mm long so I'm going to put you at 8 weeks along. I'll give it to the doctor and he can tell you when your due date is." She cleaned the gel off of Kate's belly.

"Oh, here are your pictures." Her machine spat out four of them and she wheeled her machine back out, glaring at Sorenson who was just outside the door. He was a real jerk as far as she was concerned.

Kate beamed as she looked at the picture of her baby. Then she put it down.

"_Where were we 8 weeks ago?" _Kate was trying to figure out just where they were when they'd conceived their baby.


	40. Chapter 40

**Here be Dragons!**

_Chapter 40_

Kate was really happy to be discharged from the hospital. It had been a week of pain in several different ways. First, she hated hospitals. Second, her neck still hurt and she was on medications until they were used up. Third, she was still under doctor's orders not to talk and if she did talk to keep it to a word or two per day for at least another week. Fourth, her computer battery usually died after just over 2 hours, leaving her lying there in silence. Fifth, she had been drinking shakes for the last stinking week and she was sick of them. Sixth she was being pushed in a wheelchair when her legs worked just fine.

Kate suffered through the pain to look up at Castle who was right next to her. "The press are camped out at the front and back doors, waiting. Espo and Ryan have a car waiting at the side of the hospital," Rick told her when he saw her looking up at him.

As if the previous six things hadn't been bad enough, now she was sneaking out of a hospital in a damn wheelchair.

Getting into the back seat of Rick's Mercedes being driven by Espo had hurt a little. Though seeing him and Ryan in the front seat eased the pain.

"How you doing, Beckett?" Ryan had come to see her when he could. Even Jenny had come to see her.

"Kate's still under doctors orders not to talk," Rick reminded him.

"Sorry." Ryan turned back around and watched to make sure everything was still clear.

Kate watched everything and had no idea where Espo thought he was going. He just kept making turns and going from one parking lot to another until finally they were out on a real road. What she wanted to know was if it was really that bad. But she couldn't even ask.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

They were one block from the loft and everyone including Kate saw the front of Rick's building was packed with press. Espo went straight then turned left, followed by another left turn. Then he turned right and went down toward the underground parking.

Espo rolled down his window and keyed in the numbers Rick told him to. The gate went up and he drove in and parked. Getting out hurt just as much and into the elevator they went up to their floor. They were all walking down the hallway to the front door when it burst open and Alexis rushed out ready to greet mostly Kate.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Kate eventually was sitting on the sectional with a computer in her lap. This one, however, was plugged in so the battery wasn't going to die. She asked her first question. _"Is the press really this bad?"_

"It's bad, Beckett." Espo sat down with a beer in his hand across from her.

"Yeah, they're everywhere. Hospital, here, precinct, even the hangar where you two were found," Ryan said and sat down with his beer.

Kate felt Alexis leaning into her. "School, too."

Rick's, Kate's, and Alexis's phones alerted them and two of them looked.

"Sorenson," Rick growled. "Someone must have ratted us out." A moment later the doorbell sounded.

"Can we just ignore him?" Alexis pleaded.

"I can press the panic button!" Rick said gleefully.

Kate's new voice because of the computer sounded off. _"Castle!"_

"It was just a thought." Rick looked like a petulant little boy. "It was just a thought."

"Panic button?" Ryan wasn't following.

"Dad installed a new security system. The panic button sets off an alarm and gets every police unit within a mile coming here. It also sets off the canister holding tear gas," Alexis explained.

Espo almost spat out his beer. "Cool!" Ryan loved it and reached out to bump fists with Castle.

"Oops, new person. …Agent Shaw!" Rick's eyes went wide as did Kate's.

He hated it but with Shaw here…. Rick got up and opened the door "Special Agent Shaw. Please come in." Rick stepped aside and let Jordan in though Sorenson followed her.

"Mr. Castle. …Nice place!" Jordan looked around and saw everyone in the living room save for Martha.

"Detective Beckett, I trust you are feeling better." Jordan walked right to her and noted the bandage on her neck. "I'm aware you're under doctor's orders not to talk. However, Mr. Castle's injuries don't prevent him from talking." Jordan acknowledged Espo and Ryan. "Detectives."

"_It still hurts but I can talk a little,"_ a computer voice announced.

That has Jordan looking at the computer screen on her lap. Then she turned her glare on Sorenson since he had said nothing about this.

"May I?" Jordan needed a chair to sit in and looked at Espo, wanting his chair and taking it when he got up. "I won't stress your typing fingers any more than I have to," Jordan said. "Sorenson!" He was walking to the kitchen to look around.

"Ma'am." He came back and stood next to her so he could look at Kate and Alexis while Rick stood behind her.

Jordan asked her first question. "You two were in the hangar with Captain Montgomery?"

"_Yes, he called both of us to the hangar with the stolen helicopter."_

"The same helicopter that allowed Hal Lockwood to escape the courthouse during his arraignment after killing Gary McAllister while in prison. The same helicopter full of bullet holes from your weapon?" Jordan queried.

"_Yes." _Kate replies.

"There were three officers in uniforms. One of them threw a flash bang to take Lockwood out. Kate had just about worked out that something was wrong when it happened. These buys had chrome badging while the NYPD uses brass," Rick informed her and watched her write.

"_They must of had a forth since the helicopter was already running."_

"A well planned escape to get Lockwood out after killing someone in prison. An ex-cop, according to records," Jordan said.

"We believe he killed Detective Raglan. Another ex-detective who was McAllister's partner." Rick told her.

"Along with Captain Montgomery," Jordan stated.

Rick nodded. "So we found out."

"Tell me what you know." Jordan was done with asking questions.

Rick nodded and began speaking. "Nineteen years ago these three cops were kidnapping mobsters and holding them for ransom. Then they went after a mobster that happened to have an undercover FBI Agent, Bob Armen. Somewhere during this kidnapping Armen was shot and killed by one of them. Based on what we heard from Roy, it was his weapon. They blamed the killing on the mob guy, Joe Pulgatti, who's still in prison for a murder he didn't commit.

"Somewhere along the way someone new enters the picture. He holds the strings of the three cops and Lockwood. All four of them know or knew his identity. Raglan was killed to silence him. Lockwood we believe killed McAllister to silence him.

"Montgomery drew both of us to the hangar knowing Lockwood and three others were coming to kill either Kate or Roy or both. That was when things went really south."

Jordan was taking notes. "So what happened, Kate?" Sorenson questioned her since Castle had been doing all the talking.

"Sorenson!" Jordan called him out and Sorenson shut his mouth and stared straight ahead.

"I have two destroyed hangars and a third that is damaged as is the plane that was in it, so tell me what happened next," Jordan asked.

"That's where things get fuzzy. Kate came from the precinct after getting a call from Roy. I got my own call and drove out there. Roy did a lot of talking, most of which I missed. But when he spotted me he told me to get Kate out of there. I believe I was there to carry her away, likely kicking and screaming–" Kate interrupted him.

"_I would have decked him first." _Kate typed, her fingers flying and didn't look up at him since that would have hurt.

"I didn't. Then the wall of the hangar erupted like there was an explosion. That was followed by the opposite side, which was where I got this," Rick lifted his still broken arm, "and something hit me in my butt." Rick placed a hand on his still hurting backside.

"_You didn't tell me that!"_ Kate typed but still didn't dare look up at him.

"You had enough to worry about.… I saw Kate run out of the collapsing hangar. After that I don't know until I found her. That was when I saw the damage to her neck."

"We've recovered her blood from the scene and Lockwood's blood. We have his body and three others that have all been identified," Jordan advised them. Not that she was going to tell them the names. They were still suspects and not members of her team.

Jordan took out a picture and handed it across to Kate so they both could see it. "Can you tell me anything about this?"

Kate looked at the picture and felt Castle looking over her to see as well.

They both saw a picture that showed large scratches in the concrete. They were equal distances apart. Kate lifted it up so Castle could take it. She knew they were scratches from her, Castle, or Lockwood while in Dragon form. She also couldn't tell Jordan that.

Kate typed,_ "Scratches from equipment, maybe? I don't remember seeing them."_ Rick simply shook his head and handed it to Alexis so she could give it back to Jordan.

She handed off another one. "How about this one?"

This one showed Lockwood with his head barely attached and even then it looked like it was mostly by skin. Kate had seen a lot of dead bodies before, so didn't blink. He was in a large depression, though, and there were cracks all around him. It was clearly Lockwood in Dragon form crashing into the concrete and she knew it. She handed it up to Castle.

Kate typed, _"I got hit in the neck by something and the next thing I know I'm in a hospital bed and can't talk. Then ordered not to talk."_

"We found your blood not far away. Pictures show that you were practically next to him and you have no idea how you got there?" Jordan questioned her and watched her shake her head.

"Did something land on Lockwood then was removed before the first units responded?" Rick asked. Rick started to hand it to Alexis but thought better of it and just held onto it for now.

Jordan was all set to ask another question when her cell phone rang. Jordan's demeanor instantly changed and she went into loving mommy mode. "Hi, sweetie. Yes, I'm in New York chasing dragons again. I'll be home the second I'm done. I promise." Jordan listened for a moment. "Okay, put Daddy on. What's up, babe?" Jordan listened and Kate saw her look right at her. "I'll RSVP in person. Make arrangements for all of us. I'll talk to you both tonight before bedtime. …I love you, too." Jordan ended the call.

"My husband, daughter, and I will be happy to attend your wedding." Jordan smiled at both of them. That had Alexis taking the computer from Kate and opening a different program so she could account for their RSVP before giving it back to Kate.

"Wedding?" Sorenson looked at Kate in shock.

"Sorenson!" Jordan chastised him yet again. She had told him that she and her team were now in charge and that he could attend if he kept his mouth shut. So far he hadn't.

"I told you he cared even if you weren't ready to listen," Jordan reminded her. She watched Castle reach down and place a hand on her shoulder and Kate lifted a hand to place it on his.

"Where's Roy?" Rick questioned her.

"In an FBI safe house with all of the New York FBI office as guards. I've already interrogated him once. I will be doing it again, I'm sure." Jordan had brought her entire team from Chicago with her and set up office in the 12th Precinct since that was looking where it had all started.

"_Someone with a lot of power is behind all this. Three cops that were kidnapping mobsters don't have this kind of power,"_ Kate typed after taking her hand back.

"Lockwood was a trained killer," Rick pointed out.

"I'm aware. If he's involved in this I will find him and I will arrest him. I'm done for now. I'll be back when I have more questions. I look forward to attending this wedding. It should be amazing. The New York Public Library?" Jordan didn't know any library did weddings.

Rick simply beamed at her since it had been Kate that had found it as far as he knew.

Jordan shook everyone's hand including Alexis and took Sorenson with her when she left. Alexis, however, took out her phone and looked at the security feed.

"I allowed you to come if you kept your mouth shut. Your previous involvement with Detective Beckett is why you were removed from this case. Don't force me to have you reassigned to a place like Kansas City or Salt Lake City or worse," Jordan warned him and pressed the button to go down.

Sorenson knew there were worse postings. Going to Boston had been a step up in his career. Getting to come back to New York was another step up. Going to either of those two places was three steps down.

"Yes, ma'am," Sorenson said meekly and followed her into the elevator.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"You two staying for dinner? I can either cook or order out. I have video games." Rick dangled a carrot in front of both Ryan and Espo.

Ryan bowed out. "I should go home and spend time with Jenny."

"Go get her and bring her here, Ryan," Rick offered.

Kate typed,_ "Go get Lanie and bring her here, Javi."_

"Use my car again." Rick tossed his fob at Espo so he could go get Lanie and maybe Jenny and get in past the press.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

With those two gone Rick, Kate, and Alexis were able to speak freely. _"What are you doing, babe?"_ Kate watched Rick walking around with a small device in his hand.

Kate and Alexis saw him walk literally everywhere and even upstairs before coming back down and not looking at it any longer.

"I picked this up when I was doing research for a Derrick Storm book. I needed to find out if you could easily find listening devices or if they were really that hard to find," Rick explained.

"You think we're bugged, Dad?" Alexis was following but they had a security system.

"_He wouldn't." _ She was sure Castle was thinking Will had come in here to plant a device.

"After last week and Lockwood I'm not taking chances with anyone," Rick stated. "We're clean as far as this thing is concerned."

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Alexis answered the door to let everyone in and accepted hugs from Lanie and Jenny followed by closing and locking the door behind them.

Lanie saw Castle and Kate in the kitchen was she was guessing were cooking together. While she liked the look of it she had brought her bag with her and she was going to do something first.

"You're with me, Kate, and since you can't talk yet you can't object." Lane took her hand, led her into the study, and got her to sit down.

"I'm going to take a look at and redress that wound. Not that I don't trust them, but I don't trust them." Lanie cut off the dressing that was on Kate's neck.

"That was very domestic looking out there." Lanie smiled and ignored the look Kate gave her. "I also got a wedding invitation in the mail today and a request for me to be your Maid of Honor. You couldn't just ask me in person?" Lanie was part angry, part happy, and part excited.

"Now let's take a look at this." Lanie took the last of it off and looked it over carefully. It was all stitched up so there wasn't much to see. After poking at it with her finger she was cleaning it and putting a new dressing on.

"Well it doesn't look infected, but whatever did this did a number on your neck. You're really lucky there isn't any permanent damage. The stitches are nice and close and tight so the scar should fade fast and be nearly invisible." Lanie now liked whoever had worked on her.

"There, all done. …I'm really happy for you, girlfriend. Castle's a good man. He obviously cares about you a lot. And unless I've gone blind Alexis cares a lot, too.

"You know, I kinda like you like this. You can't talk back." Lanie rubbed it in and laughed at the look Kate gave her for that. "Just don't screw this up, honey. You deserve to be happy as much as the next person. Even your mother would want you to be happy." Lanie released her and followed her back into the main room where she saw Ryan and Espo sitting in front of Castle's giant TV, playing video games.

"Well they look happy. What's your excuse, Castle?" Lanie asked him.

"_Be nice, Lanie."_ Kate typed out at the laptop that was on the breakfast bar behind Castle.

"Oh crap, you can talk," Lanie teased her and ignored the daggers she sent her way.

"Kevin refuses to tell me much, just that Captain Montgomery is involved in all this somehow," Jenny chimed in.

"_He lied to all of us." Kate types out._

Rick was done and put it into one of the ovens. The rest could wait until it was almost done. "Why didn't the guy at the top want Roy killed? Why did he focus on you?" Rick inquired out loud. "Were they in on this together possibly?"

Kate's fingers flew across the keyboard. _"Roy has something on him,"_ the computer and Rick suddenly announced at the same time.

"But if he has something, why hasn't he simply taken it from him?" Rick shot back.

"_He gave it to someone." _Kate types out.

"Someone he trusts. Someone that if anything happened to him, would be able to put it to use against him," Rick mused.

"_Get Javi and Kevin." _ Kate had something for them.

They both grumbled but were now at the breakfast bar with everyone else.

"Lockwood was after Kate but not after Roy. Why? We're thinking Roy has something on him. Something that will bring him down if it comes out." Rick tells her.

"_Dig into Roy's past. Find out who he knows. Talk to Evelyn and see if she will let you search his office if the FBI haven't already."_ Kate types out.

"We're thinking he gave it to someone. Someone he knows and trusts. Can't be another cop but someone with connections," Rick added.

"_We can't question Roy so we need to question who he knows." _Kate types out again since this was all she could do.

"Lockwood didn't succeed, so if the guy at the top still wants Kate dead he needs to hire someone else. We need to find who's holding what Roy has on him," Rick told them.

"We'll start in the morning," Ryan said.

"You best stay here, Beckett. Don't go out and don't let just anyone in," Espo warned her.

That had Kate sighing. She'd been hoping that this would be over and she could get out of this rabbit hole. Right now the rabbit hole didn't feel so suffocating and she could breathe at least.

"We could go to the Hamptons, maybe," Rick offered. "It's a little isolated and out of the city. You can't work like this." What he wanted to suggest was that if things went bad they could at least shift and get out of there that way. But that would have to wait until company was gone.

"Please?" Alexis asked. "At least until the wedding. Grams and I can check on catering, photography, music, and flowers. The wedding programs haven't even arrived yet and someone has to be here for the mailed-in RSVPs."

Kate gave in. _"Fine, we can go to the Hamptons. But I want updates."_ She pointed at Espo and Ryan.

"Dad has to sign all those books first before he can go." Alexis waved her hand at the wall of boxes that held all 450 books that he hadn't even started signing yet since he had found a way to procrastinate last time.

They all heard Castle groan and watched Kate smile wide and pat his arm.

Lanie smiled at her. "I can get Javi to drive me out so I can look at your bandage, clean it, and redress it again. Besides I want to see this place."


	41. Chapter 41

**Here be Dragons!**

_Chapter 41_

Kate felt bad about this but it was the only way. Espo left with Lanie while Ryan left with Jenny. Espo was driving Rick's Mercedes and sure enough, all the press that was mobile enough and recognized his car took off after him. The rest either suspected it was a decoy or they were on foot and couldn't follow.

Then Ryan and Jenny drove away after walking outside, going down into the garage after getting the number from Rick, then waited a couple of minutes and went back out. That had everyone else that was mobile enough to race off after them.

The car had very little trunk space, however, they were thinking at most a week so Kate didn't need that many clothes. Besides they had a washer and dryer. Rick put it into gear and drove out in his Ferrari and no one spotted it was them.

Kate had her laptop in her lap and the battery should last long enough to make the trip. Then they could plug it in.

"_A Ferrari? __Y__ou've been holding out on me, Castle. Just so you know I'm driving this home."_ Kate typed and glared at him after she was done.

"What's mine is yours right after we get married," Rick replied.

Kate thought for a moment that she should ask about a prenup. It was just that she had found him after she didn't know how long. Even if Castle did somehow manage to actually murder someone she would still love him and never divorce him so she didn't say anything.

"Don't worry, the service will be there in moments to pick up Alexis and Mother and bring them out here. All the mobile press should be gone by now," Rick assured her and just to make sure he looked in his mirrors to make certain they weren't being followed.

Moments later Rick, Kate, and Alexis who was still in the loft got a signal from their cell phones. Only Alexis and Kate could look since Castle was driving.

Kate, though, could show him who was at the front door. "Gina! What the hell is she doing there? Angry about how I went over her head to get those books, maybe?" It was about all Rick could think of at the moment.

He had at least sat there and signed books as everyone in the loft took a box and handed him books one at a time from each and every box then put them back into said box. With their help it actually hadn't taken him all that long. Everyone got a demonstration of how Castle signed books at his book signings.

"Please hold it up so I can talk," Rick asked her. Yes, it was cool outside so the top was up and it was as quiet as it was going to get for a Ferrari. "What do you want, Gina?"

"Open the door, Rick, we need to talk," Gina finally called out after looking around and not really seeing him or anything that resembled a speaker.

"Can't. I'm not home, Gina. You'll have to come back later," Rick said. Only to see her start pounding on the door.

"Open the damn door, Rick," Gina yelled.

"I'm telling you I'm not there, Gina. You're on camera. There's one in the door." Rick knew that wasn't the only camera she was on. "The only thing in there are the 450 signed books compliments of Black Pawn." That was technically a lie since Alexis was also in there and probably watching all of this on her cell phone.

However, that didn't pacify Gina who began kicking the door and shrieking at him to open the damn door.

"For the last time, I'm not home, Gina. Hang up on her." Rick looked Kate who killed the speaker and changed to watching her.

Eventually Gina stormed away and found herself surrounded by what was left of the press or paparazzi and peppered her with questions. Since she represented Black Pawn she answered two of them then stormed away.

"_Is she always like that?" _Kate typed out her question.

"Gina? I don't know what her problem is this time. She's a very good editor but as to what else is going on with her I have no idea. Maybe it's PMS," Rick suggested.

"_That was not PMS, Castle, and since I'm pregnant you haven't seen PMS yet,"_ Kate informed him.

"I look forward to the baby and your PMS." Rick glanced at her quickly and smiled then it was eyes back on the road.

Kate almost wanted to be angry at him, but she loved him too damn much for that. _"9 weeks."_ Kate types out.

"I don't care if its a boy or a girl. Just that it will be ours," Rick told her.

Kate wasn't sure why but that went straight to her heart and was causing tears to start until his cell phone rang. She reached across to search for it and he giggled a little. She stopped for a moment and filed away that Castle was ticklish.

Kate pressed accept and held up the phone. She loved the Ferrari but it really wasn't very practical and was starting to be a pain.

"Hello, Henry." Rick knew who it was which was why he had accepted the call. Up until then all the other calls had been press or worse calling him. He was going to need a new number soon.

"You and Kate are certainly in the news. They aren't focusing on you but somehow they know you two are involved," Henry remarked.

"Well technically we were in the area so they aren't wrong. Is this why you are calling?" Rick's eyes moved as he checked all the Ferrari's mirrors. Still clear, thank goodness.

Henry cleared his throat. "No, I'm calling as you asked to remind you to go get your marriage license."

Kate took the phone away from Rick and slumped in her seat. Why did getting married have to be so damn difficult?

Rick reached over to lift up Kate's hand again. "We're driving to the Hamptons. Kate's doctor has ordered her not to talk so going now would be useless anyway. How much time do we have?"

"You have 24 hours to sign your marriage license before getting married. You can do the marriage but it won't be legal until you get one and sign it and have the minister sign it per New York State law," Henry advised them.

"We only plan on being in the Hamptons to get away from everything for a week so we still have time. Thanks, Henry." Rick was done and Kate started to take the phone away.

"One more thing," Henry called out which had Kate lifting the phone back up. "Katherine Beckett's paperwork for adopting Alexis after the wedding is ready. She just needs to come by and sign it then she'll have legal standing in the handling of Alexis until she reaches the age of 18." Kate was now smiling wide.

"Thanks, Henry. Don't forget to come to the wedding," Rick reminded him.

"Got my invitation in the mail today, actually. Already sent back my RSVP. Have a pleasant time in the Hamptons." Henry hung up on them.

"Find him and call him back for me, please," Rick asked her.

"Richard?" He had just talked to him.

"Is the plan for Gina in place?" Rick inquired.

"All set, she won't know what hit her if she tries to interfere. Again have a pleasant trip." Henry hung up on him again.

Kate kept his phone and her fingers raced over the laptop's keyboard. _"What did you do, Castle?"_

"You'll be angry if I tell you." Rick didn't want her angry at him and he didn't want Gina interfering with his wedding.

"_I'll be angry if you don't tell me."_ Kate turned to look at him.

"Gina is my editor and she's good at her job. However, she doesn't own Black Pawn. If she tries to attend the wedding without an invitation, and you can't sign the guest book without one, she has to answer to Sir Walter Bishop, President of Black Pawn, who has his own invitation. What he does is anyone's guess. Henry's involved because he'll have a formal complaint letter ready for me to sign if Gina does something," Rick explained. "He will then deliver it to Walter."

Kate thought about that and while she thought it was a bit too much, she didn't know Gina and hadn't ever met her. She only knew what she had been told so she kept silent.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Kate's laptop was still working by the time they arrived and this time Rick put the car in the garage which wasn't connected to the house. Going inside they found the heat was on and Rick had already told her that he had arranged for a week's worth of food to be delivered.

"The perks of living in the Hamptons," was all Rick would tell her.

It looked the same as ever to Kate. The grass wasn't green any longer given that it was late October in the Hamptons. However, the beach and the water was just beyond.

"Alexis and Mother won't be here for a few hours. What do you suggest we do?" Rick was actually shocked when she showed him her little camera and was biting her bottom lip.

Rick quickly found out that Kate had a kinky side to her while making love.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

They were still both naked and in bed, though resting and looking at Kate's camera when the front door open and they heard Alexis calling out. That had both of them scrambling to find clothes and get downstairs.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Alexis was sitting next to Martha and both were looking at the sonogram of Kate's baby. Alexis understood the concept of a baby well enough. Though seeing a picture of Kate's baby in her womb was something else.

"How big is it?" Alexis queried.

Kate was sitting in a chair since that was where there was an outlet for her computer. _"S__ix__teen mm in that picture. Should be twenty-two mm by now or more. There's even a heartbeat."_ Her baby was alive!

"Why are you crying?" Alexis saw tears on Kate's face. That had Kate lifting a hand to check and sure enough she found tears. She had no idea why.

Martha leaned closer to Alexis. "Hormones, dear." Martha knew all about those. That was enough for Alexis to understand.

"A little cool to be outside. Dinner is hours away. Do we risk going into town? In a Ferrari." Rick hung his head since he had a plan to get out of the city but not for them being here and getting around.

"_Hearts, spades…poker?" _Kate offers as she types.

"I'll get the cards." Alexis jumped up after giving her picture of Kate's baby to Grams.

Soon everyone was at the table and waiting for Alexis. Kate even had her computer plugged in so she could talk.

Alexis came back and put a set of cards on the table. "I couldn't find playing cards but I found Boom Goes the Dynamite." Kate had already played the other card game.

"It should take about 3 minutes to learn the game. Basically you're using numbered cards to adjust the fuse time before the dynamite blows up on you," Alexis tried to explain.

THE MISSION: Ignite as many matches as you can by using special action cards, strategy, your memory, and a little bit of luck.

THE TWIST: The cards in the matchbox are constantly changing and sometimes everything explodes!

TO WIN: You will have to think fast as you race against the timer, outsmart your family and friends as you combine action cards, and hope that you're the one that gets to say, "BOOM GOES THE DYNAMITE"

They played until it was time to make dinner. Alexis and Rick showed that they knew how to play this game. Still it was fun and Kate found herself liking the family concept of playing as a family. Something she hadn't done in a really long time.

Dinner turned out to be potatoes with asparagus on top and grilled salmon on top of that. Combined with Raspberry Limeade drinks.

After dinner Martha excused herself and went to her room while Rick, Kate, and Alexis sat down to watch a movie. After it was over that left Rick and Kate alone on the sofa. "Alexis and Mother need to go back since Alexis has school. The question is do we go back with them?"

Kate shrugged. _"Do we really have a choice? I don't like hiding even if being here is nice. I'll still be on medical leave for weeks. We can't live here that long."_

"Then I'll call for a car service tomorrow morning for Alexis and Mother. Sounds like Lanie will have to wait," Rick responded.

"_She'll forgive me. Plus we still have a lot of wedding things to finish,"_ Kate typed out for Rick to hear her.

"Shopping in town first? Just you and me or just go home?" Rick questioned her.

"_Is there anything in town that we need?"_ Kate meant for the wedding.

Kate didn't get her answer since her phone rang. Rick saw who so he answered it for her when she handed it to him. "Kate Beckett's phone, Richard Castle speaking." Kate glared at him for that.

"Castle? I was calling for Kate," Joanne told him.

"Kate can't speak right now so I'm answering. Can I help you with something?" Rick asked her.

"We need to talk. I need to tell you something. It's about Smith," Joanne said nervously.

Rick sat up straighter. "Are you in trouble?"

"Possibly." Joanne was actually a little scared.

Kate took her phone from him and put it on her computer. _"What has he done, Joanne?"_

"Kate? You sound funny," Joanne commented. "It's not so much what he's done as who he is."

Kate watched Rick take out his phone and saw him scroll until he found what he wanted and showed it to her.

"_Joanne, I want you to call this number and have her come get you. Tell her I said for her to. Her name is Jordan Shaw and she can protect you. Here is her number. Have you got that?" _ Kate questioned her.

Joanne breathed a sigh of relief. "I've got it."

"_Do it now. Right after we hang up. She doesn't know anything about what we are so be careful,"_ Kate warned her.

"I'm always careful about that unless they're like us," Joanne confirmed.

"_I'm hanging up now. We'll be back in the city tomorrow. Call her."_ Kate ended the call.

"What was that about?" Rick inquired since having Joanne involved in this mess was a new twist.

"_So much for going into town. We need to get back to the city. Call Espo and Ryan and warn them,"_ Kate asked since she was still typing out her words.

Kate sat back and listened to Castle call Espo and Ryan and warned them that events were forcing them back into the city.

"_I want out of this rabbit hole. What is going on?"_ Kate had about enough of this.

"We're missing something. With Roy gone we should at least not be two steps behind all the time now. So what are we missing?" Rick queried.

"_The guy behind all this. What is he trying to gain?"_ Kate questioned since what he was doing wasn't inexpensive.

"He has access to a Lockwood. He has access to men willing to break him out of a courthouse. Willing to steal a helicopter and know that it's available. Pay Riker 50k then kill him to silence him. That money came from banks in the Middle East. Even Lockwood showed up with three men willing to kill," Rick pointed out all this.

"_We need everyone's financial records,"_ Kate stated since she had an idea.

"The three cops kidnapped mobsters to ransom. So where did all that money go? They could have spent it all in Vegas or Atlantic City," Rick suggested.

Kate wasn't buying that even if it was possible. _"I want to see where they lived. What they drove, what they spent their money on."_

"If Jordan will let us. In her mind we're suspects now," Rick reminded her.

Kate arched an eyebrow. _"Who says we ask her?"_

"Get arrested while we're getting married. Good thing I love you." Rick leaned across to kiss her.

Kate turned off her computer and followed Castle up to their bedroom so they could make love.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Alexis and Martha were gone and Kate was sitting in the passenger seat of the Ferrari. Rick had won the argument. She still needed her computer to talk for at least another few days. That meant she couldn't talk if she drove.

Kate typed as Rick drove. _"I can't help but wonder what Joanne needs to talk to us about so badly."_

"We should have done a background check on him." Rick brought it up again since he'd argued for it just after meeting him.

She kept the same argument as last time. _"We didn't have cause to then."_

Rick had new ammunition for his argument this time. "The guy who knows every shifter in the city including us now along with other shifter groups. The guy that could try and blackmail us or others and now Joanne wants to talk to us about him without him."

Kate remained silent for a moment since she knew he was right. At least he was right now. _"You think he has something to do with all this?"_

"That's something we need to find out. Right now the question is can we even live in the loft?" Rick stated as he began to drive into the city.

Kate couldn't believe it. "_Forced out of my own home by the press."_

"If we can't we'll need clothes. You have a little in the car while I have none," Rick mentioned.

"_Could be fun. Forced to go naked all day,"_ Kate teased him.

"Call Alexis for me. They should be home by now," Rick said since Kate had both phones.

"Hi, Dad." Alexis was happy to hear from him.

Kate held Rick's phone close to his face. "Tell us about the press; we're headed into the city. Something came up."

Alexis grimaced. "It's bad, worse than last time. We only got in thanks to Espo and Ryan. I'm not sure how I'm going to get to school like this."

"We need a plan." Rick glanced at Kate and she nodded. "Pack the largest suitcases you and Mother have. It looks like we may need to live somewhere else for now possibly. Kate and I will talk about it."

"Okay, Dad." Alexis hung up on him.

Rick and Kate remain silent until they weren't all that far away from the loft.

Kate tried to think this through while she typed._ "You know if I'm still a target they can't risk it as long as the loft is surrounded and I'm still on medical leave. Plus we have your security system."_

"The more they know where we are the sooner the press will get bored and go find something else to talk about. We just need food mostly to outlast them." Rick agreed to her idea. "But we're still doing a background check on that Smith guy."

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Rick saw an opening and took it. He drove down the ramp, and input the code to get into the underground parking garage, and parked the Ferrari. Both of them were soon up in the loft and being hugged by Alexis.

"Why are they so interested in us?" Alexis didn't see the appeal.

"It's still in the news. Once something else rears its ugly head they'll go away," Rick said hopefully.

"_The FBI is involved and that makes it a story. Maybe if we could convince Jordan to make a statement?" _Kate types out for all to hear.


	42. Chapter 42

**Here be Dragons!**

_Chapter 42_

Rick and Kate had literally managed to sneak out of the building without the press noticing. They'd walked for several blocks before getting a taxi so that they could make their meeting with Joanne. It was actually a bit of a distance and turned out to be a sandwich shop. Going inside they didn't see her but each ordered a small sub with a coke and a bag of chips and sat down in a booth.

Kate had brought her laptop with her so she could talk. They were both about half done when they watched Joanne enter and order a sandwich with water and sat down next to Kate.

"Are you okay?" Rick asked her.

Joanne nodded. "I've moved in with some friends who aren't shifters to get away from Smith. He doesn't know anything about them."

"_You are that scared?" _Kate typed.

"What's wrong with your voice?" Joanne looked her over a little closer and saw the bandage on her neck.

"_Doctor's orders." _Kate types again to show her how it works.

"Sorry. …Smith has an older uncle. A rich older uncle. He said he saw something on his desk that had your name on it." Troubled, Joanne looked at Kate. "It said Beckett but that was when his uncle came back in so he walked away."

"What does he know?" Rick inquired.

"It's not so much what he knows, if he knows anything." Joanne took a deep breath. "It was the way he said it. Some of us fear Smith's knowledge and potential power over us. It has us scared. I brought two things with me." Joanne reached into her purse and removed a picture. "This is a picture of both of them." She placed it on the table and took a bite of her sandwich.

Rick and Kate shared the picture since they were sitting across from each other.

Each saw the Smith they knew and an older man standing next to him. He was clearly older and had a Marine hair cut with silver or gray hair. It was hard to tell in the little picture.

"Smith's a Rhino who isn't necessarily dangerous. And several of us are birds. One of us followed him, landed on a power pole and watched, then shifted and took a picture, then shifted back. This is that picture." It was obvious that Joanne was nervous.

"Did he give you an address?" Rick questioned her since Kate still had the picture.

"We're not good at this clandestine stuff. That was the one thing he didn't do. Landing where he could look in and no one would care was the easy part so he saw your name," Joanne explained.

"You're sure you're safe?" Rick asked, not sure what he could do about it but they could think of something.

She nodded. "I don't live near here now and neither does Smith; he has no reason to be on this end of the city. So I think I'm good. I took two weeks of vacation time from work to plan what to do next."

"One more thing then I need to go." She was worried about being anywhere outside now. She reached into her purse again and pulled out a tiny slip of paper after rummaging through everything.

"This is the number for the people that know about almost all of us." Joanne slid it across the table to Rick. "We stole it from Smith. You might find it useful."

"The 505 area code is somewhere in New Mexico," was all Rick knew from looking at it and handed it to Kate who typed it into her computer and handed it back to Castle.

"I better go. Good luck." Joanne wrapped up her sandwich, picked up her bottle of water, and left them.

"_She's scared. I hope she's not in trouble because of us." _Kate was tired of typing and hearing a voice that wasn't hers.

"It sounds like she has some good friends. An area code isn't going to do us any good without an address. Do we call them out of the blue?" Rick queried.

"_Espo can use it to get us an address. The bigger question is who is his uncle?" _Kate types out yet again.

"Why does he have your last name?" Rick wondered. However, something else was bugging him. "Jordan's smart, you know. She has evidence that she can't easily explain. Even if no one saw us or don't believe what they saw."

Kate sat back in the booth and tried to think. _"Do we trust her enough?"_

"I think we need to talk to these people first." Rick showed her the number. "See if we can get an audience before we talk to Jordan. They may know something we don't."

Kate remained silent and finished her sandwich. _"I think we have time. He needs for things to calm down or risk bringing attention to himself with the FBI investigating. Send the number to Espo, though."_ Kate wanted to know more than just a phone number.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

They'd been spotted but managed to get inside the building, up to the loft, and behind a locked front door before the press could reach them.

"Mother!" Martha had been missing for most of this.

"Alexis has warned me what to expect. You're in the local news also," Martha informed them.

"They're speculating a lot of things in the news." Alexis looked disgusted. "They don't have a clue so they're making it up." She'd been watching the news.

Rick's phone rang yet again. He looked at it, declined, and tossed it onto the sectional. "Gina, again. She has her book so I don't know what her problem is."

"She'll just show up at the door again, Dad," Alexis warned him.

"Maybe if I have Henry send a press release that we're spending the week at Disney," Rick mused.

"_We need to think of something, babe, or our wedding's going to be surrounded by press."_ Kate was still typing.

That had Rick going back after his phone so he could see if the press would just disappear. While he was on his phone, Kate's rang and she handed it to Alexis. "Hi, Espo, Kate gave me her phone. Here, I'll put you on speaker." Alexis pressed a button.

"I've got an address and a name for you on that number," Espo told them.

"I'll get a pen and paper." Alexis handed the phone to Kate and was back a moment later. "Ready."

"Carlisle Cullen. A bit of a recluse. Estimated to be worth 46 billion. That number's in Santa Fe, New Mexico. Using a real estate search it says it's 175.86 acres. Thirteen bedrooms, 15 bathrooms. The main house is 17,590 square feet, guest house is 3,906 square feet; it's listed as being self-sufficient. He has horses, Arabian horses," Espo said.

"Each horse is estimated at 1 million each," Ryan added since he was close. "It's several miles outside of the city. There's no Google view of the place which is odd."

"Kate says thanks." Alexis ended the call.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"Henry's going to issue a statement stating that the Castle family and friends are going to take a trip to Florida to have some private family time during this moment of excitement. Maybe visit Disney, maybe get in some fishing, go see NASA, perhaps," Rick informed them all. "What?" They looked serious.

Alexis handed him what she wrote. "New Mexico. I can't say as I've ever heard of this guy. A hundred seventy-six acres is a lot of land. Bet he has no neighbors."

Then Rick had an idea. "Maybe instead of us going to him, he could come to us. If we send him a wedding invitation. Surely we can find one extra chair somewhere."

"We do have some extra invitations." Alexis assured him.

Kate nodded and Alexis left them to find what they needed to send him one.

Rick still had his phone in hand when it announced the now familiar tone that there was someone in the hallway. He looked. These days he always looked. "It's Lanie. …Just Lanie."

Kate opened the door to let her in and noticed that she had her bag with her.

"Hey, Kate, I heard the trip to the Hamptons was cut short so here I am." Kate hugged Lanie since she was still under orders not to talk.

Kate allowed Lanie to take her into the study yet again and let her look at her wound, clean it and redress it. "It's looking good, Kate. According to the doctor you can start limited talking in a couple of days," Lanie reminded her. "I still like quiet Kate the best," Lanie teased her and watched Kate stick her tongue out at her.

They were back out in the main room. "I've also got a couple of messages from Kevin and Javi," Lanie announced. "First, the FBI has taken over half the 4th floor."

"That'll be Jordan Shaw and her team," Rick pointed out.

"Second, Sorenson's with her. That and they've provided the precinct with a new captain. Someone named Gates."

Kate typed out a name after she thought of it. _"Victoria Gates?" _

"That's the name. Middle-aged roughly, a little short. I only saw her briefly." Lanie shrugged.

Kate spread the word through her computer. _"Iron Gates. She's from Internal Affairs. Word is that she hates cops."_

"We all knew someone had to replace Roy. Sounds like they plan on overreacting because of what Roy did." Rick rolled his eyes.

Kate was worried._ "How do we get you into the precinct when I go back?"_

"Same way I got in last time." It was all Rick had. "The mayor and the commissioner."

"_RSVPs?"_ Kate questioned by changing topics.

"Well under a hundred so far. Most only just got theirs, however. And I need a new dress." Alexis announced.

"Me, too." Martha added her voice.

"What color do you want your bridesmaids to wear?" Lanie needed to know so she could get her dress.

Kate showed a pained face since she hadn't thought about that yet. _"Anything you want, just make it tasteful."_ Kate really didn't know. _"I still need to tell the others, too."_

"Maybe we could each be a different color. Emerald, Ruby, Sapphire. Of course unless we talk to each other we could end up with the same color dress just a different style." Alexis offers and Kate nods her head.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

_It is now one week later_

Kate was still technically on medical leave and while her bandage was gone and she could talk, she didn't yet have a doctor's clearance to go back to work.

It was also just under 2 weeks until the wedding. Since Kate was cleared to talk without yelling much she decided to head to Q3 to see Madison.

The press was gone, there were new things for them to chase and while they didn't go anywhere, the story of them going to Florida had actually worked rather well. Rick didn't have a new phone number and so far Gina had kept to herself.

Kate was going alone while Rick and Alexis were busy with some final items for the wedding at home.

The restaurant was crowded and while Kate gave the woman at the front her name and no, she didn't want a table, it took a couple of minutes.

"Becks!" Madison was out and hugging her. "Come with me." Madison took her back into the kitchen. "You were in the news for a little while."

"I noticed. It was a case and it made some headlines. Mostly all over now, though. Have you been getting the updates?" Kate asked her.

"I have. You're not even into the 300s yet, however, we're still planning on 450 guests. In about a week a lot of the food will start to show up along with a lot of alcohol. What needs cooling is going to show up the day before. Everything else is going to be in a pod out back.

"We'll all be here early in the morning and start cooking. Then the vans I've rented will show up and take it all to the library where everyone will unload and get set up. We'll be there early since something will go wrong. Something always goes wrong," Madison explained.

"How are you holding up? The big day is almost here." Madison almost couldn't believe it. They _were_ talking about Kate Beckett here!

"Pretty good so far. Mostly I just want it to be over with. I never knew what it took to get married. The big things I know. Like a dress and a wedding cake. It's the little things that get you." Kate rolled her eyes at it all.

"So why the library? …Hold that thought." Madison left her to answer a question and was gone close to 20 minutes before she was back.

"Sorry, where was I?" Madison had forgotten.

"Library. Actually it was Alexis that found it. Castle, it turns out, loves the library and had already donated thousands. How could I say no? He's even taken me down to it so I can see it. Even in daylight it's a little dark, though. Dark wood floors, black tables, black chairs, black walls. However, it has this massive glass and cast iron dome over your head." Kate used her hands and spread them wide.

"I have to walk the entire length of these long black tables with diners on either side. We still have so much to do and try and find." Kate huffed a very tired breath.

"Rings?" Madison queried and excused herself for a minute.

"No, we have those. We even finally made it down to the city to get a wedding license. What we're having trouble with is getting all these flower petals. The library refused the use of rice so we elected to use flower petals. But New York City doesn't have enough. So we're having them flown in." Kate rolled her eyes yet again.

"Well I get my dress tomorrow when we're closed. …I can't believe it. Rebel Becks is getting married." Madison hugged her yet again. "And if Wolf hadn't been killed and you a cop we might never have met again."

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Rick dropped his phone on the dining room table where Alexis was sitting. "The flower petals just came in. The florist is going out to the airport cargo area to collect them and store them until the wedding."

"About time." Alexis checked that off her list.

"How are we doing?" Rick asked her.

"We got 43 RSVPs via email this morning. That places us just over 300. Three hundred three, to be precise. Hopefully we'll get more in the mail today." Alexis really hoped.

"Your dress and Mother's?" Rick inquired.

"We all have dresses. Even Kate's has been altered and is ready for her and no, I'm not going to tell you where it is." Alexis beat him to it.

"I could increase your allowance for just a peek," Rick offered and saw the look his own daughter gave him. "Fine, you're no fun."

Then both of their phones sounded out. Both of them immediately checked. "Jordan Shaw." Rick headed for the door and opened it before she even knocked.

"Hi, please, come in." Rick stepped aside and Jordan walked in and looked at him quizzically. She had clearly missed something somewhere.

"If you're looking for Kate she's off checking on the food for the wedding." Rick smiled.

"I can speak to her later. How's her neck?" Jordan inquired.

"No more bandage and she is cleared to talk so long as she doesn't yell a lot. It's not so much that her larynx is damaged the doctor just doesn't want her to put too much strain on her neck. It's mostly why he hasn't cleared her for active duty," Rick explained.

"I'd ask how your investigation is going but I know you can't tell me." Rick said.

"You're correct, I can't. I came to tell you I'm done with New York City for now and taking my team home where we'll keep working it. We'll be back to attend your wedding, though." Jordan nodded.

"Have you heard from a Joanne Delgado?" Rick needed to make sure she was okay or Kate would kill him.

"I've not heard that name before. Is she involved in this case? Someone I need to know about?" Jordan made a note.

"She called us to tell us she was having a problem with someone. We instantly thought of you. Perhaps she called the police instead. We haven't heard from her since then." Rick only told her a half lie.

Jordan thought about her for a moment. "I'll check before I leave and send it to the locals if it doesn't involve me."

"Thank you." Rick gave her a little background. "Her mother was killed in a robbery. They broke her bones to stuff her into her own safe. Kate and I handled the case. Joanne's still hurting."

"I'll make sure to speak with her then if I can find her." All she had was a name but maybe the fact that she was involved in a robbery would give her something to work with.

"I won't keep you. The next time we meet I'll be throwing rice at you," Jordan smiled.

"Flower petals, actually. The library won't allow the use of rice." Alexis had overheard everything.

"Flower petals. This really is going to be an interesting wedding. Maybe instead of my camera I should bring my video recorder instead." Jordan wasn't sure but maybe.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"She was nice." Alexis liked her.

"She's the best. Just wish we could tell her more," Rick admitted.

"That's a secret you can't tell anyone, Dad. And I still want to be a Dragon." Alexis went back to looking at her computer.

"You won't be upset if our baby is one?" Rick looked concerned.

"No, just jealous. Besides, I'll have a brother or a sister. I'm fine." Alexis didn't mind, really. She felt him kiss her head and smiled.

"Twenty-two more emails. Up to 325 attending. So far no one has said no," Alexis let him know.

Then both of them got yet another warning that someone was in the hallway. Only this time it was the mail carrier with a large container of envelopes.

"Where's Kate when you need her?" Rick groaned since opening all these and adding them to the computer was going to be up to them.


	43. Chapter 43

**Here be Dragons!**

_Chapter 43_

Jim was already dressed in the best suit he had as he knocked first then opened the door to find Kate and Lanie standing there. He was ready to start crying. "You look exactly like how I remember your mother looked when I married her." He could tell the difference but the similarities were uncanny.

Her old room at least had a mirror so she could see herself. Lanie had done a really number on her hair while she had done her own makeup.

"Thank you, Daddy." Kate couldn't take it and walked across to hug him. She was getting married today! Even just talking about her mother on this day had tears beginning to well up as she tried to blink them away.

"And you!" Jim looked at Lanie who was equally amazing.

"This old thing," Lanie smiled. "Actually Castle bought it. I'm pretty sure he bought all of us dresses." Lanie had had only a short conversation with Madison.

"Seriously?" Kate started to be angry then thought it was wonderfully kind of him. Still he was spending far too much on this marriage.

"If you're ready we need to get started." Jim offered his arm and waited for Katie to take it. Jim drove and found someone was waiting for them and told them where to park.

"I've never seen so many rich people in my life," Espo commented as he and Ryan were watching everyone entering, signing the guest book, and wandering around after taking a program.

"Have you noticed there isn't just one photographer but three and since when did any band play bagpipes?" Ryan looked at the band tucked away in one corner. "They're even all wearing kilts."

"I wonder if it's true what they say about what they wear under those things?" Espo mused.

Ryan shuddered. "Don't make me lose my appetite, Javi." He got a smile from Espo in return. "Where's Castle?"

Espo rolled his eyes. "Restroom, throwing up again."

"So he can look at a dead body but can't handle getting married," Ryan joked knowing that he was safe since Castle wasn't nearby.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"Alexis." Jordan had found her. "My husband, Philip, and our daughter, Karen. This is Alexis Castle or is it soon to be Alexis Beckett?" Jordan gently teased her. "So where's the groom?"

"Dad's around here somewhere. Kate should be arriving just about now. Excuse me, I need to check on Madison and see how the food is coming. It was nice to meet you." Only Alexis didn't make it to Madison. Instead she spotted someone she recognized based on a picture her dad had dug up from somewhere and hustled over to Espo and Ryan.

"Find Dad, now. Someone just walked in." Alexis tried to point without actually pointing then she left them to find Madison.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Rick had spotted him with Espo and Ryan's help and waited for him to sign the book and gather up a program before walking toward him. He was close enough to tell that he was also a shifter and that he was a Wolf. He also watched as he turned quickly and saw him.

"Mr. Castle." Cullen shook Rick's hand and looked him over. He was taller than he thought, handsome in his tux, and the very first Dragon he'd ever encountered or even heard of before.

"Thank you for coming, Mr. Cullen," Rick nodded.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world. It was a bit of a surprise at first, however, it just might be a good one." Cullen was looking forward to some time with him and his soon-to-be wife.

"We need to talk to you about Joanne Delgado and a certain Mr. Smith," Rick informed him quietly. It was why he'd gotten an invitation.

Cullen knew there had to be a catch to him getting an invitation to this since he hadn't actually heard much about Richard Castle until Smith had sent in his last report. "I look forward to it. I'm spending the night so I'm at your disposal." He nodded his head slightly and wandered off to look this place over since there were flowers everywhere and people he didn't know.

Rick heard his name and a familiar voice. "Richard Castle!"

"Patterson!" They shook hands and hugged. "So does the wife show up at our card game now?" He could use a fresh sucker.

"I'll have to ask her." Rick didn't even know if Kate wanted to play poker.

"Rick!" A different man had found him.

"Sir Walter." Rick shook his hand then hugged him briefly.

"There shouldn't be any trouble with Gina, we had a short talk. I'm still not sure just what she's thinking, but who can ever figure out women 100% of the time? So did the books not show up?" He had his program but that was all.

"Every seat has a signed book, even yours," Rick assured him.

"So I'm curious, who's the caterer?" He couldn't not ask.

"Q3," Rick replied with a smile.

"The new restaurant. The one where you need a reservation just to get a reservation. I'm impressed. I should find the wife before she finds me. Congratulations, Rick, and looking forward to your next book." The president of Black Pawn walked off.

Rick rejoined Espo and Ryan as they watched everyone enter, sign, and pick up a program.

Alexis found him, much to her relief. "Dad, Kate has arrived along with Jim and Lanie, and Madison is short two people so she's a little behind." Alexis watched people enter. She had names but not many faces to attach to those names. "How are you doing?" He looked really nervous to her trained eye.

"Fine, I think. Cullen is here," Rick informed the three of them.

"Dang, I missed him." Alexis really wanted to see who knew so many shifters let alone find out just how much power he actually had. Besides being filthy rich that is.

Rick offered a consolation prize. "You may get your chance when Kate and I talk to him later."

Alexis took out her phone. "Forty-five minutes. I'm going to go check on the tables." She had chosen to take it upon herself to make sure this wedding went smoothly before walking down the aisle in front of Kate and Jim.

However, she was soon back. "Have you checked you phone lately? I think all the wedding gifts are arriving today." Now Alexis left him to check on the tables.

Rick pulled out his phone to look at a picture. "Holy crap!" He wasn't sure how they were even going to reach the front door.

Espo shook his head. "I'm not picking all that up." He stepped back before Castle could hit him or something.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"Let's go, you three," Alexis herded them toward the front to wait. Then she left them and hurried down the aisle and saw that most if not all of the chairs were occupied. Since they didn't know just who was coming in time to make cards for seating arrangements it was a first come first served sort of deal. Hopefully it all worked out.

Alexis saw Kate, Jim, Lanie, and Madison waiting for her. "I gave the signal, the program should be starting."

Kate had been holding it together rather well until now. But now she needed that Kleenex Lanie had given her or she would ruin her makeup. She also had the shakes. _She was getting married._

"Jo is here, Katie, right up front. Don't ever doubt it," Jim whispered to her.

At first Alexis thought he was talking about Joanne Delgado since she was here, Alexis had seen her. Then her mind finally landed on Kate's mother.

"No mother would miss her daughter's wedding no matter what it took," Alexis murmured and got a hug from her.

Alexis heard the music start. "I think that's our cue, ladies."

Lanie went first, followed by Madison, then Alexis. Each was momentarily blinded by all the flashes from the three photographers. Alexis knew it was overkill but her dad had handled it and in typical fashion he had gotten three instead of just one.

Alexis had never in her life had had so many eyes on her as she walked and smiled until she saw her dad, Espo, and Ryan. Then she was beaming.

Kate and Jim heard the music. "Ready, Katie? It's time to go see your husband."

Kate didn't know how it came to her but she suddenly remembered Martha catching her before going off to get dressed for her wedding.

"_And I want to thank you for making my son so very happy. I brought you something. In case you didn't have something blue._

_Kate open__ed__ the case, revealing a pair of earrings. "Oh, Martha. They're beautiful."_

"_They were given to me by my mother to wear on my wedding day, and by her mother __for her wedding day__. Only women of substance have worn these gems. They've been waiting, Katherine, for you." Martha __caressed__ her __cheek lovingly__. "__Welcome to our family, my dear__."_

Maybe it was the hormones, maybe it was this moment in time, or maybe because she saw a touch of her mother in Martha. In any case she was blinking her eyes fast and not just because of all the camera flashes.

Her life until now had never had this much love in it.

Kate saw Martha sitting up front and for some reason there was actually an empty chair next to her. It was too much, blinking back tears wasn't working.

Though the tears she saw Rick, as handsome as ever. Felt more than saw her dad kiss her and leave her behind. Javi and Kevin were standing just behind him off to one side.

It was only then that Kate saw who was officiating their wedding. She actually mouthed his name since it was a shock to her. Rick had handled this part and she didn't really know anything about it. "Judge Markway?"

Markway began and it was formal up to the point where he was supposed to ask if anyone had any objections to this couple being married. "Since there are enough police officers in this building to stop anyone who has objections we will dispense with that part," Markway said, his glare defying anyone to say a word. Then he smiled. Kate almost laughed as Rick grinned wide and a little laughter escaped the people attending.

"If the bride has a few words?" Markway looked at Kate, waiting for her to say something.

Kate actually did have something planned but suddenly most of it escaped her mind, so she pieced it back together.

"Richard Castle, I never really knew just how empty my heart really was until I found you. I still don't know how I did, but I swear if it takes me another one thousand worlds or 10,000 lifetimes, I will find you again. I love you with all my soul and want so very much to be married to you." Kate watched his tears fall which had Kate finally allowing hers to fall.

Markway blinked back his own tears. "If the groom has a few words?"

"Katherine Beckett, I truly wish we had found each other long before now. You're the most beautiful woman with a heart of gold I had never seen before. The life we are going to build, and are building, will be amazing. I love you with every fiber of my being. I will be proud to have you call me husband," Rick told her.

Rings came next along with the promises that needed to be made.

"By the powers entrusted to me by the State of New York, it is my great pleasure to officially announce that you are now husband and wife. May your lives be filled with all the love and joy each of you can provide," Markway announced to everyone.

"I believe you're supposed to kiss the bride now," Markway pointed out since these two were busy gazing at each other.

They both came out of it and kissed with the passion of a newly married couple. This was when finally those in attendance could erupt with clapping and whistles.

Alexis, Lanie, Madison, Espo, Ryan, and Markway watched as the couple walked the gauntlet of flower pedals that each person had a bowl of to throw at them as they walked back down the way Kate had just come just moments ago.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Rick and Kate were sitting at one of the long tables along with their friends, eating what Madison and her crew were now serving one course at a time along with everyone else that had attended.

The photographers were still taking pictures after taking a recording of the entire event while the band had moved and was now back to playing.

Kate finally got to question him. "Bagpipes, Castle?"

"Didn't want it to be boring," Rick grinned.

Kate laughed and kissed him again. "It will never be that." Kate was sure of that, not with Rick around for the rest of her life.

"This is really, really good!" Kate stuffed her mouth with her next forkful. Madison had out done herself with this meal.

"You think we could get reservations whenever we like?" Rick asked her since it was her friend and he had to agree, it was so far really delicious.

"Mads does have a small table in the kitchen." Kate was betting that was where Mads ate, but who knew.

"SOLD!" Rick proclaimed.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Rick, Kate, Alexis, Espo, and Ryan with Jenny next to him greeted each and every person who had attended for coming and handed over thank you packages from the boxes behind them as one of them handed to Kate and Rick. What was in each wasn't much but it was from the heart.

Rick stopped Mayor Weldon on his way out. "We may need your help getting me back in the precinct," Rick warned him.

"Consider it done." Bob took his parting gift and left to go home.

"Commissioner Malone, thank you and your wife for attending," Kate smiled.

"It was our pleasure," he said graciously.

"You were beautiful, Kate. I'm told you did all this in two months. Amazing!" His wife was quite impressed.

"We had help, lots of help." Kate looked at Alexis who was getting another package out of a box. "We may need your help getting Rick back into the precinct, sir."

"I will inform Captain Gates. We need to keep that closure rate and keep the citizens of this magnificent city happy." He smiled, nodded briefly, and walked off with his wife.

Then Kate felt him. There was a shifter in the line and he was a Wolf this time. She didn't remember Castle or anyone else telling her about this.

"Mr. Cullen, thank you for coming." Rick shook his hand and slipped him a card that had his name, address, and phone number on it.

"It was one of the most lovely weddings I've ever had the privilege of attending. Perhaps if you're ever in New Mexico you will drop by for a visit. We have horses if you two like to ride," Cullen offered.

"We would like that, sir," Kate said and smiled.

"I've already ordered a team to pick up Delgado, she'll be staying with me for a while until we get this sorted out. I protect our own. We will talk later." Cullen left them with his parting gift.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Kate and Rick caught up to Madison as she and her team were picking up what they need but not actually cleaning up. That was someone else's problem.

"You were amazing, Mads. That food was to die for." Kate hugged her.

Madison tooted her own horn just a little. "Since I have none left, I'm inclined to agree."

Kate hugged her again. "So when is it your turn to get married?" Kate teased her.

"Bite your tongue, Becks! Besides, I didn't catch the bouquet so don't look at me," Madison shot right back at her.

Kate knew she had a point since Alexis was the one that caught it. If she didn't know better she would think it was a setup on Lanie's part since she had stepped out of the way, opening up Alexis to catch it.

"Even the cake is all gone. Save for the top that's all yours." Madison handed over a plastic container that had the six inch top including the bride and groom at the top. "I do birthdays too, as well as welcome home for babies, and bridal showers even if they are after the wedding."

Kate laughed since with only two months to plan Lanie couldn't get any kind of party set up in time.

"So where is the honeymoon?" Madison asked them.

"I'm still working on that part. I've got it narrowed down to two. We just need to pick one and set the date, if Kate can get the time off," Rick said.

"If I have any time off remaining after this," Kate added since that wasn't a given.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

In the end it was just Rick, Kate, Alexis, and Martha left standing in what was their wedding looking at the people cleaning up the mess.

"It was beautiful, Katherine. Even your mother loved it." Martha's heart was full of joy for her son and his bride.

That had Kate turning to look at her. Had she actually really seen her? It was impossible of course, but then she _had_ found Rick.

"I left her a space to watch it from. You don't really think it was always empty, did you?" Martha questioned her.

Kate huffed out a partial laugh and part choked cry and hugged Martha. "Thank you, Martha. For everything."

"No need, dear. You've made my son and granddaughter happy. What more could a mother ask for?" Martha didn't need thanks.

"Do I get to call you Mom now?" Alexis asked softly.

"You can call me anything you like, sweetheart, right after I sign the adoption papers." Kate hugged her.

"You mean these papers?" Rick produced a set of folded up papers from a pocket inside his tux then produced out a pen. After Kate took both, Rick turned his back so she could sign.

"There, I'm now officially someone's stepmother. …or Mom." Kate was still holding both when Alexis hugged her.

"I love you," Alexis said, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I love you too, sweetheart." Kate did her best to hug her back. "And thank you for my wedding." Kate knew who had done most of the work and it wasn't her.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"I wonder just how Cullen is," Rick said to Kate as they finally entered their bedroom in the loft since it was only a couple of hours until the sun came up.

Technically they were married on the 2nd of November and not the 1st as was planned. Things just took longer to accomplish than was planned.

"We'll find out later today. For now, I want you to make love to me, Mr. Castle." Kate bit her bottom lip since this was going to be a first.

"Anything you say, Mrs. Castle," Rick replied as he embraced and kissed her before trying to figure out how to get her wedding dress off of her without damaging it.


	44. Chapter 44

**Here be Dragons**

_Chapter 44_

Kate was cleared for duty and had already talked with Espo and Ryan. They both confirmed that Gates, aka Iron Gates, cut her teeth in Internal Affairs. She was as by the book as they came. 1PP was clearly over compensating for Montgomery.

Kate knocked on her door and entered. "Ma'am?"

"Unless you see my mother call be Sir or Captain," Gates informed her.

"Detective Beckett, back on active as of today." Kate placed her paperwork on her desk.

"Detective Beckett," Gates paused, "your reputation precedes you. Youngest woman in the NYPD to make detective. You beat me by six weeks."

"I didn't realize people kept score," Kate told her.

"Everybody keeps score, Detective," Gates responded.

"I don't," Kate assured her.

"Welcome back, Detective." Gates handed her badge back to her.

"I'll also need my gun," Kate pointed out.

Gates shook her head. "Not until you requalify. Regs, so you don't get your piece back until you requalify."

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"I WANT my gun," Kate fumed as she headed to her desk.

"It's no big deal, Beckett. Knowing you you can pass it easy," Espo said, trying to calm her.

"Where's Castle?" Ryan questioned. "If he can get back in with Gates here."

"Book signing. Gina scheduled the appearance long before we ever got married. He's there and I'm here. But since I don't have a case or a gun…" Kate smiled since she knew where it was located here in the city.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Kate watched as young women were giggling and busting out all over to meet him and get his autograph. One even dropped her top for him to sign her boobs.

"You do and I'll kill you, Castle," Kate whispered to herself. Then smiled when all he did was sign her book and watched her walk away in a huff.

"Kate, you can make it out to Kate," Kate told him as she handed him _Heat Rises_, his latest book.

Rick opened her book and signed it. "I'll love you forever, Richard Castle," Rick said to himself and Kate while he wrote. "I have another hour here at least."

"I'll wait." Kate wandered off to another section of the bookstore to search for another book to buy.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"Yes, Commissioner, I understand. Yes sir, I really do…" Gates listened to the phone being hung up on her.

"You think you're clever, Mr. Castle?" Gates was beyond pissed at him and she was going to show him just how much. "Going around my back like that. Well, I've got news for you. I don't care how powerful your friends are. You screw up in my precinct on my watch and I will personally prosecute you to the full extent of the law. You understand?" Gates demanded.

"Yes, ma'am," Rick said to her knowing he was safe from her toothless wrath.

"That's SIR to you, now get out of my office." Gates pointed at the door.

"Detective, you or that pal of yours ever embarrass me like that again, I will bury you," Gates seethed.

"Yes, sir, and it's Detective Beckett in the office and Mrs. Castle outside of it," Kate informed her and saw the shock on her face. "Now if you don't mind." Kate placed her firing range silhouettes and paperwork from her testing on her desk. "I would like my gun back…now."

Gates opened her silhouette and found a giant hole dead center from all her rounds. It was impressive even if she wasn't going to tell her that, now or ever.

Kate walked out with her weapon and checked to make sure it was loaded. "That was like hitting a beehive with a bat," Kate told Rick as they walked farther away from Gate's office. "I loved every minute of it. Even if she did threaten to bury me."

"She didn't!?" Rick stopped and faced her and thought about what he could do to her now.

"Forget about her, Castle. She's not worth it," Kate asserted.

"I did like seeing her face twitch like that," Rick commented and that had Kate grinning.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Everyone including Martha, was home in the loft while Rick and Kate were busy cooking.

"How was your first day back at work?" Alexis questioned, meaning she was asking Kate.

"It was nice. Actually felt normal for a change until Castle made Gates squirm," Kate grinned.

"It was worth every second of it, too. Gates was squirming all over her chair. I have to remember to write that down before I lose it. You can have my place." Rick handed his cooking weapon of choice to Alexis and retreated to his study to write it down while it was still fresh in his mind.

"How is your studio working out, Martha?" Kate inquired since she was spending a lot of time there.

"Thankfully the structure is sound. It's everything else that's shot. New HVAC, new plumbing, new wiring. They are thankfully working on drywall now so we're getting somewhere." Martha sighed. "We are still several weeks away from being ready."

"Have you worked out how you're going to advertise your studio yet?" Kate asked her.

"I have, actually. Richard gave me a lead to someone and together we're creating a platform we can use. Commercials cost too much but other ways like radio commercials are less expensive. Bus stops, even sides of buses." Martha had a plan in place. "We just need to finish the look of it."

Rick was back and he didn't look right to Kate. "What's wrong, babe?"

"I just got a call from someone calling himself Mr. Smith. He talked about getting something in the mail from Roy that implicates someone should it ever get out. Using this information he was able to broker a deal for your safety. You don't investigate your mother's case and he will leave you alone. And I don't mean Mr. Smith," Rick said to them.

"Smith. You think it's the Uncle Smith? There really are a lot of Smiths on the planet." Kate walked away from what she was cooking to reach Rick.

"Joanne should be in New Mexico by now so we can't reach her easily any longer," Rick stated. "But we do have his number."

Kate shook her head. "We need to talk to him." A simple phone call just wasn't going to do.

"You just got back to work." Rick raised an eyebrow. "You really think Gates is going to give you any time off?"

"Probably not," Kate agreed. "It doesn't mean you can't go without me. Besides, if you don't show up it might make Gates happy."

"Kate, you're going to burn it!"Alexis exclaimed since she was doing Rick's job and not hers.

"Sorry." Kate focused on her cooking. "Go find out what it takes to get there and make reservations for yourself. We need information."

Rick was back just as Kate and Alexis were done and dinner was ready.

"Six am tomorrow with a one hour layover in Denver then I fly back the next day. I'll take whatever car or hotel I can find when I get there," Rick announced.

"Good, we need to find out what both Smiths know. If the young Smith rats us out to someone we're in big trouble," Kate frowned.

"I wonder if New Mexico has a big enough house for us to hide in?" Rick joked.

"Don't joke like that, babe. I'm not hiding again. We'll solve this problem," Kate declared and Rick nodded.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Rick stepped out of the shower, dries off, and went back into the bedroom still naked to find Kate equally naked and sitting up in bed.

"You can go back to sleep. I've arranged for a car service that should be here in about fifteen minutes." Rick went into the walk-in closet that had almost been taken over by Kate. Her high heels alone took up a fair amount of the space.

"I know, it's just that I feel like this is going to be a big trip. Raglan talked about having awakened the Dragon. Then we find out Lockwood really is a Dragon. So what if the guy at the top is a real Dragon as well?" Kate called from the bed.

"Joanne said something about Cullen knowing all the shifters so why is he so surprised about us?" Rick replied. He came out with clothes and dropped them on the bed along with his overnight bag and began opening drawers.

"What I'm more interested in is the young Smith really part of the same family as the older Smith. If the young Smith is a shifter what does that say about the older Smith?" Rick wondered.

That had Kate placing a hand on her belly. She couldn't help but wonder if her unborn baby was also going to be a shifter. If it was what kind of shifter was it?

"Three Gold Dragons?" Kate queried out loud and Rick leaned down to kiss her.

"Let's hope so," Rick smiled at her. Kate couldn't help but smile back.

"Send me what you learn," Kate asked him.

"Before I even leave New Mexico. Hopefully I'll have an address and we can ask this Smith about what he knows and get him to hand over what Roy sent him." Rick got dressed.

Rick came out of the bathroom with his toiletries and packed them. "Talk to you later today and I'll be back tomorrow. I'll use another car service to get home." Rick bent down to kiss her as Kate held his head in place so she could kiss him longer.

"I love you," Kate murmured.

"I happen to love you, too, Mrs. Castle." Rick smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss and was gone.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Rick had never seen a house like this before. It looked like it belonged out here. It looked like it was made of adobe and was sand in color. It was also clearly quite large as he drove up to it.

He stopped in front of a pair of impressive wood doors. He saw people on the wall and off to his left he saw a real rock tower right out of one of those European Castles. Parts of this place were clearly two floors tall.

He left his rental car running and stepped out. "I'm here to see Mr. Cullen. My name is Richard Castle. I need to talk to him about Mr. Smith," Rick called up to one of the men on the wall.

He was beginning to wonder if the men on the wall were mannequins. Like real dummies, not just dummies. Then two men opened the door to allow him to drive in.

Inside he found a large open courtyard. He drove over and parked in front of an open garage. In the interior he saw a real honest-to-goodness stage coach that look like it was in mint condition. Beside it was a chuck wagon that was also in mint condition. Next to it was a wagon that he wasn't sure just what it was. It kind of looked like one of those old Gypsy wagons. It was round on top with cloth and it had a real wood door.

Rick got out and didn't see anyone stopping him so he walked to what he took to be the front door. He was about halfway there when he saw Joanne Delgado opening the door.

"Joanne." Rick smiled as he carried his bag since he thought he might need the computer that was inside it.

"Mr. Castle? What are you doing here?" Joanne had learned why she was here.

"I need to talk to Cullen about your Mr. Smith and what might be his Uncle Mr. Smith. Something has happened." Rick called back to her until he reached her.

"What has he done?" Joanne asked.

"That's why I need to speak with Cullen. It's possible Kate and I are about to be found out. At worst everyone here is," Rick said grimly.

"This way." Joanne knew where he would be at this time of day.

Joanne walked him down a hallway that looked like the floor was made of huge rocks that were perfectly smooth. The walls were white. He saw a large painting of Native Americans on horseback, charging. The ceiling was a barrel ceiling that looked like wood. The chandeliers were unique and there were skylights.

She went out the far door and they went past someone that Rick knew was a shifter. He also knew that he was a Wolf, just like Cullen.

"That guy was a…" Rick's voice trailed off.

"Almost everyone here is. Most are Wolves but a few aren't. A couple are actually Horses, believe it or not. At this time of day he's usually out here checking on his horses.

"He doesn't race them and he doesn't sell them. He simply breeds them," Joanne explained.

Once outside Rick saw five adobe buildings in the distance. Each building had two pens and each pen had a door in the building. Yet only a few pens only had horses in them at the moment.

Rick saw Cullen turn, look at him, then walk over to the bars of the pen he was in. Cullen opened it and walked toward them.

"Mr. Castle." He knew he hadn't given him his address, just that he lived in New Mexico. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"We need to talk about Mr. Smith. Both of them. It's possible that we're both in trouble," Rick said.

Cullen didn't see how but if the Smith he knew had been turned, then he was correct. They could both be in trouble.

"Joanne, be so kind as to find Jonathan and Sam for me. Have them meet us in the bar room," Cullen asked her. "I have a feeling alcohol is going to be required for this."

"Right away." Joanne ran back to the main building.

"Follow me." Cullen walked to the house.

Rick eventually found himself in a room that had wood floors, open beam ceiling, wet bar, a fireplace, and a single table perfect for poker games that seated six in padded leather wicker chairs.

"Have a chair. What would you like?" Cullen inquired and stepped behind the bar.

"Scotch, please," Rick responded.

"Bourbon man myself." Cullen filled both glasses, handed one to Rick, and waited for the others.

Moments later and a man and a woman entered followed by Joanne. "Help yourself." Cullen raised his glass and sat down.

"What have you got for us, Mr. Castle?" Cullen watched Rick pull out his cell phone.

"I didn't get all of it until I understood who was calling and why, but most of it's here." Rick opened the recording, pressed play, and set it on the table.

All of them listened intently.

"This man, this Mr. Smith, made a deal with his who?" Cullen queried and this was when Rick spun his tail of why Johanna Beckett was killed, followed by Raglan, McAllister, and finally Lockwood. And what Roy did and why.

"Lockwood was a very large Red Dragon shifter. What worries Kate and me is that if there's one Red Dragon there may be another. The one came close enough to killing both of us," Rick explained. "Jordan Shaw is investigating that fight while not knowing about us. Plus she has a very alive Roy Montgomery."

"And in your story this Roy Montgomery knows who the guy at the top is and sent it to Mr. Smith to protect Kate, thinking he was going to die in this encounter," Cullen said, trying to make sure he got it all.

"Yes," Rick agreed.

"Sam?" Cullen questioned her.

"We have what Joanne gave us about both Smiths and we have sent a team to New York area to monitor both of them. As of last night neither of them have physically contacted anyone else.

"The older Smith should still have the papers on him in his house. His house is located near a Marina so it's possible that he could attempt to leave via a ship or boat," Sam mentioned.

"If he has a way to contact this person at the top that would suggest that he knows who it is and how to contact him which implies that he has resources.

Jonathan offered his opinion. "Given that if this person wants his identity kept a secret then the older Smith needs to be removed and we need find what he has on him. I don't see him just sitting back and letting Beckett just do as she pleases. So he needs Smith and what he knows first."

"Joanne, you know the young Smith better than us. Would he sell us out?" Cullen asked her point blank.

"Before all this I would have said no. However, of late the rest of our group isn't so sure. Learning what his uncle is and can do, let alone knows…." Joanne let it trail off.

"Depending on what he could gain by doing so and knowing that we couldn't stop him or take vengeance on him," Cullen stated.

"Possible, sir," Joanne admitted.

"When are you leaving to go back, Mr. Castle?" Cullen inquired.

"At 8:30 in the morning with a 3 hour layover in Denver," Rick replied.

"Not anymore. Sam, put together a stealth team. You fly out tonight with Mr. Castle. I want the young Smith here, alive. I want what the older Smith in our hands and if possible him here alive as well. Get the locals in New York City to provide you some eyes on both," Cullen asked her. "We will extract all of them and give them a new home if necessary. We protect our own unless they're going to sell us out. In any case I want those papers Roy Montgomery sent him."

"Yes, sir." Sam got up and left, leaving just Rick, Cullen, and Johnathan behind.

"Jonathan, we need our interrogation room up and running for when Sam brings back the younger Smith. Before that get the word out to the other groups the younger Smith knows anything about," Cullen requested. "I want them to keep their ears and eyes open. They have an escape plan, they need to be ready to use it if Smith has sold us out."

"How is your drink, Mr. Castle?" Cullen asked him and sipped his drink. Cullen didn't have too many issues with his safety here, no matter what either Smith had said.

Rick looked down at his glass and knew that he hadn't even touched it.


	45. Chapter 45

**Here be Dragons!**

_Chapter 45_

Rick was told to leave his rental car behind and they would take care of it. Rick found himself in the back of an SUV. He had stood and watched them load bags into it before leaving. There were three of them in the SUV not including himself. The woman he knew as Sam and the men appeared to be called Kele and Chayton.

It took as long to get back into the city as it did to leave it. However, what they didn't do was drive to the city's main airport. Instead they went to a much smaller one. Once there they parked and unloaded everything.

Then they all walked to a very large private jet. Almost the size of a 737, though its two engines were back at the tail. "Yours?" Rick questioned.

Sam shook her head. "It's new. It's a Bombardier 7500. Seats 14 and sleeps 8. Has a range of 7,700 nautical miles with a maximum altitude of 51,000 feet. It even has a full kitchen if we get hungry. It should already have all the food we will need."

"So who's the pilot?" Rick inquired.

"Me." Sam smiled wide. "Nothing to worry about. It's basically just like the old one save that this one has a full kitchen, can fly farther, and hold more people."

Rick noted that the interior had white seats, white walls and white ceiling. The tables were black and the dividers between areas were also black. The seats were bigger and wider than normal first class seats.

He observed the plane being fueled then it began to move until eventually they were moving down the runway and then were airborne.

Since Rick was hungry he got up to see what there was to eat and saw she hadn't been kidding. It was a full and functional kitchen. Since he wasn't doing anything he took it upon himself to cook something for all of them. He got a thanks from the guys then went forward to see if Sam was hungry.

"Thanks. Have a seat if you want, just keep your hands and feet to yourself," Sam cautioned.

"Been flying long?" Rick asked her after he carefully sat down.

"Seven, almost eight years. I've been with Cullen since I was a little girl. He has a real passion for all shifters. My parents help him with the horses," Sam replied.

"You and the others back there are all Wolves same as Cullen," Rick mentioned.

"Most of us are. We have a couple of Coyotes, a few Horses and one Eagle. I don't know why Cullen chose New Mexico. However, the desert allows no one to sneak up on us. For instance your car was detected just as you entered our acreage. Then cameras zoomed in to see who it was. It's why we let you get to us," Sam revealed.

"Cullen sounded like he was surprised to see me." How could he be surprised if he knew Castle was coming?

"We all knew it was you, just not why you were here. You've presented us with a real challenge. The thought that one of us could be turned in some way worries all of us.

"Cullen wants us to bring both Smith's home, but make no mistake, we _will_ kill them to protect all of us if we have to. We're doing this for all shifters, including you and Kate.

"Finding out you two were Dragons was a real surprise. Hearing about a Red Dragon that was also a shifter but also a hired killer is hard to believe. Not that we don't believe you. Just if there is a Red Dragon what other colors are there?" Sam questioned.

"Thanks for the lunch. I could use a cup of coffee, though. We have K-cups, please." Concentrating on the instrument panel, Sam was aware that he took her lunch away and returned with a cup of coffee. "Thanks." It was going to be a long flight.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"Thanks for coming, Castle. You can go home now. We'll call if we need you," Sam promised as he watched them unload the plane with everything they'd brought.

"Sam, we'd like a copy of all that paperwork, please," Rick asked her. "It has something to do with Kate's mother being killed."

"That's up to Cullen, though, I promise I'll pass along your request," Sam nodded.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

It was really late and actually tomorrow when Rick finally made it home.

He stripped, cleaned up a little, and got into bed. "Castle?" Kate asked him, half asleep.

"Go back to sleep, love." Rick pulled her into him and listened to her hum and snuggle in nice and close.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Kate opened her still sleepy eyes and saw Castle was right where he was supposed to be. "Castle." Kate cuddled in a little closer and felt his arm pull her in a little more. Then her mind woke up. "You're home early." She woke up a little more. "Why are you home early?" Kate didn't understand. He was home way too early.

"You should have seen that place. It was huge and gorgeous if you like that southwest look. He had a stage coach and a cook wagon and something else. Right out of one of those old western movies. Everyone I met was a shifter, all of them Wolves," Rick said excitedly.

Okay now Kate was really awake and sat up to look at him. "What about Joanne?"

"She's in good hands and very safe. I spoke to her myself," Rick told her. "Cullen sent a team to pick up both Smiths and try and recover all the documents that Roy sent him. I asked him for a copy if she found any."

"She?" Kate had a split second of worry then dismissed it.

"Her name is Sam. Cullen sent her and two others. They said they were going to use some of the locals here to spy on both Smiths then pick them up and find the papers. I don't have any idea on just when this is going to happen," Rick explained.

"Pick them up?" Kate yawned and stretched a bit.

"That what she was told to do. Sounds like it's one more thing out of our hands. Roy's out of our hands. Whatever Jordan is doing is out of our hands. Provided that the guy at the top keeps his word with the older Smith, you're safe. What happens after they find the papers, if they find the papers. I don't know." Rick abruptly changed the subject. "…So how are you and the baby?"

Kate smiled and laid her hand on her belly. "We're both fine. Good, actually." Kate leaned down to kiss him. A quick look at the clock told her she had an hour before she needed to shower and go into work. Plenty of time to make love to her husband.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

_It is now one month later_

"How are you holding up?" Rick asked Kate as they meet in the kitchen to get some coffee and a touch of breakfast.

"I'm not even showing yet and so far no morning sickness." Kate meant other people couldn't tell she was pregnant if she hadn't told them. She, though, could tell.

"That's not what I meant but that's good to know." Rick clarified his question. "I meant Gates."

"She's making working at the precinct difficult." Kate was willing to admit that. "I'm starting to wonder if there's something personal in her constant insults. As if she was trying to get me to quit."

Rick knew that wasn't going to happen. "But you won't because that's not who you are."

"She won't let up on you, either. She hasn't thrown you out but she insults you just as much," Kate asserted.

"I'm with you, I'm not going anywhere." Rick wasn't quitting, either.

Kate answered her ringing phone and told them when they would be there. "We have a body."

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"The Ghost Wranglers are here!" If they were involved Rick was going to love this case. "That's why I love these guys. The body's not even cold and they've already called these guys."

"Please tell me you don't watch that ridiculous show, Castle." Kate couldn't believe that he used to watch this show since now they watched TV together if they watched TV at all.

"Ridiculously awesome. Jack Sinclair is the most accomplished ghost hunter." Rick still loved that show no matter what Kate said.

Kate tried to break it to him gently. "Um, Castle, I'm sorry I have to tell you this but Jack Sinclair is our victim."

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"I told you there were no ghosts, Castle." Kate and Rick were walking into the loft after solving the case even if the killer wasn't who either of them thought. Especially Castle since it wasn't a ghost.

"Pumpkin, what are you up to?" She was sitting on the floor while Kate dropped her stuff and went to put her weapon away. "Spending face time with Ashley?"

"No, we finally connected," Alexis said.

"And was it everything you ever hoped for?" Rick questioned her.

"To be honest, it was boring. He was preoccupied and I was tired. It was all rather tedious. This whole time difference thing is a real drag." Alexis wasn't enjoying this at all.

"Nobody said that long distance relationships were easy," Rick mentioned.

"But is it supposed to be this hard?" Alexis looked up at her dad.

That got Rick to sit on the floor next to her. "I can tell you this. Any good relationship is going to have challenges. You're even going to fight because you don't see eye to eye on everything. If it doesn't work out it's not because of the challenges. It's because the relationship wasn't strong enough to begin with. Does this help?" Rick wasn't sure it was helping at all.

Alexis made a face and shook her head. "Not really."

"What's wrong now?" Kate walked in on the two of them and saw them on the floor with Rick hugging Alexis.

Rick gave her a clue. "Long distance relationships."

"Ah!" Now Kate understood. "If Ashley's the one it'll all work out because you both try. If only one of you tries it'll never last because one of you is giving up who they are and allowing the other to be dominant. So you have a choice to make, sweetheart."

All three of them had their phones alert them that someone was in the hallway.

Kate was the fastest since she was still standing and not sitting on her phone. "It's Jordan!" Kate couldn't guess why she would be here.

Jordan was getting ready to press the doorbell when the door opened and Kate was on the other side with Rick and Alexis not far behind her.

"Camera in the door!" Jordan thought she had it.

"Ceiling." Kate pointed and watched Jordan look up and finally saw something. "Door, wall, and windows," Kate informed her. "Please, come in."

"Interesting security system." Jordan stepped inside.

"That would be because of my husband." Kate ignored the look Rick was giving her. "So what brings you back to New York?"

"Is there something to drink?" Jordan asked. "I think you're going to need it."

"Sure." Rick headed to the kitchen.

"We're going to need it?" Kate queried.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Everyone but Alexis, who had a bottle of water, had their drink of choice and were sitting in the living room.

"Somebody sent us a very thick folder of material. Part of the deal was that I provide you with a copy so I've brought this." Jordan pulled out a small flash drive to fit into a USB port.

"We photocopied each and every piece. What we were told is that this is something former Captain Montgomery once had in his possession," Jordan informed them.

"Smith," Rick stated and immediately was sorry that he'd said anything.

"Apparently you know something I don't. We can talk about that later. What we learned in these pages is who Raglan, McAllister, and Montgomery were involved with." Jordan got them ready for what was coming.

"You know who's at the top. You know who killed my mother." Kate really wanted that name.

Jordan continued to explain. "We've worked out that he blackmailed the three cops to get the money they were getting from kidnapping mob bosses. To keep that money coming in someone had to be responsible for the killing of Bob Armen.

"He in turn used that money to be who he is today."

"Jordan! Just tell me who!" Kate couldn't take this.

"We don't have enough evidence yet to arrest him for your mother's murder. We do have enough evidence to arrest him for ordering the deaths of Raglan and McAllister as well as ordering for your murder. We also have him for possession of illegal drugs with intent to distribute.

"The latter is actually the largest drug bust in the history of the United States." Jordan listened to Rick whistle.

"Six million is the largest drug bust I know of. It was in Atlanta," Rick stated.

"Try six billion." Jordan waited to see their reaction.

"Billion!?" Alexis's mouth fell open, not that Rick's or Kate's were closed, either.

"All heroin," Jordan revealed. That had Alexis rubbing her arms since in her mind heroin meant shots.

"He's a drug dealer. How did that get him to Lockwood?" Kate didn't understand.

Jordan gave them a clue. "He is a drug dealer, make no mistake. But he's in it for the money. Free money that doesn't leave him beholden to any one person or company."

"Why does that sound like politics to me?" Rick wondered aloud.

"Because it is." She gave them an even bigger clue. "The guy at the top is starting his look into if he could win a presidential race."

"A drug lord as president?" Alexis couldn't believe it. She thought better of this country.

Astonished, Rick asked, "He actually thinks he can accomplish that?"

"No one will know if he kills enough people and gets away with doing that," Kate mentioned. "Name?" Kate asked again.

"I have agents outside and in the garage to prevent you from leaving. I can't have your personal vendetta interfering with the arrest that will be happening in the morning," Jordan warned her.

Kate opened her mouth and was so conflicted about just what to say or do so she did nothing but huff out a lot of air.

"It's too big for you, Kate, so you need to stay out of this. If you do manage to interfere I'll be forced to arrest you as well. It's far too big, bigger than either of you two are thinking." Jordan's face was wooden. "We're about to lose an assistant director of the FBI as well as one agent."

Once again three of them let their mouths hang open. "What can you tell us?" Rick asked her.

"There are going to be several arrests tomorrow morning. The big one will be in Washington DC and is out of my hands." Jordan glanced down for a moment. "I personally will be arresting two prominent people here in New York. I'll be back in the morning to collect you two. Even then you're just going to get to watch and not interfere. Are we clear?"

"Do I get to learn who it is? The big guy? The one behind all this?" It was what Kate wanted.

"Oh, it'll be in the news, trust me. For weeks if not months. Maybe even have an impact on the next election." She was thinking that the party he was associated with was going to take a hit, maybe.

"Six am, be here and be ready. Do I need to remind you not to talk about this to anyone?" Jordan asked them anyway.

Jordan got a firm, "No," from all three of them and finally left.

That had all three of them using a laptop to try and figure out who was getting arrested since Jordan had given them a clue.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"You sure I can't come?" Alexis wanted to be a part of this, too. Rick was dad and Kate was now mom.

"You have school but I promise to tell you what we learn." Kate hugged her.

"Just be careful." Alexis begged them.

Three phone alerts told them that Jordan was here right at 6:00 am.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

"Why are we at the precinct." Kate looked at Jordan questioningly. They watched as three SUVs rolled up and out came several FBI agents. One of which was Will Sorenson, not that Kate gave him a second look.

Rick and Kate followed Jordan and everyone else up to the 4th floor. Now Rick and Kate were seriously curious. "Avery," Jordan said and gave a single nod. Rick and Kate watched as the FBI agents spread out.

Jordan and two FBI men walked to Captain Gates' office. The two agents stopped Rick and Kate from entering.

"Victoria Gates, I'm Supervisory Special Agent Jordan Shaw." Gates already knew that from the last time she was here, save for the Supervisory part.

Jordan pulled out a piece of paper. "I have a warrant for your arrest for felony murder, intent to assist in murder, assisting with illegal drug distribution. Additional charges may be added after your home and office are searched, which is happening as we speak." Jordan told Gates who was still sitting at her desk.

Rick's eyes opened wide as Kate clapped a hand over her mouth. How did this ever come to be? She literally had no idea Gates had anything to do with this. She just thought she was being an ass.

Gates opened a drawer to her desk and the two men with Jordan drew their weapons in a flash of an eye. "Your boss isn't going to help you. He's being arrested as we speak as is all of his staff and I don't mean Commissioner Malone or Mayor Weldon."

Gates elected to go quietly though as she was taken away in cuffs Kate saw as she gave her a death glare like she had never seen before.

"I knew she didn't like me but I thought it was because I beat her to being the first female detective to do it so fast," Kate commented as she watched her being taken away.

"Stay here and don't move," Jordan ordered since she had one more and this one hurt even more. "Avery," Jordan motioned and Kate and Rick watched as he and two more agents moved in closer.

"Special Agent Will Sorenson, I also have a warrant for your arrest." Jordan held it up for him to see. As she expected she saw him reach for his weapon, however, her men were faster and he now had three weapons pointed at him.

"Will?" Okay, now Kate was really shocked. How had her world come to this? He'd been her boyfriend at one time. She'd made love to him back then. How was he involved in all this?

"You should have listened, Kate." Will drew his weapon since he wasn't going to prison. He was instantly shot 18 times and was dead before his body hit the floor.

It was hours later and Kate, Rick, Espo, and Ryan were sitting all grouped together. The FBI, including Jordan, were still here as was Mayor Weldon, Police Commissioner Malone, and others Kate had never seen before.

They'd been talking for hours with each other trying to figure out just what had happened today until Jordan finally came over to them. "I really am sorry about all this, Kate." Jordan felt for her.

"Gates and Will?" Kate would love some answers.

"Were they in all that paperwork Roy had?" Rick asked her.

Jordan shook her head. "Directly no, however, a search of several places led us to each of them. Agent Sorenson was a recent addition. There are a lot of arrests taking place today. The news is going to be filled with today's events for a long time to come."

"So can you tell us who was behind it all now?" Rick asked since he wanted Kate to get at least some closure even if she hadn't done the arrest.

Jordan drew in a deep breath. "It's Senator William H. Bracken."

"Senator!?" Espo and Ryan said almost at the same time.

"He was assistant DA of New York City at the time Raglan, McAllister, and Montgomery were kidnapping mobsters. He found out about it and instead of arresting them like he was sworn to do, he blackmailed them instead," Jordan explained, having got all that from Roy and the paperwork.

"And started his rise into politics." Rick was understanding and watched Jordan nod. "All this for money." Rick was disappointed he had expected it to be something bigger, something for more important than just money.

"Politics is about power and who has it and who doesn't," Jordan countered.

"What about Roy?" Kate questions her.

"He's been arrested as well. Part of his plea deal is that he gets community service and will be on parole for the rest of his life. He's also banned from holding any job that involves law enforcement work. Even a mall cop. What he and his family do after that is up to them. He gets arrested for anything and he'll spend his life in prison," Jordan responded.

An hour later and they still hadn't really moved and everyone else was still here when they watched as the mayor and the commissioner were walking their way.

"We're sorry, Detective," the commissioner said. "If we had known…"

"We have an offer that we want you to think about," Bob told her.

"Captain Montgomery didn't work out and we selected Captain Gates for reasons we won't go into now. However, this precinct needs another captain," the commissioner began.

"We've come to the realization that you can't be bought like Gates or swayed by anyone like Bracken. What you did to track down who killed Royce might seem like a bad mark on your career, though it also shows us something else," Bob commented.

"We want you to consider taking the Captain's Exam. When you pass we want to offer you the job as Captain of the 12th. Until then you'll be head of the homicide division and other officers will be head of their respective divisions. You'll each have to talk to each other, work together." The commissioner waited expectantly.

"Captain! …Me?" Kate had never in her life thought that far forward.


	46. Chapter 46

**Here be Dragons!**

_Chapter 46_

_Epilogue_

_It is now 5 years later_

"MOMMY!" Kate had been spotted coming home as she walked in the front door, dropped her stuff, and only just managed to put her weapon away in the little gun safe Rick had had installed at the front door. They had little kids running around the loft now so her weapon needed to be put away where little hands couldn't reach it.

"Indoor voice," Rick called after her since she had been trying to help him in the kitchen cooking for when Mom came home.

Lynn, however, ignored him. She ended up in her mom's arms, was lifted up, and got kisses. "So how was your first day of school?" Kate asked her. Her little Gold Dragon was the love of her life. The twins were too young to know still. In three more years they would learn that James was a Mercury Dragon while Coen was a Silver Dragon.

She shrugged. "Okay."

"Just okay? It was supposed to be spectacular. The biggest day of your life." Kate tried again as she walked into the kitchen. "You're sure it was just okay?"

Kate placed her on a stool even if she didn't get a response and moved over to Castle to get her kiss. "Fajitas?" Kate inquired since that was what it looked like.

"Lynn said Mexican so this is what I came up with," Rick said defensively. "I know you don't work on cases much any longer so how was your day?"

Kate had passed her Captain's Examination and true to his word Commissioner Malone offered her the Captain's job for the 12th. Kate had quickly found that she didn't have time to work cases. The best she could do was monitor them along with all the other things the precinct did.

She'd been Captain of the 12th for a little over 4 years now. "Where are the boys?" Kate queried. Deflecting away what she thought of being the captain since they'd already had this conversation.

"Still napping. They should be up soon or they'll be up all night," Rick replied.

"I'll get them, assuming I can still carry both of them down the stairs. They're getting big," Kate commented and kissed Lynn as she passed and went up the stairs.

Moments later her serious twin boys who were now in their terrible twos were hanging onto one of Mom's hands as they walked down the stairs. Once they were down it was a race to see who got to the toys first. Then came the inevitable fight over who got what toy first.

Kate gave each of them her choice of toy and headed for Rick.

"You didn't answer my question." Rick got back to his first topic.

"The same as always," Kate admitted.

"In other words, boring." Rick knew the problem she had with being a captain.

"You're not there anymore." Kate knew what the primary problem was and knew it. She also knew why. Rick could work from home and now he was Mr. Mom while she was at work. "We can talk later," Kate promised and hurried over to the boys again since another fight had erupted.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

The boys needed a little help with Rick's choice of dinner, however, Lynn seemed to be happy. "What did Alexis say?" Kate knew she was in Stanford at the moment.

Rick brightened up instantly. "She was accepted!"

"That's great! An entire year of school in Lyon, France. Who knew she was so good with languages." Kate was envious of her now. Alexis, thanks partly to Kate, was now fluent in Russian and French.

"She sent her most recent class list. International relations, political science, cultural anthropology, sociology, and foreign policy dominate her list," Rick said.

"So she's decided that she really wants to be a career diplomat. At least she sounds happy with her choice." Kate was happy for her. "Maybe she'll finally find someone in Lyon." That was the thing that bothered Kate the most.

Alexis kept going from one potential boyfriend to the next, never liking who she found. "Don't look at me like that, Rick. Alexis deserves to find someone that makes her happy. I found you and I don't want to hear the number 30 again."

Kate returned to helping her sons, James and Coen, who she had found out in a huge surprise, were twins. At first they got along great and were inseparable early on. Though they were still inseparable, it was just at this age they were more confrontational.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

While Rick cleaned up the mess Kate spent most of her time with her sons. They were young and she was at work all day and she wanted to spend time with them before they grew up too fast.

One drawback to having little kids in the city was that when it got dark out they didn't really have anyplace to take them to get them tired. Her days off were all she had to get them outside with her instead of her husband.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

It was late and the kids were finally in bed and Kate saw Rick was in his study with his laptop in his lap. "So what's Nikki up to now?" Kate sat down across from him.

Rick shrugged a shoulder and said, "Eh, nothing at the moment. Mike has all of the chapters. I'm just waiting for his corrections."

That was one other thing that had changed since their wedding. Gina had shot her mouth off one time too many and had been fired. She'd been replaced by Mike Roberts to handle Rick's books.

Rick was all set to bring up why Kate was so bored when their cell phones announced the had a visitor. "I'll get it." Kate looked at her phone along the way and saw a woman with very red hair and lots of baggage just reaching the door.

She had used the doorbell before Kate could reach her. Kate opened the door since she didn't look overly threatening.

"Who are you!?" the woman instantly demanded after Kate opened the door.

"I'm Kate, I live here with my family. Who are you?" Kate countered.

"Mommy?" Lynn was rubbing her eyes at the top of the stairs.

"I'll be right there, sweetheart. Go back to bed." It was why Kate had hustled to beat her to the doorbell. "I'm sorry, unless it's really important you'll have to come back later." Kate closed the door and locked it.

"I'll call the police," the woman yelled through the door.

"I _am_ the police. A homicide detective to be precise," Kate yelled back and went upstairs to get her daughter to go back to sleep.

Minutes later she was back with Rick who this time wasn't typing. "What did Meredith want?" Rick had looked to see who it was.

"Who? …You mean the crazy lady at the door? That was Meredith!? As in Alexis's mother? That Meredith? I thought she was just some crazy lady." Kate thought about getting up, going to the door, and apologizing but just sat there in shock instead.

"That was Meredith," Rick assured her. "What did she want?"

"She wanted to know who I was then Lynn woke up at the top of the stairs and I closed the door on her. Then she yelled that she would call the police. That was really Meredith?" Kate tried to picture her again.

"So you didn't enjoy your day again." Rick was willing to discuss this again even if Kate might not be.

"I'm fine, Rick." She knew what her husband was thinking.

"You mean bored out of your mind," Rick pointed out. "Something you once begged me not to let happen to you and yet here you are and you're fighting it"

Kate hated it when he was right. She had begged him once that their life could never get boring. She didn't want to be one of those couples.

"Okay, I'll listen. What have you got in mind, Rick?" Kate gave in since she truly didn't like her job. It was turning her into someone she didn't want to be.

"Come around here. I've found something for you to think about." Rick brought it up on his laptop as Kate moved around behind him to look over his shoulder.

"Teaching job?" This was not what she was expecting him to offer. "Criminal Justice." Kate began to read until Rick zoomed out to show her the entire page.

"It's in Paris, Rick! Have you lost your mind?" Kate stood up and stopped looking.

Rick started sharing his selling points for what he wanted to do. "Do you know how close Paris is to Lyon where Alexis is going to be? You're bored, Kate, and you know it and it's starting to really bother you. I'm just trying to keep my wife happy." Rick kept arguing for his idea.

"And my French sucks," Kate reminded him. Kate had only taught Alexis Russian.

"It's better than mine. You can take classes while you teach. Never be bored," Rick said, his eyes sparkling.

"Castle?" Kate shook her head. This wasn't something she was thinking of, not that she was really thinking of anything. She just hated quitting; she felt like she'd failed when that happened.

"I would suggest the FBI but they could send you anywhere and turn you into another Jordan Shaw." Rick didn't think that was such a bad thing, it was just that that presented her with an issue.

"I'll miss my children growing up. Alexis is already gone." Kate didn't want anything to do with the FBI or anything like it.

"Precisely. Plus if you get the job and we move, Lynn and the boys will grow up in another city. Start learning French right when Lynn should start learning. We can teach them English.

"I can type from anywhere. Paris is perfect. They have bullet trains that can take us to anywhere in Europe in a couple of hours, and Alexis will be close." That was the highlight of Rick's idea.

"I don't know anything about French law, Castle." She was never going to get hired.

"This class isn't about teaching French law, Kate. They want an American to teach their detectives and officers or potential detectives and officers about American methods and law. From what I've read there's also going to be a class about British methods and law."

"Oh." She couldn't believe that anyone would be doing that. The United States certainly wasn't doing anything like this. "Do they say why?"

"Call them and ask. It doesn't begin until their school year starts, so about 4 months from now. If they want to actually see you say yes and take time off work. More likely they'll want to Skype to talk to you after they read about you. Make you being a captain work for you.

"Living in another country will never be boring," Rick said and had used up most of his cards. Save a few. "You said Ryan had gotten his sergeant's credentials and had moved to another precinct. Even Lanie moved to a different job. All that's left of the gang is Esposito." For all intents and purposes her group had already broken up.

Kate let herself back up to what was behind her and tried to think. She really hated to just give up but she also was starting to hate her job. She didn't like living like this. She wasn't that old yet.

"It's expensive in Paris, Rick. In some ways worse than New York City. I don't even have a license to drive in France." Kate tried what she knew was in vain to get him to drop this idea.

"License, poof. Incredibly simple. As for where to live that's close to your job." Rick changed screens since he had already researched this.

Kate looked over his shoulder to see just to appease him. "ROYAL MONCEAU, PARIS VIII, PARIS, ILE-DE-FRANCE."

Kate looked at the pictures and saw a massive living room with a barrel ceiling two floors tall that had 11 skylights. There was a glass walkway on one side that had a sizable library filled with books.

One wall was all windows though an end wall was gold in color. She saw five rather modern looking chandeliers hanging from the ceiling.

The dining room was black! Black floors, black walls, black glass table, black chairs. However, the chandelier above the table was amazing.

The kitchen was also black and it had a huge chandelier over the island. Kate wrinkled her nose at the sight of a large nude painting of a woman in the kitchen.

The master bedroom was huge. Twice the size of what they had now. Even the sitting area had a chandelier.

"Stop!" Rick was on the master bathroom now and she moved in closer to get a better look. It had a tub in the center of the room that was to die for. "Okay, move on."

"Stop! …Is that the closet?" Kate counted doors in the hallway and saw the bathroom in the back ground. "Ten doors on one side and eight on the other!?" The doors looked like silver glass or something. Or frosted doors. "Okay, move on."

The next picture was a bedroom that had an enormous British flag for a rug and was clearly a boy's room. "The boys would love that room."

The next bedroom was clearly a girl's room and smaller. However it, like the boy's room, had two windows and a skylight.

The roof patio was really nice and large. Then she saw the view and this place was clearly a penthouse view as it looked down on the street with Pairs buildings all the way down the street. It was a lovely view. "No Eiffel Tower?" Kate teased him.

"There is if you want one," Rick answered.

"How much, Rick?" She knew Paris wasn't cheap.

"Do you like it? I have others," Rick deflected.

"Not a fan of the black but the rest was really nice. How much?" This was going to either make her think about it or kill it.

Rick coughed when he said the number.

"TWENTY-TWO MILLION!? Euros or dollars? Never mind, keep looking." Kate killed it.

"Kate, the loft alone is half that number. The three book deal for Nikki Heat that I've already finished is the other half." Rick fought back. "The question is do we sell the house in the Hamptons? We could buy something else instead. Something in Switzerland, for example. The cars have to go, of course."

Kate knew they were rich because of her husband but it was all his money. What she made was still never even going to buy her the loft let alone this.

"What else is there, babe?" Kate asked him and Rick was ready.

This one had a patio filled with plants, a living room with one wall of books and a loft with more books and a table with chairs to sit and read. The dining room was smaller than what they had now. The kitchen was about the same size as now. There was an outdoor atrium in the middle that was two floors tall. The bedrooms were basically nothing.

"It has an indoor pool!?" It looked like it was inside a castle or something. There were rock walls on all sides. Even the weight room, which had a barrel roof, was all rock.

"Fifteen million is better." She liked the price better but not the look of the place and she didn't need her children going down to the pool on their own and drowning.

"There's one more but you're not going to like it." Rick began showing it to her.

She didn't see why he would think she wouldn't like it. It was drop dead gorgeous. Lots of windows, a real grass yard, a lap pool, the kitchen was massive.

"**FORTY MILLION DOLLARS!?** …Not a chance, Castle. I don't care how rich you think we are." Kate killed that one.

"We can always remodel the dining room and kitchen and get rid of the black. I did it with the house in the Hamptons," Rick suggested since she had at least liked that one and he was willing to admit except for the black he'd liked it best.

Kate shoved her fingers through her hair in frustration. "Let me think about it." This was big, like career changing big. Even if she had changed careers once already going from pre-law to being a cop.

"I'll tell Alexis." Rick was happy and Kate groaned since now she knew her daughter was going to call her and try and talk her into it.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

_It is three months later_

Kate was watching as the last of the boxes were being removed and taken down to a truck that in turn was going to take it to an overseas transporter to ship to Paris.

With her dad's help she had looked after the kids while Rick was in Paris purchasing the place. Then he'd found a contractor to get rid of the black dining room and black kitchen. He had come back a week later after they had started.

The place had come furnished and Kate was still amazed that she had gotten the job. They had actually sounded excited over having her. It turned out that Gates had been right after all. People did keep track of things like being the fastest female to make detective and the fastest to make captain.

Right now she felt lonely. Rick and the kids were already gone and in the new place. Rick had called to tell her the contractor was still working on it but would be done in about a week. She just had to go into the precinct one last time for a quick meeting then make her plane to join her husband and family for their new adventure.

She felt a little sad that she was leaving the only city she'd ever lived in. Yet she was also looking forward to the challenge. Rick had somehow been right. She _had_ been bored and didn't like her job any longer. She actually missed being a homicide detective and having her husband follow her around.

They'd already talked about him still not being able to follow her. Rick had fought back. "Who says? I'm a writer who writes murder mysteries. You can bring me in as a guest speaker. We've done a lot of cases together and I have lots of imagination."

"Just leave out the zombies and CIA, Castle." Kate watched him open his mouth. "And the demons or ghosts." She listened to him groan loudly and smiled but kissed him anyway.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Hours later Kate was walking to Baggage Claim to get her suitcase back when she heard, "MOMMY!" And saw a young girl with really long brown hair ignoring the guard at the line and running to her. Kate dropped her bag, swooped her up, and kissed her since she had missed her little girl. "You ready for school?"

"YEP!" This time Kate saw her smiling wide and nodding her head which was a change with her. Maybe Castle was still right.

"Hi, babe." Kate kissed Rick and put Lynn down. Then she picked up James to carry him to Baggage Claim while Rick carried Coen and Lynn held Kate's hand.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

They were in the 8th district not all that far from the Seine River. It took them 45 minutes once they actually left the airport to reach the house.

They had both already learned the Eiffel Tower was only 10 minutes away by car on the other side of the river. There was also a park really close filled with places to visit.

"Interesting car." Kate got in the front seat after helping to get the twins in their car seats. Lynn was old enough to get in her own sear in the middle.

Kate had let him find them a car, however, she had laid down the law that it had to be able to hold them and the kids at the same time and no, he couldn't tie the boys to the roof.

Rick bought a LAND ROVER RANGE ROVER EVOQUE. It was brand new and had that new car smell.

"You said it had to have room for the kids. Ferrari doesn't make one that holds more than two people. Nor does Lamborghini or Maserati or–" Kate interrupted him.

"You did good, babe." Kate leaned across to kiss him. Not noticing that all the kids were smiling. That their parents were happy made them happy.

}{ }{ = }{ = }{ }{

Kate watched him drive through this big ornate opening in a building and into this little atrium for parking cars. There was space for parking 20 cars in total and Rick had talked her into buying a space. It had been a fortune to get it.

"If we don't then we park out on the street which is first come first serve. And you'll be doing it day in and day out," Rick had argued and gotten his way.

Rick parked and they got the kids out. Kate immediately realized that the kids by now knew exactly where they were and what it took to get home since they were already out in front.

Rick unlocked the door and the kids went first but Rick offered to let her go before him.

It was actually a double door and entered under the walkway above and the wall of windows was right in front of her. Being in the middle of it told her that pictures didn't do this place justice. It was beautiful. "This is gorgeous, babe!" They were actually going to live here.

"Mommy, come see!" Lynn grabbed her hand and dragged her to her room. It all looked just like it did in the pictures. Save for personal items, the previous owner had left everything else behind. It was just the kitchen and dining room that were changing.

Kate spent an hour with her daughter as she showed her everything and had her mommy read her one of her favorite books.

The boys were next and it looked like they were going to have more than enough space for both of them for now and lots of room for their toys.

Kate got a tour of the entire place and became aware of something she hadn't really noticed in the pictures. The fireplace was a pass through and on the other side was Castle's precious TV room to watch movies in. Though she knew movie night with the kids would happen as they introduced their kids to the classics.

"Still not sure what we're going to do with a piano." Kate loved every room. Even if the kitchen and dining room weren't done yet.

"Alexis took violin lessons so maybe one of the can learn to play the piano. We can only hope," Rick grinned. "_And_ we effectively have two fireplaces so twice the number of stockings and twice the number of Christmas presents from Santa." Rick was smiling wide.

They'd already had this discussion about Santa and Rick had won…for now. Eventually the kids would grow up and not believe in Santa.

Rick wrapped his arms around her and questioned her, "So, was I right?"

"Yes, you were right, Castle. …This time." He would be wrong later.

"We're going to be amazing, Kate. We can do this again in the next life," Rick declared and Kate beat him to it.

"Even if it takes me 1,000 worlds and 10,000 lifetimes, I will find you."


End file.
